


Key To Love

by katerskater



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Local enby battles depression with a snom, Other, Pining lots of pining, Slow Build, honestly this is for me but you guys can read it too, i am not tagging all of the cast of sword and shield okay but theyre there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 157,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/pseuds/katerskater
Summary: Unova native Key moves to Galar on an emotional whim – escaping their heavy past and painful memories is not going to be easy, especially when Key's entire demeanor and personality has been shaped by their unlucky experiences. Only carrying the clothes and money on their back, and accompanied by a hungry Snom that clung to them in Circhester, all that Key wants is to feel okay again.Being an unlicensed nurse, Key doesn't hold many expectations for themself, but life can take many turns, even sparking the flames of love within their armored heart as they begin to develop feelings for the Motostoke Gym Leader, Kabu, their new boss.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Non Binary Character(s)
Comments: 217
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya it's starlightfruit/kater and I haven't written anything in SO. LONG. But I am not a coward so I decided to share the first chapter. Second chapter whenever I write it lol. Thanks for reading <3

“We are now arriving at Hulbury station. Please descend in an orderly fashion. We are now…”

The train’s doors slid open with a _swoosh_ , and Key stepped outside the train and into the station. They gripped their bag’s strap nervously and sighed. They felt a small nudge on the top of their head, and they looked up at the small Snom that had glued itself onto Key back in Circhester.

“I hear you, little guy, that was a long train ride,” they said, slightly scratching the Snom’s small head.

He seemed to like that, if Key had to guess. But he almost immediately seemed to give their hand a small nibble with its tiny, soft pincers. Key couldn’t help but smile softly.

“Aww, do you not like head scratchies?” they asked and gave a small chuckle. The Snom simply looked away, and Key shrugged. “You just stay up there, apple thief.”

Grabbing their suitcase, they wheeled it to the station’s front desk.

“Umm, excuse me?” they asked.

“Oh, good evening! Is there anything I can help you with?” the worker smiled in that customer service way that only seasoned workers can do.

Key already felt bad about bothering her.

“Oh, sorry it’s nothing too, um, important I just…” Key cleared their throat, trying to calm down. “I’m heading to Turffield. Do you know where I have to head to when leaving Hulbury to get there?”

“Of course! Let me fetch you a map,” the worker smiled again as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a simple, small map. She laid it on the desk and started to circle stuff with a red marker. “To get to Turffield you have to pass through Route 5, that’s right outside Hulbury when you take the exit nearest the Pokémon Center.”

Key nodded, making a mental note to not forget the Center.

“Then you just pass through Route 5 and Turffield is right there! This route is a little long, but the Pokémon here are docile enough to not bother you while you’re walking,” the worker explained and handed Key the map.

Key nodded again and gave a small bow so Snom wouldn’t fall off from their head.

“Thank you! Sorry for bothering you, have a good evening!” Key apologized again, did another small bow, grabbed their stuff and left as the worker waved goodbye.

They gripped the small map as if their life depended on it as they stepped outside. Key looked around the town of Hulbury with amazement. It seemed like such a nice, tranquil place!

The gentle sea breeze reminded Key of Undella Town back in Unova. They’d only been there once with Lucy, but it had been a relaxing trip, one memory that Key treasured.

Key sighed. There was a weird, heavy feeling pooling in their gut, and they thought that it was most likely homesickness.

“I’m not in Unova anymore,” Key told themselves and started to make their way through town.

It was evening already, but the town seemed to bustle with life nonetheless. People gathered around the docks, others walked alongside the paved road while chatting away. Key had already noticed that Galarian people had a different accent, but hearing it more often now just drove in the reality that Key was really far away from Unova now.

Wind blew in from the docks, and Key shivered at the sudden chill gust of air. They rubbed their hands together for warmth and looked up at Snom.

“Guess I’m really far from home now, aren’t I?” Key said softly. They didn’t really know if Snom could understand everything they said, but he simply stared back at them, wiggling his pincers in the air. “Oh but I guess you’re pretty far from your home too, huh? Circhester is so far from Hulbury and Turffield…”

Key walked along the main road until they spotted the iconic red roof of the Pokémon Center. They stopped at the entrance and looked around.

“The lady said the exit would be near...oh, there it is,” Key pointed for Snom to see, and slightly trotted up to the archway leading into Route 5.

Key stood by the exit, anxiously staring outside. They shifted from side to side, and looked at the map.

“Umm, let’s try and stay away from the tall grass, okay?” They told Snom, and arched an eyebrow. “Actually, do you even know how to battle? And...are you even my Pokémon? I didn’t really catch you…”

Snom seemed to frown and wiggled his pincers in the air, twinkling in apparent annoyance, almost as if to say, “Of course I can battle, and heck yeah you’re right! I’m not your Pokémon!”

But that was only an educated guess from Key’s part. After all, Snom can’t talk. 

“Hmm, okay, we can just call ourselves roommates for now,” Key mused. “Let’s avoid running into any wild Pokémon for now, anyway.”

The walk down Route 5 was actually better than Key had expected. The lady from the station was right - the Pokémon here were docile enough to not pay any attention to Key and Snom, aside from a couple of Stufful that were curious enough to approach them but nothing more than that. It seemed like most Pokémon simply approached Key and stared at them curiously for a couple of seconds before going back to doing their own thing.

A couple of puffy, cotton-like Pokémon floated in the gentle breeze as Key stared in awe.

“Wow, wonder what those are...they don’t look like Whimsicott…” they mused out loud, continuing along their walk.

Soon enough, Turffield appeared on the horizon, and Key walked along a little faster. It didn’t seem like that big of a town, but it was still a lot to take in for them. The stadium was right in the middle of town, fields here and there scattered across the town, almost in perfect harmony with the rest of the buildings.

Having lived in Castelia City for a while, the contrast was amazing for Key. Sure, they’d miss the fast, urban lifestyle that Castelia provided for them but Turffield seemed...fresh, for a lack of a better word. At night the town looked serene and beautiful, and Key was certain that it’d look just as pretty by daylight.

Key shoved the small map into their bag, and rummaged through it for a bit before pulling out a piece of paper that they’d ripped off from one of the newspapers on the train. They looked around to ask someone about the address that was written on it, and as soon as they got directions, they started to make their way there as they yawned.

“Gosh, it’s getting late… Are you feeling sleepy, Snom?” Key asked, patting the small Pokémon on their head. Snom simply bit their hand again, and Key smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

Eventually they stopped in front of a small three-floor apartment building. It was relatively close to the stadium, and Key stared up at the building as they took a deep breath. They headed towards the door of the ground floor, and gently knocked twice.

A couple of minutes passed, and Key decided to knock again with a little more force this time, but still gentle enough to be considered acceptable within society. They heard a faint voice call out from inside, and they nervously waited outside.

Finally, after a couple of moments more, the door opened, and a nice looking old woman peeked outside.

“Hello dearie, can I help you?” she asked, her voice was gentle and caring, and something about it made Key want to cry right then and there.

They didn’t, though. “Umm, hello! I’m, uh, Key...I called you earlier on the phone for the apartment…” they nervously explained, and the old woman’s eyes opened in recognition.

“Oh, yes! That was you, wasn’t it? Please, come inside, we can discuss rent and papers over a nice cuppa,” the old lady motioned for them to step inside, and Key nodded.

“Thank you, Ms…”

“Please, call me Elise.”

“Okay, thank you, Ms. Elise,” Key smiled politely, and carefully set their bag on the floor next to the table. “Do you need any help?”

“That’s okay, thank you for asking. Do you like black tea?” Elise asked sweetly.

 _No,_ Key thought.

“Yes, that’s fine, thank you,” they said. They couldn’t possibly say no, not when the old sweet grandma seemed so happy at the prospect of making tea.

Snom wiggled his pincers, and Key arched an eyebrow.

“What is it? Are you hungry again?” They took the small Snom into their hands, and he wiggled in protest, his cries getting louder and louder. “Oh, shh, please don’t make such a racket while we’re at someone else’s place!”

Elise walked back and smiled as they set a plate of cookies in front of Key. “Looks like your little buddy is hungry!”

Key laughed nervously, but then sharply gasped when Snom broke free from their grasp and landed himself on top of the cookies. He immediately started to nibble them down as Key blushed in embarrassment.

“Oh my gosh, I am so so _so_ sorry about his behavior! Snom! Apologize right now!” Key hurriedly spoke, moving their hands about all over the place as they tried to get Snom away from the cookies but to no avail.

“Aw, that’s alright, don’t worry about it! Why, when I was younger, no one could get in the way of me and my snack,” Elise reminisced fondly, and Key just sheepishly laughed, blushing deeply still.

Snom had finished the cookies already, and now he simply napped on the empty plate surrounded by crumbs. Key sighed, gently brushed off the crumbs off of his icy body and then placed him back on their head where he could be comfortable. Some roommate Snom was turning out to be, and he didn’t even have to pay rent.

Elise came back with their tea, and the papers that Key needed to sign. Key took their cup of tea, thanked the old woman, and then forcibly took a sip so as not to hurt her feelings. They’d never liked the taste of tea, and they weren’t sure they were ever going to, but Snom had already misbehaved and Key had to look their best in front of their soon-to-be landlady. 

As they went through everything, Elise started to give Key some tips and common knowledge in Galar so that they could start getting used to this new region. As it turned out, Elise had actually been to Unova a couple of times before with her late wife, so knowing that they had someone to talk to about their old home comforted Key just a little bit.

“We’re almost done, I just need to check your papers,” Elise mentioned.

Key nodded and went to take out the necessary papers, but paused for a bit once they held them in their hands. They’d completely forgotten that these papers were under their other name, and Key fidgeted for a few seconds before handing the papers over to Elise, who looked them over carefully and quietly.

After taking a deep breath, Key spoke, “Umm, Ms. Elise? I’m sorry I, um, know my papers are...under a different name but I’m, uh, I’m…”

“That’s quite alright,” Elise mused softly. “You introduced yourself as Key, so that’s your name, is it not? Don’t worry, I understand.”

Again, Key was overwhelmed by the sudden and extremely strong urge to just start crying right then and there, but they managed to hold their tears back and simply smiled.

“Thank you,” they said, their voice cracked a little, but Elise didn’t mention it. 

As soon as everything was settled, Elise accompanied Key upstairs. They would be renting the middle floor, since the third floor was already occupied by another tenant. Elise unlocked the small apartment for Key and the two of them stepped inside. It was a nice place, big enough for one person, and Key could tell that Elise had been keeping this place with great care. The old woman walked them through a small rundown of the apartment, schedules for taking out the trash, how to use the laundry machine, and all that stuff.

“Here you go, dearie, and remember, if you need anything you can always find me downstairs,” Elise smiled as they gave Key a copy of the place’s key.

“Again, thank you so much for receiving me on such short notice,” Key apologized and slightly bowed, but Elise simply laughed.

“Oh, no need to thank me, just make sure to pay your rent on time. As I understand, you don’t have a job, right?”

Key cringed and stiffened as if they had just been turned to stone. “Yeah...sorry…”

Elise gave a hearty laugh for someone her age. “Ah, you’re young, I’m sure a healthy strong youngin’ like you will have no trouble finding a suitable job!”

“Haha, yeah…” Key rubbed their arm nervously. It was probably best if they didn’t mention their...particular streak for getting fired from every job they’ve ever been in. 

“Have a good night, sweetie,” Elise waved goodbye, and slowly made her way downstairs.

Key watched the old woman go and went back inside, locking the door behind them. They stood there for a bit, staring at their new place in Turffield. So far, so good! Snom shuffled awake on Key’s head, and they looked up at him.

“Oh, you’re awake, huh? Look.” Key took the Snom into their hands again, and brought him up so he could get a good look at the place. “It’s our place now!”

Snom looked back at Key and wriggled his pincers, almost as if to say, “This place is a dump!”.

Again, it was only an educated guess, but Key gasped in surprise.

“Excuse me, mister, you were living on top of a trash can! And you’re not even paying rent!” Key jokingly teased him, and Snom simply frowned and twinkled in annoyance. “Don’t give me attitude, we’ve only known each other for, like, less than a day.”

Still, Key smiled sincerely. They didn’t really know when it had been the last time that they had truly smiled, and while Snom tagging along had been unexpected, his arrival in Key’s life wasn’t unwelcome. Key was grateful to have another Pokémon in their life, they didn’t really know if they were ready, but at the very least they were comforted by knowing that Snom had chosen them and not the other way around.

Even if Snom only tagged along because Key gave him food, they were still grateful to have some company. They didn’t really want to think about what they would do if they were all alone.

Key sighed fondly, and gently placed Snom on the couch.

“Well, we made it here, buddy. Let’s try our best tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all here's chapter two! i decided to divide this one because what happens next is gonna get dragged out so. enjoy :)

Sunlight rested on Key’s face, and they groaned as they rubbed their eyes with the back of their hand. They yawned, sat up and stretched their arms and back. Maybe it was because of jet lag or the exhaustion from having traveled all day yesterday, but Key had immediately fallen asleep as soon as their head touched their pillow.

They shivered slightly. Right, they’d been so tired that they didn’t even bother looking into the cabinet where Elise told them the blankets were, so they’d fallen asleep with just the sheets that were already on the bed.

“Ugh...why is it cold…” Key yawned and looked over. 

Right next to their pillow, Snom started to wake up, his soft pincers wriggled in the air. Maybe he was yawning, too. Key smiled as they looked at the little gummy besides them.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Key asked, and then gave a small chuckle. “Why am I asking you that? You can’t talk back.”

Snom didn’t seem to pay attention to Key’s words, and simply began to wriggle in place, seemingly angry.

“Hm? Oh, are you hungry again?” Key questioned, and their stomach rumbled as well. “Ugh, yeah you’re not the only one, bud.”

Key stretched again, and then became startled at the sound of their phone ringing loudly. They reached over for it, looked at the screen, and stiffened up as if they had been turned to stone once again. Their phone screen showed their cousin’s name, calling to have a video call, and Key stared anxiously at his profile picture as the phone continued to ring.

_Keith…_

He was Key’s cousin, and honestly, more of a big brother figure to them despite the fact that they were only six months apart in age. Growing up, Keith and Key were super close, partners in crime, they did everything together and shared everything with the other. Whenever Key needed to be away from home, away from their parents, Keith had always been there to lend a hand, even when his own parents had kicked him out, he had managed to fend for himself and take care of Key at the same time, whenever they needed him. Even after he became the Unova Champion, Keith always made time for Key whenever they wanted to see him.

And Key had left without telling him anything, mostly because they weren’t sure how he would take it, but also because they knew he would have immediately tried to swoop in and fix everything for them, and what Key wanted was to figure things out on their own terms and at their own pace. Still, Key knew that they had a big storm coming with Keith’s name on it.

“Oh man...I _really_ don’t wanna take this…” Key groaned, throwing themselves back on the bed as they stared up at the ceiling.

The phone stopped, but began to ring again pretty soon, and Key stared at the screen again. They could probably tell that Keith would call again and again until they picked up, and honestly, Key didn’t want to deal with an annoying phone vibrating and ringing constantly throughout the day. But at the same time, they were just _not_ ready to get chewed out by him for leaving Unova so suddenly and specially without having told him about it.

Snom wriggled next to Key, and they sighed and took a deep breath before accepting the video call.

“Hey Keith-”

“KEY HOW SO VERY _DARE_ YOU DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I’VE BEEN!!!”

Key winced at the volume, and tried to put on their best apologetic face. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“IF YOU WERE LEAVING YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME? WHY DID YOU THINK YOU COULDN’T TELL ME ABOUT IT I’M, LIKE, YOUR BROTHER!” Keith interrupted them once again, huffed in frustration and started to take deep breaths.

Key actually felt bad. Keith was so chill and airheaded most of the time, they had almost never seen him react so strongly to anything in his life, and watching him now, having an emotional outburst and even _yelling,_ Key felt as if the pit in their stomach started to grow a little bigger.

“I’m sorry…” Key said.

Keith sighed, and stared at them intently. He seemed to have calmed down a little, at least, and he frowned slightly at them.

“I just wanna know why you felt like you couldn’t tell me about it,” he started, his frown turned into something more like concern and sadness. “You know I’m always gonna help you out, right?”

Key nodded. “I know but...that’s why I didn’t want to say anything. It’s just like...like this is something that I needed to do by myself, if that makes sense? And I knew that if I told you about me wanting to leave you would’ve probably arranged all of my trip and housing and...I don’t know. I kinda wanted to figure stuff out on my own…”

It was silent for a few seconds before Keith sighed.

“No, that makes sense…” he started. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then gave Key a small smile. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“What? Nah, I’m sorry I kept it from you, I mean, you’re right I could have at least given you a heads up,” Key fidgeted.

“Yeah, but if you had told me then everything you said would’ve turned out to be true, you were right about that,” Keith scratched the side of his face, seemingly deep in thought.

Key nervously played with their bangs. “But that’s only because you love me. I mean, you still love me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, I could never stop loving you, you stinky little ant,” Keith teased and gave a small chuckle, to which Key responded with a small laugh of their own. “So, do you have a place to stay? Please tell me you didn’t sleep outside like some wild Pokémon.”

“I think you’ll be happy to know that I actually found a nice place _and_ I’m renting it!”

Key stood up and started to show Keith around the place with their phone, until Keith asked about the small Pokémon on their bed.

“Oh, that’s a Snom, they’re native to Galar,” Key explained, and got closer to show Keith the little gummy in question.

“Did you catch him?”

“Not really? When I stopped in Circhester to wait for my next train this little gummy snuck inside my bag and stole my food,” Key said, giving Snom a couple of head scratchies to keep him distracted from his hunger for just a little longer. “And then I got him some food and he just wanted to stick around!”

“Yeah, that sounds just like something you would do, huh?” Keith sighed fondly. “Well, at least you’re not completely alone. Having a Pokémon by your side is more helpful than you know. Especially since it’s been a while since you last had a Pokémon of your own and all…”

“Well he’s not mine, technically, since I didn’t catch him…” Key looked away from Keith and stared at Snom. He’d dozed off at some point, and they sighed. “I’m...not sure if I was ready to properly catch or hatch another Pokémon, not after Herdier, um, passed away. Luckily it wasn’t my choice this time. Snom chose me.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Still, trust me, you’ll be glad that this little guy is by your side.”

Key’s stomach grumbled loudly again, and Keith snorted, barely holding back some of his laughter.

“Wow, that was almost as loud as a Wailord.”

“Shut up! I haven’t had the chance to eat much!” Key blushed in embarrassment, and stuck their tongue out at him. “In fact I was gonna go get some breakfast before you interrupted me!”

Keith playfully rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Then I guess you’d better go do that. You need to eat something if you’re gonna go looking for a job, after all.”

Key laughed nervously. “Yeaaah...job hunting...yay…”

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair for now, but don’t hesitate to give me a call if you’re lonely, okay? And speaking of hair, please get a haircut for the love of Arceus. You look like you’re a depressed homeless person.”

“Hasn’t it crossed your mind that I _am_ depressed, jerk?” Key pouted and Keith grinned.

“Well, yeah, but being depressed doesn’t mean you gotta look like a Trubbish, though,” Keith said. “Just get a haircut. Make yourself presentable before you go job hunting.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Key nodded. “Hey, Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Umm, do you think...my dad’s going to bother you? I’d hate for him to look for you just because he’s looking for me…”

Keith scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, that thought did cross my mind. But honestly you know I can handle uncle on my own. I’m the champion.”

“Still…”

“Hey, look at me,” Keith said, and Key looked at him through the screen. Keith’s face was serious, but his eyes were kind, and he soon smiled. “I can handle him. I’ve always got your back.”

Key smiled back, and rubbed their eyes with the back of their hand, trying not to cry. “Yeah...thanks, Keith.”

“Take care. Call me whenever you need me, stinky.”

Their call ended, and Key laid down in bed again with a sigh. That had definitely gone better than they’d expected. Sure, Keith did blow a gasket for the first time in his life, but at the very least, Key was comforted by knowing that they could still count on him for anything, despite their desire to do things on their own.

Key felt a small tug on their hair, and they looked over at Snom who was now trying to eat their hair.

“Uh, no, you can only eat me after I die, silly gummy,” Key picked him up and he cried in protest. “I know you’re hungry, okay? I just need to take a quick shower and we’ll go get something to eat, I promise!”

Hair got in Key’s face, and they huffed.

“Huh, maybe I do need a haircut… Ugh but I can’t afford to get it cut at a hair salon right now, that’s way too expensive…” Key stared at Snom, who stared back at them. “How hard can it be to cut my own hair?”

\- 

Key tugged a little at their now short hair. They’d cut it down to something along their chin-level, but their bangs had been...a difficult job. It was a little messy, but it got the job done.

With a sigh, they stared at Snom. He was eating to his little heart’s content on the counter besides them, and Key smiled a little bit. They’d ordered plenty of breakfast food for Snom, but Key themselves only had some coffee and a bagel. 

They nibbled slightly on a piece of bagel as they stared at their phone’s screen, their eyes scouring over the jobs listing page. There were a lot of open Poké Jobs but something told Key that Snom was just _not_ going to be willing to do labor. Besides, they didn’t really know if Snom could do much, he was pretty small and slow and all he really liked to do was eat and take naps…

“Hm, we’re not so different after all, gummy,” Key mused and gave Snom a small head scratch.

Snom simply shook his head and continued to eat. He probably didn’t appreciate being interrupted during his second breakfast, and Key sighed. They focused on finding a job that seemed interesting...although they told themselves that they really should just find anything. Key was jobless, depressed, and in a completely different region so did they _really_ have any right to even be picky about choosing a job?

But then again...they would rather work with Pokémon than with people. At least Pokémon wouldn’t judge their bad haircut...unless it was Snom. He seemed pretty judgy so far.

Key scrolled for a couple more minutes. Just as they were about to give up, there was a job posting that caught their attention and they clicked it for more information.

_HELP TAKE CARE OF WOOLOO AT TURFFIELD STADIUM!_

_We need an extra set of hands to help us look after the Wooloo! This includes helping with shearing them, feeding them and rounding them up before and after the gym mission. Any interested parties please talk to the trainer at the main desk or come find me directly! :)_

_(The text above was submitted by Gym Leader Milo.)_

“Taking care of Wooloo, huh…” Key mused, tapping their fingers absentmindedly on the counter. “Doesn’t sound _too_ hard, right? I mean, even I can't mess that up!”

Snom wriggled his pincers in the air, his little face stained with food.

“Ugh, you’re such a slob, gummy,” Key teased him and cleaned him up with a napkin. “You gotta look presentable as well, you know!”

Key paid for their food, downed the rest of their coffee in one go, and grabbed Snom. The little gummy settled on Key’s head as they left the small restaurant, and they took a deep breath and slapped their cheeks a little to get pumped.

They were determined to get that job. They really couldn’t waste any time since their savings weren't infinite by any means, and even though Elise was a kind woman, she could still kick Key out if they started lagging behind with their rent. Sure Key had only been renting the place for a day, but their mind prepared for the worst case scenario at all times, also known as: anxiety.

But right now their usual anxiety was being drowned out by a sudden burst of confidence, and Key felt like they could take on the world with renowned purpose!

“Absolutely nothing can go wrong!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key then tripped and hit their head and died. RIP


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so like this took a while bc a kater really going through it but hey. better late than never and besides next chapter key finally meets kabu so (horny grip) im ready to write

Alright so things had gone wrong.

Key sighed, laying down in the middle of the small living room as they looked up at the ceiling. They tried not to cry but just remembering what had happened that day made them feel awful all over again.

After Key’s little surge of confidence, they had made a beeline for the stadium to ask about the job in question, Snom still on their head as well. They had actually managed to keep it together until the moment that the trainer in the reception asked for their strengths and weaknesses, since Key could only come up with weaknesses rather than good points about themself, but they really tried to emphasize the fact that they loved Pokémon and would take good care of them!

The ginger trainer at the main desk seemed skeptical, but the Grass type gym leader Milo had already decided to give Key a chance despite their...awful display of self esteem during their interview. Key’s first impression of Milo was, “Ah, he’s almost as short as me!”, followed by, “He’s so pink and nice looking!”. Milo was as kind and peppy as he was stacked, which was a lot, since he was really strong despite his short stature, and he was being really nice to Key as well!

Remembering how much faith Milo had put in Key just made them feel even more miserable as they covered their face with their hands and groaned. Of course they had messed up almost immediately. Key hadn’t realized just how anxious they really were once their small boost of confidence wore off, and they made a  _ lot _ of mistakes right off the bat. It definitely didn't help that Snom tried picking a fight with the Wooloo in the stadium...but Key couldn’t really think it was his fault. See, in Key’s mind, every bad thing that could possibly happen has to be 100% their fault in some way. It was just the way their mind was used to thinking about things, and it was just the way that Key had been used to thinking about themself.

And even though Milo had been really  _ really _ patient with them, in the end he simply felt that letting them go was the best decision to make. Key apologized profusely for wasting his time and for all their mistakes, despite Milo’s best attempts at trying to assure them that it was okay and how he wished them luck in their future endeavors, Key’s anxious brain was already spiraling into a vortex of self hatred and disappointment.

So here they were, staring at the ceiling in the middle of their small living room. Key’s vision blurred and they wiped their eyes with the back of their hand, but that didn’t stop some of the tears that rolled down their cheeks.

_ Of course I would mess it up… _ They thought, taking a deep breath.  _ Way to go Key, you continue to disappoint even in another region. Ugh, why did I even think things would go differently from Unova? Stupid! _

Key gasped in surprise as they felt a small cold touch on their arm. They looked over and saw Snom kinda...cuddling their arm. At least they guessed he was cuddling their arm, but he very well could have just been nudging them or like trying to push them out of the way so he could get some food. But Snom looked up at Key and wiggled his soft pincers in the air, and Key couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“What is it, little guy?” They scooped him up in their arms and held him tightly, his small cold body felt refreshing against Key’s hot skin, and they smiled down at him. “Are you hungry? We could have something to eat...that’ll make me feel better, right?”

Snom didn’t really do anything besides wriggle against Key’s arms, but they felt a little bit better already. Keith was right, having a Pokémon by their side would definitely help out… Key was certain that they were going to mess up again, but just knowing that Snom depended on them made them want to keep trying to land a job. After all, Key didn’t really care if they ate as long as Snom could have something to eat, they wouldn’t let him go as hungry as he was when they first found him in Circhester.

For the next couple of days, Snom became their biggest motivator whenever they went out job hunting. Key had decided to leave Snom in their apartment while they went out to look for a job, they feared that he might want to fight other Pokémon again and they didn’t really want for him to get hurt. So every morning, Key would make breakfast for them and Snom (mostly for Snom), and gave him a little kiss on the top of his head whenever they left for another job interview. And every evening, Key would come back looking as apologetic as ever when they told Snom that it didn’t work out that day.

“But don’t worry, I’ll try again tomorrow, okay? Let’s have dinner.”

Snom had gotten pretty used to this daily routine, but that didn’t stop him from noticing the circles under Key’s eyes, or the way they would cry more often at night every day that passed. He was just a Snom, though, and even though he felt like he could and would do anything for Key, at the end of the day all he could ever do for them was be by their side. And Key would always smile at him, tears in their eyes, as they promised that they’d try again the next day to make sure that Snom would have something to eat.

It wasn’t until after a couple of days more that Key really reached their breaking point. It had been the usual that morning, they fed Snom and then went out to search for a job, but this time when they came back, they simply sat by the entrance, and they cried for a long time. As usual, Snom slowly crawled up to them and attempted to comfort them, but this time Key’s tears wouldn’t stop no matter how much Snom wiggled his pincers or cried out and nibbled on their fingers to get their attention.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m so useless…” Key sobbed, wiping their eyes with their sleeve as they tried to calm down. “I’m sorry you’ve seen me cry so much…”

Snom crawled onto their lap, wiggling his little pincers in the air once more in an attempt to cheer Key up. They simply looked down at him as he settled on their lap, and Key could feel the corners of their mouth weakly move into a small smile.

“Are you worried about me? I’m sorry…” Key’s tears hadn’t really stopped, but they cupped Snom in their hands and lifted him up to their eye level. “I’m supposed to take care of you, not the other way around, you know?”

Snom cried out and gurgled, shaking his little head from side to side as if he was saying, “You have  _ me _ ! I’m taking care of you too! We’re not alone anymore!”

...Or at least that’s what Key hoped he would be thinking, after all, Pokémon didn’t talk, and Key had no way to know what was going on through Snom’s little bug mind for certain. They sighed, and gave him a little kiss to which he responded...happily if they had to guess.

“Yeah, I’m not alone, right? I have you, Manchego!” Key gasped, eyes widened as they apologized quickly. “Oh, sorry! That’s...I’ve been calling you Manchego inside my mind for a while now but I never asked you if you’d like that name…” He wiggled on Key’s hands, and his small eyes closed in what seemed to be a happy expression or something close to that. Key smiled and gave a little laugh. “I’m so glad you like Manchego! Besides, it’s a type of cheese, you love cheese don’t you?”

Key sighed deeply and fondly, their tears had finally stopped, and they held Manchego a little closer to themself. They didn’t want to think about what would be of them if they didn’t have Manchego by their side, since Key didn’t care about their own health or life after all, but Manchego depended on them just as much as Key depended on him, and they wouldn't leave him to fend for himself. 

“I’m pretty tired...how about we go to sleep, Mancheegs?” They smiled softly as Manchego twinkled in response, appearing to be pretty sleepy himself, and Key thought to themself how lucky they were that he had decided to stick to them back in Circhester.

“You know...maybe we can take a walk along Route 5 tomorrow. Maybe take it easy for one day? I’m sure you’d like the fresh air, after all,” Key mused, even though Manchego had already fallen asleep besides their pillow. They took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Key had never really been good at being kind to themself, but they thought they could try for a little bit tomorrow, just for a couple of hours, just for one day… They really wanted to try so Manchego wouldn’t see them cry anymore.

\--

Key stretched, the sun shined down on them and Manchego as they walked along Route 5. He, of course, was on his favorite spot atop of their head, and Key welcomed the company on this little stroll. Their eyes still felt a little bit puffy from having cried so much the day before, but just standing underneath the sun made and watching the Eldegoss float by calmed down the rough waters inside of their heart.

“Hmm, gym leader Milo has an Edelgoss! Did you know that, Manchego?” Key mused out loud, and Manchego simply wriggled atop their head as Key gave a small laugh. “I’m sure you could take him on, gummy! You have the type advantage after all, right?”

They stayed for a couple of minutes more before deciding to start heading back to Turffield. But as they passed by the nursery on the route, the young woman who worked there waved to Key, motioning for them to come over. Key didn’t really  _ want _ to, seeing as they had already completely botched their interview at the nursery the other day… Besides the fact that they also didn’t feel ready to handle eggs again… Still, Key decided to walk over to where the young worker greeted them with a smile.

“Hey, you were here the other day asking about the position right?” She smiled brightly as Key sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck.

“Um, yeah but…”

“I know, my boss told me all about it, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you!” The girl stared at Key with bright eyes, examining them, and they couldn’t help but feel a little bashful underneath her gaze. “I knew it! Pokémon really like you, huh?”

“E-excuse me?” Key arched an eyebrow, feeling more than confused.

“Sorry! It’s just...I’ve noticed you walk by a couple of times and the Pokémon on this route never seem to bother you. In fact, they kinda seem like they want to get close to you!”

“Oh, um, I just thought all the Pokémon in this area were docile by nature.”

“I wish!” The girl sighed. “I can’t tell you how many times a Farfetch’d has tried to pick a fight with me and my lovely Nickit…oh no I’m getting sidetracked! That’s now what this is about!” She gave a silly smile and rummaged around their apron’s pocket until they pulled out a crumpled up poster. “Here’s what I wanted to show ya!”

Key leaned back a little as the girl shoved the paper into their face. They squinted slightly, trying to make out the words that were printed on the banged up poster. “Umm...Motostoke?” Key asked as the girl nodded enthusiastically.

“I saw this yesterday! The stadium in Motostoke just had an opening, they’re looking for someone to take care of the Fire type Pokémon in the gym!”

“Why tell  _ me _ though?”

“Because you’re good with Pokémon!” The girl grinned widely. “I know your interview here was a mess, but I’ve seen you around the Pokémon in this route and you really seem to know your way around them. Not to mention that they all seem really comfortable and calm around you!”

Key blushed deeply, suddenly taken aback by the sudden compliments and praise as they became sweaty and nervous. “N-no that’s just...um...I’m not really anything special I just like Pokémon…”

“Yeah but Pokémon like you back just as much. Not everybody has that, you know, like this...nice vibe for Pokémon!”

“I...I guess?” Key felt at a loss for words. They hadn’t really expected to be suddenly bombarded with a barrage of kind words and compliments, not that Key had ever known how to accept praise without feeling awkward or undeserving of it, but they truly felt like they were a Magikarp that just got pulled out of the water. Instead, they opted for a bit of an awkward and sheepish smile as they took the poster from the girl and folded it into their pocket. “Thank you, uh, you didn’t really have to do this for someone like me…”

The girl shook her head, her blonde ponytail moving from side to side and she smiled. “Don’t worry none about it, just think of it as someone trying to help out someone who needs it.”

_ Oh what the hell, she’s so kind I feel like crying now. _ But Key managed to stay strong and didn’t cry, they simply smiled back at the young woman and thanked her once more as they started to walk back to Turffield. On the way there, Key took the poster out of their pocket and stared at it intently. Motostoke...they hadn’t really been there since they arrived to Galar, but then again, Key had only been job hunting in Turffield and Hulbury.

“Hmm, taking care of Fire type Pokémon…” Key looked up at Manchego. “Are you gonna be alright, buddy? You have the type disadvantage this time.”

Manchego wiggled and gave a battle cry, almost as if to say, “Let me at ‘em! Those losers can’t handle my greatness!”

Key chuckled, and gripped the poster tightly as they took a deep breath.

“Alright. We’ll go there tomorrow.”

_ Please let it be my lucky break this time. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW kater how come your brain lets you have an energy burst to write TWO chapters back to back???? it's the antidepressants. anyway. :)

Key had prepared the night before. They had their bag ready to cross the mines, take Route 3 and arrive in Motostoke, simple as that! They had gone over it inside their head several times before they went to sleep and after they woke up. They wanted to be ready!

So then _why_ was the Galar Mine #1 closed today!? Key stared in disbelief at the big sign that had been placed just outside the mine’s entrance.

_Galar Mine #1 closed today due to unforeseen damage to the structure. We appreciate your patience as we work to get things running again for you and for your Pokémon’s safety!_

_Macro Cosmos_

“You’ve gotta be kidding...why is my luck SO BAD!?” Key groaned loudly, really restraining themself from just bashing their head against the nearest tree in frustration. They took a deep breath, and patted Manchego as he rested on top of their head again. “Okay, okay, okay! It’s okay!”

They pulled out their phone and tapped on the application to see the map of the area. It looked like they could head to Hulbury and cross through the Galar Mine #2 to get to Motostoke. It was a longer way of going about it, but there was still a way of making it there!

Key sighed as they put their phone away. “Alright. It’s okay! We just have to make it to Motostoke before the gym closes for the day, no big deal! We can get there in time...I think.” Manchego seemed to cry out in agreement and encouragement, and Key nodded. “You’re right, gummy! We’ve got this!”

Having said that, Key started to make their way to Route 5. They passed by the nursery where the same girl waved at them, so they waved back with a small smile. As usual, the Swirlix and Stufful approached Key curiously, and they thought back to what the nursery worker had told them. They stopped their brisk walk and leaned down to greet the small Pokémon, despite Manchego’s angry protests. They reached out carefully, and a particularly curious Stufful sniffed their hand before deciding to cuddle them with its soft pink head. The Swirlix did the same as they floated about Key, smiling and crying out happily.

“Huh...I guess Pokémon _do_ like me,” Key mused out loud, a small smile tugging at their lips. For some reason, acknowledging that the nursery girl was right about them made them feel all tingly and warm on the inside, and Key sighed. Maybe it was the sense that someone else saw something good about them and they had turned out to be right that calmed Key down. Since Key hasn’t ever been good at crediting themself for all their hard work and effort, they’re quick to dismiss praise and compliments that others give them. But this time Key felt good about having found something about themself to be actually true.

With a small grin, they gripped their bag’s strap and continued walking along the route until they reached Hulbury. The seaside town seemed as bustling as ever, the local market set up and ready to sell to whoever had some money to spend. For a moment Key considered taking the train from Hulbury to Motostoke, but quickly discarded the idea, remembering that they don’t have many savings left and they’re all mostly going towards keeping Manchego satisfied and full. Key patted the small Snom atop their head and sighed. They really couldn’t miss this job interview, no matter what.

Manchego wriggled against their hand and Key laughed. “Are you mad at me for petting the Pokémon back there? Don’t be jealous, gummy, you’re my number one!” They chuckled again as Manchego nestled himself into Key’s hair. “Stop it, I’m gonna look like a mess for my interview!”

They continued to walk alongside the sidewalks of Hulbury, and Key briefly glanced at the stadium. They flinched for a moment, remembering the way they had messed up and the scolding that Nessa had given them for having lied about their inability to swim. _Of course she’d yell at me, it’s a Water type stadium and I don’t even know how to swim…_ In the end, Key had worked at Hulbury Stadium for a total of three or four hours at best, which was arguably the fastest they’ve gotten fired from a job, considering that Milo had been really patient with them and hesitated a little longer before he fired them.

Still, Key felt pretty embarrassed about it now, especially since gym leader Nessa was so beautiful and pretty! No wonder she was a model outside of her duties as a gym leader. _Oh man, I don’t ever wanna embarrass myself in front of a beautiful girl ever again…_ Key thought to themself, blushing slightly. They broke away from this train of thought as soon as they saw the entrance to the mines getting closer and closer, and they looked around for any sign about the mine’s state. Having found nothing, Key assumed that everything inside the mines would be alright and so they stepped inside with a careful but quick pace.

They felt a little damp inside the mine, noticing a couple of Water type Pokémon that loitered around the entrance, but the gentle glow from the crystals that grew alongside the walls, ceiling and the ground helped soothe Key enough for them to sigh in relief. Some of the smaller Pokémon noticed Key but went back to their own business as soon as they were out of their line of sight. Again, it didn’t seem like they’d get bothered by any Pokémon that approached them, they all seemed so...calm around Key, and this made them feel a little better.

 _Maybe I do have a nice vibe for these little guys, after all…_

Key looked up from the ground as they heard a weird, loud cry coming from somewhere close to them. They felt a little bit of panic welling up in their chest, and they decided to take a closer look at whatever had caused that noise. After a couple of careful steps, Key came across the source of the sound they’d heard earlier - two Pokémon seemed to have gotten into a small fight. Key recognized them as a Gastrodon and a Carkol, a Water and Fire type respectively...which meant things weren’t looking great for the poor Carkol as it tried to back away from the bigger Pokémon.

Manchego gurgled and Key patted him gently. “Not now, Manchego. We’re not picking a fight, okay?” They spoke softly, and even though the little Snom seemed raring to go and get into a fight, he simply made a sound and settled on Key’s hair a little more. That was good, it meant Manchego would listen to them this time!

They took a deep breath, exhaled, and didn’t think twice about it as they quickly placed themselves in between the Carkol and Gastrodon, their arms outstretched as they faced the Gastrodon. “P-please stop fighting. There’s no reason to fight...Carkol won’t hurt you,” Key spoke gently and slowly, beads of sweat rolled down the side of their face as they stared at Gastrodon intently.

Gastrodon stared at Key, tilting its head to the side as it tried to decipher what it was that they were trying to do. After a couple of seconds, the Gastrodon simply turned their back to them and headed towards a small pool of water inside the mines, swimming away as Key let out a deep breath.

“Gosh, that was nerve wracking…” Key breathed shakily, trying to stop their hands from shaking so much. They swallowed dryly and turned to look back at Carkol. It shied away from Key and tried to back away. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Let me take a look at you…” They spoke softly as they kneeled down, trying to calm Carkol down by being at eye level with them so it would feel less intimidated.

If they were being honest, Key had no idea what they were even going to do, but their nursing instincts had just kicked in the moment they saw the Carkol so badly hurt. Key flinched a little, remembering that they weren’t a nurse, in fact, they had dropped out just before getting their degree. So even if they knew what to do, that didn’t change the fact that they were not a certified nurse at the end of the day. They shook their head. This wasn’t the time to really think about things like that - the Carkol’s wellbeing came first.

Key reached out to Carkol, but it seems that it was still feeling pretty panicked because as soon as their hand came closer, it lashed out, burning Key’s wrist. They winced in pain, but they didn’t want to jerk away and scare Carkol any further, so they simply bit down on their lip and did their best to ignore the pain. “It’s okay...I want to help out,” they repeated soothingly, placing their hand softly on its head. It almost shook away from them, but it started to calm down a little as Key continued to pet it gently.

Manchego on the other hand seemed furious at the fact that Carkol had hurt Key, but they simply patted him again and told him not to start a fight right now, told him that they were okay and it wasn’t a big deal. Their wrist was bleeding, but Key paid it no mind as they simply focused on taking a closer look at Carkol’s injuries.

A mine worker passed by them and gasped as he noticed the scene before him. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, quickly approaching Key and the Carkol. His gaze landed on their wrist, and his brows furrowed. “Oh no, you’re hurt-”

“I’m okay, but this Carkol definitely needs to take a visit to a Pokémon Center,” Key tried to sound as nonchalant about their injury as they could, although to be honest, they were barely holding back tears from the pain. “It wasn’t Carkol’s fault, it was just scared and I shouldn’t have approached it so suddenly.” The worker scratched the back of his head, a worried expression on his face. That’s one of Key’s least favorite expressions - someone else worrying about their wellbeing, and they quickly put on their best smile. “I’ll be okay! I just need some help bringing this Pokémon to a center quickly…”

“Well, alright, if you say so, but you should still get your injury checked while we’re there,” the worker sighed. He let out his Gurdurr and instructed it to help carry Carkol to the center. He approached Key and offered their hand to help them stand them up. Key sheepishly accepted and slowly stood back up, trying not to think too much about the swelling pain on their wrist as they followed the mine worker outside and into the nearest entrance to Motostoke.

Key didn’t even take in the sight of the city, their mind running circles around Carkol’s wellbeing and the fact that they had definitely missed their interview by this point. _I took too long...I should’ve acted faster and helped out sooner._ Their thoughts came back around to a single conclusion: Key had missed their chance at this job, so they disappointed the nursery worker who put so much faith in them, and they had no one else to blame but themself. See, no matter what kind of external factors were in play that obstructed them from reaching what they wanted to, Key always placed the blame on themself. Always.

And right now they had no one to blame but themself for missing out on this one and only chance.

\--

“You’re lucky this wasn’t a third degree burn, but still, the tissue around your wrist got the worst of it…”

Key looked up at the nurse who bandaged their wrist after having cleaned it up. They still felt some pain, but it felt a little numb in comparison to the dread and anxiety that welled up inside of Key’s stomach. “It’s okay…”

“No, it really isn’t, I think!” The nurse frowned, her features softened as she sighed and finished wrapping up their wrist. “Listen, what you did was good, helping out that Pokémon and all, but you should really try and be a little more careful about getting injuries like this.”

Not knowing how to respond, Key simply smiled sheepishly, their expression an apologetic one. “How is the Carkol, anyway?” they asked, and the nurse told them that the Pokémon was being cared for and its trainer had shown up. Apparently the Carkol was out on a Poké Job before it got attacked by Gastrodon.

“It’ll be okay, besides, you should probably worry more about your _own_ injury,” the nurse said, bringing out a small packet of medicine. “These will help with the pain, and these are to prevent an infection. Do not leave your wrist exposed for long periods of time, but do be sure to change the bandages while it heals up. Most likely, you’ll end up with a scar but nothing else other than that,” she explained, handing the small packets of medicine to Key as they nodded, Manchego on their head as he stared at their injury with his little Snom eyes.

“Thank you,” Key said. “I’m relieved to know the Carkol is recovering. Thanks for your hard work.” 

“You take care of yourself now, you hear me?”

Key simply nodded and waved goodbye as they left the center. They really couldn’t bear to look at another concerned expression from a stranger. They hadn’t ever felt like they deserved other people’s concerns, much less their kindness, and so they simply had to get away from anyone who looked at them like that. The sun was setting already, and as the evening started to set in, so did the chill breeze as Key walked away from the center and into the city of Motostoke.

Their steps were absent minded and automatic as they walked along the stone path. With a sigh, they looked up, having found themself in front of the towering stadium of Motostoke. Manchego wiggled atop their head, and Key hummed softly as they stared at the banners that decorated the outside of the brick walls.

“I mean, surely everyone went home already, right?” Key sighed deeply and closed their eyes as they turned back. “Come on, Manchego, let’s just head back for now - HMF!” Key quickly stepped back, having crashed against something...or someone? Their forehead tingled in slight pain from the sudden contact, and Key quickly began to apologize. “I’m so sorry, oh gosh, I wasn’t really looking-”

Their breath caught in their throat once they took a good look at the person that they had bumped into. He was an older man, with salt and peppered short hair and a stern gaze. His sharp eyes looked down at Key and they immediately clammed up, anxiety welling in their stomach once again.

 _He’s scary..!_ Key swallowed dryly as they avoided his gaze, their eyes darting around trying to focus on anything else besides his strong, intimidating gaze. They instead noticed his fire red uniform, and the logo on his shirt...it seemed like the same logo that was near the entrance to the stadium.

“That’s okay,” he said and Key almost squeaked in response. He seemed to notice their jumpy behavior, and he cocked his head to the side. “Did you...need something?”

“U-um, no th-that’s okay! I mean, y-yeah I, um, I _did_ come here for a job interview but that’s long gone and now I’m about to leave! Haha! A-after all, I’m sure all the stadium workers probably left by n-now!” They stammered quickly, waving their hands around all over the place as they tried (and failed) to explain themself. They winced in pain slightly - their sudden brash movements caused their wrist to hurt again but they tried to play it off, they really didn't want another stranger to give them a concerned expression.

Luckily for Key it seemed like the man didn’t take notice of their injury just yet. “Well,” he started calmly, his voice contrasted his stern appearance, “You’re right about the rest of the workers having gone home, but I can help you out with that. You said you were here for a job interview, right?” Key nodded slowly, and the man smiled slightly. “Well then, you’re in luck! As the gym leader, who else would be better to judge your skills?”

_Th-the gym leader..!? Oh you’re kidding me…_

"Ah, I see, thank you, sir,” Key stated flatly, although they were definitely freaking out on the inside. Of all people, it had to turn out that the scary old man was the gym leader? And they had already acted like a complete fool in front of him? Their heart pounded inside their ribcage as they followed him inside the stadium. Key's wrist pain was really nothing compared to the anxiety that was welling up inside of their chest, and they breathed in deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter...............next chapter..........


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE......this one is a little short but the next chapter will be a good one....thank you umu

_ Deep breaths, Key, deep breaths, you can do this. I hope. _ Key fidgeted anxiously with their hoodie’s string as they followed the gym leader inside. The stadium in Motostoke definitely seemed bigger than the one in Turffield and Hulbury, and Key couldn’t help but stare up at the tall ceiling in slight awe. The banners that hung around the walls were pretty impressive as well... 

They squinted their eyes a little, trying to make out the words on the banner. They’d noticed that there were these weird letters here and there. So far it seems they’d just gotten lucky when it came to written stuff, since most of the jobs they had applied to had pamphlets with different languages.

“Galarian is a hard language to read,” the man said and Key jumped, almost having forgotten the actual reason why they were here in the first place. “I take it you’re not from here?”

“Umm, n-no, I’m from Unova, sir…” Key answered nervously, unable to really hide the apparent anxiety on their face. They avoided his gaze again as they stared back at the banners. “So, um, people in Galar speak English but...they write in another language?” That would certainly explain why they had gotten confused at a job offering - they thought the scribbles on the paper were some sort of weird psychology test rather than  _ actual _ words.

“I’d say it’s mostly for the visual appeal, if anything.” He kept walking and Key stayed on his pace, quick enough to not lose him but slow enough so as to not get too close to him. “I had a hard time myself when I first started to learn it.”

“Oh, you’re not from here either, sir?” Key cocked their head to the side curiously, but quickly jerked their head to the other side as he looked back at them.

“I’m from Hoenn. Though I’ve lived in Galar for most of my life now!”

_ Hoenn… _ Key tried to remember some of the geography stuff they had learned in high school. They weren’t really sure where Hoenn was exactly but they knew it was further away from Galar than Unova was.

_ A gym leader who comes from Hoenn, huh… _ The imaginary light bulb on top of their head lit up, and so did their face as they blushed deeply at having finally recognized who it was before them - Gym Leader Kabu! They’d seen him a couple of times in some magazines they picked up from the train, along with the rest of the other gym leaders in Galar. They were really popular, maybe something akin to celebrities if Key had to guess.

Manchego ruffled their brown, fluffy hair and Key pats his small bug body reassuringly. They smiled slightly, despite the constant stream of anxiety swelling around their chest; the small Snom always seemed to help calm down Key’s nerves just by being there. They really were grateful for the little guy.

“Here we are.” Key almost yelped at the sound of Kabu’s voice again, but they managed to keep it to a small flinch and hoped that he hadn't noticed. They followed him inside a nicely spaced office, shelves and pictures lined the walls and Key stared curiously at some of them. He sat down and Key took the seat in front of his wooden desk, he seemed to shuffle around some papers to the side. “Alright then, let’s talk.”

Key nodded, maybe a little more forcefully than they intended seeing as Manchego squeaked in surprise, and reached into their messenger bag for their resume. Their bandaged wrist brushed a little against the side of their bag, and they winced slightly, feeling the pain flare up again from just that slight touch. They did their best to ignore it though and simply handed off their papers with their right hand.

He put on some reading glasses as he flipped through the pages, and Key anxiously remembered that one, stupid little detail about their name again. He began to speak, “So your name is-”

“I-it’s Key! I go by Key!” They cut in, their voice a little louder than they had intended, and they blushed anxiously as they avoided his gaze again. “I m-mean...um, th-that’s not...I don’t go by the name on my papers anymore but I haven’t been able to ch-change it so…” They nervously fiddled with a stray piece of fabric from their hoodie, trying to channel all of their anxious energy into it and outside of their body. Elise had been understanding, sure, and so far they hadn’t had a problem with this on all the other job applications they attended but still…

“That’s a fine name!” Kabu states, and Key definitely jumps in surprise now. He seems to smile slightly, but they couldn’t really tell, seeing as he hid his mouth with his hand at that moment as he kept looking down at their papers. “And you have medical knowledge?”

“Y-yes… B-But I understand if, um, my current knowledge isn’t enough...” Key stutters, and they brace themself for what's probably coming next:  _ Oh that’s right, you didn’t finish your degree. You’re not a certified nurse, it seems. _ They’d heard it so many times during the last couple of weeks, that they were almost numb to the sadness they felt whenever they were reminded about it. Still, it never hurt to just try and prepare for it so they wouldn’t feel like crying right then and there.

Instead, he simply placed the papers on his desk and stared at them as he said, “I can tell your Snom seems happy being with you.”

Their head perked up, and they managed to look at Kabu directly without feeling overwhelmed by anxiety. They touched Manchego again, still on the top of their head, and they smiled a little. “I’m the one who’s happy being with him,” they said, their voice a little steadier this time as they scratched Manchego’s head. “He’s my little buddy…”

“Do you think he’ll be okay here? It is a Fire type gym after all, we wouldn’t want him to get scorched,” Kabu continued and Key shook their head.

“He’s stronger than he looks!” They declared, but quickly stiffened up as soon as they realized that they had spoken too loudly. “S-sorry…”

“No need,” he said, waving a hand around dismissively. He cleared his throat, catching Key’s attention, and he looked at them. “That injury on your wrist. How did that happen?”

Key flinched, their gaze immediately settled on their bandaged wrist as they brought it up carefully. They chastised themself for thinking that he wouldn't notice - if they were injured they very well couldn't work that way, could they? They sighed and rested their hand on their lap. “Um...that was today actually, I uh, th-there was this Carkol in the mines and it was hurt. So I tried to take a look at its injury but the poor thing was really frazzled and it lashed out… Ah, it wasn’t its fault, though!” They added quickly, looking up at him. “Honestly I should've been more careful...but it’s not like I can just ignore a hurt Pokémon when I see one…”

“I see…” He said, taking off his glasses as he looked straight at them. “Tell me, why should we hire you?”

_ You probably shouldn't… _ Key thought, but they couldn’t bring themself to say something like that.

They ran their thumb over their knuckles, and for a moment, just a moment they felt brave enough. Maybe it was because they thought of this as their very last chance to get a job, or maybe they didn’t want to disappoint the nice nursery girl who had told them about it in the first place, or maybe it was Manchego's small weight on their head giving them strength.

“I’m not...a talented trainer, well, I’m not really a trainer, and truth be told...the one and only thing that I’ve ever known is that…” They smiled slightly, looking down at their hands. “I want to take care of Pokémon because I hate seeing them get hurt, and I like seeing them make a full recovery… Looking after Pokémon and nursing them has been the only thing I’ve ever been good at and, um, I want to keep doing just that if I can…” They took a deep breath and looked up. “If what you’re looking for is someone who can take care of the little guys here, then  _ I _ can be that person.”

Silence settled between the two of them for a couple of seconds, and Key pressed their lips together anxiously, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

“What day can you start, then? Maybe not tomorrow, seeing as your injury needs some time, but perhaps the day after that, then,” Kabu started and Key bowed slightly.

“I understand, I’m sorry for wasting your - w-wait, um, wait uh!” Key’s eyes widened in surprise. “Y-you're actually h-hiring me?”

Kabu nodded. “It’s just like you said, we want someone to take care of the Pokémon here. I don’t need another trainer, so…”

Key felt like they could have started to cry at that moment, but they sucked it up and did their best not to show it as they bowed again, repeating, “Thank you so much!” over and over again.

“Your Snom is barely holding on.”

“Sorry!” Key straightened up, giving Manchego a break from all the movement as he twinkled in annoyance. “I-I can start tomorrow, no problem!”

“No, I’d rather you took another day for your wrist to start healing a little more. It wouldn’t do for you to hurt yourself taking care of the Pokémon, after all,” Kabu said calmly, and Key nodded.

“O-okay then! I can be here the day after tomorrow, no problem! Th-thank you so much, sir!”

“We’ll be waiting for you then, I’ll tell the other trainers about you tomorrow.” He extended his hand at them, and Key shook it, really hoping that he wouldn’t be able to notice how sweaty their own hand was from all the nervousness.

They bowed again a couple more times as they left, looking back at Kabu to thank him a couple more times. Because of this they ended up smacking their face on the glass doors, and looking embarrassed and apologetic they once again thanked him before running outside.

The air in Motostoke felt lighter already, and Key felt like a huge weight had just been taken off of their shoulders. Heck, they felt like a Feebas that had just evolved into a powerful Milotic! Of course Key was still Key, because humans don’t evolve like Pokémon do, but there was a certain pep in their step as they started to make their way back to Turffield with Manchego.

“I’ll treat us to something nice tonight, Manchego!” They declared, looking up at the small Snom who in turn cried out in joy at the mention of food. “How about...oh, I know! We could hit up that small Kantonian joint that sells really good rice bowls!” Manchego bounced on their head happily and Key laughed in a way they hadn’t in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lived bitch

Key’s phone buzzed, and they lazily smacked the screen to shut off the alarm. With a yawn, they stretched, careful not to strain their wrist too much. It certainly was better than two days ago, but still, it never hurt to be careful about an injury. Luckily for them, their knowledge in medicine was helpful whenever they changed their bandages and made sure to keep their wound clean.

This morning was no different than yesterday, they’d gotten up to redress their wrist with a nice clean bandage, making sure not to tighten it too much. The pain had gone down as well, it only really hurt if Key put enough pressure into their wound but they were cautious not to do that.  _ It’s probably gonna leave a scar… _ Key thought, slightly pouting.

They fixed their hair and stepped into the small kitchen, which really mostly consisted of a quaint looking kitchenette and a small, square wooden table with some plaid cloth over it as decoration. They turned on the TV for background noise and walked back over to the fridge, looking inside for something acceptable to eat as breakfast. There was a little bit of orange juice, some eggs and a piece of ham.  _ Hmm, I really need to go grocery shopping after I get paid. _ Well, some scrambled eggs with juice on the side wasn’t actually bad, it was way better than some of the stuff Key has had for breakfast before. They found some leftover pieces of bread in the cupboards and toasted them.

“Manchego~,” Key called out, walking to get the small Snom from their bed. As expected, he was still napping, and they smiled and gently picked him up. He wriggled in their arms before Key gently shushed him, and Manchego let out a noise that was probably a Snom yawn. “Breakfast’s ready, come on.”

After handing Manchego his own plate (which he immediately started to scarf down), Key sat on the couch with their own plate of scrambled eggs and toast. The weather looked like it was going to be pretty nice today in Turffield, which Key felt grateful for, they didn’t want to deal with the cold. They watched the Galar News for a couple of minutes more, nothing  _ too _ interesting really, just the usual - Champion Leon had crushed his opponent in an exhibition match, remaining undefeated...Nessa’s new photoshoot...Gym Leader Raihan’s Pokégram posts…

Key choked on their orange juice, and they coughed loudly as they got up and rushed to the bedroom to get ready. They had totally forgotten that they had been hired to work in the gym at Motostoke!  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid Key! How could you forget!? _ They quickly brushed their teeth, brushed their hair, splashed some water on their face and started getting dressed. They didn’t really have time to think about what to wear for their first day, they didn’t even  _ know _ what they were supposed to wear, so they just threw on their red hoodie and sport shorts.

“Aaaah, we gotta go, Manchego!” They grabbed him and placed him on top of their head, and after making sure that they weren’t forgetting their keys, phone and wallet, Key slung their crossbody bag and left their place.

Even though it was sunny in Turffield, the breeze felt cold against Key’s hot skin as they quickly skipped downstairs and started semi-running towards the Galar Mine #1 praying and hoping that it was finally open. Luckily for them, the reparations inside the mine had been finished, so travelers could cross the mines without any worry again. Key dashed through, avoiding any people or Pokémon they could have crashed into, and swiftly made their way over to Route 3. Their legs felt heavy already, and they breathed heavily, running was really  _ not _ their strong point, but they thought they might as well suck it up since it was their fault for forgetting to head to Motostoke earlier.

As usual, the Pokémon in the route didn’t bother Key and Manchego, and they were thankful for that. Gossifleur were no problem for Manchego, but if a Rolycoly wanted to pick a fight with the problematic little ice bug then Key would have no choice but to run faster and they didn’t really think their lungs were capable of enduring that. Finally the entrance to Motostoke was in sight, and their feet fell heavy against the stone path as they rushed over to the gym. As soon as it’s big roof was on sight, they slowed down a little, trying to catch their breath as they wiped off the sweat from their forehead.  _ Great, I’m gonna be so sweaty on my first day… _

_ Oh wait, the reality of the situation just hit me.  _ Key froze in place, staring at the big, automatic glass doors at the entrance. Their heartbeat pounded against their ears, and they weren’t sure if it was because of the running, or if it was because of their sudden spike in anxiety at the realization that they could most likely mess up and get fired from another job, yet again. They took a deep breath and went to touch Manchego - his icy little body always helped them calm down. 

Before they could decide to back out, they stepped forward and into the gym’s lobby. Just like yesterday it was pretty empty, aside from a couple of workers here and there that seemed to be looking over stuff. Key stared around, realizing that they had no idea what to do now. Should they look for Kabu? Was he even in today? He did tell them he would tell the other trainers about them but then again, Key thought he seemed pretty old and maybe he could’ve forgotten about it? Or what if-

“Hey there!” A young, male voice rang out and Key jumped out of their thoughts, a little startled as they looked towards the voice’s direction. It was a trainer with chestnut colored hair and brown eyes, he waved at Key as he walked towards them and Key awkwardly waved back. “You must be the new nurse that Mr. Kabu hired!”

_ I’m like a knock-off nurse but sure… _ Key smiled, trying to keep their anxiety under control. “Yeah, th-that would be me,” they replied.

“Nice, I’m Darren, one of the trainers!” He stated, extending his hand towards them.

“It’s n-nice to meet you...I’m Key,” they responded, shaking his hand politely and hoping their hand wasn’t too clammy.

“Aw, cute Snom!” He looked at Manchego, who in turn seemed to scorn him and looked away. “Is he a little grumpy?”

“He’s just like that with strangers, don’t worry…” 

Key smiled sheepishly as Darren nodded. They followed him as he started to lead the way to the back area, talking this and that about the stadium, his own duties and about the other two trainers who worked with him. “I’m sure you’ll like it here, we can get a little fired up sometimes but that’s just part of the job, I think!”

“Because...it’s a Fire Type gym…?” Key smiled a little, finding the joke funny. Their anxiety had calmed down some, though it still rattled around their ribcage, refusing to actually leave.

Darren opened the door and shouted inside, “Hey Elle! New nurse’s here!” Key blushed in embarrassment at being called a nurse again. They didn’t actually have a degree...was it okay to call them a nurse despite that?  _ Wait, they probably don’t know that...I shouldn’t worry too much… Deep breaths, Key. _

“Don’t be so loud, you’ll scare them away!” Elle responded, coming into view. She was young, maybe the same age as Darren, dark skinned and with straight black hair. She smiled as she spotted Key and walked over to introduce herself. “Hi! I’m Elle. Sorry about Darren, he can be annoying.”

“I’m still here, you know!”

Key blushed and shook Elle’s hand. “I’m K-Key.”

“Cute name!” Elle beamed at them. “We have another co-worker, her name’s Chaka, but she’s actually on vacation right now. You’ll probably meet her next week when she’s back!”

They nodded, Manchego on their head carefully watching Elle and Darren. ...Oh no, now Key had no idea what to say. They’d gotten introductions out of the way, so now what? Ask what their job is? Would that be okay to ask? What if the two of them look disappointed because Key doesn’t even know what they’re supposed to be doing?

“Did the boss tell you what you would be doing?” Elle asked, breaking the silence but not harshly. Her voice was peppy and bright and her eyes smiled as she looked at Key. They felt comforted...she really reminded them of Lucy in a way.  _ I should call Lucy...it’s been a while. _

Key shook their head. “Not really… Um, all I know is that I’ll be taking care of Pokémon.”

“Well, that’s pretty much all there is to it,” Darren chimed in. “You know about the Gym Challenge, right?”

“Just a little bit? Sorry, I’m not from Galar so...I’ve been doing my best to learn about the League here…”

“Ooh, a foreigner! We get people from all over the regions, it’s okay!” Elle grinned. “You see, it’s easy - just like most regions have their gym leaders and badges, challengers here go through the same process except it’s an annual thing. Very important, too! People  _ love _ it when it’s challenger season!”

“And you need a letter of endorsement to participate in the challenge, not just anyone can enter!” Darren added. “But the difference is that the challengers have to clear a mission before they can face the Gym Leader, and each gym has its own special challenge.”

“Oh, okay…”  _ Is that what the Wooloo were for in Turffield Stadium? _ “So, what’s the mission here?”

“Well, follow us.”

\-- 

The three of them soon arrived to another room of the stadium - the challenger’s mission room. It was spacious and round, divided into sections by what appeared to be tall grass as Key stared in slight awe.

“This room has Pokémon that are ready to face a trainer,” Darren started to explain. “When it’s time for a challenger to come here, they have to rack up a total of six points by either catching the Pokémon here or by knocking them out.”

“We’re also here to try and knock out the Pokémon before the challenger does, and if that happens, they don’t get any points,” Elle chimed in.

“Oh, okay...so then I assume that’s why you needed nursing help?” Key pondered and the two trainers nodded.

“Since it’s the off season Mr. Kabu is making trips to the Wild Area and Route 3 to catch some more Pokémon for when the season starts, so you won’t really get to meet the Pokémon right now,” Darren said. “We can show you the healing area, though!”

“That would be nice...th-thank you,” Key smiled sheepishly, fidgeting with their sleeves as they once again trailed behind Darren and Elle.

The stadium was huge...they were just hoping that they wouldn’t get lost one of these days.  _ If I don’t get fired today, that is… _ Key sighed, and Manchego wriggled slightly, reminding them that he was there as well. They followed the two trainers as the pair talked about the gym, the challengers that arrive, the Champion’s Cup that takes place after the challenge season is over… The league really was different from Unova’s, but Key found themself becoming interested in the way that Galar handled its gym challenge.

After some minutes of walking, Darren and Elle stopped at the top of some stairs that lead below and to a white door. Elle opened it and stepped inside the room, flicking the light switch so they could all see. It was a nicely spaced room, not too small but not too big, with cupboards and shelves lined with medicine for Pokémon and other stuff.

“It’s not as nifty as a Pokémon Center, obviously, but it gets the job done when we need to treat the Pokémon quickly for the next day,” Darren explained. “Oof, it’s a little dusty here, innit? Sorry about that, we haven’t really touched this room since the last nurse left.”

“Oh, there was someone here before me?” Key asked, curiously taking a look around the room, trailing their hand over the desk that rested on one side of the room

“Yeah, unfortunately she had to leave after the last season was over...some family stuff back in Johto,” Elle added, and Key hummed slightly. They hoped the previous nurse was doing okay if family was involved...not that all families were like Key’s but still, they couldn’t help but flinch at the mention of the word family sometimes.

“Hmm…” Key started to look inside the cabinets, recognizing the bottles and vials of medicine that were stocked inside as they grabbed some of them to take a closer look. “Some of these seem expired...I’ll have to sort these out later - Oh! Um, if that’s okay for me to do…?” They anxiously stared back at Elle and Darren, who in turn looked at each other.

“Well, you’re the nurse and this is your space now so…” Elle shrugged with a smile. “Go wild, I say!”

Key was about to say something, but they felt a sharp pain on their wrist and winced, dropping the medicine bottle they had been holding at the moment. It fell to the floor and shattered as Key immediately began to apologize. “Oh no, oh I’m so sorry that's…”

“You didn’t cut yourself, did you?” Elle looked over Key’s hand with concern.

“Hey it’s okay! Accidents happen, nothing we can’t just sweep up,” Darren said, going to grab a broom by the corner of the room as Key weakly protested.

“N-no I should do it! It’s my fault after all-”

“It’s no biggie, besides,” he flashed them a warm grin, “we’re all a team here! We all help each other, so really, don’t worry about it.”

“Hmhm!” Elle bounced on her feet as she nodded. “We’re really glad to have a new nurse here, so don’t hesitate to ask us if you need help or if you have any questions.”

Key’s frail Torchic heart quivered at their display of camaraderie and friendship, and they had to bite down on their lip to not cry at that moment. Even though they still ended up helping Darren pick up the bits of broken glass, otherwise their guilt wouldn't leave them alone for the rest of the day, but it felt...nice, not to get scolded or yelled at for a change…

The rest of the day was pretty slow as Elle and Darren continued to show Key around the stadium, the pitch, which hallways they should take to get to the nursing room and not getting lost in the process… The two of them really did seem eager to have Key on board as someone new to the team.  _ I hope I don’t disappoint them too much… _

All three of them ended up back in the main lobby, just in time for Kabu to enter the building.

“Welcome back, sir!” Elle and Darren greeted him enthusiastically, the two seemed almost like they were glowing and Key assumed they probably just respected their boss a great deal. Key in turn, though, still shied away from the older man’s more intense gaze as they subconsciously stepped behind Elle in an attempt to hide.

“It’s nice of you to wait for me, but shouldn’t you have gone home by now? You know you’re only supposed to work half days when it’s off season,” Kabu started, his tone wasn’t a scolding one though, it was more akin to a mentor or teacher who didn’t expect his students to still be around after school hours.

“I strive to be disciplined, and that includes working when I’m not supposed to!” Darren declared proudly as Elle chortled.

“There you go again with all that… I know you look up to Mr. Kabu but you’re not him!”

“I would never compare myself to him!”

Key smiled slightly at the banter between the two, and didn’t notice Kabu approaching them until he greeted them and Key almost jumped out of their skin. Thankfully, Manchego had managed to hold on to their hair…

“Jumpy, huh?” Kabu said in an apparently teasing tone, but Key just blushed deeply and apologized for their behavior. He didn’t seem to mind though and instead he simply asked, “Hopefully Elle and Darren didn’t give you too much trouble?”

“Wh-what? No, um, they’re really helpful!” Key’s gaze veered off to the side, fidgeting with their fingers. “If anything I’m the one who gave them some trouble today...I apologize-”

“There’s no need. It’s only your first day, but hopefully tomorrow you’ll start to feel more comfortable here? I trust that they showed you where you’ll be working.”

“Yes, um, th-thank you…” Key tapped their chin in thought. “There’s probably some stuff that needs to be replaced…”

“Well you can take note of all that tomorrow when you come back,” Kabu said, and Key blinked. Once, and then twice, they stared at him with wide eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh! Um, no, I’m just…” Key scratched the back of their neck. “So I can come back tomorrow, then?”

“Is there any reason why you wouldn’t be able to?”

“Oh um! Wh-what I mean is...uh…” Key pouted a little, slightly irritated with themself for having so much trouble trying to find the right words. “That is...um...does that mean I’m not fired..?”

“I didn’t fire you and don’t remember it, right?” Kabu asked, a little jokingly but Key still seemed to shy away from his attempts at being a little less intimidating. For a moment they reminded him of a Dedenne for some reason.  _ That’s kind of cute. _ He gave them an easygoing smile. “Relax, Key, you’re still employed if that's what you’re worried about.”

Almost immediately they seemed to light up, their shoulders perked up and they straightened up a little, a small smile on their lips as if they couldn’t believe that they were still employed.

“Unless, of course, there’s some reason to fire you,” Kabu joked but immediately took it back as soon as they saw Key’s mortified expression. “That was a joke.”

“Of course...th-thanks sir…” Key bowed slightly. “I’ll be leaving now if that’s okay…?”

“By all means. See you tomorrow, then!”

Despite his friendly disposition, Key avoided direct eye contact and simply bowed again as they awkwardly left, but not before waving a small goodbye to Elle and Darren who had still been having a little friendly spat. Kabu crossed his arms and hummed in thought.

“Do you guys think I’m scary?” he asked the two young trainers.

“Do you want an honest answer, sir?” Elle started but Darren jabbed her side. “Ow!”

“Why do you ask, Mr. Kabu?” Darren cocked his head to the side.

“Nothing just...I worry the new nurse is afraid of me somehow.”

“It’s not just you, sir,” Elle sighed. “They seemed pretty nervous around us as well… Don’t worry about it too much, though! I bet Key’s one of those types that become bright and cheerful once they warm up to someone.

“I hope that’s the case,” Kabu smiled at them.

As he saw Elle and Darren off at the entrance, Kabu thought back to the new nurse he had hired for the stadium. Key didn’t know, and he wouldn't tell them anytime soon, but he had actually been at the mines that day when they protected a Carkol from another Pokémon. He could recognize the passion that Key felt when it came to taking care of injured Pokémon, which is really why he didn’t hesitate when Key did end up showing up asking for the job. Clearly Key had their own issues, but Kabu hoped they would slowly warm up to Elle and Darren enough to feel comfortable working with them and that in turn, that would help Key rekindle the embers that surely rested within them enough to express more of that spark that Kabu had seen in them that day.

Somehow he looked forward to tomorrow even though the season hadn’t started yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep dividing chapters into parts because otherwise they'd be super long and drone on...i actually revised my writing this time and cut off some parts so it would make more sense! since i'm finally getting to the parts where key and kabu interact i'm writing these really quickly!

“So it was a good first day then?”

“Well, I didn’t really  _ do _ much, to be honest…” Key dipped a fry in ketchup, looking at Lucy on their video call. “I could still mess it up tomorrow.”

“Booo, don’t give yourself so little credit! I believe in you!” Lucy smiled, her Audino peeking over her shoulder as she laughed. “See, Marshie believes in you too!”

Key couldn’t help but smile a little. Talking to their childhood friend always made them feel better. “Sorry I didn’t return most of your calls until now I was...going through it.”

“That’s what I assumed,” Lucy let out a small sigh, but her tone wasn’t one of exasperation but more like relief. “I know you’ve had some bad experiences these last couple of weeks, but I think you can really do some good at this new job! I mean, you’ve got loads of medical knowledge on Pokémon after all.”

“Yeah but I don’t even have a degree to prove it…” Key munched on a fry, feeding one to Manchego as well as he devoured it quickly. “Honestly it’s kind of a miracle that this guy hired me knowing that I didn’t finish my studies.”

“Maybe he could see your deep rooted love and passion for healing Pokémon~.”

“Pfft!” Key chortled. “When you put it like that it sounds  _ soooo _ cheesy!”

“But it’s the truth.” Lucy’s voice dropped most of the playful tone, and though she smiled at her friend through the screen, her gaze was serious. “Key, I really mean it...I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as dedicated to Pokémon healing as you.”

Key pursed their lips, their eyebrows coming together in a small frown. “If I really were devoted to it then I should’ve been able to-“

“Hey.” Lucy cut them off. “What happened to your Herdier, to Apple...it wasn’t your fault. No one could’ve done something about it.”

“Yeah, yeah…I guess…” Key pushed their remaining fries to Manchego, suddenly having lost their appetite. Their stomach felt heavy at the memory of their old Herdier, and they pinched the bridge of their nose gently. “Sorry, Lucy, I know you’re trying to cheer me up but…”

“It’s okay, Key. We’ve been friends for how long?”

“Hmm...twenty years?”

“Twenty-one actually but that’s not my point. Listen I know...it’s hard to just try and forget everything that your father ever told you...but the fact of the matter is he was wrong about you. About everything about you. Key you’re kind, and selfless, and you know that Keith and I love you so much. I’m always here for you, okay?”

Key sniffled a little and wiped their eyes with the back of their hand. They weren’t trying to start crying right now. “Yeah...yeah it’s just...gonna take more time I think...but thank you, Lucy...for everything.”

“Now give me a cute smile!”

“Don’t push it, you.”

“Well, I tried!” Lucy gasped and looked at her wristwatch. “Darn it, my break is almost over. Gotta go now, let’s talk more often! I can’t wait to hear how your second day goes! I love you!”

“Love you too.”

Their call ended, and Key sighed, leaning back into their chair as they stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds. They hadn’t been thinking much about Apple these last couple of weeks, and even though it had already been years since she passed away, the memory still hurt them. Manchego wiggled around the now empty plate, bringing Key back to Earth as they smiled at his shenanigans.

“Look at you, you’re all covered in ketchup now! Man, what am I ever going to do with you, huh?” They chuckled as the small Snom brought his pincers in the air and waved his little head around. Maybe he was talking back to them? For all Key knew about Manchego he might as well be roasting them or criticizing their haircut. 

Even so, Key felt grateful to have the bug Pokémon by their side. He really was great comfort to them, even if he probably didn’t mean to do so. “Come on, let’s give you a bath and we’ll go to sleep.”

\--

Key looked around the gym’s entrance for a little, Manchego on top of their head as usual. This morning they had actually woken up on time and didn’t have to rush to Motostoke like yesterday, so thankfully, they weren’t sweaty today. As they went inside they tried to remember the path to the infirmary that Elle and Darren had shown them.  _ If I’m remembering right...I have to head to the back and then take a right...or was it a left? _

“Ah, good morning. You’re here early.”

Again, Key couldn’t help but jump slightly at the sudden voice beside them. And just like the other day, it was just Kabu, staring at them with maybe a little bit of curiosity in his gaze.

“Oh! Um! Good m-morning, sir!”

“Please, you don’t have to bow. I’m afraid your Snom will fall off…”

“Ah! You’re right! Sorry, Manchego!” Key patted the Pokémon as he wriggled underneath their hand, frustrated and annoyed at almost having been thrown off of Key’s head due to their excessive bowing. Kabu smiled slightly, but not really noticeable for someone who doesn’t know him well, so Key avoided his gaze once more as they decided that looking at the banners on the wall were more interesting. “I-I’ll head to the infirmary for today...there’s a couple of th-things about the medicines that I wanted to check…”

“Do you remember how to get there?” He asked, and judging by the way they stiffened in response, Kabu guessed the answer was a no, most likely. “I can take you there.” It seemed as though Key wanted to say something, but decided against it and again simply nodded as they still looked to anywhere else  _ but _ him.

The actual walk there was just as silent and awkward as their previous interactions. Key seemed more interested in looking around the hallways rather than making an attempt at small talk or asking questions, and though Kabu at one point tried to open up a venue for conversation about them, Key shut it down almost immediately with a quick, “I don’t really have much to say about myself”. Not unkind or rude by any means, but Kabu made a mental note not to ask them personal stuff for a while, at least until they're comfortable with everyone in the stadium.

After a couple of minutes they made it to the stairs that led down to the infirmary, to which Key thanked him and apologized for wasting his time taking them there. “It’s not really a waste when we’re not even in-season, don’t worry,” he said, to which he immediately added, “Oh that’s not to say that it would be a waste of time even with the season! The stadium is rather large, I don’t expect you to know your way around it after only one day.”

“Um, thank you...but I’ll be sure to memorize this path for my sake,” Key stammered a little and gave a sheepish smile. “Is it okay if I make a list of, um, medicine we might be lacking or…”

“By all means, you’re the nurse here so I trust your judgement.”

_ Again, I’m not a nurse and he knows that, doesn’t he… _ Key couldn’t really find their voice to articulate anything, so they simply nodded and made their way down to the infirmary room.  _ Oh, I hope he doesn’t think I'm rude or something… I just clam up around him...he really does seem stern. _

Once inside, they flicked the light switch, illuminating the room. They walked around and set down their bag on the desk by the corner, along with Manchego, who seemed hungry already. Luckily Key had packed snacks for him and they set them out for him to munch on. “Stay there while I take a look around, gummy.”

They took a clipboard that rested on the desk, along with a pen and made their way back to the cupboards that lined the wall. Key spent the next couple of hours making a whole inventory of what they currently had - thankfully most of the things that the infirmary had were still good, some of them in pristine condition, with a lesser amount of expired potions and hi-potions.

“Hmm...no antidotes or burn heals, though…” They tapped the end of the pen against their chin in thought. They could always write it down as something they needed… Would they even need burn heals? The Pokémon here were Fire types after all weren’t they? Oh but what if they healed the challengers’ teams… Was that something they could do that fit within their job or were they just supposed to take care of the Pokémon for the gym mission-

“Heya!” Key jumped with a small squeak at the sudden knock on the door, and Elle seemed to giggle slightly. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s f-fine…” Key took a deep breath, trying to bring their heartbeat back down to a normal pace. After all these years they thought they would have outgrown feeling anxious at sudden noises but it seemed they still had a ways to go. “Sorry, did you need something?”

“Mr. Kabu wanted me to come get you! He brought in some Pokémon from the Wild Area and he thought it would be good if you could meet them today.”

“Oh, um, yeah...okay,” Key replied, setting down the clipboard. “Let me just grab Manchego first, though, I think he’ll cause a ruckus without me around.”

“Is he gonna be okay? You know, type disadvantage and all.” Elle peeked curiously at the Snom as he let out a small battle cry, to which she laughed. “Aw, okay, he seems like a fighter!”

“Unfortunately so,” Key sighed, placing Manchego back on top of their head.

Soon enough, Elle brought them to a separate room where she told them that the Pokémon were kept before the season started. The room felt pretty warm...Key assumed it must be because of the Fire type Pokémon. Elle greeted Kabu and gave Key a pat on the back before she left.

_ Alone again...eep.  _ Key fidgeted slightly, but their eyes soon focused on the Pokémon next to Kabu. A Litwick, Vulpix and… “Oh, I don’t think I’ve seen this one before,” they mused, stepping closer as they looked at the small, red Pokémon that Kabu held in his hands.

“It’s a Sizzlipede, part Bug and part Fire type. They’re native to Galar, probably why you’ve never seen one before,” he explained and they nodded. The small Sizzlipede looked up at Key, its tiny fire mustache burning brightly as it wiggled its tiny feet towards them.

Key smiled at the sight...it really was an adorable little firebug. Something about its tiny glare made their heart swell with soft, fluffy feelings of love. “Aww, it’s very cute… M-may I?” It was a request, not a demand, as Key held out their hands towards the older man who in turn nodded and handed it off to them.

Sizzlipede settled neatly on the palms of Key’s hands, and it looked up at them and smiled as Key felt their heart about to explode from all the cuteness. “It’s very cute…” They cooed at it, giving it a little scratch on its back as its body warmed up in content. “Oh, but I have to meet the other two as well. Hi there...I’m Key.” They knelt down to greet Litwick and Vulpix, who in turn, approached Key with enthusiasm.

Kabu felt at a loss for words, for one of the first times in his life - usually Sizzlipede were a little difficult to handle for someone who’s never had contact with the usually skittish Pokémon before, but the way that Key handled it and the way that it responded to them… Not to mention now that they were also taking a look at the other two, who were equally as curious to greet Key with content.

To be honest, he had half expected them to clam up around him again, after their last interaction, but right now Key seemed like a different person. They hadn’t stiffened up around him this time, even though he was fairly certain that it was because they were too busy getting to know the Pokémon that they’ll be taking care of to actually realize that they had had a normal interaction with him for once. Actually, it was like the thick veil of anxious behavior that Key usually wore had been taken away from them, and they seemed brighter and more...open.

“Pokémon naturally like you, I assume.” The moment he spoke, though, it was like Key had covered themself again in multiple layers of armor, and he felt the slightest tinge of disappointment as soon as they stiffened at the sound of his voice. He did have to wonder why he felt so bothered by this, but decided that it would have to be a thought topic for another time.

“Um…” Key stammered, fixing their hair a little as Sizzlipede crawled onto their shoulder. Thankfully none of the Pokémon had attempted to pick a fight with Manchego, who simply looked down at them with a bit of an irritated glare. “You’re n-not the first person to say that to me, sir. I guess it’s just luck.”

Kabu arched an eyebrow. Oh? Were his ears deceiving him, or had Key  _ actually  _ responded without shutting down his attempt at a casual conversation? “Really now?”

“Hmhm,” Key hummed, taking Vulpix into their arms as the small fox nestled into their neck comfortably. “There was this, um, girl from a nursery...she was the one who told me about this job offer in the first place…”

“Well, I know who to thank for bringing you here, then!” He said, and though Key’s brows furrowed in thought, like they wanted to say something, but they didn’t and instead simply took Litwick into their hand, looking at the part Ghost Pokémon curiously. Kabu opted for letting the other topic go, and instead asked, “You said you’re from Unova, right? Litwick are native to that region, if I’m remembering correctly.”

They nodded, still kneeling down as they continued to take a look at the three Pokémon before them. “Yep. And though I’ve never taken care of one before, I remember what we learned about the Litwick line in university, since they’re Unovan and all…”

Kabu knelt down next to them, and though they tensed up around him again, he simply extended his hand for Sizzlipede to crawl onto his arm from Key’s shoulder, and he stood up again, putting some distance between them for Key’s comfort. “Well, if you have any questions about Sizzlipede you can just ask me, I’ve worked with them for a while. Oh, there’s also our other trainer, Chaka, when she’s back from her break she could help you out with them since she has one.”

“Oh...thank you,” Key stood up as well, still holding Vulpix and Litwick as the two Pokémon seemed comfortable around them. Maybe it was because of the two Fire type Pokémon, but Key felt their chest brim up with warmth instead of icy anxiety for once, and they gave a tiny smile. “I’ll be taking care of them...you can count on me for that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (rubs my little gay hands together) we cookin

The next couple of days at the stadium had been good for Key. They had actually managed to remember which path to take when they were heading for the infirmary, and Kabu had been bringing in more Fire type Pokémon from his constant trips to the Wild Area during the week. Key was doing their best to get acquainted with the Pokémon in the stadium, setting aside some of their salary in order to buy some books on medical care and knowledge for Fire types. The other trainer, Chaka, had also come back from her small vacation, and though she was more reserved and introverted than Elle and Darren, she ended up offering Key her help if they ever wanted it.

And so Key had settled into a nice routine: wake up, walk to Motostoke, work with the Pokémon and check on their health and condition, spend some time in the infirmary reading, go home to their small place in Turffield, stopping to buy some dinner for them and Manchego along the way, and put on the TV for whatever the Galar network was airing at that time as they continued to read up on the Pokémon, mainly Sizzlipede, since they had never seen one before.

“Hey, what’s the point of me video calling you if you’re just going to be reading the whole time?” Keith whined on the phone. “What are you even reading anyway?”

“Well, I got a couple of books on different types of Pokémon,” they said, holding up a few of them for their cousin to see. “But mostly I’ve been looking through this journal I found while cleaning the desk in the infirmary!” They showed him a medium sized notebook, it had definitely seen its fair share of use, but it wasn’t quite falling apart just yet.

“What if it’s cursed?”

“Ugh, shut up, I’m not afraid of Ghost types anymore, pendejo.” Key huffed and opened the journal. “ _ Anyway _ , as I was about to say - I found this while cleaning the desk a couple of days ago. I think it belonged to one of the old nurses who worked at the stadium, but it looks like the nurses that have worked there throughout the years have been adding their own little notes and addendums…”

“Ooh, so it’s like...um...how do you say it? Like some community thing for nurses,” Keith mused and Key laughed.

“Terrible description but I get what you want to say,” they teased him and continued to flip through some of the pages. “Look, there’s even notes on how to make medicine from scratch using berries, the different effects and uses depending on the berry’s flavor profile…”

“You’re such a nerd.” Keith put up his finger before Key had a chance to make their rebuttal. “It’s nice...seeing you so enthusiastic about something again after all this time. I mean, Lucy and I always knew you were kind of a nut for medical knowledge and practice, but it’s...comforting, seeing you getting back into it. Something tells me you never stopped having that passion for healing Pokémon in your heart. Maybe it was just sleeping.”

“Who even talks like that in real life, Keith?” Key muttered slightly, but deep down, they were grateful for the validation. Coming from someone else was definitely better than Key beating themself up all the time, but still...it’s not like they were 100% used to receiving compliments. “Any nurse - a  _ real _ nurse - should be able to do this.”

“Key for all means and purposes, you  _ are _ a real nurse, degree or no,” Keith smiled at them, his usually easygoing grin. “Otherwise, wouldn't you have gotten kicked to the curb already?”

“Don’t mention it...the challenge season is about to start next week so it’ll really be my trial by fire, you know,” they sighed. “There’s gonna be such an influx of Pokémon for me to heal...I wonder if I can keep up.”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to!”

“B-But what if I mess up or-”

“Then you’ll find a way to fix it, but until that moment happens, you should try and focus on right now, okay? Come on, take deep breaths.” Key did just as their cousin instructed them, and they exhaled. “Like you said, it’s next week, you still have some days left to keep preparing and I’m  _ certain _ you’ve got it in the bag!”

Key smiled slightly. “Thanks… You and Lucy always manage to find a way to keep me afloat, huh? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for that, you know we love you. Oh crap, I totally lost track of time. I have a League meeting in a couple of minutes.”

“Go on then, oh great himbo champion of Unova.”

“Maybe I am! Anyway, talk to you later, cuz!”

Their call ended, and Key placed their phone on their bedside table, going back to reading the journal they’d found. They didn’t even know if it was okay for them to take it back home, but it was probably a little too late for them to be wondering about that now anyway. Their gaze lingered on the pages before them, a mixture of notes and different handwritings looking back at them.

“Hmm...I wonder if I can really do this…” They mused, leaning back into their pillow as they stared at the ceiling. Keith and Lucy’s words certainly held weight, but it was still...difficult, to say the least, trying to keep their more negative thoughts at bay, specifically trying not to think about their father’s last words to them before he kicked them out. They closed their eyes and hummed slightly. “I really don’t want to ruin this…”

\--

Another work day at the stadium, but Key found they couldn't go home just yet since a big storm had just hit Motostoke. They watched the heavy rain fall from inside the lobby, staring out the windows. Since they didn’t have an umbrella with them, and they didn’t really want to run through the rain and get soaked, they decided to just wait it out at the stadium for the time being.

Chaka and Darren had gone home already. Elle lingered on the threshold of the entrance, looking back at Key. “You sure you don’t want me to walk you home? I swear, we can share my umbrella!”

“Thanks, Elle, but it’s okay… I would feel bad making you walk me back all the way to Turffield, so you go on ahead! The rain can’t last forever,” Key gave her a small smile, and their coworker nodded.

“Well, alright then. See you tomorrow!”

Key waved goodbye at her, a small sigh left their lips as soon as she was out of sight, and they stared outside. “I take it you wouldn’t be fond of getting soaked as well, Manchego?” They asked the Snom, who wiggled atop their head in response as Key chuckled a little. “Yeah, thought so. We’re alike in that matter, huh.”

They leaned against the wall, gripping their bag’s strap as they continued to look out the window. They didn’t really know how long it would take for the rain to let up, but they hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a wait.  _ Maybe I should head back to the infirmary and pass the time- _

“Oh, you’re still here, Key?” 

This time they had barely managed to contain themself from jumping at the sound of Kabu's voice yet again, and simply placed a hand on their chest as they took a deep breath to calm down. “Yeah...sorry.”

“Ah, please don’t think I’m rushing you or anything. I was just curious. Seems like both of us forgot to bring an umbrella,” he continued, turning to look at the rain. “Ironically enough, being a Fire type gym leader and all, I’m quite fond of rain like this.”

Key hummed slightly, their gaze set on the rain. “I don’t think I could agree with that. I’ve never really been, um, fond of rain but…” Their shoulders relaxed a little. “For some reason, I don’t mind it  _ too _ much. Even though I am definitely not crazy enough to go out there and get drenched.”

Kabu gave a small chuckle. “That might have been the most you’ve spoken to me, you know.”

“Ah? I-I’m sorry...I don’t mean to, um…” They pressed their index fingers together in thought, fidgeting slightly. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kabu, it’s just...the way I am...it’s not easy for me to really...talk.”

“That’s quite alright, please don’t think I’m chastising you or anything of the sort,” he mentioned, his tone was somewhat warm and comforting, and even though Key still tensed up around him, they were starting to feel more relaxed around him little by little. He decided to change the topic anyway. “You’ve been working here for two weeks now! How does it feel?”

“Oh, two weeks, huh? Ah, you’re right! It’s been two weeks!” Key gasped, scratching the back of their neck sheepishly. “Hopefully I’ll still get to work here after the third week.”

“Don’t give yourself so little credit, Key,” Kabu cut in, his words coming out a little more stern than he had intended to and he cleared his throat. “What I mean to say is, the work you’ve done so far has been great, you know. Elle, Darren and even Chaka have nothing but praise about your abilities as a caretaker.”

Key's gaze lingered to the side, and they gripped their hands together. “The season starts next week, though. Knowing me, I could make a mistake or…”

“We all make mistakes, Key, I think that's an unspoken truth,” he interrupted them. “I can understand how scary it is when you’re trying out something new, but the fact is that the Pokémon here like you, you have a way with them that I don’t see very often, you know. And if you mess up, you can always just try again. It’s not the end of the world.”

For a couple of seconds, it was silent between them aside from the nonstop sound of the rain as it fell against the stadium’s roof. Somewhere in the distance, the faint roar of thunder reached their ears, and Key pressed their lips together.

“Maybe for someone like you, sir, that’s easy to say.” They gripped one side of their hoodie with one hand. “You’re successful, a great gym leader...the people of Motostoke and Galar both love you. So, I’m sorry, but…” They looked up at him; despite the strain in their voice as they spoke, their expression wasn't one of anger, or bitterness, they didn’t even look annoyed. They seemed...strangely sad. “I don’t think you would ever understand what it’s like to be someone like me, a person whose only outcomes ever result in failure.”

Soon as the last word had left their lips, Key placed a hand over their mouth, feeling a slight chill at the realization that they had actually just talked back to their  _ boss _ , the one and only person who could still decide whether they could continue with this job or not. Their heartbeat quickened, the familiar dread of anxiety settled in their gut once again.

“I’m sorry!” They exclaimed, but Key didn’t wait for a response, and instead they simply ran outside. They didn’t really know if Kabu called out to them after that, the sound of the rain and their heartbeat pounding in their eardrums drowned out the rest of the world, and they simply kept running, the raindrops that pelted their face and Manchego’s weight on their head were the only things that actually kept them grounded to reality as their anxious mind started to come up with every possible worst case scenario following their outburst.

And so they kept running. Their anxious mind came up with every possible scenario that could happen after what Key just did, and it truly felt like they were about to start panicking. The mines offered a bit of shelter from the rain as Key passed through them, and the rain in Turffield was much tamer than the one going on in Motostoke. All that they wanted to do was run back to their apartment, lock themself in and just look for a nice hole for them to crawl into and never look back at society ever again.

Their pace didn’t slow down as their thoughts raced. Would it be a good idea to go back and apologize? What would they even say? Would Kabu even  _ want _ to talk to them after their little outburst? For all Key knew, they were probably out of a job already.  _ I mean why wouldn’t he? I was so disrespectful, ugh, I should've kept my mouth shut just like I've always been told! This is what happens when I think things are going my way- _

Caught up in their own brainstorm, Key didn’t notice that the ground in Turffield was really slippery due to the rain, and so, as they were going downhill, their foot slipped and they hit the ground. It would’ve been great if that had been the only thing that happened, but it seemed luck wasn’t on their side today of all days, and so they started to roll downhill, carried by the slippery, loosened soil as the rain continued to fall.

Realizing what was happening, they gasped, and quickly grabbed Manchego and held him close to their chest as they continued to roll downhill. Eventually their body collided with something as they reached the end of the slope, and Key grunted painfully, their hair covered in water and mud. Well, their entire  _ everything _ really, if they hadn’t been soaked by the rain in Motostoke, they were surely drenched now.

“Come on…” They groaned, standing up as they still held Manchego close to their own body. “Are you okay?” They looked down at him - fortunately it didn’t seem as though he had suffered any injuries, but still, that didn’t stop the tears that welled up in Key’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Manchego...I’m so useless.”

Key startled at the sound of bleating coming from their side, and they looked over to see a small group of Wooloo gathering around them. The sheep Pokémon looked up at them curiously, and they continued to bleat and baa as Key tried to gently shush them. “P-Please, no, I don’t want anyone to see me like this!”

“Hello? Is someone there?” They froze in place, and their eyes widened as they saw gym leader Milo come around the corner - he wasn’t wearing his uniform, and instead opted for casual clothes, but his giant sun hat remained on his head as it sheltered him from the rain. He squinted a little, and then gasped. “Oh no! Did you fall from all the way up there!?”

He rushed over to them as Key immediately tried to downplay their little accident. “Y-Yeah but um! It’s not a b-big deal, I’m okay, I’m sorry for falling into your farm and bothering your Wooloo! That was my bad- ouch!” They winced slightly as the pain in their wrist flared up again.  _ Great. I probably scraped my injury from that fall, just great. _ Really, all they wanted to do was go home as quickly as possible and just cry for a couple of hours or more.

“Hm, I can’t let you go back like this, that wouldn’t be very nice,” Milo mused, his brows scrunched up in concern but he retained a gentle smile. “Come on, you should get inside and get dried up!”

Key immediately put up a hand, the other one still holding Manchego. “No, no, no, no! I’m f-fine, I swear I’m-”

“Sorry!” Milo cut them off, gently grabbing them by the shoulders as he started to guide them towards a nice looking two story house on the other side of the farm. “Like I said, it wouldn’t be really nice if I just left ya out in the rain! You’re all muddy!”

Key would have argued, but to be honest, they  _ were _ a little exhausted. Running all the way from Motostoke to Turffield really took a toll on them, since they never really ran that much, not to mention the fall and rolling downhill for several seconds… Still, they hesitated to accept his kindness. “You shouldn’t waste your good will on someone like me…”

“Bet ya won’t be sayin’ that once you get into some nice, dry clothes and wait by the fireplace! Gym leader’s advice!”

_ That doesn’t sound like official League sanctioned advice at all… _

But again, they really were too tired to try and argue with Milo. So they followed him to the house, holding Manchego in their arms as they gave him a little squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subconscious pining should've been in the tags now that i think about it...

With a sigh, Key sat down by the fireplace, patting their wet hair with a towel that Milo had provided for them. They’d had the chance to change out of their soaked clothes and put them in the dryer, luckily Milo was also short so he lended Key some clothes to wear while they both waited for the storm to pass and for their clothes to dry.

Milo was doing something in the kitchen, Key could hear him, and they stared at the decorations above the fireplace - family pictures of the pink haired gym leader, along with what seemed to be his little brother, they both looked alike so much.  _ They all look so happy… _ Key averted their gaze, focusing on the fire now.  _ So this is what a real family’s home is like. _

“Some warm chocolate?”

They startled at the sound of his voice, but relaxed a little at the sight in front of them. Milo held out a cute Eldegoss themed mug for Key, it was full of delicious hot chocolate and topped with a little bit of whipped cream and...were those flower shaped sprinkles?  _ Cute…! _

Key thanked him and took a mug, Milo taking a sip of his hot chocolate from his Appletun themed cup. They blew a little air into their chocolate before taking a sip, but the warm, sweet taste of cocoa immediately seeped into the rest of their body, and Key couldn’t help but smile for a second.

Their expression dropped, staring at the fireplace again. “I’m really sorry for bothering you like this…”

“If it was a bother I would’ve just left you outside!” Milo laughed, his big green eyes seemed to smile along with him as he grinned. “Is your Snom alright, too?”

“Oh, yeah, I cleaned him up…” Key stared back at where Manchego was resting, a nice fluffy pillow away from the fireplace. “Maybe he’s a little cranky. I get the sense he’s not the biggest fan of baths.”

“Aw, ya talk about him like he’s your baby or somethin’!”

“I don’t think he’s that young?” Key sipped on some more hot chocolate. “I did some reading and judging by the thickness of his ice shell, he’s a young adult, most likely…”

Milo whistled. “So ya do know your stuff on Pokémon!”

“I-I realize my...performance at your stadium was  _ awful _ ...I don’t blame you for not believing in my skills at that time.”

“Well, it’s all water under the bridge, ain’t it?” He smiled. “Besides, you’re working for Kabu now, aren’t ya?”

Key gripped their mug and stared into the remains of whipped cream. “I don’t know if I’m still working for him,” they said slowly, the hole in their stomach became heavy as they remembered what a whole mess they’d been.

Milo arched an eyebrow in curiosity and slight confusion. “Why do you say that? You know, from what little he’s told us whenever he’s met with me and Nessa, he seems to hold your caretaker abilities in high esteem!”

“Th-That’s...um…” Key fumbled with their words, surprised and taken aback by the sudden compliment and knowledge that Kabu had talked about  _ them  _ with the other gym leaders. “H-He’s talked about m-me?”

“Sometimes,” he put down his cup, leaning back into the comfy recliner. “He talks to us about all his trainers, but lately you’ve been the topic of his praise. I’d say he really believes in you!”

“Too bad I disappointed him today…” Key muttered, and sighed deeply. “I’m so sorry, first I wind up on your farm and scare your Wooloo and now I’m troubling you with my problems.”

“Again, if it were a problem I’d have told you to shush up by now,” he gave a gentle laugh despite his words. He stared at Key with curiosity. “You seem a little strung up, though… Talking about stuff that’s bothering me always helps! I can listen, I’m good at that.”

_ It’s not really fair for me to push all of this onto him is it… _ Still, there was something about Milo’s whole demeanor and personality that just made Key want to be a little vulnerable, even just a tiny bit. Maybe it was his sunny disposition to help and his direct approach. He didn’t seem to shy away from speaking his mind…

“Well...it’s just…” They started, taking a deep breath. “I did something really stupid today. Even stupid for my standards and I’m sure Mr. Kabu probably hates me now…”

“Hm? What was it? Did you make a mistake on your caretaking or healing or…?”

Key shook their head. “I-I...I just talked back at him...said some stuff…”

“You  _ yelled _ at Kabu!?” Milo’s mouth was open wide in surprise and Key immediately began to panic.

“N-No! I d-don’t think I yelled at him, I mean, I  _ did _ say some stuff b-but...oh no maybe I did yell and I didn’t notice…”

“So...why did you talk back at him, though?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“You must’ve had a reason, right? I’m just curious! I know Kabu can be a little too straightforward with his words sometimes.”

“Well...it was more like he was trying to make m-me feel better?” They tilted their head to the side thoughtfully and blushed in embarrassment. “Truth is...the season starts next week and I’m just really anxious about it. I’m certain I’m going to mess up at some point b-because I always screw things up.” They gripped their mug a little tighter. “So he was trying to tell me that everyone makes mistakes and I just...kinda snapped at him. Told him that he wouldn’t understand because he’s a successful gym leader, and me? I’m just someone who’s always failed at everything…”

“Oooh, I get it now…” Milo pouted, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully.

“A-Ah! I’m sorry, I rambled too much didn’t I?”

“Hey we all talk too much! That’s okay, if it were a problem I would’ve said so already,” he laughed gently, but Key simply sulked.

“It’s kinda...stupid but…” They sniffled and wiped away a couple of tears. “I was actually having fun working there… Taking care of the Pokémon...learning more about them… For a second I felt…” They shook their head and sighed. “I can’t go back now.”

“Why not? If you like it there so much I say ya should just show up to work tomorrow.”

“I c-can’t! I said some awful things to Mr. Kabu...I’m sure he doesn’t want to see my face anymore…”

“Hm, I wouldn’t be so certain!” Milo put his hand up as Key turned to look at him, politely asking for his turn to speak his mind. “I’ve known Kabu for a while, he’s pretty much like an uncle for me? He’s wise and impressive, with years of experience. But…” He laced his fingers together and stared at the fireplace. “The way you see him now...he wasn’t like that a while back. You two might just have more in common than you realize. After all, Kabu’s just human as well, we all screw up!”

Key looked up at Milo, their curiosity aching to know more. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you see, Kabu…” He paused, and after a second he shrugged and gave them an apologetic smile. “You know what? It’s not really my story to tell.”

“A-All of that and you’re not even gonna tell me?” 

“You should just ask Kabu, I’m sure even if you didn’t, he’d want to talk to you about it,” he laughed.

“But…” Key sighed. “I was so disrespectful...I don’t think I can face him after all that… Heck, he probably doesn’t want me around.”

“If he didn’t want you around he would’ve fired you by now, don’t you think?” Milo stood up and stretched. “I know you’re not asking for my advice, but you should go see him tomorrow. Clear things up. You’ll feel as light as a Flapple after that!” He scooted a little closer and patted Key’s head a little. “Trust me, I’m sure you’ll find out why Kabu couldn’t be mad at you for saying that.”

Key rubbed their eyes with the back of their hand. Milo’s advice was sound, sure, but that didn’t stop their anxiety from running around and making up all sorts of wild scenarios where they all ended in the worst. Still...maybe they should do as Milo said. They did want to know what it was that Kabu had to say, scary as it could be.

The dryer dinged, indicating that it was done with its cycle, and Key quickly stood up and thanked Milo. “Thank you...I’ll get my clothes and get out of your hair but…” They pursed their lips together. “I’ll k-keep it in mind...what you told me, that is.”

“Nothing like having a good man to man talk, I say!”

“Oh but, I’m not a man? I’m not really a woman either… I’m just Key.” Key laughed sheepishly.  _ Wow, I can’t believe I said that out loud...if I were back in Unova my dad would’ve told me to shut up… _

Milo smiled and nodded. “A’ight then!”

Key quickly gathered their clothes and changed back into them, thanking Milo once again for lending them his own clothes and offered to wash them up before returning them but he declined, stating that it was no big deal for him to wash some clothes. They picked up Manchego and placed him on their head again, poor thing was still sleeping.

“Oh wait!” Key’s hand lingered over the doorknob as Milo rummaged through a small drawer, pulling out a Cherrim umbrella. “You should take this, rain hasn’t stopped just yet.”

“N-No I couldn’t you’ve done so much for me already…”

“Well I ain’t asking, so!” Milo pushed the umbrella into Key’s hand and patted them. “Feels kinda bad getting your choice taken away from you, huh? Don’t take that away from Kabu by assuming he hates you now.”

_ Wow, despite his friendly face he can be sharp with his words… _ Key nodded, and thanked him once more before stepping outside. The rain hadn’t cleared up just yet, and so they opened the umbrella that Milo had lent them. The outside was like a Cherrim hiding behind its petals, but the inside of the umbrella showed a bright Cherrim, its little face exposed to the sun as it smiled cheerfully. Looking at the cute design, Key couldn’t help but smile...it really was a cute umbrella. Taking a deep breath, they began the walk back towards their place, Manchego still peacefully napping on top of their head. The sky was still overcast, but Key felt like a small weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

—

The sky the next day was a little overcast still, but it didn’t seem as if it was going to rain anytime soon. Key gripped Milo’s umbrella, they had taken it with them today just in case it rained again, and to return it at the end of the day after work...if they still had a job, that is. 

Key had definitely mulled over the Grass gym leader’s words all night, and while they had woken up that day feeling confident that talking to Kabu to clear things up would be the best course of action to take, their confidence slowly dwindled away with each step they took towards the stadium. Manchego was tired from yesterday so they’d left him back at their place to nap all day if he so wanted, leaving a plate of food out for the little Snom if he woke up hungry.

They’d gotten up a little earlier that day, and arrived at the Motostoke stadium earlier too. In Key’s mind, they thought it would be better to arrive before Kabu did and avoid an awkward meeting at the entrance. Maybe they could talk to Elle and Darren about what had happened and get some more advice…

They stared at the automatic doors, not daring to step inside just yet as their confidence depleted.  _ Maybe I’ll take a peek inside first… _ They made their way to one of the side windows to try and get a better look inside. There weren’t many people milling around at the lobby, as usual, and Key didn’t spot any of the trainers yet or Kabu.

“What are you doing sneaking around outside?”

This time they definitely let out a small yelp and turned around, coming face to face with Kabu’s stern gaze as Key gripped the umbrella as if their life depended on it.

“M-Mr. Kabu! Morning, s-sir, I was just...um…” They fumbled with their words, their train of thoughts a scrambled mess as they tried to remember how to form a coherent sentence but to no avail, their anxiety had already settled in. “Th-That is...I…”

“We’ve got some time before the others arrive,” Kabu said, seemingly paying no mind to Key’s anxious stuttering. “Motostoke is quite scenic at this time of day. Why don’t you walk with me for a little?”

“I, um, th-that’s - I mean, s-sure…”

Key took a deep breath, their face already a red mess as they blushed and the palms of their hands felt sweaty already. Without a word, Kabu simply turned on his heel and began to walk, Key following a little behind as opposed to walking side by side. They stared at the back of his uniform as they walked, a thousand questions forming in their mind.  _ Is he angry? I really can’t tell. He’s probably gonna scold me for yesterday, huh? Maybe he’s gonna fire me!? Maybe he wants to fire me away from the stadium so the other trainers don’t have to be witness to it! Oh no, he’s really gonna do it huh- _

“We’re here.”

His voice broke through their anxious thought and for a moment, Key stopped to really stare at their surroundings - they stood along one of Motostoke’s upper ledges overlooking the channels below. Some people started their day with their Pokémon, heading out for work or to meet with someone. The sight of an early city like Motostoke getting ready...it reminded Key of their life back at Castelia city… Sure, Castelia was way bigger than Motostoke, but still, they realized they were standing in the middle of an urban city, and they felt homesick for a moment...a strange combination of sad and sweet memories.

“Come, let’s sit down for a bit,” Kabu spoke and Key nodded, following him to a nearby bench where they both sat down.

_ Well at least this will be the prettiest place I’ve ever gotten fired in.  _

They thought maybe Kabu was going to say something, but he remained silent for a while, and Key simply tried to wrestle with their anxiousness as they waited for him to say something or anything. They gripped the umbrella tightly.

“Listen, Key, about yesterday-“

“I’m so sorry, sir, I should’ve never-“

Kabu smiled at them apologetically. “I know you want to apologize but I’d like to do so first, if you’ll let me.”

_ He wants to apologize!?  _ “B-But you didn’t do anything wrong, sir!”

“Not intentionally, no, but…” He took a deep breath, his hands rested on his lap. “After you left, I realized that what I said to you and the way you reacted to it...that was the same way that I acted when I was younger, and I felt a little dumb for having forgotten just how much it hurts to have someone successful tell you to not give up when you’re in a dark place.”

Key arched an eyebrow and tilted their head.  _ What does he mean… _

“Yes, Key, I’m successful now but it wasn’t always like this,” he started, looking up at the sky. “Some years ago, I lost my seat as a gym leader and got dropped to the minor division.”

“Huh?” Key gasped in surprise, and immediately clasped their hands over the mouth realizing that they had reacted out loud. “I’m s-sorry, it’s just...I didn’t expect th-that…”

“Well you’re not from Galar so you wouldn’t know!” He gave them a small laugh. “But, yes, at one point...I couldn’t win any of my matches no matter how hard I tried. It seemed like everything that I tried ended up blowing up in my face, and I was going backwards instead of going forward.” He sighed. “I was like that for a couple of years. I felt ashamed, and desperate, and angry at myself. In fact I think I talked back to Opal herself at one point, so it’s a miracle I’m alive right now!”

Key looked down. “But...you claimed back your title, sir.”

“That’s right, I did. But before, I was really going through a rough patch, I felt like a total failure. Not to mention that I had left Hoenn for this and now I was failing at it, I felt even worse about it. I thought that me having left my home region to come to Galar and failing here...I felt as though it would’ve been better if I had never come at all.”

He turned to look at them.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve understood your feelings yesterday, especially since I’ve been in your shoes before.”

Key’s face flared up and they began to wave their hands around as they frantically told him that he didn’t have to apologize. “R-Really, sir, I was w-way out of line and I’m sorry! Even if you’ve been in my situation, I shouldn’t have yelled at y-you…”

“You’re thirty years old aren’t you?” He asked and Key nodded. “Hm, I was a little older than thirty when all this happened so...really I think you’re being more mature about this than when I was your age.”

“C-Come on, sir, don’t sell yourself so short…”

“And neither should you for that matter.” Key seemed a little taken aback and Kabu rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, that came out too direct, didn’t it? What I mean to say is, I understand how you feel, but sometimes how we feel isn’t the reality of what’s happening. Even though you feel like you’re doing things wrong, I can assure you that I haven’t met a nurse as dedicated as you in a long time.”

“I’m no nurse, sir...you know that,” Key mumbled, and jumped a little when he placed his hand on their head, giving their hair a little ruffle.

“You sure carry out a nurse’s duties though, sounds like you’re just a nurse, even without a degree,” he said, bringing his hand back to his side, not wanting to make them too uncomfortable at the sudden physical contact. “Key, I don’t know your circumstances or why you are the way that you are now, but just because I shared my story doesn’t mean you have to share yours if you don’t want to, so please don’t feel pressured to open up or anything like that. Take things at your own pace, and little by little, you’ll get there.”

“Th-thank you, sir...for everything,” Key smiled a little. “So does that mean I’m not…?”

“I can’t fire you a week before the season starts, that’d just be disastrous, don’t you think?” Kabu joked, and felt a little relieved when Key cracked a smile at this. “You’re Motostoke’s nurse as long as you want to be, Key.”

Key turned away from him, wiping their eyes with their hands quickly to avoid crying right then and there. “S-Sorry, sir, I don’t mean to cry…”

“That’s fine, I cried on live telly at your age.”

“N-No way! You!?” Key gasped, turning to look at him again, their eyes wide with shock. “But you’re so calm and composed!”

“Well, you just haven’t seen me during a match, that’s all,” he chuckled lowly, and he smiled at them. “We should start heading back. I’m sure Chaka is already at the stadium by now.”

Key nodded and stood up, dusting off their shorts slightly as they held onto Milo’s umbrella. This time they walked a little closer to Kabu, still not quite side by side, but not so far behind either. To say they felt happy and relieved was an understatement, they couldn’t remember the last time they had actually felt so guilt-free… 

Before they entered, Kabu stopped and looked back at them. “Oh, I wanted to ask, how’s your wrist injury?”

“Umm...it’s okay,” Key settled for a vague response. Truth is, it still hurt, but they didn’t really want to worry anyone else about it. “It’ll just leave a scar, that’s all.”

Kabu seemed to be in thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers. “Now that I remember, we have some wristbands stored away somewhere. Feel free to grab one, you know, if you want to cover up your wrist and prevent it from getting hurt again.”

_ Ah… He’s really not that scary after all… _

Key smiled slightly and nodded. “Thank you, sir, for everything.” They hesitated for a second but then said, “I’ll do my best.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK. next update..........baby turnip time

The days passed and soon enough, it was time for the opening ceremony of the season. The ceremony would be held at Motostoke Stadium, as it was every year, so the last two days there had been a bunch of Macro Cosmos workers going in and out of the stadium as they prepared everything for the big day. Key had a little bit more time to get settled into the infirmary and finish preparing everything they would need to heal the stadium’s Pokémon. They had also taken their time to bond and take care of the mission Pokémon, and had used some of their salary to buy some books on Fire Type anatomy and care. Even when not at the stadium, they were sure to keep reading up at home. One could never be overprepared, right?

And so the day finally arrived, but Key found themself with an issue that they had completely overseen - they wouldn’t be able to wear their binder today, of all days. The last couple of days Key had neglected the slight pain from their ribs, or maybe they just hadn’t noticed with all the commotion and anxiety for the opening ceremony, but as it were, Key’s chest felt swollen and it  _ hurt _ . 

So they just laid there on their apartment floor, face up, whining silently at their own stupidity. Of  _ course _ it just had to happen on the day of the opening ceremony. They pouted slightly as they considered their choices. They could always just wear their usual baggy hoodie, it hid their chest pretty well, only problem was that they’d have to get changed into their stadium uniform as soon as they got there…

“Ugh, whatever, I’m gonna be late if I keep moaning about this…” They sighed and picked themself up from the floor, dusting themself off and went to go get changed. They smoothed the fabric of their hoodie over their chest, making sure that it stayed as flat as it could manage, and picked up their bag. “Come on, Manchego, it’s the opening ceremony you can’t stay here.”

Manchego wiggled about on his pillow until Key grabbed him and placed him on top of their head, where he continued to complain. “Don’t be such a baby, I can’t leave you alone today it’s gonna be a long day!” Key shushed him, locking their apartment door and then made their way downstairs.

They walked along their usual route to get to Motostoke, thankful that today’s weather was nice and fresh enough to not make them sweat from their walk. Even though Motostoke was a big city, today it was definitely bustling with large groups of people that milled about the stadium.  _ Most of them must be from other towns… The opening ceremony sure grabs a lot of attention. _ They thought, making their way inside and to the back locker rooms.

With a sigh, they opened their locker door and plopped their bag inside along with Mancheho, taking out their uniform as they began to get changed. They smoothed the front of their shirt uniform, attempting to get it as flat as possible, but to no avail, their chest was still noticeable and Key groaned. “Wish this came in a bigger size…” They murmured and Manchego twinkled. Most days they didn’t experience a lot of dysphoria around their chest, but it was still uncomfortable for them when it was noticeable and they wished they could hide it underneath baggier clothes.

“Morning.” It came from the locker room entrance and Key looked back - it was Chaka, already in uniform, as she simply sauntered towards her locker and started to place her stuff inside.

“Oh, m-morning!” Key stammered, feeling a little unnerved by their coworker’s presence. It’s not that they didn’t like Chaka, but she was certainly more reserved and curt than Elle or Darren, and Key felt like every time they talked to her she was annoyed with them or something.

Chaka looked over Key, her dark grey eyes immediately picking up on their discomfort. “You seem fidgety. What is it?” she asked.

_ So direct! _ Key shivered a little at their coworker’s more direct approach, and gave her a sheepish smile as they scratched the back of their neck. “Um...it’s n-nothing serious…”

Darren peeked his head inside, “Oi, Chaka, are you all changed up? We have to start helping some of the Macro Cosmo staff with challenger registration soon.” His eyebrows arched when he looked over at Key. “Hey Key! You seem pretty nervous! What’s got you into a tizzy?”

“Oh, so even  _ you _ can tell?” Key sighed in defeat. “Sorry, it’s r-really nothing important I just...got carried away and now I can’t bind for a couple of days. I’m just a little uncomfortable, I th-think…”

“Ah, I get it. Really sucks, huh?” Darren tilted his head to the side in thought. “Hmm, but there’s not really enough time to head into the back and get you a bigger sized uniform…”

“Oh, no, it’s o-okay I’ll manage-”

“Here.” Chaka held up a big, black hoodie towards Key. “Nobody’s using this sweatshirt. It should help, right?”

Key blushed and sure enough they began to sweat nervously. “Um, a-are you sure, like, it’s not against the dress c-code or anything…?”

Chaka shrugged. “Shouldn’t be a problem. ‘Sides, you’re the nurse, so it’s not like the challengers will even see you.”

_ Ah. She’s right.  _ Knowing that they would be out of others’ field of vision definitely helped calmed them down, and Key took a breath of relief, taking the hoodie from Chaka. “Thanks!” They pulled the hoodie over their uniform, it was pretty simple, it had the stadium’s logo in the front like the rest of the Fire type uniforms, and had a nice pouch for them to stick their hands into when nervous. Key turned to Manchego and placed him on their head again.

“Well, if you’re all set we could always use an extra pair of hands with challenger registration,” Darren said, motioning for Key to follow him and they did. Chaka walked alongside them as well, calm as she usually was. Even so, Key thought that she was way kinder than she probably let on, so they should try to stop feeling so nervous whenever they talked to her from now on.

As the three of them entered the lobby, Key couldn’t help but feel amazed at the amount of trainers that were milling about, waiting to get registered into the challenge season. Elle was already behind the counter with a worker from Macro Cosmos, and waved at them as soon as she spotted them. Darren and Chaka went behind the counter as well while Key continued to look around at the crowd.

“Wow, all of these people are here to become challengers?”

“Well yeah, except those who showed up without a letter of endorsement, we have to send them packin’...” Chaka explained and sighed. “Even though they all know that you  _ need _ an endorsement, so what’s the point in even trying to register without it.”

“Maybe they just like to feel included!” Elle chimed, and motioned Key over to her side. “How about you help me out with handling the uniforms?”

“Uniforms?” Key asked and she nodded.

“Every challenger that gets properly registered gets a uniform and a number,” she explained, motioning over the boxes of uniforms labeled by sizes. “After they get registered and choose a number, we take a jersey and shorts and we get the numbers on it! We have a bunch of numbers, we just gotta take them and then heat press them so they stick to the uniform and that’s that.”

_ That sounds like a lot of work… Guess I can’t be expected to be in the nursery the whole time, though _ . 

Soon enough, the registration was open and the Macro Cosmos workers started to instruct everyone to get into lines and reminded them to have their letter of endorsement ready when they reach the counter. Darren and Chaka were in charge of registration along with a man from Macro Cosmos, while Elle and Key busied themselves with preparing the uniforms and handing them out to registered challengers.

Key had felt a little overwhelmed at first, worrying that they might mess it up, but Elle was a patient instructor and they were able to get that hang of it in no time. To say that they felt grateful for Elle would be an understatement, and made a mental note to get their coworkers something nice tomorrow. Maybe some coffee from that café in Downtown Motostoke?

“Oh, I just noticed I haven’t seen Mr. Kabu today,” Key mentioned, handing off a uniform to the Macro Cosmos worker.

“That’s because he’s with the other gym leaders,” Elle replied, folding a shirt expertly. “All eight gym leaders are presented at the opening ceremony along with Champion Leon!”

“Well, if Piers decides to show up…” Chaka said. “We all know how he blows off the opening ceremony nowadays.”

“You’d think that maybe another gym leader like Raihan could ask him to come down! But then again, who knows if Piers would listen to him anyway!” Elle chuckled.

_ Raihan… Piers… _ Key scrunched up their eyebrows, trying to remember their faces. They had definitely heard their names before, or maybe they had seen them in a magazine?  _ Ack, I still have to learn a lot about the Galarian League… _

Time passed by, and sooner than later, every challenger had been properly registered and fitted with a numbered uniform. Key followed the others back to the lobby as the Macro Cosmos employees led all the challengers to another area of the stadium so they would be introduced after the gym leaders’ appearance. Key wasted no time in getting a snack from the vending machine for Manchego, he was starting to get a little cranky, and they scratched his head gently as he stuck his head into a packet of Pokémon crackers.

“Hungry little bug, huh?” Darren cooed over the Snom. “Can’t blame him though, it was a long day…” He yawned and leaned back into the couch as Elle and Chaka nodded in agreement.

“Do you usually get this many challengers every year?” Key asked.

“Seems like we get more and more each year,” Elle replied, sipping on a can of lemonade. “And since Motostoke stadium is the venue for every opening ceremony it’s not like we can really do anything about it!”

“At least the Chairman sends his workers for support, otherwise, this would be impossible for only the staff in Motostoke,” Chaka mentioned as she stretched her arms, groaning a little bit.

“Oh, look, the ceremony’s starting,” Darren pointed to one of the TVs in the lobby, gathering attention from the rest.

“Who’s that?” Key pointed towards the two figures on the screen.

“That’s Chairman Rose and VP Oleana!” Elle chimed in. “You get a free pass for not recognizing them since you’re from Unova, but just know that to Galarians the Chairman and VP are just as important as the champion and gym leaders.”

“If not more, after all, it’s the Chairman’s company that provides energy and construction work for all of Galar,” Chaka added in. “Not to mention Oleana is a genius.”

“And she’s beautiful, too!” Elle sighed dreamily.

_ She’s not wrong, she’s a very beautiful woman _ . Key could feel the heat rush to their cheeks and they huffed slightly. They were a nervous wreck in general, but when it came to pretty women Key would become absolutely useless, like a Wailord out of water. Chairman Rose spoke to the crowd, Oleana standing beside him, as he delivered the opening speech and started to introduce the gym leaders, who all came out onto the pitch.

“Ah! There’s Mr. Kabu!” Key pointed again.  _ He looks like a soldier marching along the rest. Lighten up, sir!  _ “Oh no, they all look so cool! But...I only see seven? Aren’t there supposed to be eight gym leaders?”

“Piers is a no-show again,” Darren shook his head and shrugged. “I really do wish he’d stop by for the ceremony and play something for the crowd.”

They continued to watch the screen as all the gym leaders were introduced. Key could only recognize the first three, Milo, Nessa, and Kabu of course, but they paid close attention to the others to learn their names and faces just in case! After the gym leaders left the pitch, the Chairman welcomed this season’s challengers as they came out in front of the crowd, waving and cheering. Everyone’s excitement was contagious, and even though Key was exhausted, they felt content watching everyone’s energy and smiling faces.

And so the opening ceremony concluded, and little by little, the crowd of fans and challengers alike began to dissipate, the season now having started with a bang. Key and their coworkers had already changed out of their uniforms, just making sure that everything was okay before they left.

“It’ll probably be a couple of days before we get a challenger here, they have to go through Milo and Nessa first, after all,” Elle mentioned.

“Oh, okay. That gives me some more time to prepare the Pokémon for the gym mission then.” Key smiled. “They’re all very excited and raring to go!”

“I hope you didn’t have too much of a hectic day!” Kabu called out to them, approaching them by the entrance as they all greeted him.

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Chaka said, shouldering her bag. “I bet you can’t wait for challengers to get here, though.”

“Well it’s been a while since the Champion Cup ended, of course I’m restless,” he said, fidgeting with the end of the towel that always hung around his neck. “My team and I have had plenty of time to train, mind you, so it won’t be easy for any challenger that gets here!”

Key played with their fingers. “Um, I’ll check in on your team after every battle, th-then… I wouldn’t want them to be exhausted…”

“Very considerate! Thank you, Key.” Kabu nodded at them and they didn’t shy away from his gaze this time. “Now that I think about it, you haven’t had the chance to watch a live match yet right?”

“Nope… I’ve seen some reruns on TV while living here but I’m sure it can’t compare to the real thing,” Key grinned. “I’m excited to watch one of y-your battles, Mr. Kabu!”

Kabu, in turn, seemed to smile slightly. “Well, you won’t be disappointed, that’s for certain.”

And they really weren’t. Just as Chaka had predicted, it had been a couple of days since the opening ceremony when the first challenger made their way to Motostoke. It was just one for the day, though, seeing as some challengers were still training their team before deciding to challenge Kabu, but this particular one was raring to go. Not that Kabu was complaining, he had been itching for a battle ever since the season started.

The challenger caught a Litwick and Vulpix, but accidentally knocked out a Sizzlipede they had intended to catch, so Key only had the Sizzlipede to look after that day. It wasn’t too much trouble tending to its injuries, despite its small bug-like body, the Sizzlipede remained calm around Key as they started to treat a wound on its head and back, its tiny fire mustache burned in content when Key was done and it clinged to their arm as Key laughed.

“Aren’t you energetic for a small little Pokémon?” They cooed at it, gently giving it a belly scratch as the Sizzlipede cried out in happiness, earning a dirty glare from Manchego from the top of Key’s head.

“Key~!” Elle stepped into the infirmary. “Are you all done?”

“Yeah, it was only Sizzlipede to tend to,” they said, letting the small centipede Pokémon crawl down from their arm and onto the table.

“Good! Come on then, we’re watching Mr. Kabu’s match now!” She grabbed Key’s hand and pulled them along with her, making their way up to some of the stadium seats that were reserved for staff members.

“You sure it’s okay? I mean, aren’t we in working hours right now?”

“Psh, it’s okay, we only had one challenger anyway! If we were swamped with trainers, which we will be soon, I doubt you’d be able to leave the infirmary all day.”

“Sounds lovely…” Key sighed, settling down into their seat next to Elle. Darren and Chaka were already there, and they waved hello at the two of them.

A couple of minutes passed before the match started; the challenger and Kabu had walked up to the pitch as the crowd went wild, and soon enough, they each sent out their first Pokémon.  _ A Ninetales! How pretty! Ah, but the challenger sent out a Water type, they have the advantage don’t they… _

“Hehe,” Elle giggled besides them. “Don’t worry. Mr. Kabu isn’t that easy to handle, even with a type advantage.”

And he really wasn’t. Key had never felt any type of special interest for Pokémon battles aside from whenever their cousin had an exhibition match against another region’s champion, but there was something about the battles in Galar that really got them excited. Maybe the crowd’s fanaticism was just contagious, but Key enjoyed watching the battle alongside Elle, Darren and Chaka. 

In fact, they felt a little surprised by Kabu’s attitude in a battle. It was like he was a different person, or more like, he had been holding back whenever he’s not in a match, but Key was amazed by his energetic passion as his Pokémon battled it out. Both he and the challenger were down to their last Pokémon, and Elle tugged on Key’s sleeve. “Ooh, here comes the best part! Gigantamax!” She cheered along with the crowd, pumping her fist into the air.

Key had heard about Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing, they had read up on it during the last couple of weeks, but they had never seen it in person before. Their eyes grew wide at the display of Dynamax energy, and they were certain they had stopped breathing at some point out of sheer amazement. The match ended with Kabu victorious, and Key clapped and cheered along Elle and Darren. They hadn’t ever felt this excited about a Pokémon battle before!

It seemed like there were still a lot of thing for Key to learn about Galar, but at the very least, they had already fallen in love with one aspect of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY TURNIP TIME!!!! also we're getting near the point where i don't have everything planned out so >w>;;;

It had already been a month since the challenge season started. After the first challenger, more started to show up at Motostoke, having already cleared Milo and Nessa’s challenges. Much to Key’s surprise, the trainers had trouble with Kabu, and often had to rematch him a couple of times before earning their victory. Chaka had told them that in the league, Kabu was considered the first roadblock of the gym challenge, and Key could understand why now. Even with a type disadvantage, Kabu was prepared for it, having years of experience and constant training so his team could become stronger no matter the opponent.

Surprisingly for Key too, was finding out that Milo, Nessa and Kabu personally accompanied those who were victorious to Motostoke’s gate and saw them off, wishing them luck for the rest of the challenge. It was endearing, in a way, at least Key thought so, and they were sure that the younger trainers appreciated the vote of confidence and display of sportsmanship that the gym leaders gave them.

As for Key, they had been able to keep up with the constant stream of healing they had to do in the stadium. They were concerned and anxious at first, they wondered if they would be able to deal with all of it and not crack under pressure, but they kept repeating the words of encouragement from their coworkers and Kabu alike and that helped them calm down into a state where they were able to work appropriately. Even though Key often downplayed their medical knowledge and practice, Elle and Darren constantly praised their work, amazed at how different they seemed when they were healing a Pokémon. Key didn’t really think they were doing anything extraordinary, but they certainly appreciated the kind words from their coworkers, and though they were still a little anxious it was nothing compared to how they were when they had first started working at the stadium.

There had been a couple of challengers today, maybe about four or five, and Key was just finishing up healing the mission Pokémon after they had already healed Kabu’s team. They were glad to see that most challengers decided to catch the Pokémon rather than knock them out, but still, they usually had constant healing work to be done. They finished spraying some medicine on Vulpix’s wound and bandaged it up, the little fox Pokémon crying out in content as Key gave them a gentle head scratch.

“Alright, I’ll just take you back with the rest and make sure they’re all set before going home,” Key sighed, wiping their hands on their shorts. They began to put away everything in its place and grabbed their notebook and bag from the desk before taking Vulpix into their arms. “Ooh, you’re a little heavy. I’ll have to go easy on your servings, I keep forgetting you guys don’t eat as much as Manchego does.” They laughed gently, the Vulpix snuggled up against their neck.

The best thing about working with Fire type Pokémon is how warm they are, considering how cold Galar was in comparison to Unova, Key was thankful that at least they were able to keep warm during work with the little Pokémon. There was a separate room near the mission area where all the little guys were kept, it was like a small play area with tall grass and everything. Being kept all day in Poké Balls would’ve been stunting their growth, Key thought, so instead they let the Pokémon play around until it was time for them to be taken to the gym mission.

Gently, Key set down the Vulpix along with all the other Vulpix, who skipped towards them, happy to see their caretaker and healer. It was a good thing Manchego had decided to stay home today, he would not have been happy seeing all these other Pokémon be so affectionate with his human. They made sure all the Vulpix were accounted for and that none of them needed any more healing, writing down a couple of things in their notebook. Satisfied with the Vulpix, Key headed towards where the Litwick hung out.

Since they were native to Unova, Key had some previous knowledge of Litwick and their handling, but they definitely had to learn a couple of things here and there on the march. In comparison to the Gastly line, Litwick weren’t as mischievous but they still very much liked to mess around with Key by hiding sometimes and then jumping out when they least expected it. This time the Litwick were playing amongst themselves, and Key took note of all of them, writing down their current state in their notebook.

“Okay, there’s just the Sizzlipede left…” Key mused, tapping their pen against their chin. Out of all the mission Pokémon, Sizzlipede had turned out to be a nice challenge for Key. For starters, being part Bug type, their bodies were smaller and more prone to injuries, not to mention that most Sizzlipede also had quite the temper. They won’t let just anyone handle them. Fortunately for Key, their friendly disposition helped the Sizzlipede become at ease around them, and so they had the chance to study them more closely without the little centipede Pokémon becoming restless or lashing out. Even Chaka was impressed by how quickly the Sizzlipede had warmed up to Key.

It was strange today, though, usually whenever Key approached the Sizzlipede area all the little Pokémon would come crawling towards them, happy to see them, but this time only a couple of them showed up and Key immediately became worried. “Where’s the rest of you?” They asked, crouching to look at the Sizzlipede that were around at the time. Standing up, they scanned the area around them until their eyes found something very interesting - the rest of the Sizzlipede were curiously observing an egg.

It wasn’t an egg pattern that Key had seen before, but judging by the markings on it they assumed it to be a Sizzlipede egg since it had the same bright circles that Sizzlipede had underneath their belly. As soon as the rest of the Sizzlipede noticed Key they all stopped curiously nudging the egg with their tiny heads and crawled towards their caretaker. Key made sure not to step on any of them as they gingerly approached the egg that laid in the grass, still and unmoving, and they cautiously placed their hand over its surface. 

_ It’s warm… _ Key carefully took the egg into their arms, holding it up as they inspected it closely.  _ It doesn’t look like any of the Sizzlipede damaged the shell… Oh no.  _ Their heartbeat began to quicken, their hands coated in sweat due to nervousness as they realized that they were holding an actual Pokémon egg.  _ What do I do? Okay, don’t panic, calm down! _ They slung their bag over their shoulder, holding the egg close to their chest as they hurried outside of the Pokémon area and back to the hallway.

_ Should I look for Chaka? She’s pretty good with the Sizzlipede as well, she ought to know what to do, right? Oh no but she went home already didn’t she… _ In fact, everyone else had gone home already, Key realized. They hadn’t noticed, caught up in their work, but they had had so much healing to do that they’d completely lost track of time. They quietly chastised themself, quick to make a mental note about becoming more efficient at healing so that this wouldn’t happen again, and continued to roam the hallways with the egg in their hands. Their anxiety hadn’t calmed down at all, and they bit down on their lower lip nervously as they paced around. Who else could they possibly give this egg to?  _ I shouldn’t be in charge of this egg… I’m only gonna mess it up, I know it. _

“Ah, Key! I thought you had gone home already!”

Their train of thought got interrupted as they suddenly realized that they had mindlessly walked towards the lobby, running into Kabu on the way there.  _ Mr. Kabu… That’s right, Mr. Kabu!  _ Key quickly turned towards him and approached him, egg in their hands. “M-Mr. Kabu! Sorry, sir, I, uh…” They stammered, gathering their thoughts for a second. “I’m sorry, I found this, um, egg wh-when I checked on the Pokémon…”

Surprisingly, he hadn’t really noticed the egg they were holding, and he arched an eyebrow. “Oh, where was it?”

“The Sizzlipede pen. I, um, I’ve been keeping it warm with my hands…” Key swallowed dryly and looked down at the egg. “It’s definitely a Sizzlipede egg...at least I think so… So, um...since you’re the Fire type expert, sir, I thought maybe you…”

Kabu didn’t let Key finish their sentence as he interjected, “You should take care of it, Key! I trust you can hatch this egg.”

Key nearly felt their heart drop to their stomach in surprise. Had they actually heard right or was Kabu telling them that they should take care of the egg?  _ No but that would be absurd, I mean, I’m only a rookie when it comes to Fire types...right? _ Seeing as Kabu wasn’t saying anything else, Key assumed that he must have been serious when he said that and they pointed to themself with a shaky finger. “M-Me…?”

“Well, I don’t see why not!” He cocked his head to the side. “You’ve taken care of the Pokémon here pretty well. Not to mention that all the Sizzlipede really like you!”

“But!” Key fidgeted nervously, avoiding his gaze as they looked to their side, their hands holding on to the egg in their hands as it felt warmer. “E-Even so, eggs are a different story, thought! And I, um…” They sighed. “I don’t know…”

“Well then, I’ll just go with you.”

“Huh?” He had declared that out of nowhere, and so confidently, that Key had to take a couple of seconds to really register what he had said. “G-Go where?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re walking around Motostoke! It’ll help the egg hatch!” He said that with a grin, and Key felt a shiver run up their spine.  _ This isn’t something that I can just say no to, huh… _ “Come on, let’s go while there’s still some daylight!”

“R-Right now!?”

Key gasped as he placed his hands on their shoulders and started pushing them along, all the while a smile on his face. “Come on, let’s go! I hope you can keep up the pace! One two! One two!” 

“S-Sir, wait! This isn’t really necessary, I can go on my own!” But Key’s protest fell on deaf ears. The old man was set on the two of them walking around Motostoke right  _ now _ , and so Key just closed their eyes and accepted their fate.  _ I’m sorry, Manchego, looks like I’m gonna be late for dinner! Oh my poor gummy, you must be starving by now, huh? I’ll go home to you soon! _

\--

At least Kabu was right, they still had some daylight to walk around Motostoke. Not having an egg carrier or anything like that, Key had to settle it into their shoulder bag, adjusting the straps so that the bag was closer to their chest so that way they would be able to keep an eye on it and keep one hand close to it.  _ Why is this happening to meeee?  _

The sun was just starting to set, but the people of Motostoke were still very active and lively. Given that it was the challenge season, plenty of people from other towns had been staying in Motostoke for the last couple of weeks, eager to catch Kabu’s matches against the challengers that showed up, so there were different crowds here and there either milling about or chatting about the gym leaders and the challengers. Corviknights came and went across the sky, carrying people to other places, and Key shuddered slightly. Being afraid of heights, they had been less than ecstatic about finding out that the main form of transportation in Galar was via Corviknight Taxi, so Key settled for walking every day over that.

Quickly, they glanced over to Kabu, who walked by their side, his hands holding the ends of his towel as he usually did, and Key scrunched their eyebrows in thought.  _ He hasn’t said anything since we left the stadium. This is so awkward. Should I say something…? What would I even say!? Ugh, whatever, I’ll just make a fool out of myself- _

“Have you gotten used to the cold in Galar yet?” Kabu asked.

_ A question about the weather! Perfect small talk! _ Key nodded. “Hmm, well not really? Winters in Unova were cold, but definitely not like this,” they mentioned, glancing up at the sky. “It didn’t really snow often in Castelia City…”

“Is that where you lived?”

“For the most part.” Key glanced to the side, their hand rested on the egg’s warm surface. “I grew up in Driftveil, but eventually we moved to Castelia and that’s where I studied. I used to live with my best friend, Lucy, before I moved to Galar…” It was strange, they hadn’t ever talked this much about their life back in Unova to any of their coworkers, but here they were now, talking about it to Kabu, their boss, the one person they had been terrified of at first and now talking to him felt so comfortable.

“I’m sad to say I haven’t had the chance to visit Unova yet,” Kabu said. “Back in Hoenn it was like summer all year round, so I can definitely understand if it takes you some time to get adjusted to Galar!”

“Is Hoenn nice?”

“Very much so, and I’m not saying it just because I grew up there.”

Key smiled a little. “Must be nice… I hadn’t traveled to another region until now. I didn’t have the chance to.” They gasped and looked down at the egg. “Whoa…”

“What is it? Is it shaking?”

They shook their head. “No, it just got...warmer? Hmm...it’s my first time holding a Fire type egg, to be honest…” They smiled sheepishly. “Still not moving, though. Maybe I’m doing something wrong?”

“What’s really bothering you?”

“Huh?” Key jumped slightly, looking at Kabu surprised. He wasted no time being direct, as usual. “It’s n-nothing!”

“Is it really?”  _ Oh he’s not gonna let this one go… _ Before Key had any chance to say something, Kabu continued, “Key, you’ve taken excellent care of the Pokémon in the stadium the short time you’ve been here. All the other trainers think the same, not a single one of us has any reason to doubt your capabilities at this point. I’m just trying to understand why you’re so hesitant about this.”

Key blushed a little at the sudden praise, and also in embarrassment over having been read like an open book. Despite how much they wanted to keep their feelings behind a closed door, it seemed that more often than not Key wore their heart on their sleeve for everybody to see, and Kabu was no exception. They took a deep breath, looking over Motostoke’s cityline, part of it shadowed already as the sun continued to set.

“I’m sorry,” they started, looking ahead as their hands rested on the egg. “I haven’t handled an egg since I was in nursing school, but...that’s not the reason I’m scared.” They paused for a second, taking another breath of air. “I lost my partner Pokémon some years ago… She was a Herdier named Apple.

“She was the first Pokémon I ever had, and she had been a gift from my parents when she was just an egg.”  _ Truly, the only good thing that they ever did for me… _ Key shook their head. It wouldn’t do to bring up their whole history with them to Kabu. “Um, the point is...she was the first egg that I ever hatched, and I did it all by myself! She was a tiny cute Lillipup at first!” They smiled, thinking about the way that Apple used to leap at Key whenever they got home. “But after she passed away...I don’t know...it’s kind of like I developed this fear? Every egg reminded me of her, so…

“I just became afraid of handling eggs ever again. I just keep thinking that I’m going to mess it up somehow, or that I’m going to hurt it by mistake… And when I start thinking like that it becomes hard to stop,” Key explained, their hands holding the Sizzlipede egg close to their chest. “I’m not very confident, obviously...that’s why I was hoping that either you or Chaka could take it and hatch it because...I’m terrified, to tell the truth…” Key gasped, bringing a hand to their mouth. “Oh no, I’m so sorry! I started to ramble, didn’t I? I-I didn’t mean to waste your time with my sob story-”

“Don’t worry.” To Key’s surprise, Kabu patted their head, ruffling their hair a little bit before he brought his hand back to his side. “I’m grateful that you opened up to me, I really am. And I hope it brings you some comfort to know that everyone at the stadium believes in your capabilities, myself included!” He gave them a smile. “You’re doing good, Key. I know it can be scary but you just have to keep at it!”

_ Thump! _

“Oh...um...th-thank you, sir, really…” Key thanked him and looked to the side, suddenly bashful. It was a strange feeling, their heartbeat had quickened all of a sudden, and they felt their face become flush with heat. Maybe it was just the amount of praise and positive reinforcement that they were receiving today, but Key certainly felt a little odd. However his words did ring true, and they smiled to themself a little.

“Should we head back to the stadium now?” He asked.

“Oh! Um…” They looked up at him. “Actually, I w-was thinking I could walk around some more!”

He laughed, and Key felt odd again, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. “Feeling motivated now, are we? Good! Come on then, maybe we could try jogging to help the egg hatch faster!”

“Wh-What!? No way, I’m holding the egg! What if I trip!?”

But he wasn’t listening, already starting to walk at a faster pace. “Come on, Key! You don’t want to get left behind!”

“Noooo!”

\--

Fortunately for Key, Kabu had mercy on them and they returned to the stadium after having walked around some more. Key hummed to themself as they walked behind him, staring at his back.  _ We’re back at the stadium, but the egg isn’t moving yet… When is it going to hatch? _

_ Crack! _

“Huh?” Key looked down at the egg, their eyes widened once they saw that it had a tiny little crack on its surface, and it began to rock slightly and cracked a little more. “OH MY GOSH IT’S HAPPENING!”

Kabu quickly turned back towards them as soon as they had exclaimed that, and he looked at the egg with curious eyes. “It’s hatching!”

“Oh no, what do I do? What do I do!?” Key panicked slightly, holding the egg in their hands now as it began to shake more frequently now, more bits of its shell coming off as it cracked a little more. They took a deep breath.  _ Okay, okay! Calm down, moron! Mr. Kabu believes in you, right? So let’s just do what we did for Apple! _

Having bullied themself enough into action, Key walked towards one of the couches in the lobby and rummaged about in their bag. They pulled out one of their spare hoodies and set it down on the couch, forming a nice little bundle before they settled the egg in its middle, careful not to tip it over or move it too abruptly as they stepped back a little. Key dropped to their knees, looking intently at the egg, their eyes fixed on it as they clasped their hands together in nervousness. They hadn’t even noticed Kabu kneeling down besides them to watch the egg as well.

“Oh, please be alright… It’s going to be alright…” Key muttered, trying to keep their hands from shaking too much.  _ Okay, don’t panic! Don’t panic! Stop panicking, you dumbass! Come on, you should be over it! Argh, why are you so… _ Key’s anxious thoughts came to a halt, stopped by the sudden feeling of something over their hand. They quickly realized that it was Kabu’s hand over their own, and they blushed as they raised their gaze towards him. “S-Sir?”

“You can hold my hand if it calms you down,” was all he said, and for the first time, he was avoiding Key’s gaze.

There it was again. Key’s heartbeat quickened dangerously, and they simply nodded and turned away, afraid that their face had become deep red by this point. “Okay...u-um, th-thanks, sir…”

The egg cracked again, bigger pieces of eggshell coming down before a small, tiny Sizzlipede came out from its inside, wiggling its tiny legs around the hoodie as it looked around. Key couldn’t stop themself from gasping, and they gripped Kabu’s hand tightly. “Aaah! I was right, it’s a Sizzlipede!” Key cried out, actual tears forming on the corner of their eyes. “It’s so tiny…!” They let go of his hand, and approached the Sizzlipede, putting their hands out towards it. “Come here, little baby… I’ve got you!” They cooed, and soon enough, the Sizzlipede noticed Key and crawled onto the palms of their hands, crying out in content as it rubbed its head against Key’s cheek. “Aww, you’re so cute!” Key squealed in delight, feeling as though their heart was being squeezed tightly. “Look, Mr. Kabu, we did it!”

Kabu could only laugh as he ruffled Key’s hair, smiling at them. “You did it, Key! I’m so proud of you!”

_ Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump! _

In a split second, Key felt as though their heart had stopped beating before it picked up a rapid pace again. Suddenly, it was like the constant weight in their chest had been taken away from them, and they felt almost lightheaded as they blushed deeply. For some reason, they couldn’t look at Kabu directly, so they looked to the side as they cradled Sizzlipede in their hands. “Um, th-thanks! Hehe…”  _ That’s weird… I feel like my heart’s about to burst. _ They thought of that moment again, the feeling of Kabu’s fingers running through their hair as he congratulated them, the warmth of his hand against their own, the unexpected sound of his laughter…

Key shook their head, placing a hand over their chest.  _ I think it might be indigestion. Eek, I should stop having spicy cup noodles for breakfast…  _ Their small daze ended, and they were able to look at Kabu again as they said, “We should name it!”

Kabu looked at them curiously. “We? It’s yours, though!”

“Ah, it’s m-mine?”

“Of course! It already seems to like you!”

Again, their face blushed deep red. “A-Alright, thank you, sir! Umm…” They looked down at the little Sizzlipede as Kabu scratched its head slightly. “O-Oh! I think its name should be Turnip!”

“Turnip, huh?” Kabu asked, though Key was too busy cooing at Sizzlipede to notice the slight blush that settled over his face at that moment. “Any reason in particular?”

“Hmm, no! I just think it has a Turnip vibe! And it’s a cute name!” Key smiled widely, holding Sizzlipede close. “My little baby Turnip~!”

This time it was Kabu’s turn to feel strange. “Well...it’s yours, so! Turnip it is!”

“Mr. Kabu, you give off a Turnip vibe too!”

“Do I?”

“U-Umm, in a good w-way! Hehe!”

Kabu didn’t have it in him to tell Key that his name meant Turnip, and he wasn’t even sure if Key even knew of it to begin with, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it, not with the way that they were smiling and laughing at this moment. He hadn’t seen them look so bright until this time.

He thought it was a pleasant sight, seeing Key happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably thought i wasn’t gonna update anymore? i ain’t going nowhere! you can’t get rid of me i spent MONTHS figuring out the perfect plot points for their relationship to blossom and i’ll write it damn it! that being said thanks for reading i really appreciate it <3

“Aw, the little guy is so cute!” Lucy chimed through the phone.

Currently, Key laid in their bed, having a video call with both Lucy and Keith eager to talk to them about Turnip being a part of their life now. Manchego lazed around on their pillow in the meantime, while Turnip himself had curled around Key’s neck where he slept peacefully like a baby.

“Did your Snom have any territorial issues?” Keith asked.

“Oh, yeah definitely...he was a little jealous when I brought Turnip home yesterday but he’s cooled off a little by now,” Key explained, giving the baby Sizzlipede a small back scratch. “Nothing a good meal couldn’t fix, you know?”

“Sounds like he’s a little glutton, just like someone I know.”

“Shut uuuup.”

The three of them laughed, and Lucy brought up a question. “Sooo, you hatched it with your boss?”

Key rubbed their nose, suddenly feeling a little warmer for some reason. Maybe it was just Turnip giving off heat. “Y-yeah, I found the egg and he told me to hatch it myself and he just stuck around to help…”

“Hmm~, isn’t that, like, if you two had a kid together? Well, a Pokémon baby, but still~.”

Just as soon as Lucy had finished her sentence, Key immediately sat up, their face a deep red color as they shook their head no with a little more force than what was necessary. “Wh-what are you even saying!? Of course n-not!” They stammered nervously. “H-He’s my boss, okay!?”

“Whaaat, I didn’t  _ imply _ anything!” Lucy smiled innocently while Keith himself chuckled, both of them watched as Key’s blush grew even deeper. “What are you so red for, hm?”

“B-because that’s embarrassing to even think a-about, ugh!” Key pouted. “I just really respect Mr. Kabu, okay? That’s a-all there is to it! He helped me with Turnip’s egg and that was all it was!”

“I was just joking~.”

“Well it wasn’t a funny joke!” They huffed, and brought their hand up to their neck so Turnip could climb on it. “See? You interrupted the baby’s nap. And, aren’t you two gonna run late for work?”

“Eh, I only have a couple of champion duties to take care of today,” Keith shrugged.

“And I picked up a later shift for today!” Lucy added cheerfully.

“Well  _ I _ have to go to sleep, I’ve got work tomorrow. See ya!” Before either of them could protest, Key ended their call and lightly tossed their phone on the mattress. They played with the baby Sizzlipede in their hands to calm down a little - their heart had started to pound at a dangerous pace when Lucy brought up the idea of Turnip being like their kid with  _ Kabu _ . Just thinking about it made their face heat up again and they shook their head.

_ Ugh, what am I so flustered for? He just helped me as my boss, that’s all. _

Turnip looked up at Key with his tiny little bug eyes, his little fire mustache burning brightly as he squealed and cuddled up to them again. Key could feel their heart melting already, and they sighed, closing their eyes.

“My little baby Turnip…” They mused, drifting off to sleep.

\--

The next couple of days were as uneventful as they could be, aside from daily gym tasks and activities and the gym challengers that just kept pouring in to challenge Kabu, but Key had been doing a good job so far to not feel extremely overwhelmed by the amount of healing that they had to do every single day. Of course there were a couple of rematches, which meant that challengers who had already caught Pokémon at the gym opted for knocking them out instead, but so far none of the stadium Pokémon had been severely injured, and Key was grateful for it. They knew that, eventually, some Pokémon would get badly hurt...it’s just what happened in battles sometimes. Though not very common, some Pokémon  _ have _ lost their lives, and even though trainers take every precaution to protect their teammates, sometimes accidents happen.

Key shook their head, dismissing that train of thought. Still, they knew that would have to be prepared for when something like that happened in this job, and they would have to keep their emotions under control if it did.  _ Wah, why am I thinking such pessimist things? _

Manchego rested on their head as usual as Key walked towards the break room, while Turnip rested in his Poké Ball inside Key’s hoodie pouch. The ball felt warm against them and they smiled, knowing that Turnip had been growing as of late, he wasn’t the tiny centipede from a few weeks ago. They thought about that moment often, when Turnip hatched from his egg, and strangely enough, they thought a  _ lot _ about the moments after he had hatched - the way that Kabu had encouraged them and praised them, the way he had mussed their hair up in content and smiled at them… Key felt their heart race, but assumed that they were just hungry...it  _ was _ time for their break, after all.

“You’re visiting Hammerlocke, sir?”

Elle’s curious voice reached Key’s ears as soon as they had stepped inside the break room. Chaka wasn’t there, but Elle and Darren were, as the two of them sat around and stared up at Kabu, who was there to pour himself some green tea. Key sat next to Darren and greeted them quickly, trying not to interrupt their ongoing conversation with their boss.

Kabu nodded at Elle’s question, eyes fixed on the counter as he poured himself a cup of tea. “The challengers haven’t quite made it past Opal, so the Chairman thought it would be a good idea to organize an exhibition match between Raihan and Gordie,” he explained. “I’d hate to pass up the opportunity to watch their battle! It’s sure to be a heated match, perfect for lighting up the sparks of ambition in the challengers, to be certain!”

“Cool…” Key mused out loud, as Kabu noticed that they were there as well.

“Ah, Key! I didn’t hear you come in,” he said, taking a seat next to Elle and sipped his tea.

“I-It’s fine, I didn’t m-mean to interrupt…” Again, Key could feel their face heating up, so they avoided looking at him directly and instead opted for setting out Manchego’s lunch so the gummy wouldn’t get rambunctious. “That’s r-really cool, though… I’ve never been to Hammerlocke before!”

“I’ve only gone there a couple of times myself, it’s a very beautiful city!” Darren chimed in, eyes sparkling. “Not to mention the stadium itself! And getting to watch one of Raihan’s matches if you’re lucky!”

“Watching one of his matches live...sounds so cool…” Key hummed, petting Manchego’s head as he ate his lunch.

“I didn’t know you were a Raihan fan,” Kabu mentioned, and Key sheepishly laughed, blushing deeply.

“N-Nothing like a  _ fan _ , really… I’ve just...seen a couple of his rerun matches during my spare time… They seem really intense,” they rubbed the back of their neck, looking away. “I heard it’s not easy to watch one of his League matches since not a lot of challengers make it all the way to Raihan…”

Kabu tapped the rim of his paper cup in thought. “Then how about accompanying me tomorrow to Hammerlocke?”

Right after he said that, Key felt as if their heart had been caught in their throat, and they couldn’t stop the sudden rush of blood that spread over their face as they began to stammer.

“Huh!? N-no, it’s f-fine! I wouldn’t want t-to impose or anything like that! B-besides it’s not like I  _ have  _ to watch Raihan’s m-match!” They waved their hands around with every word they said, certain that they were acting like a fool but they couldn’t stop their crazy heartbeat from taking control.

Kabu cocked his head to the side. “It’s not imposing when you’re being invited, though.”

“U-umm, still! I just-“

“Well you  _ would _ have a free day tomorrow, right?” Elle cut in, her eyes glinted with a mischievous look. “After all, if Mr. Kabu isn’t here, there’s no challengers, so there’s no need for you to do any healing.”

_ WHAT. _

“That’s true!” This time, Darren spoke up as well, nodding his head. “And if it’s feeding the Pokémon that you’re worried about, Elle, Chaka and me can handle it just fine.”

_ WHAT!? _

“So why not go to Hammerlocke?” The two of them smiled at Key, the way they grinned made it seem as if they were both proud of having accomplished something...even if Key had never asked for their help in the first place.

Key stared in mild disbelief at their coworkers, their mind raced to come up with some sort of excuse,  _ anything _ that would mean they didn’t have to travel  _ alone _ with Kabu tomorrow. In the end, they simply closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and opted to say, “Okay...I’ll g-go, if it’s not too m-much trouble…”

“Sounds fine by me!” Kabu stood up, throwing away his now empty paper cup in the garbage bin. “How about we meet in front of the station at 10 in the morning tomorrow?” Key nodded, so he continued, “Alright then. I’ll see you there, then.”

With that and a wave to Elle and Darren, he left the break room, and not even half a second later Key simply rested their head on the table as they groaned a little bit. It felt like their ears were about to blow steam from how much they were blushing…not to mention how sweaty their palms had become in a matter of seconds. They raised their head and looked at the culprits in question. “What was that for!?”

“Aw, don’t get mad at us!”

Key flinched. “I-I’m sorry, I’m not...angry, actually, um…” They fumbled over their words a little, though Darren seemed to notice their anxiety and so he quickly answered their initial question.

“Work’s been hard, you’ve had a  _ lot _ of healing these last couple of days, so why not?” He smiled. “You’re a hard worker, Key, but don’t go collapsing on us because of exhaustion!”

“If it’s a free day you wanted me to take I could just stay home…”

“No way!” Elle crossed her arms. “You’ve been in Galar for, what? Three months now? And you’ve never seen Hammerlocke! Seeing the sights won’t hurt!”

“Right, and like you said, it’s not often that you can get to watch one of Raihan matches live so…” Darren added, munching on his granola bar. “‘Sides, trust me when I say that Hammerlocke is a beautiful city.”

Key simply closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Their hands rested on Manchego’s cool ice shell for a couple of seconds before they spoke again. “A-alright...thanks, you two, I mean it. Just n-no more surprises...I’m not sure my heart can handle it…”

“We noticed,” Elle playfully rolled her eyes. “Sometimes it’s like you’re a very easily startled Whimpod, you know?”

_ Yeah it’s the anxiety.  _ Key smiled nervously and simply thanked them again. The rest of their work day was a little busy, some more challengers had decided to take on Kabu today, so that meant more healing in store for Key. There were a couple of winners and some losers, they’d probably be back in a couple of days, but for now Key focused on taking care of the Pokemon’s wounds.

Turnip had been let out of his ball, crawling around the desk in the infirmary as he played with a small toy that Key had left for him. Manchego watched over him, maybe a little too seriously as he settled into his role of being the cool big brother, but eventually he just dozed off and napped comfortably.

“Aaaand, done!” Key wiped some sweat from their forehead as they looked down at the Sizzlipede on their table.

For the most part, the little centipede Pokémon were more work than the Vulpix or Litwick. For starters, they were considerably frailer due to being part Bug type, and even though most Sizzlipede were the same in size, there were a couple of small ones that would get injured easily. The next challenge: their fiery temper. For being pretty small worms the little guys could get worked up easily, Key would be lying if they said they hadn’t gotten a couple of burns on their fingertips from an anxious Sizzlipede, but it was nothing too serious, so they just smiled through it and continued to make it feel safe with them. Eventually, all the Sizzlipede would calm down and be soothed by Key’s gentle humming as they worked.

_ Darren said that he and the girls would look after them tomorrow...which means I’m done! I even finished healing Kabu’s team.  _ They stretched a little, and flinched at a small throb of pain they felt on one of their burns. It was pretty small, on their forearm, so they just tended to it for a little bit and placed a bandaid over it carefully. It seemed like these days their fingers were covered in bandaids as well…

There was a gentle knock at the door to which Key almost jumped, and became a little flustered as they noticed it was Kabu who had just entered the infirmary.

“All done?” he asked, and Key nodded.

“Yeah, l-let me get your team, sir!” They fixed their hair behind their ear as they turned around, grabbing the corresponding Poké Balls before handing them over to him. “All taken care of!” 

“Thank you, as always, your healing is exceptional,” he praised them and Key blushed deeply, waving their hand around their face.

“I’m just d-doing my job…”

“Hm?” Kabu’s gaze followed the bandaids from their fingertips to their forearm. “Did you get injured?”

Key felt their face heat up more, if that was even possible, and they smiled sheepishly. “A-ah, this? Hehe, don’t worry about it, sir, they’re p-pretty small burns.”

He frowned slightly. “Key, you can’t let the Pokémon burn you all the time-“

“They were just accidents!” They quickly interrupted him, and looked down at their hands. “It’s not their fault…”

It seemed like Kabu wanted to say something, but sighed instead, resting his hands on his hips. “Like with the Carkol?”

“P-please forget about that…”

“It left a scar didn’t it?”

Key pursed their lips in embarrassment, and lifted their wristband for Kabu to see. “It doesn’t hurt anymore… B-besides, it’s not  _ that _ bad, I just gotta be more careful, right?”

They weren’t going to let it go, and Kabu knew when to accept defeat, so he simply nodded and looked at them. “Just don’t make it a habit. If you don’t take care of yourself, who’s gonna take care of the Pokémon here?”

“Ah, that makes sense!”

Key apologized and laughed a little bit, heading to the back of the infirmary as they went to go get Manchego and Turnip. Kabu stood by the door,  _ trying _ to understand how it was that their mind worked. They didn’t seem to care about their wellbeing unless it affected the Pokémon, and they kept putting the little guys’ comfort and needs over their own. It had been clear to Kabu that they were passionate about Pokémon the moment he found out about the scar on their wrist and its cause, but Key still remained a mystery for the most part, their anxious patterns and behavior…

“Well, I’ll be going now,” Key spoke up, placing their Snom on the top of their head as Turnip coiled around their neck comfortably.

“Ah, would you like me to walk you to Turffield?”

They blushed again. “N-no, that’s o-okay! I’ll just s-see you tomorrow, sir!” Key stammered, bowed, and hurriedly went up the stairs and out of Kabu’s sight. It had all been too fast so he hadn’t had a chance to reply.

“Curiouser and curiouser…” He said to himself, knotting his brows in thought. “It can’t be that they’re still afraid of me, right? ...Maybe I’m a scary old man, after all.”

He sighed. No matter. Kabu was about to spend a whole day in Key’s company, maybe it will help him to understand them, or at least he hoped so. Key seemed to have finally become comfortable around him only for them to avoid him again, he just wanted to make sure it wasn’t because of something he did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS A LITTLE LONG BUT IVE LITERALLY HAD THIS PLOT POINT FIGURED OUT MONTHS AGO SO......please enjoy some kabukey bonding i know im dying

The indistinct chatter of people floated around the Motostoke station. Key fiddled nervously, fixing a strand of hair on their face as they waited for Kabu. In their nervousness, they had arrived earlier than their arranged meeting time, not wanting to risk being late because of one reason or another, that would be so embarrassing for them not to mention disrespectful for their boss…

_ Aaaah, why am I so nervous!? _ They gave their cheeks a couple of gentle smacks, trying to dissipate the blush that settled on their face. As far as Key was concerned, they were simply accompanying their boss to an exhibition match. That was it! But then they talked with Lucy at night and she started to tease them and call it a date...frankly Key’s heart hadn’t been able to settle down after Lucy had brought it up.  _ A date? No way, pfft… _

And still, Key had made sure to pick out a nice outfit for the occasion, simply telling themself that they didn’t want to show up in just their plain old stinky hoodie, so they settled for an oversized red shirt with Sizzlipede’s cute little glare on it, a pair of black leggings, and an old blue sweater that they had brought with them from Unova. Manchego, as usual, was resting on top of Key’s head, while Turnip was settled nicely inside his Poké Ball. Their hair got in their face again, and they wondered if they maybe should’ve held their bangs back with a couple of hairpins…

“Key!” 

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice, and they stiffened slightly, looking over to where he was. Their heart almost stopped; they had been expecting to see Kabu in his usual stadium uniform, but instead, he donned a deep red turtleneck, some black slacks and loafers, and a nice, hazelnut colored coat. One would even say he looked... _ handsome _ .

_ What are you even thinking about!? He’s your boss, be respectful! _ Key shook their head slightly, careful not to knock Manchego over, almost as if to get rid of the small voice inside their brain that wouldn’t stop gushing over Kabu’s looks. Key felt so weird...just like that time, their stomach felt like it was turning over itself, and they made a mental note to go see a doctor about it.  _ Maybe I have gastritis... _

Kabu trotted up to them slightly, waving a salute. “Good morning! I hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

“A-Ah, not at all! I just got here myself!” Key said, like a liar, and smiled sheepishly. Manchego seemed to chitter something in distaste and they patted him. “What is it? You had a big breakfast…”

“Well, there’ll be plenty of tasty food for your Snom to try once we get to Hammerlocke,” Kabu commented, but Manchego simply turned his little bug head towards the other side, almost as if telling Kabu to bug off. “Haha, he doesn’t seem to like me much, does he?”

“M-Manchego is just rude, I’m sorry…” Key apologized, laughing nervously about it. “Umm, a-anyway, should we get going?”

In no time, the two of them had bought their train tickets and boarded without an issue, the train starting to make its way to Hammerlocke. Key sat across from Kabu, sharing a booth, as they tried to get their heartbeat under control. For some reason it had started to beat like crazy as soon as they sat down...maybe it was just the proximity? They weren’t used to being alone with him outside of work, or being alone with him at work… And now he was sitting across from them, just the two of them, and Key couldn’t help but pick up a couple of details - like the way that his hair was more pepper than salt, or the fact that he had a comforting scent...like a hearth in the middle of a warm home.

His gaze crossed with Key’s, and they immediately looked away, their face becoming a deep shade of red.  _ He caught me staring!!! This is so embarrassing, oh Arceus...please have mercy… _ They opted for staring outside the window, the landscape of the Wild Area unfolding before them, but they couldn’t concentrate - knowing that they were so close to Kabu’s presence...they could hardly focus on anything else.

Kabu attempted to make some small talk, to which Key had replied in very short answers, mentioning the weather or other small things until he sat in silence with them. Key couldn’t help but feel a little foolish, and they gripped their hands underneath the table that separated the two of them.  _ I’m so awkward… Arceus, what if I’m just being a bother? Ugh, I should’ve declined his offer to come here...maybe he was just being nice, maybe he was hoping himself that I would say no- _

“So, how’s little Turnip doing?”

He interrupted their thoughts once again, and Key blinked as his words seemed to reach their brain. 

“Huh? Oh! Turnip!” Key’s mind felt clearer in a second, and they smiled brightly. “He’s doing so great! I was worried at first because I’ve never had a Fire type Pokémon before, but I’ve learned a lot from the Sizzlipede in the stadium and Turnip is such a smart boy!”

“Sounds nice,” Kabu mused and Key nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! He’s been working on his Ember move and he’s making so much progress not falling off of tables when he’s on his own! He can be such a silly little worm at times!” They beamed brightly as they talked about the baby Sizzlipede. “I’ve been keeping track of his growth as well since he was so tiny when he hatched but he’s been steadily growing in size and length! Manchego’s gotten pretty used to having him around, too, he was so jealous when I first brought Turnip home…” Key startled, suddenly realizing that they had rambled on so much and for so long, and they immediately felt bashful and looked down at their hands. “A-Ah...I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was t-talking so much…” They apologized, anxiety weighing them down as they fiddled with the sleeves of their sweater.

“What are you apologizing for?” Kabu asked and Key looked up at him. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s great that you’re so passionate about your Pokémon!”

Key felt their face become warm again, and they fiddled with their sleeves a little more. “Th-that’s...um.” They covered their face with their hands and whined a little. “Still! I d-didn’t mean to talk for s-so long! ‘Sides! I’m certain you have m-much better things to worry about-”

“Key.” They looked up at him, peeking through the gaps of their fingers. He seemed serious, but not upset, and yet they couldn’t help but flinch for a second, wondering if they had annoyed him. But instead, he simply smiled at them. “It’s okay, I mean it. It’s great seeing you talk so confidently about your Pokémon, your passion for what you do is refreshing.” He scratched the side of his face with a sheepish smile. “Besides, if talking too much is what you’re worried about, you should’ve seen me when I was younger!”

Slowly, Key lowered their hands, and they blinked curiously as they stared at Kabu. “Really…?”

“Of course! It was hard to get me to stop once I started going on about something! I think that side of me mellowed out with age, but it doesn’t bother me at all. In fact, I think out of all of you, Darren’s the one who’s talked the longest amount of time in one sitting.” He covered his mouth with one hand. “Don’t tell him I told you that.”

Before they could stop, Key chortled, and they waved their hand over their face. “I’m s-sorry, that’s just...it sounds like Darren, alright!” Key could feel their heart beat quickly again, but it felt different this time. Instead of weighing them down, it felt as if their heart was beating freely, and they felt just like that moment when Turnip hatched from his egg. Even the weird pressure in their stomach felt a little lighter, and they smiled a little. “Thanks, sir…”

“It’s no problem, Key.”

They stared out the window for a bit again - they were about to arrive to Hammerlocke, and Key was grateful that at the very least the Beedrill in their chest had transformed into Butterfree, and silently hoped that their anxiety wouldn't spike during the rest of their day here.

—

_ It’s huge…! _ Key stared in amazement at Hammerlocke’s stadium - it was ornate and beautiful, like a castle straight out of a fairy tale...except it was actually real. In fact, the  _ whole _ city itself was so intricate and pretty, Key couldn’t help but think that Darren was right when he told them that Hammerlocke was a gorgeous city.

They trailed behind Kabu, staring up at the tall arches and architecture of the place. They noticed that he pulled out some dark sunglasses and donned them.

“I didn’t think you were the type to wear shades, sir!” Key spoke up, and immediately flustered and apologized. “Th-that is to say that they don’t fit you! I-I mean they fit you!”

“It’s alright, Key,” he simply chuckled, pushing his shades up with his finger. “I don’t wear them often, but I wouldn’t want to get approached by lots of people out here, it’s also my day off. That’s why I changed out of my uniform, too!”

_ Ah, so he changed clothes so he wouldn’t get recognized. I thought that maybe he had dressed up for the occasion... _

Key shrugged and nodded. “That makes sense, sir. Your outfit’s real nice today!”

Now it was time for Kabu to cough to the side, covering his mouth with his sleeve. Key couldn’t tell if his face was red because of the cold weather or something else. “Thank you, Key. Your shirt is pretty neat.”

And so now it was Key’s turn to blush. “Ahaha, this? I just s-saw it in a shop in downtown Motostoke and thought it was cute… Reminds me of little baby Turnip.” Manchego started to squirm on their head, as Key frowned and gently grabbed him. “What is it, Manchego? Are you hungry  _ already _ ?” The little gummy bug seemed to nod in annoyance and they sighed, turning to Kabu. “Sorry, sir, is it okay if we get something for Manchego first? He’ll be absolutely awful if he doesn’t have a snack right now…”

“Ah, no problem!” Kabu briefly looked at his wristwatch. “We have plenty of time before the match starts, we could have something warm ourselves as well. Shall we?”

Key let Kabu lead the way, after all he had visited Hammerlocke before and Key had no idea where anything was. Eventually they reached a nice Milcery Café just like the one back in Motostoke. As they entered, Key felt warm, and they unknowingly sighed; they hadn’t realized how cold it would be in Hammerlocke, they forgot to check the weather, so they were happy to have a little respite from the bitter wind.

The two of them sat down, Kabu taking off his coat and laying it by his side as Key looked over the menu, their eyes scanning for anything that Manchego would like to eat. “Dugtrio Sandwich Trio...how about this one, little gummy?” They pointed to the small picture in the menu for Snom to see, and he chittered in agreement as Key smiled. “It comes with some tomato soup, I’ll keep that and you can get the sandwich!”

“He certainly eats a lot for his size,” Kabu commented, folding his menu and laying it on the table.

“I made sure he had a big breakfast but maybe the travel just made him hungry all over again,” Key mused, petting Manchego’s little head as they placed him on the table. “Thankfully he’s not picky! He’ll eat just about anything!”

Soon one of the waiters came by their table to take their order, Kabu himself ordered some Lilligant Floral Tea, and Key ordered the main dish for Manchego. “Anything to drink?” The waiter asked and Key stiffened.

“Uh.”  _ Oh no I completely forgot to look over the drinks! _ Their eyes darted all over the menu, trying to find something to order in an acceptable amount of time that wouldn’t make things more awkward than they needed to be but things were certainly turning out that way. “Umm...th-then...th-the same, some tea…”

“You know,” Kabu cleared his throat. “This place has some pretty good hot cocoa.”

“Huh?” Key looked over the menu, and noticed a little picture of a cute, Litwick shaped mug. “Ah! I see it...th-then, I’ll have the Hot Litwick Cocoa, pl-please!” They stammered, handing off their menu back to the waiter.

“Alright, be right back with your drinks!”

It didn’t take long before Kabu’s tea and Key’s hot cocoa got to the table, along with the sandwich dish for Manchego who waited for no man and immediately began to dig in. Key stared at their hot cocoa, it was topped with fluffy, toasted marshmallows and some cocoa powder...it was really cute, enough for them to take a picture of it with their phone. They took the cup into their hands and sipped a little, the warm sweetness of cocoa pelting their tongue and they smiled.

“Ah~, it’s really good…” They murmured in content. “H-How’d you know I would like this?”

“I didn’t,” said Kabu, taking a sip of his tea. “But I’ve just noticed you don’t like tea, so...ordering the same as me would’ve been pointless for you.”

Key scratched the back of their head and smiled sheepishly. “Aaaah, and here I thought I had fooled everyone into thinking I liked tea.”

“Hmm, your expression gives you away,” he mentioned, a small smile on his lips as well.

“Huh? R-Really? I like to think I’m someone who doesn’t wear their heart on their sleeve…”

Kabu couldn’t tell if they were joking or if they were serious about it, but whatever the case, he had never met someone as painfully obvious as Key was when it came to their emotions. Sure, he might not know what was going on in their head, but he could at least tell by the expression on their face whether they liked something or hated it. So for now he just laughed under his breath, bringing his cup close to his lips as he drank some more.

“S-So…” Key stuttered a little. “Am I forgiven for not liking tea in the region where it’s everyone’s favorite?”

To that, Kabu actually let out a laugh, and Key thought that the sound of his laughter was something they would probably never get to hear, let alone due to one of their dumb jokes, but at the same time, it made the warmth in their chest feel even hotter, and their heart raced slightly. That feeling remained the rest of their time in the Café until it was time for them to leave. Manchego had finished his meal and was now napping away as Key picked him up and placed him inside their bag so he could sleep.

Kabu had intended to treat them, but Key fervently denied, insisting that they could pay for their own things and explaining that they wouldn’t dare be a burden on him, so in the end he couldn’t argue about it and simply respected their wishes. And so the two of them walked back towards the stadium as it was almost time for the match to begin. Key thought that they would have to pay for an entrance ticket, but Kabu told them it wasn’t necessary seeing as he was a Gym Leader and they were his worker, and so they thanked him over and over again for his kindness.

_ Man, this stadium is really posh, isn’t it? _ Key looked around curiously as they followed Kabu, not really sure where they were going to watch the match from but eager at the same time. After walking for a bit, the sound of the audience’s chatter and cheers became louder as they approached a pair of glass sliding doors which swooshed open as they stepped closer. Key felt as if their eyes were going to pop out of their skull as they looked around and noticed that, it wasn’t only a pretty fancy and big private lounge, but other Gym Leaders were there as well, and they seemed to freeze in place as they gently tugged on Kabu’s sleeve and asked, “S-Sir, is it really okay for m-me to be here…?”

“Well, I invited you, didn’t I?” Was his reply as he went ahead to greet his other colleagues.

Key swallowed dryly, taking a couple of shaky steps forward as they approached the open side of the lounge, having a perfect view of the stadium and the pitch, along with the rows and rows of fans that filled the seats.  _ Being a Gym Leader sure has a lot of privileges… Better not touch anything, everything here looks like it’s worth more than my salary. _ They looked over the sound of laughter to their side as Kabu spoke with a white haired woman, where he spotted them and motioned for them to come closer, and Key obliged, trying not to blush deeply as they faced the gorgeous older woman before them.

“Ooh~, who’s this?” She asked, her voice sweet and melodious.

“Hope you all don’t mind but our nurse wanted to come and watch the match today. This is Key,” Kabu said, gesturing towards them as the woman’s eyes shined in recognition.

“Ah! So you’re the nurse at Motostoke~! Ooh, well aren’t you a cute little thing, love?”  _ A PRETTY OLDER WOMAN CALLED ME CUTE… _ Key nodded, trying not to combust right then and there. The woman smiled and giggled. “It’s so nice to meet you, darlin’! My name’s Melony~." Her laugh lines accentuated her smile perfectly, Key thought, as they felt useless once again in front of a beautiful lady.

“Came to watch Gordie’s match, huh?” Kabu mentioned. “Does he know you’re here?”

“Oh, goodness no, I wouldn’t want to throw off his concentration...besides, we would just get into the same old argument if we met right now,” Melony sighed, her features softened as she spoke. “I want him to succeed, not as just his mother but also as a former Gym Leader of the major division, you know? I know he might not seem like it but that boy can be so stubborn!”

_ Ah, so she’s this Gordie’s mom? _ Key quickly looked him up on their phone, a picture of one of his league cards showing up on the results. They could definitely see the resemblance between him and Melony.  _ Sounds like they’re having a fight? Hopefully it’s not as bad as… _ They shook their head, feeling a heavy weight on their chest all of a sudden as they simply told Kabu they were going to sit down until the match started. Better not to think about family, they didn’t want to ruin this day with memories of their  _ many _ familial problems.  _ Ugh, just forget it, you’re here to watch Raihan’s match and they’re not gonna ruin that! _

Key checked on Manchego a couple of times while waiting for the match to start, thankfully he was still in a food coma, so they just let him be until he eventually got hungry again. They sometimes glanced back at the other Gym Leaders in the lounge, they thought they might have seen Milo and Nessa for a second, but they were busy talking to an older woman with a huge, blue sunhat and an umbrella.  _ I think that’s...Opal? _

It wasn’t long before the Chairman came out on the pitch as the crowd exploded into cheers. Key remembered having seen him on TV a couple of times, he seemed to run the whole Galar region with his company, providing energy and other necessities for the entire region. They just thought he was pretty handsome. Kabu sat down next to them, and Key kept their eyes focused on the pitch below. 

Gordie and Raihan stepped up at the same time, the two of them headed towards the middle to exchange a few words before their match began; the entire stadium felt like they all stopped for a moment before they all collectively cheered the moment that the two Gym Leaders tossed their Poké Balls in the air.

“Huh!? What was that! That was so cool!” Key exclaimed, leaning over to get a better look. Raihan had looked so  _ damn _ cool and did Gordie do a  _ backflip _ !? Galarian battles were certainly different than they were in Unova, definitely a whole lot flashier, Key thought, but that didn’t stop the thumping in their chest from beating to the tempo of everyone else there.

Key only had the chance to watch one of Kabu’s matches with Elle, since they were just getting busier and busier with more challengers pouring through almost every day, so they had forgotten how intense a Gigantamax battle could really be. Raihan was the strongest Gym Leader of the region behind the Champion, and his energy and charisma were off the charts and Key found it hard to believe that they were getting to experience it themself. They told the others they weren’t a Raihan fan but honestly, after this they felt like they wanted to get some of his merch because of how cool he was. Gordie himself was bursting with charm as well, though that didn’t get in the way of his strict battling style as he matched Raihan’s energy equally.

The match’s energy climaxed as Gordie’s Coalossal took down Duraludon, declaring him the winner of this battle as his crowd of fans cheered and Raihan scratched the back of his head with a grin. He and Gordie seemed to exchange a couple more words between them as they waved at the people around the stadium. Key couldn’t help but cheer alongside Melony, and she smiled, looking down at her son on the pitch. She stood up, and dusted off her skirt with her hands.

“Well, better go now before he notices dear mum is here,” Melony said, glancing over the stadium’s monitors as they displayed Gordie’s grinning face, and even though she was smiling, Key couldn’t help but notice the faintest hint of sadness across her face.

“Shall we head out then?” Kabu asked them. “You can go on ahead and wait for me if you’d like, I’m gonna go chat with Raihan for a minute.”

“Umm, sure thing!” Key nodded, grabbed their stuff and made their way outside. 

— 

The cold air of Hammerlocke settled in Key’s clothes as they shivered.  _ Yep, should’ve checked the weather… I would have brought a warmer sweater if I had known it’d be this chilly. _ They sat outside the stadium, watching the crowd of fans starting to leave as Key huffed some hot air into their hands, rubbing them together before placing them on their face.  _ Aaah, there we go, warm and nice! _ Manchego was still asleep, thank Arceus, so they brought out baby Turnip, who was, as always, happy to see Key and immediately settled around their neck, providing some warmth for them as they smiled.

_ Wonder what Mr. Kabu wanted to talk to Raihan about… Probably cool Gym Leader stuff that I wouldn’t get.  _

They watched the clouds go by. They hadn’t even noticed but it was past midday already.

_ Miss Melony looked a little sad, even though her son won… Maybe because she wasn’t going to be able to congratulate him face to face? She did say he didn’t know she was there.  _

A gust of wind blew across the city streets, grabbing some of Key’s hair as the cold colored their cheeks a little red.

_ She doesn’t seem like a bad mom...she looked genuinely happy for Gordie’s victory. _

Turnip coiled around their neck, his warm rings of fire providing them with some respite from the cold.

_ I wonder what it’s like...having a parent that’s proud of you. _

“Key!” Kabu’s voice called out to them, snapping them away from their thoughts as he approached them. “Sorry to make you wait!”

Key shook their head gently. “It’s okay. Did you get to talk with Raihan?”

“Ah, not quite, once I got to the locker room he was already gone,” he explained. “Sorry about that…”

“It’s fine, that’s a shame though, I would’ve asked for his autograph in that case,” they joked slightly, standing up as they dusted off their sweater. “Should we go back to Motostoke, then?”

“Yes, I think that would be alright.” The two of them started to walk back towards the station. “I did get to see Gordie, though, so I got the chance to congratulate him for his well earned victory!”

“Hmm~, that’s nice…”

“It’s a shame that Melony couldn’t be there as well. Or, well, more like she  _ wouldn’t  _ be there. She still feels as though Gordie doesn’t want to see her.”

Key let out a small huff, their hot breath noticeable in the air as a puff of smoke. “I see.”

“Even though I understand Gordie’s side, too,” Kabu sighed. “It’s weighing down on Melony, this whole fight with her son over a disagreement.” Key didn’t respond, so he assumed it was time for a change of topic. “So! Have you shown Turnip to your parents?” He asked, trying to make some small talk.

But his question just caused Key to clam up, he could almost  _ feel _ the air shift around them as they answered with, “No.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, are your parents…”

“Dead? Not that I know of,” they replied curtly, their brows furrowed a little into what seemed to be the closest expression to anger that he had ever seen on Key. They sighed. “Um, I’m sorry, but could we stop talking about this?” they said, looking away from him as they tugged on their sleeves. They realized how rude that must have been and quickly apologized. “Sorry, it’s just...I don’t...like talking about family… I’d rather we avoid th-the topic…”

“Ah, right, of course. I apologize,” Kabu said.

“It’s…fine, you didn’t know,” they replied as they continued to walk towards the station, Kabu walking next to them.

He just nodded, but truth be told, he felt bad about having upset them by bringing up an uncomfortable topic for them. They had been as warm and open as could be after their talk on the train, and inside the café as well, and Kabu was hoping to see more of Key’s lighthearted side and now he had gone and made things awkward between them. He should’ve known that Key still wouldn’t be at a level of comfort to talk about themself, no matter how much Kabu wanted to know more about them. He thought it was curious, though, he hadn’t concerned himself with getting close to someone in such a long time...

“Hey! That’s Kabu!” A couple of voices rang out, some fans that had been walking around recognized him and quickly approached him with shining eyes. 

“Mr. Kabu! Can we get a picture?”

“Sir, I’m a huge fan! Would you please sign my league card?”

“Mr. Kabu! I’m with Galar News, do you have time for a quick interview?”

They seemed to swarm him, but Kabu stayed calm and nodded, having already had experience with getting recognized in public. “Yes, sure thing, just let me-“ He turned to apologize to Key for the sudden interruption, but much to his surprise, they were already gone. Vanished. 

Key, on their part, peeked around a corner nervously as they stared at the crowd that had gathered around Kabu. As soon as that one fan had spoken out, Key made a dash for it, not wanting to get caught up in all of... _ that _ . They weren’t able to handle attention, after all, just the thought made them queasy and anxious. Besides, they needed a little bit of space to pull themself back together...they had become a little frustrated at Kabu nudging the topic of family, and then they just felt awful for even feeling upset about it since he didn’t know so it wasn’t his fault completely.  _ Ugh, I’m such a mess… _ They sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench as they gave their cheeks a couple of light smacks.  _ I hope Mr. Kabu isn’t upset that I bailed like that. _

Their bag squirmed a little, so they opened it to find Manchego awake already, chittering and twinkling in annoyance at having been woken up by all the movement. “Aw, sorry,” Key smiled down at him, giving his little head a scratch before settling him down on top of their head again. “Hm, guess I’ll just wait here until Mr. Kabu’s done…”

“Ya waiting for the old man?”

Key yelped, standing up and turning around to where that voice came from, though finding out who it belonged to did nothing for their frazzled nerves. Standing right next to the bench was Raihan, like  _ the _ Raihan, like the strongest Gym Leader of the Galar region  _ Raihan _ . Their mind seemed to be going at a thousand miles per second as they tried (and failed) to scramble a coherent thought together. After a second of staring wide eyed, Key dove their hand into their bag and fished out their notebook and a pen, offering it up to Raihan as they tried not to shake too much.

“P-p-p-please...c-could I get y-your-“

“An autograph? No problem!” He finished their sentence for them, taking the pen and notebook and uncapped the pen. “Can I have a name for the autograph?”

Key felt like they couldn’t stare at him directly, his charisma and prep energy were just  _ too _ strong, and they barely managed to cough out, “Key.”

“A’ight, done!” He signed with the expertise of someone who’s done this a million times, and grinned kindly as he handed them back their notebook, Key squeaking out a small ‘thank you’. He put his hands in his hoodie’s pockets as he stared curiously at them.

“A-Ah! That’s r-right, um…” Key felt lightheaded, maybe it was all the blood rushing to their head. Today had been such a different pace than what they’re used to, let alone they hadn’t even  _ imagined _ that they’d be in front of Raihan of all people. “M-Mr. Kabu wanted to l-look for you but he couldn’t find you…”

Raihan tilted his head to the side, like a Flygon with a Goomy-like smile. “So ya know ‘im personally, then?”

As if they needed any more of it, Key’s face immediately flared up as they blushed even deeper, waving their hands around. “N-n-no! No, no, not like  _ personally _ , I m-mean I do know him but it’s not like  _ th-that _ ! I’m his - uh, he’s my…”  _ What the fuck am I even saying.  _ “I...work for him,” they finally managed to say.

“Ah, I see!” Raihan chuckled, his fang visible in his big smile. “Figures, here I thought that maybe the old chav had gotten himself some new flame.”

“IT REALLY ISN’T LIKE THAT!” Key slapped their hands over their mouth after their outburst, their face felt boiling hot by this point, it would be a miracle if their brain didn’t become fried from all this heat. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yell! Eek, oh Arceus, this is such a mess I’m such a mess I’m really really sorry-“

Their anxious ramble came to a stop once the tall Gym Leader patted their head, their hair sprout flattened a little by his hand. “I’m just messing with you!” He leaned down to look at them. “I don’t want you passin’ out on me or anything, so just take a deep breath, yeah?”

_ He seems so intense during battle but he’s pretty chill now… _ Key did as he said and took a deep breath, trying to get as much air as they could inside their lungs before exhaling. They really felt exhausted now. “S-sorry…”

“Ah, wait, so you’re the new nurse at the stadium then!” Raihan snapped his fingers, connecting the dots inside his mind. “Milo told me a little bit about you.” He laughed at the horrified look that appeared on Key’s face as he tried to reassure them. “No, no, nothing bad! Don’t worry.”

“Right...sorry…”

“Key!” Kabu turned the corner, spotting them as he sighed in relief. “Ah, there you are, I was afraid you’d gotten lost.” He blinked in recognition once he saw Raihan standing besides them and waved at him. “And Raihan is here as well!”

“Heya old man,” Raihan waved lazily. “Heard you were looking for me?”

“Well, I did speak to Gordie after the match, I was only hoping to hear your insight on it as well,” the older man replied, approaching the two of them as he turned towards Key. “I’m sorry, I got caught up by some fans. I see you’ve met my worker, Key.”

“Yeah, I did,” Raihan laughed, giving their head another pat, much to Key’s embarrassment.

“They wanted to watch your match today, so I invited them.”

“Oh, is that so?” Raihan grinned at Key. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re a Rai fan? We could’ve taken a snap together for my page.”

Key couldn’t help but squeak, shyly but hurriedly going to hide behind Kabu, looking up at Raihan. “N-no...sorry…I’m not good with attention…” They pursed their lips and stared at their feet. “Sorry for bailing on you, sir, I just got...startled.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kabu replied. “This doesn’t happen so often that it becomes a problem.”

“Prolly because you can look a little scary,” Raihan teased. “Sometimes people don’t know if you’re glaring at them or frowning at something else.”

“Ah, I see…” Kabu scratched the side of his face absentmindedly. “I thought I had gotten better at not looking unapproachable.”

“S-Sir!” Key spoke up. “It’s getting late, w-we’ll miss the train to Motostoke…” 

“Right you are, Key!” He checked his wristwatch before looking back at Raihan. “Well, I guess I’ll have to hear about your Torkoal’s performance some other day.”

“Ya, sure thing,” Raihan shrugged and looked at Key. “See ya, Sparks.”

_ Sparks? Who? Does he mean me?  _ Key opted for simply bowing and giving him a polite smile before turning to follow Kabu back to the train station. They stared at his back while they walked together.  _ Is it just me or did Mr. Kabu look a little troubled when Raihan said he looked intimidating… Oh, I should apologize for snapping at him, too… Eek, when will I ever stop apologizing to him? _

The two of them sat down from across each other, the train starting its course through the Wild Area to head for Motostoke. It was silent between them, Kabu stared outside the window this time as Key tried to decipher what was going on through his head, and then felt a little foolish for thinking they would know enough about their boss to guess what was troubling him. Still…

He surprised them yet again when he spoke first. “I owe you an apology, don’t I? I can see now that bringing up family is upsetting for you,” he said calmly, still not looking at them.

“That’s - um - it’s...fine,” Key stammered, trying to find the rights words. “You…couldn’t have known, so it’s not like you were doing it on p-purpose…” They scratched Turnip’s head, the little worm still coiled around their neck. They figured they needed some way to reassure him of their comfort around him...he seemed pretty concerned about having upset them, and it made their heart race. 

He looked at them. “Did you get Raihan’s autograph after all? He’s used to getting approached by people constantly, so he knows how to manage himself to be pleasant around his fans.”

Key tapped their fingers against their thigh, biting down on their lip to try and stop themself from saying something on impulse but only half succeeded in doing so. “Sir...I think you’re fine the way you are. Your fans probably think the same.” They blushed half a second later after the words left their mouth and they fidgeted a little. “Wh-what I mean is - um - I don’t th-think you’re scary!”

Kabu looked surprised for a second before he simply nodded and smiled slightly. “I see...thank you, Key,” he cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about me, but I appreciate the kind words. Say, did you enjoy the match? Was it everything you had hoped it would be?”

“Um, sure! It’s  _ waaaay _ different than watching a rerun on TV! Gordie’s so charming and dashing, and Raihan’s energy is so contagious when he’s battling!” Key mused with a smile, looking down at their hands as their cheeks became flushed. “Still...the whole time I thought...that the excitement I felt at that moment was nothing compared to when I watch one of Mr. Kabu’s matches!” They laughed nervously. “S-Sorry! Sorry if that’s weird…”

“No, that’s…” It might’ve been the first time that Key had actually seen Kabu at a loss for words, even if it was for just a fleeting moment. He quickly composed himself, and gave them another one of his polite smiles. “Well, it’s a good thing you work at my stadium, then! You can get your fill of matches every single day.”

“All while I work, after all, can’t shirk my duties,” Key grinned. The train got to Motostoke’s station soon enough, and as they both got off and walked outside, the cold brisk air settling around their figures, Key felt a little brave. “I didn’t...get to say thank you before so...th-thanks, Mr. Kabu, for letting me come with you today.”

“I should be thanking you for accompanying me on your day off,” he replied, walking alongside them before they had to part ways. “I appreciate the formality as well but, seeing as we’re both outside of work, I wouldn’t mind at all if you just called me by my name.” He looked back towards them, noticing that Key had frozen in place, their face a deep red color.

Before he even had the chance to say anything, Key grabbed Manchego and placed him inside their bag before they bowed repeatedly, not looking him in the eyes. “I-I’ll see you at work tomorrow then, thank you so much again okay have a goodnight!” They said quickly, and just as rapidly, they took off towards Turffield, their heartbeat crazed and their breath short but not because of the physical activity but rather something else.

Key realized that the discomfort in their stomach was not what they had thought… The reason for the Butterfree roaming inside their chest, the reason why their heart beat at an astounding pace…

When was the last time Key had gotten a crush?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two things: (1) i rewrote this chapter like three times. (2) originally this wasn't as soft (or as angsty) as it finally turned out but uh im dying :')

It was an average work day - some challengers had shown up to the stadium, some of which had captured the gym mission Pokémon which left Key with way less healing to do, aside from healing Kabu’s team every now and then.

_ Kabu.  _

Their breath hitched inside their throat and they shook their head, turning their gaze downward as they continued to attempt to write some notes down. They tapped the pencil against the desk, deep in thought, as their eyes looked over the set of combined notes from all the other nurses that had worked in the stadium before them.

_ Multiple uses for Oran berries as ointments rather than powder… _

They briefly thought about their visit to Hammerlock a couple of days beforehand.

_ Hmm, combining the properties from an Occa and Rawst berry to effectively treat a burn wound… _

It was like they could still feel it as if it had been yesterday; the roaring from the crowd as they cheered on Raihan and Gordie, the way that their chest thumped in beat with the rest of the fans at the stadium as they sang together when it was time to Dynamax.

_ We’ve been getting a lot of challengers who have Water based teams. I don’t want the Sizzlipede or the Litwick to get too hurt, so maybe introducing a Passho berry in their diet to help them withstand water attacks? _

The memory briefly crossed their mind - Kabu’s gentle smile, his rasp chuckle, the way he told them it was okay for them to call him by his name without any of the formalities...

_ What would that sound like? His name leaving my lips– _

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Key smacked their cheeks repeatedly, their face a flustered mess already as soon as the thought had manifested inside their mind. “Ugh, what’s your problem, Key!?” They slammed the notebook shut, unable to focus on its contents after all. “Arceus, you’re even stupider than I thought if you think for a second that you have a crush on your boss!” They muttered, biting the end of the pencil anxiously, shaking their leg as they fidgeted nervously.

Unable to sit still, they stood up and paced around the infirmary, their brows furrowed together in deep thought.

_ It was a long day! You probably just felt overwhelmed by everything that happened. _

They tapped their fingers against their arm.

_ At the end of the day, it was just a day off and you accompanied your boss to watch a Pokémon battle. No big deal. _

They bit around the pencil’s end a little more.

_ Can’t you just be grateful that for ONCE you didn’t ruin things? Nooooo, you just  _ have _ to go and think some stupid shit like that, Key! You’re not a highschooler, Key! Ugh, you’re so damn stupid, that’s it! Everything’s going well for you and you just have to self sabotage— _

“Key!”

They squeaked miserably, jumping against their will as their heart pounded and they turned towards the infirmary’s door, only rather than calming down, the sight just made their heartbeat go even faster, like a Rapidash raring to go.

“Sorry — I did knock,” Kabu sheepishly apologized, his gaze as serene and unreadable as ever.

“A-Ah...s-sorry…” Key mumbled timidly, looking away from him. “Oh! Um, your team is all h-healed up, sir! That’s why you’re here, r-right?”

He nodded. “Sharp as ever.”

“N-Nonsense…” Key fumbled around the table, their hands just would  _ not  _ stop shaking, but eventually they managed to grab the Poké Balls containing Kabu’s team as they quickly whipped back around towards him, taking a couple of steps forwards. Their mind was a fogged up mess, though, their thoughts running a thousand miles per hour for some reason unknown to them, and so they couldn’t help but stumble into one of the infirmary tables, which in turn made them lose their balance as they staggered and quickly fell flat on their face, although they had managed to hold the Poké Balls up with their hands so nothing had happened to them.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Kabu had quickly knelt down beside them, a hand gently placed on their back as he tried to help them get up, but not a second after his hand had made contact with them, Key scrambled back almost immediately, holding the Balls to their chest, their face a deep red color as they slightly shimmied away from him. He arched his eyebrows. “Oh, Key, you—“

“Th-th-the Poké Balls are okay!” They exclaimed, quickly looking over the round spheres as they sighed in relief.

“Yes, but—“

“I’m so sorry, sir! I-I’ll be more careful next time!”

“That’s fine, but—“

“Eek, I’m s-so sorry, sir, I swear this n-never happens, and this is the first and last time something like this occurs when I’m handling your b—“

“Key, your nose is bleeding!”

They blinked, their anxious blabbering stopped for the moment, and they suddenly became aware of the warm trickle of blood that dripped down their nostril. Key touched their nose, and stared down at the blood that stained their fingers before their gaze turned back to Kabu. His expression was one of concern, and immediately Key could feel their chest become heavy, dreading the thought of worrying him or anyone else for that matter.

“It’s nothing!” They said, turning away from him. “Really, it’s f-fine, I’m used to getting injured.”

Kabu sighed deeply, his eyebrows still furrowed together in a frown as he grabbed his neck towel and brought it close to Key’s nose. “You should worry about your wellbeing more, you know.”

But again, Key didn’t give him the opportunity to even get close; their hand pushed away Kabu’s, they dropped his Pokémon’s Poké Balls in his hand before they briskly moved away from him, their hand covering their bloodied nose as they tried to stop the blood from getting on their clothes, and they looked away.

“I’m fine, really,” was all Key said, but Kabu could feel the chill in their words when they said this, their guard up once again as they shut him out, pushed him away from even attempting to make them feel okay. They wouldn’t even look at him when they said this, their eyes seemed distant, as if their mind had gone back to a place far away from Galar.

He wasn’t going to push them, though. It wasn’t his place to do so, he was just their boss after all…though it saddened him, strangely enough, thinking about how open and comfortable Key had been with him during their visit to Hammerlocke, only for them to jump at the sight of him again once they had gotten back.

But he wasn’t going to push them. He nodded, taking his towel back as Key still looked away, holding their hand to their face. He excused himself, thanked them for healing his team, and walked out the infirmary.

Key, in turn, still sat on the floor, their legs going numb from having stayed in the same position for too long, before they brought their hand back from their nose and stared at the palm covered in blood. They could feel tears sting at the corner of their eyes, and they wiped them away with a little more force than was necessary.

_ Nice. I just made things awkward again. _ They squeezed their eyes shut and pinched the bridge of their nose. They hadn’t thought about the worst of their life back with their father in a while, so why  _ now _ , of all moments, of all places, and with  _ him _ of all people, did Key’s fears come back to the surface? 

Was it the look on Kabu’s face? Key had learned to avoid concerning other people from a young age — bruises on their arms were just an accident, they were clumsy, they often tripped and fell and bruised easily. The sting on their cheek was also an accident; when others asked about their swollen face they were quick to come up with a believable excuse. Nothing was more terrifying than the thought of someone looking a little too closely at their injuries to figure out that Key wasn’t as clumsy as they made everyone believe.

_ But I’m not in Unova anymore.  _

Key took a deep breath, exhaled, and took another breath once more before releasing it, trying to calm down the way they had been taught to, the way that Lucy often helped them through one of their panic attacks. Thinking about her being by their side, her gentle voice as she held their hand; remembering those moments helped bring their anxiety down, and eventually their heart stopped beating at a rapid pace, exhaustion settled in their chest as the rest of their body began to calm down as well.

With a grunt, they got up, and walked over to the infirmary’s sink, turning the faucet on to splash some water on their face. They rubbed the palm of their hand absentmindedly, blood mixed with water as it quickly went away into the drain. Key turned the faucet off, and gingerly touched their nose as they winced a little — luckily it didn’t hurt as much as they were expecting it to, and the bleeding seemed to stop as well, and so they carefully dabbed their nostril with a cotton puff, making sure to get rid of any dried blood that clung to the top of their lip.

The mechanical motions of tending to their own wounds helped put them at ease, as weird as it might be, and Key wondered for a brief moment if maybe their affinity for healing had started with them. They shook their head. No use thinking about that again.

_ I’m tired… _ They thought, walking over to the desk on the corner and sat down; they placed their arms over its surface and leaned their head down, letting it rest between as they closed their eyes, sleep beginning to settle over their mind.  _ I should apologize to Kabu… _

And they drifted off to sleep.

——

It was the end of the work day already; Elle and Darren said their goodbyes to Kabu before they left, and he waved, seeing his workers off. Those two were always energetic, at times he wondered if they would catch up to him faster than he thought.  _ Well, obviously, they are younger. _

His mind wandered back to the infirmary, to Key’s strange demeanor...it bothered him, for some reason. It wasn’t like an itch he felt when he would lose a match, or when he would accidentally oversleep and get up at seven in the morning rather than six, no, it was a different kind of feeling, and it perplexed him, not knowing how to recognize this weird emotion. It hadn’t only been today where Key had acted nervous around him, they had been behaving this way ever since they came back from Hammerlocke. In a way, it wasn’t like when Key was afraid of him when they first met, it felt different, but it frustrated him to not know the reason for their sudden change in attitude towards him. He really thought they were getting along just fine.

_ Why am I so concerned over this? _ Kabu shook his head, his fingers fiddled with the end of his neck towel nervously; it had dulled down with age, but he had always been fidgety since he was a kid, and some habits were hard to get rid of. At the very least he didn’t feel like he was going to burst into tears like when he was a teenager. He shuddered at the memory, cringing a little.

“See you tomorrow, sir,” Chaka’s voice broke his thoughts, she settled her bag over her shoulder as she cocked her head to the side. “Something on your mind, sir?”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” he waved his hand in front of his face. “See you tomorrow, Chaka. Rest well today.”

“Sure.” She shrugged, taking a couple of steps towards the exit before she stopped and looked back. “By the way, did the nurse leave already?”

Instinctively, he stood straighter. “Key? No, I haven’t seen them walk by yet.”

“Hmm.” Chaka mused, a hand fixing some of her curls away from her face. “Okay then, see you tomorrow, sir.” She waved a hand as she walked away.

Kabu watched her walk away; he had to wonder, though, where  _ was _ Key? He hadn’t really gone back to the infirmary after he picked up his team, and he wasn’t sure if he should even go look for them, he didn’t want to make them uncomfortable after all but… What if something had happened to them after he left? They seemed pretty clumsy, and they did not show any concern over their wellbeing whatsoever…

Without a second thought he started to walk back into the stadium, headed for the infirmary as his hands gripped the end of his towel anxiously. For some reason, the thought that Key could have gotten hurt again apprehended him; he felt his chest tighten, and he picked up the pace a little as he walked down the stairs to the infirmary’s door. His hand lingered on the doorknob, and he noticed that he was shaking a little; he placed his hand over his wrist, keeping it under control as he took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? Key was just his worker, he was just their boss, he didn’t have any stake or claim whatsoever to justify him feeling so protective of them and yet…

He gave his cheeks a gentle smack with his hand, exhaling as he reached over and opened the door. “Key?” Kabu called out to them as he stepped inside the room; there was no response, but the place itself looked the same as when he had left, and he soon spotted their figure slumped over their desk. As he stepped closer he realized that they had fallen asleep, and he felt some strange sense of relief as he looked at their sleeping face. This was probably the most serene expression he had ever seen on Key, he almost felt bad having to wake them up. “Key,” he called again, not wanting to touch them for fear that they would jump back from his touch.

Key stirred, a groggy groan coming out of their throat as they stirred, half awake as they looked up at him. Their hair was in their face, their cheek had markings on it from the desk from having slept too long, and their topaz-like irises looked at him through half-lidded eyes; no, not  _ at _ him, but rather  _ through _ him, it seemed like Key’s foggy mind hadn’t registered who it was that was standing before them just yet.

Recognition struck through them like a bolt, Key’s eyes widened as soon as they realized what had happened, and their face became flushed as they wiped their face with a sleeve, mumbling all sorts of anxious riddled apologies as they avoided his gaze.

Kabu felt a weird stir inside of their chest, but ignored it, “Sorry for waking you so suddenly.”

“Um, n-no, I’m sorry for falling asleep at w-work…” They fixed their bangs anxiously, their fingers tucking some strands of hair behind their ear. “That’s so unprofessional, gosh…”

“You’re not in any type of trouble if that’s what’s concerning you,” he added, and grabbed a chair to sit beside their desk.

Key pursed their lips, their fingers pushed together as they fiddled in place before they eventually looked up at him; they seemed to be struggling to keep eye contact with him, but they weren’t backing down, and Kabu felt strangely proud about their efforts. “A-about earlier, I…” They stopped, breathed deeply, and exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

“No need,” he quickly said. “I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn’t have pushed your boundaries even if I was trying to help.”

“It’s not your fault!” Key exclaimed, their mouth slightly agape as they wanted to say more, but dropped their gaze back down to their hands. “Really, it isn’t…” They fidgeted once again, their fingers unspooling a loose strand of fabric from their hoodie. Their voice became strained as they spoke again, “You see, I, back in Unova, I–”

“Key,” he cut in, his voice gentle, and they looked up at him again, eyes widened like a Deerling caught in the headlights, and he couldn’t stop himself from settling his hand over theirs, pleasantly surprised when they didn’t pull away from him. “I meant it when I said that you don’t have to feel pressured to talk about your past circumstances.” He gave their hand a gentle squeeze; Key’s gaze softened a little, their body relaxed as they sighed. “It’s obviously painful for you to even recall it, you don’t have to talk about it.”

Key remained like that for some seconds before they closed their eyes and nodded, their hand still underneath his, as he became aware of their soft breathing, the way their chest moved up and down with every breath they took to calm down, and he looked at their face – their gaze turned downward, their eyelashes shadowed their eyes as they did so, and his eyes followed the tip of their nose down to their beauty mark, on the left side of their lips.

Clearing his throat, he took his hand back, grabbing the end of his towel as he brought it up to his face, shadowing his cheeks as they became slightly tinged with pink. Kabu had to stop it, he knew he had to control himself so as not make them uncomfortable again, after all he was just their boss, nothing more than that, even if the thought weighed on him for some reason unknown to him.

And yet he couldn’t hold back as he spoke again, “Key, do you find me scary?” 

Their eyes widened slightly, their cheeks becoming flushed as they looked away rather timidly. Their hand reached up to cover their mouth as they thought for a bit before shaking their head. “At first...but not anymore,” they started. “I’m sorry, did I make you think I was still scared of you?”

Kabu regarded them softly. “The thought did cross my mind, yes. I’m...quite embarrassed to admit that, now that I say it out loud.”

For a moment, it seemed like Key had realized something, but they quickly hid it as they grasped their hands together, a shy smile on their lips. “Sorry, but...no, I’m not afraid of you, sir… I know my, um, anxious self can make it seem that way but that’s far from the truth…” Their eyes fixed on him, and he swore their face was a deeper shade of red. “I...I’m…” They pursed their lips together and shook their head gently. “I’m happy to be working here, I really am grateful for the chance you gave me. I...I’ll try to b-be more careful…”

Again, Kabu felt like he had to look off to one side, he felt strangely out of breath, but he nodded, collecting himself enough to look back at them. Key started to collect their things, slinging their bag over their shoulder as they made sure everything was in place before they left. Kabu followed them towards the stadium’s entrance, not quite side to side with them but not too far behind either, just far enough to respect their boundaries yet close enough to stare at their chestnut colored hair, the tips of it becoming a gradual pink-reddish tone.

They turned to look at him, Kabu startled for a second, but it seemed as if Key hadn’t caught him staring at them as they said, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, sir.”

He nodded, his hands rested on the small of his back. “Take care on your way home.”

Key waved; they turned back and walked away, their crossbody bag bounced against their hip with every step they took as Kabu watched them leave. He coughed into his hand, feeling warmth spread along his face as his chest tightened. He was just their boss, that’s all there was to it, but recalling Key’s timid smile as they looked at him…

He shook his head. Maybe he was just dizzy from all the heat from Centiskorch’s G-Max form, it wasn’t strange for that to happen, after all. He recalled the feeling of Key’s hand underneath his own, a smile tugging on his lips.

Two steps forward.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three updates? in the same month? pogchamp thank you for reading as always, it warms my little worm heart to know other people like key as much as i do ;w;

Key stepped out of the station, Hammerlocke’s cold wind swirled around them as they brought their hoodie up closer to their face; even with Turnip curled around their neck like before, the chilly air seeped into their clothes and Key couldn’t help but shiver. At least Manchego seemed comfortable, the cold not being a bother for him as he rested on top of their head; Key felt a little jealous, wishing they could be resistant to the cold as their Snom was.

“No matter,” they huffed, a puff of air leaving their mouth as they spoke, and they began to walk.

It had been like a week or two since Key had...shared a moment with Kabu. Just thinking about it made their face flushed, and they shoved their hands into their hoodie’s pockets, mostly to keep warm but also slightly frustrated that they had actually developed a  _ crush _ on their boss. It had to be; Key couldn’t find any other explanation for why they felt flustered around him, and they often found themself thinking about him during their spare time, he would just pop into their thoughts every now and then and send their heart aflutter. It was embarrassingly annoying for them, and though they weren’t avoiding him completely at work, they often excused themself so as not to be too close to him for an extended period of time, and even though they tried not to jump in surprise whenever he entered a room, they still couldn’t fully control their flustered reactions.

At best, Key thought it was annoying; at worst, the thought of anyone finding out that they had a crush on Kabu was mortifying, heck, they didn’t even  _ want _ to think about the outrageous fantasy of even sharing their feelings to him. It was just unrealistic, in their mind, that the older man would even consider seeing Key in a sentimental light, not to mention that Key was certain that that would break more than one rule about working ethics – he was their  _ boss _ , for crying out loud.

So it was a crush, and they were going to make sure that it would stay as just  _ that _ – a crush, an infatuation, something temporary, a feeling that they would be able to subdue in time and it would be like nothing ever happened. No one needed to know since it would be gone soon.

Pushing the thought away, Key made their way to Hammerlocke’s gate; it was their day off today, and they thought they might as well make use of it and go gather some rarer berries from the Wild Area. They knew that they’d be able to find more unusual berries than the ones closer to Motostoke; they’d been keeping up with their independent studies, becoming intrigued about the medicinal use of berries other than just an Oran or Sitrus berry. Key just saw it as part of their job, they felt the need to study more in order to ensure that their healing would be as effective as it could be for the stadium Pokémon, but truth be told, they enjoyed this little project of theirs as well; it was fun, and the best thing was that they had no one to disappoint other than themself, a strange but effective motivation.

A man in League clothing stood by the gate, arms tucked behind his back as he watched everyone pass by; the moment that Key passed by him, though, he stopped them, much to their surprise. “Apologies,” he said, “I need to verify your badges.”

“My...badges?” Key cocked their head to the side nervously. “Umm…”

“The Wild Area can be dangerous,” he explained. “The League keeps control of who’s qualified to train there, so as to avoid any accidents or run-ins with strong Pokémon that a normal person wouldn’t be able to handle.” He fixed his shirt’s collar. “So, in order to pass by this section of the Wild Area you need to have three gym badges or more, or accompanied by a trainer who meets the standards.”

“O-Oh, um, I see! Sorry...I, uh, I’m not taking the gym challenge...” They explained, scratching the back of their head sheepishly. “I’m, um, a...healer, though, so I was hoping I could just gather some berries for medicine.”

“I understand, but I’m sorry, I can’t let you go through for your safety.” He glanced over at Manchego as he said this. “I’m afraid that this side of the Wild Area is home to really strong Pokémon.”

Key’s gaze dropped downwards, and they stared at their feet. Arceus, they probably should’ve done some research before just taking a train to Hammerlocke...they really didn’t want their visit during their day off to be for nothing!

“Heya, I’m gonna be trainin’ in the Wild Area for a spell!”

_ That voice sounds familiar… _ Key turned their gaze upward, their body stiffened in recognition as they looked at Raihan’s tall figure, and they couldn’t help but jump back a bit in surprise.  _ It’s Raihan! _

“Ah! Gym Leader Raihan, of course!” The League worker grinned, stepping aside so that the dark skinned gym leader could pass.

Raihan blinked as he noticed Key, looking down at them as he squinted his eyes before he snapped his fingers. “Oh, hey! It’s you, Sparks! What are you doing here in Hammerlocke? Wanted to visit yours truly again, hm?”

“K-Key…” They responded, their face becoming flushed at his friendly disposition. “And no, I’m not, uh, sorry… I wanted to gather some berries in the Wild Area but I wasn’t aware th-that you needed to qualify for it…” They sighed, fixing a strand of hair behind their ear. “I’ll probably just head back to Motostoke.”

“Berry gathering? That sounds like a cute hobby!”

“It’s n-not for a hobby! I want to use them for m-medicine!” Key explained, looking up at him. Arceus, he was so much taller, they had to arch their neck back to even be able to look at him directly, or as directly as they possibly could.

“Ah, for work then? My bad.” He checked his Rotom phone for a second. “I have time.”

“Huh?”

He grinned, his fang visible. “You can enter the Wild Area if you’re accompanied by someone strong and, not to sound  _ too _ cocky, but you’re looking at the strongest Gym Leader in the region, Sparks.” He placed his hands inside his pockets. “That should be fine, right?” He asked, looking over at the League worker.

“Certainly, in that case then there’s no issue!” The man nodded. “Don’t stray too far from Mr. Raihan!”

_ Why do I feel like I’m being treated like a kid? _

“Well, you heard the man,” Raihan leaned down, giving Key another grin. “Don’t worry, you and your Snom are gonna be just fine.”

For the first time in a long while, Key felt a prick of annoyance; their eyebrow twitched in place, and they forced a smile. Manchego himself seemed offended by Raihan’s words as he chittered loudly. “Oh, no I couldn’t possibly trouble you like that.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Raihan waved his hand around, the other one landed on Key’s shoulder as he ushered them forward along with him. “The great Raihan couldn’t possibly ignore someone in need, specially for someone so tiny and cute like you.”

_ I can’t tell if he’s making fun of me or if it’s a compliment… _ Still, Key involuntarily blushed, and they frowned slightly. “I’m not  _ that _ weak.”

“Oh, you do Pokémon battles, too?” 

Key stiffened at his question, their eyes looking somewhere else. “N-not exactly…”

“Then it’s fine, little nurse,” Raihan mused, his hand still on their shoulder as they walked down the steps. “You can depend on me and my team.” He flashed another toothy grin and Key had to wonder if he was always this charming...and slightly annoying.

Soon enough the two reached the Wild Area; Key’s eyes widened in surprise and delight at the scenery that unfolded before them, it really was a breathtaking sight. They shook off Raihan’s hand as they stepped forward, eager to walk among the tall grass and towards the berry trees.

“Hey, wait!” Raihan called out to them. “Don’t go  _ too _ far, you could get hurt!”

Key stopped, their head turned to look at him; there was something about the taller man’s demeanor that made them feel like they had a point to prove. To be honest, Key couldn’t even remember the last time that they felt a little brave, a little confident in their skills, and they wondered why.

But they simply grinned back at him, the wind nipped at their hair as they said, “Don’t worry, Pokémon really like me.” Having said that, they simply continued to walk towards a tree. After a couple of seconds they could hear Raihan’s steps following after them, and Key stopped, staring upwards; berries hung from the trees’ branches, and they tapped their chin while they thought of a way to get up there.

“Ah, looks like it’s time for my grand entrance,” Raihan purred, his hand giving Manchego a pat as he walked over. “Don’t worry, tiny Sparks, this is the perfect job for me.”

“Who are you trying to show off to…?” Key mumbled.

“I’m just always so stunning, I can’t help it,” he joked. Key could only watch with slight envy as Raihan simply reached over and plucked a berry; he offered it to them, grinning like a Meowth that ate the cream. “See? You can always count on Raihan!”

Something clicked inside of Key’s mind, the dots connecting, and they quickly brought up a hand to cover their mouth in an attempt to stifle their giggles, to no avail, they were unable to stop themself from letting out a laugh, clutching their stomach as they did so. Raihan seemed confused, and Key took a couple of breaths to regain their composure, a small smile on their lips as they looked back up at him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Um, sure.”

“How old do you think I am, Raihan?”

Now it was Raihan’s turn to stiffen up, his brows furrowed together as he scratched the side of his face sheepishly, a small drop of sweat on his cheek. “Uhh...aren’t you, like, younger than me?” He asked, hesitantly.

Key continued to grin. “How old are you?”

“Me? I’m twenty-four.”

“Raihan, I’m thirty years old.”

The flustered look on Raihan’s face as their words registered was probably the most amusing thing Key had seen so far in Galar, and they couldn’t help but giggle again at his mortified expression. 

“You — that means — I —“ He stumbled with his words; he facepalmed, groaning in embarrassment. “I’ve been acting like a big brother to someone who’s older than me!?”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I’m sure even the great Raihan couldn’t have known from a glance,” Key’s hands pet Turnip, who was still coiled around their neck for warmth. “I know I look younger than I really am.” And to be honest, it had always been a trait that Key had been unhappy with, but for once they were grateful for their younger appearance if it meant that they could get a laugh out of it.

Raihan still seemed embarrassed, pulling his headband down to hide his eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry, I must’ve seemed like such a condescending blockhead.”

“Maybe,” Key teased. “Still, all will be forgiven if you can help me reach some of the Occa berries that I see over there!”

“Seems fair enough,” he said, finally having recovered his cool composure and tossed them the berry he had picked. “Just tell me which ones.”

“Are you sure? Will you be able to recognize them?”

“Just point them out to me!” He stuck his tongue out at them playfully, and Key nodded.

They spent some time like that — Key would tell Raihan which berries to pick, and he would pluck them and gently toss them into their bag. His Rotom phone hovered around him as he worked, and occasionally striked a cool pose for a quick selfie.

“Make sure to get my good side, Rotom!” He chuckled. “Although, I guess every side  _ is _ my good side.”

“It certainly would be nice to have his confidence…” Key said to themself. “Why take so many pics, though?” They asked, they had sat down and started sorting the berries inside their bag.

“Well, why else? So I can post them for my fans, of course!”

A thought occurred to them at that moment. “W-wait, I don’t show up in a-any of those pics, right?”

“Huh~, I don’t think so,” he mused, tapping Rotom’s screen as he looked over his camera roll. He smirked at them. “Why? Are you a little camera shy?”

“I don’t want attention,” Key huffed, their face flushed. “Please.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t worry, if you’re in any of these shots I won’t post ‘em,” Raihan conceded, and sat down next to them, propping his face on his hand as he stared at them. “Oh wait, now I remember — we first met because you ran away from a crowd of people!”

“Listen, I took off as soon as someone recognized Mr. Kabu,” Key coughed. “I felt bad for bailing on him like that but just the thought of being caught up in something like fans swarming a gym leader…” They shuddered. “No thanks.”

“Afraid someone might’ve thought that you and Kabu were...you know~.” Raihan held up two fingers, putting them together as Key was unable to stop their face from becoming a deep shade of red.

“It’s n-not that, it’s not like th-that!” They squealed, waving their hands around. “B-besides, weren’t  _ you _ the one who told me that day that you thought I was his fl-flame or some nonsense!?”

“Ah, so  _ that _ latched onto your brain!”

“No!” Key tossed a berry at his head, the soft fruit simply bonked Raihan, who remained unbothered and grinning. “Gosh, and you even thought I was  _ younger _ than you!? D-did you really think Mr. Kabu would be going for someone  _ that _ young?”

Raihan held his hands up, a chuckle left his throat. “Calm down, calm down, I was just having a laugh out of it, I didn’t really mean it!” He scooted closer, placing his hand over one side of his mouth as if to gossip. “Although it’s no secret that a lot of young trainers end up having a crush on the old man.”

Key blushed, their fingers fiddled together as they pouted, a little bit of jealousy pounded against their chest and they felt silly for it. “Well, um...what do  _ you _ think?”

“What do  _ I _ think?” Raihan crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. “Eugh, I don’t know, Sparks, the old man is basically like an uncle to me, you know? I’ve known him since I participated in the gym challenge and that was over ten years ago.” He waved his hand. “I know I joke about it but nah, Kabu isn’t the type to go for someone  _ that _ young, definitely not someone my age and definitely not someone that he knew as a kid.”

“I can see that…” Key mused. “...What about someone who’s in their thirties and they just met as adults?”

“Why? Know anyone?” Raihan smirked.

“Oh, you know,” Key snickered before they covered their face with their hands, their blushing much too apparent. “I’m kidding!”

“Sure you are.” He winked at them. “Are we all done here?”

“Hm? Sure, I got enough berries to test some things out,” Key spoke, dusting off their shorts as they stood up. “I really do appreciate your help, Raihan, even if you thought you were being a cool older brother.”

“Stop it.” He pinched their cheeks and Key laughed. “You were so jumpy when I first met you, you know!”

“Huh? Well, that was before discovering that the great gym leader Raihan is actually a huge dork.”

“Hmm~, or maybe it’s because a  _ certain _ someone isn’t here to make your knees weak?”

“Stop it.” Key playfully punched his stomach, his soft hoodie shielded him from every gentle blow.

They began the walk back towards Hammerlocke; on their way a couple of Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist approached Key, and Raihan was able to witness firsthand how gentle the Pokémon turned around them, and the short nurse simply handed them some treats and took a couple of pics before they kept walking.

To Key’s surprise, Raihan walked with them to the train station, and Key looked up at him. “Sorry I got in the way of your training… I really appreciated the help today!”

“It’s fine, I can always train like a madman tomorrow to make up for it,” Raihan waved a hand around dismissively. “It was a nice change of pace for once.” He noticed their fidgeting, seemingly hesitant. “What is it?”

“Umm, I was just…” Key scratched the back of their head. “I’ll probably come by again on my next day off...there’s a lot of berries that I want to test out for medicine...so…”

Raihan blinked once, then smiled. “Yeah, sure, I can make some time for you again!”

“I’m really sorry, if it weren’t for the fact that I can’t go into the Wild Area on my own…”

“Don’t sweat it, Sparks. Hey, I have an idea, let’s trade phone numbers, you can just text me and let me know when you’ll be stopping by!”

“Ah, y-you don’t mind?” 

“Nah, you’re a cool person, Sparks.” Having said this, Raihan quickly saved their number on his Rotom phone. “Catch ya later!”

Key nodded timidly. Despite the ease that they felt when talking to him, he was still a gym leader, the strongest in the region, and they truly were grateful for his help. “Oh, I can bring some snacks next time!”

“Can’t wait.”

Thanking him once more, Key turned toward the station and waved goodbye before boarding the train. Turnip and Manchego rested on their seat next to them; Key felt…at ease, for once. No anxiety, no nervous what ifs, no impending sense of doom looming over their head…

Galar was starting to feel more like home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter??? new chapter!!!

It’s been a couple of days since Key’s last visit to Hammerlocke; work had been steady, with the usual constant stream of challengers that faced Kabu for the first time (or for a rematch), and Key had been able to keep up with their healing duties and their messing around with the berries they had gathered with Raihan’s help.

They’ll have another day off tomorrow, so as soon as they were finished with their healing for the day, Key texted the Dragon type gym leader, letting him know that they’d be stopping by again. They gathered their things while waiting for his response, tucking Turnip’s Poké Ball inside their bag as Manchego settled on the top of their head, and headed towards the stadium’s ground level to head home.

Key also carried Kabu’s team inside their hoodie’s pocket; he had gone to the Motostoke gates to see off the last challenger of the day, the younger trainer having been victorious. Gently, Key touched their stomach, where the Poké Balls rested inside their pocket, and they couldn’t stop the embarrassing rush of blood that tinted their cheeks a deep red color. They’ve been doing a good job, for the most part, of not letting their ridiculous crush override their emotions and actions, which meant that they had been able to avoid any embarrassing or awkward situations so far!

They stopped by the stadium’s sliding doors, their silly heart doing a flip as soon as they saw Kabu’s figure walking towards them, and Key had half a mind to take a deep breath and walk forward, their hands scrambling to grab his team.

“H-Hey, sir! I have your team all healed up!” Damn, they still stuttered at times around him, Key hoped it wasn’t too noticeable at the very least.

“Ah, thank you! Good work today, Key,” he couldn’t help but praise them, his hands taking his team from Key’s shakier ones.

Key’s biggest hurdle so far were Kabu’s constant stream of compliments; they weren’t used to praise, they never really knew how to react or how they should feel whenever someone congratulated them on a job well done, though it had nothing to do with Kabu or anyone else at the stadium, this was just one of many behaviors that Key had picked up in Unova due to their upbringing. And as it were, whenever Kabu complimented them, they could feel their face heat up at his words and their nervous gaze darted from side to side, looking for something else to focus on.

_ Ping! _

“Oh.” Key’s phone inside their pocket brought them back to earth; the joyful little sound broke their train of anxious and crush-ridden thoughts, and they brought it out, looking over the screen intently. It was Raihan, letting them know that he’ll see them tomorrow at the gates, and Key smiled, grateful that they’d be able to enter the Wild Area again with his company. Along with his message he had also sent a cute Trapinch sticker that made Key let out a giggle.

“Good news?”

They had almost forgotten that Kabu was right there with them, and they smiled sheepishly at him as they turned to look down at the screen again, quickly tapping up a reply.

“Raihan’s just letting me know he’s free to help me tomorrow,” they replied, their finger hovering over their collection of stickers, trying to find one that would be suitable.

“Ah, I didn’t know you would be visiting Hammerlocke tomorrow,” Kabu mused.

“I’ve been going there because there’s a couple of rare berries in Hammerlocke’s fields, but, um, I didn’t know that I wouldn’t be able to go into the Wild Area due to the League’s safety protocols… Raihan was just there and offered to go with me so I could gather the berries I needed,” Key explained, a small grin on their face as they finished replying to Raihan’s text.

Kabu seemed to fidget slightly, but if he did, Key didn’t take notice of it. He scratched the back of his neck as he said, “If that was the case I wouldn’t have minded helping you out.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t trouble you like that, sir!” Key quickly responded, shaking their head. “I wasn’t planning on bothering Raihan either but he offered to continue helping me get into the Wild Area, and well, he already lives in Hammerlocke so I won’t be inconveniencing him by asking him to go to another city. R-Really, it’s fine, Mr. Kabu!” They gave him their best smile, though not without blushing. “Besides, I’m s-sure that you’re out training even on your day off, sir, so there’s no need for you to interrupt your work!”

The older man seemed to have no other choice but to simply give Key a sheepish smile. “I see...I appreciate your concern over my schedule, Key.”

Key nodded. “You already work so hard, sir! Sometimes I worry you’re not taking enough breaks…” Their face became deep red once again as soon as they said that, and they nervously waved their hands around. “N-Not that you’d have to listen to m-me, of course!” They gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry!”

That flustered demeanor of theirs again… Kabu had to hide a chuckle with a cough, covering his mouth with his hand as he looked over them. “It’s fine, thank you, Key, I’ll keep that in mind. Not because you told me, so you don’t have to worry about that.” It was half a joke, and he hoped that it would reach them, that they would understand it; it seemed as if they did, because soon enough Key gave a small smile, hiding a giggle behind their hand in a cute gesture. “Oh, even so, it wouldn’t be a bad idea if you had my number in case of any emergency. Elle, Darren, and Chaka all have it as well; I admit I had forgotten to tell you about it. Must be my age.”

_ You’re not bad for your age. _ Key made sure that those words stayed as just a thought; they’d much rather die a painful death than embarrass themself in that way. Still, they couldn’t stop their silly heart from jumping around in joy at the prospect of having Kabu’s number, even though it was for work related reasons, their mind had already come up with more than one scenario where Key could share a late night call with him, his low, husky voice so close to their ear–

_ ENOUGH. _

Key shook their head; that had been dangerous...they had to work harder at keeping these thoughts and fantasies of theirs at bay. They had promised, after all, that they would get rid of their crush on him as soon as they could, considering their feelings to be unnecessary. “Sure, that seems fine, sir,” they replied, quickly writing down his number into their contacts, and they thanked him once more before they turned on their heel and walked away, waving goodbye.

They clutched their phone close to their chest; they stared at the screen, displaying his contact and his number, and Key’s fingers tapped absentmindedly as they wrote down his name.

_ Mr. Kabu. _

...It would be okay, right? No one would ever look at their phone, right? This was completely harmless...right? Their thumbs quickly tapped against the screen.

_ Mr. Kabu <3 _

––

Hammerlocke, as usual, was cold and chilly; Turnip was happy to stay coiled around Key’s neck once more, and they smiled, giving the little Sizzlipede a head scratch as he let out a cry of joy. They made sure to keep a bag of snacks close for Manchego, too, and offered him a cookie which he immediately grabbed and began to nibble on. “Don’t leave crumbs on my hair, okay?” Key laughed, walking towards the gates.

Right on time, Raihan was there, though not without company – a couple of fans seemed to be asking him for a couple of pictures and autographs, to which the charismatic gym leader happily agreed, striking up his iconic dragon pose as his fans squealed in delight.  _ Yep, a total celebrity. _ Key thought, standing over by the gates as they waited for him to be done, shuffling their feet from side to side.

“Oi, Sparks!” Raihan waved as he walked towards them, his fans having been satisfied as they ran off in joy. “Right on time – sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Key smiled, and the two walked down the steps towards the Wild Area. “Your fans looked really happy.”

“Well, of course, how could anyone possibly have a bad day after seeing this face?” He smirked, and Key groaned, to which he let out a laugh. “Tough crowd, eh? Say, I noticed you didn’t run away like a startled Purrloin this time, though.”

Key shrugged, taking off their shoulder bag as they set it on the ground, looking up at the tree branches and the berries that they needed. “Eh, they weren’t focused on me, anyway. Hey, come here, can you reach that berry for me?”

Raihan did as he was told, his hand plucked a couple of berries with ease as he gently tossed them to Key, who looked them over before putting them away in their bag. “Still, you were so quick to run away from Kabu’s fans because you were worried they might get the wrong idea.”

“Again, that’s not what worried me,” Key replied.

“Okay, let’s say that’s not what worried you,” he hummed to himself, picking a berry and offered it to them with a curtsy, a gentle smile on his face. “Then, aren’t you worried about being seen with me and people thinking we’re a thing?”

“Not really.” Key’s response had been way faster than Raihan had expected, almost like a quick blow that he wasn’t expecting.

“Huh? Why not?” He cocked his head to the side curiously, watching as Key took the berry from him and looked it over.

“I don’t know. I just don’t really think that anyone would look at me and you and think there’s something going on.” They looked up at him, a sincere smile on their face. “Wouldn’t they be more likely to think that if they saw you with some awesome model, or a really handsome guy?”

He frowned. “Come on, Sparks, is your opinion of me really so low? Do you think I’m shallow or something?”

“Huh? No, no I, uh–” Key stuttered, not having expected that kind of response from him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you’re shallow. I simply meant that, well, I’m not exactly someone who would draw attention?” They mused thoughtfully. “Like...I’m really just an average foreigner, I think.”

“Oh no,” Raihan sighed. “It’s your opinion of  _ yourself _ that’s low, huh?” He scratched the back of his head, and crouched down slightly so he’d be able to look eye to eye with Key. “Sparks, I don’t really think there’s anything average about you, I mean, someone who’s completely average wouldn’t be such a good nurse like you are.”

“Th-that’s...um–”

“Or as good with Pokémon as you are.”

“It’s not really special–”

“Or as dedicated to their craft that they’d still be working on their day off,” he said, and tapped Key’s forehead with a finger. “Do ya really think that Kabu would even mention your work if you were really average?”

“I– That’s– Um–” Key could feel their face heat up again, and they whined, covering their face with their hands. “S–Sorry, I’m not...g–good with compliments or...anything like th–that…” They peeked at Raihan through the gaps of their fingers. “I...I’ve always seen myself as average...below average even so...I’m s–sorry it’s really hard for me not to…” They took a deep breath. “...I’m not trying to be this way forever.”

“And you won’t be.” Raihan took their hands into his own larger ones, giving them a grin. “Whatever happened to you, whatever made you like this, I can tell you’re stronger than that, and hey, one day, you’ll wake up and you’ll realize that these thoughts aren’t plaguing you anymore!”

Key could feel tears forming on the corners of their eyes, and they nodded, sniffling a little. “Th–this is so embarrassing...I’m a whole six years older than you and here you are, acting like a big brother again…” They looked at him. “Thank you…”

Raihan grinned. “Hey, it’s no problem for the great–” He suddenly pulled back, almost like he had been shocked, and he shook his hand as he repeated a chorus of ouch.

“Wh–What happened!?” Key looked him over, concern visible on their eyes as they helped him sit up.

“I don’t know! I felt a jolt out of nowhere!” He gasped. “Don’t tell me...did my nickname actually give you superpowers, Sparks!?”

“D–Don’t be ridiculous…” Their eyes widened for a moment – there was a small, strange sensation inside of their sleeve… Carefully, Key lifted their hoodie over and looked at their arm; there it was, a tiny, speck of bright yellow fur. “Oh, it’s a Joltik!” They gasped, and gently brought their hand over to it, letting the small Bug Pokémon crawl onto the palm of their hand. “Where did you come from, hm?”

“A Joltik...that makes more sense,” Raihan looked at them. “Sheesh, are you, like, some sort of Bug magnet or something? Your Snom, a Sizzlipede and now a Joltik?”

“Shush, they’re native to Unova, so that already makes us closer!” Key playfully stuck their tongue out at Raihan, gently patting the small Joltik with a fingertip. “Aw, you poor thing… Raihan you probably scared her with your height, she’s so tiny and you’re like an Alolan Exeggutor.”

“Oh, so it was  _ my _ fault? How’d you even know it’s a she, anyway?”

“I just know.” They smiled; Turnip briefly uncoiled to take a look at the small Joltik on Key’s hands, his tiny eyes shined with wonder and curiosity. Manchego, on his part, didn’t seem to care much and simply turned his pincers away. “I’m thinking her name is Lemon!”

“What, so you’re a Pokémon whisperer now?” He joked, watching as Key dug their hand around their bag for something before they pulled out a small sphere – a Heal Ball. “Makes sense that you would use that kind of Poké Ball.”

“I...like the colors,” Key blushed, bringing up the Heal Ball towards Joltik, pushing the center button so it would enlarge to its normal size. “Do you wanna come home with me, little Lemon?” The small fuzzy spider looked at Key with its compound eyes, four tiny little beads of blue that studied their face before they quickly jumped on the ball, which only shook once and then clicked. With a smile, Key brought the ball closer to their face, slightly nuzzling it. “Thanks for trusting me. I promise to take care of you.”

Raihan himself felt some kind of happiness looking over them; so much for Key’s theory of them being a completely average person. Still, he felt some kind of responsibility as their friend to keep looking out for them… Huh, he hadn’t really thought much about it, but the two of them had become fast friends, after all. He blinked curiously as Key scooted towards him, a nervous smile on their face.

“Umm...d–do you...could you take a picture of the four of us, please?” They held out their phone for him, Joltik coming out of her ball to rest on Key’s hands, playfully chittering. “I wanna show my cousin and Lucy.”

“Of course, leave it to me.”

The walk back to Hammerlocke had been uneventful; Key had enough berries to continue working and Raihan walked them to the station again. “Thanks for helping me out again today,” Key smiled gratefully at him. “I really owe you.”

“Naw, friends don’t owe each other shit,” Raihan said, waving his hand around. “...Although, if you really wanna repay me I could accept some desserts.”

“Desserts? It’s been a while since I tried to bake anything, but I could give it a try!”

“Ah, no, no, I meant like  _ buying _ something for me, you don’t have to make it–”

“It’s fine,” Key interjected. “It’s...something that I enjoyed, baking, that is… It would be okay for me to try my hand at it again.”

“Well, alright, if you say so,” Raihan shoved his hands inside of his hoodie. “I like chocolate stuff.”

“Chocolate stuff it is.” Key’s gaze turned toward the station, the train announcing its soon departure. “Text you later, then!” They waved goodbye at him as they boarded the train, Raihan’s hand waved back lazily before the doors shut, and Key made their way to an empty booth. Sitting down, they pulled up the picture that Raihan had taken of them with their Pokémon, and they smiled, humming to themself as they sent it over to Keith and Lucy.

Their heart skipped a beat for a moment; their finger hovered over Kabu’s name, and they wondered…

_ It should be fine...right? _

Before they could back down, Key sent him the picture as well, writing,  _ “It’s not for an emergency, but I hope it’s okay if I let you know that I have a new Bug friend! ^_^” _ .

They placed their phone inside their bag, too anxious to wait for a response, too embarrassed to keep looking at their message to him – their heart felt like it was about to burst from inside their ribcage, and they couldn’t stop the smile that tugged up their lips as they stared outside.

This crush was not going to go away, was it?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> Well.  
> :)

“Ah...I’m here too early…”

Key groaned miserably, their hand tugged a couple of times at the stadium’s doors but to no avail; they had arrived earlier than all the other workers, so the stadium was still locked. Honestly, it was surprising for them as well, how early they had gotten up today, but lately they had been so caught up in their little berry project that more often than not they found themself spending more time at the infirmary, having to walk home late most nights. They might’ve been just a little  _ too _ excited to continue crushing berries with a mortar and pestle; it was such an arbitrary motion, boring to most people, really, but Key found respite and joy within the mundane task.

They shivered slightly. “Ah, it’s chilly this morning, Manchego!” They mused, talking to the small ice bug Pokémon on their head, his chitters and funny noises made Key laugh. “Now, I know you have a new sister, but no one could ever take your place on top of my head, you know?” They reached up to give the Snom a small scratch on his head, which he seemed to appreciate, closing his little beady eyes and nuzzling into Key’s palm. “You’re a good big brother, Manchego!”

After loitering around the doors for a couple of minutes, Key picked up the sound of footsteps approaching, and they looked up, expecting to find a Macro Cosmos worker or one of their own coworkers from the stadium; instead, they saw Kabu, a light sweat on his brow as he slowed down his jog in front of the stadium doors, and Key couldn’t stop the pathetic little flip that their stomach did.

Still, they mustered their courage, and pushed down the warm feeling on the back of their throat as they greeted their boss, “Morning, sir!”

“Morning, Key...you’re here early!” He replied, patting his face dry with his sweat towel. 

Key noticed his sporting gear, particularly the tight compression shirt that stuck to his frame, outlining every angle of his fit physique, and they looked away, a deep blush settling over their cheeks. “Y–Yeah, I g–got up early today, so…” They coughed. “I didn’t know you jogged this early in the morning, but it’s very like y–you, sir.”

“Ah, well, I’m used to being up early after many years of the same routine. I hardly think that there’s anything better than a nice, hearty jog at the break of dawn to start one’s day, wouldn’t you agree?”

_ Not in the slightest _ .

“Umm, well, I think...it’s better for me to jog during the afternoons? It’s a good way of ending my day…” They lied, sheepishly scratching the back of their head as their gaze avoided his. Truth be told, Key wasn’t sporty, not at all, or at least they hadn’t really done much physical activity after they stopped playing volleyball during high school.

“Ah! I didn’t know you jogged as well, perhaps one day we could do that together,” Kabu added, and Key felt like giving themself a thousand lashes upon their back for opening their big, dumb, lying mouth.

Still...that would mean spending time with Kabu, wouldn’t it? Spending time alone...outside of work...and they’d get to see him all sweaty and worked up – that wasn’t a crime, right? “Sure!” They nodded furiously, Manchego barely hanging on to Key’s hair as they did. “I will admit though, I had a very quick breakfast this morning… It’s a good thing I have some snacks stashed in the infirmary!”

Kabu arched an eyebrow. “Oh? What did you have for breakfast? Even if it was something quick, surely you had some fruit?”

Key’s body stiffened, a light sweat breaking out on their brow as their eyes looked to their side, at nothing in particular, really, but they didn’t want to look Kabu in the eyes when they told him what they’d had for breakfast. Maybe they could be vague about it, that’s it!

“Umm, n–no… It was more, um, hot…?”  _ Key you’re a terrible fucking liar. _

“Ah, some toast, then? There’s a common breakfast, some eggs over some warm toast,” Kabu prodded, watching as Key squirmed a little bit.

“Well...no...not that either...um…” They fidgeted anxiously, playing with their fingers together as they gave him a sheepish smile. “It was more...like...a cup of spicy Tamato flavored noodles…? Ehehe…”

The look of disbelief on Kabu’s face would’ve been comedic, had it not been for the fact that Key was currently trying (and failing) to not sweat buckets, the same sheepish smile on their features as they laughed nervously and awkwardly.

“That’s…” Kabu started, a small frown on his features. “I’d hardly call that a meal...let alone breakfast.”

“A–Ah, I kn–know, but, I’ve been having them almost every morning since I got to Galar! Isn’t e–eating the same thing every morning considered a form of breakfast? Ehehehe…”

“Every morning!?” Kabu couldn’t help his small outburst – sure, Key was younger than he was, and it’s not like most young adults didn’t enjoy a cup of pre packaged noodles every now and then, but  _ every morning _ … He coughed, and cleared his throat, gaining back his composure after he had exclaimed that. “Let’s go get you some breakfast, Yoshida Café is open at this hour,” he declared, and put his hand up before Key could even protest. “I’m sorry, I’d feel irresponsible if I didn’t ensure you got  _ actual _ food in your stomach…”

Key’s face seemed to flare up even more, their blush deepened and they anxiously waved their hands around. “Oh, n–no, no I couldn’t possibly bother you like this, sir, b–besides I’m sure you just want to take a shower and get on with your day really it’s fine you don’t need to–” They stopped their anxious rambling; Kabu was not backing down, he stood there, hands on his hips, a stern and serious look on his face as he looked at them, and although Key hated the fact that they were troubling him with something as silly as their particular eating habits...another part of them, their stupidly reckless side, couldn’t help the flutter inside of their heart as they considered the possibility of sharing breakfast with Kabu. Just the two of them, outside of work…

“...Alright, thank you, s–sir…” Key finally sighed in defeat, going to follow Kabu’s footsteps as he started to walk.

It was wrong, right? He was only looking out for their wellbeing, just being a decent man, a nice boss, and yet Key felt their heart pounding against their ribcage, the blush on their cheeks deepened as they smiled to themself.

––

The walk to the familiar coffee shop had been short, the pair made their way through downtown Motostoke without any issues, though Key had just been silently following Kabu for the most part.

They weren’t being silent now, though, as they couldn’t stop the small sound of appreciation that escaped their throat as they sipped on another cup of Hot Litwick Cocoa, the chocolatey taste enveloped their mouth as they sighed. Key was also unable to stop themself from humming in joy after taking a bite out of their Pikachu shaped omelette, their eyes closed in delight as they savored each flavor that pelted their taste buds. Luckily for Manchego, he had also gotten a plate all to himself, and he now rested, full and content.

“Okay...I see what you mean about having a good breakfast… This is really fucking delightful...” Key sighed in content before remembering that Kabu was accompanying them, and they quickly stiffened and seemed to remember their manners as they dabbed their mouth with a napkin, blushing nervously at having cussed so casually in front of him. “I’m s–sorry, I meant to say...um…”

To their surprise, Kabu chuckled softly, taking a sip of his own bitter, black coffee. “I don’t mind, I think you’ve expressed your feelings about the food here quite fondly.” He looked over them as Key took another sip of their hot cocoa, their features immediately softened in delight, and Kabu thought it was a rare sight, to see them so relaxed and content...but not an unpleasant view. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this happy. Well, except when Turnip hatched from his egg, I believe.”

Key blushed, their eyes darted to the side as a smile tugged on their lips. “Well, I just r–really like food…” They plucked a marshmallow from their cup and popped it in their mouth. “Back in Unova, in Castelia City, my friend and I would go to this little alley café pretty often…”

Kabu couldn’t help but perk up at this; it was rare for Key to mention any of their memories from Unova, in fact, it seemed to him that they often avoided having to recall their life back there, and he never pressed them, nor did the other workers at the stadium, so Key willingly and unprompted, sharing a memory from their life before Galar…

He was curious.

“Really? I’ve never been to Unova,” he sipped his coffee, savoring the bitter notes as he looked at them. “Castelia City, would it be compared to Motostoke?”

“Hmm, not really…” Key tapped their chin in thought. “Castelia is more like...uh...urban and not as...steam reliant? Haha! I don’t know!” They laughed slightly. “Life was really fast paced in Castelia, heck, there was this stall of desserts called Casteliacones and if you weren’t fast enough, they were sold out pretty quickly! Motostoke in comparison is more...homely, I think? In a good way, of course…” They startled. “Oh, sorry, I’ve been rambling, huh?”

Kabu shook his head. “Not at all, it’s nice to hear about Unova from a native,” he said, surprisingly pleased when Key seemed to relax rather than prick up or become anxious at his response. They seemed...different; he had to wonder what had happened to them when they weren’t looking over them. “What about battles in Unova?”

“Oh, pfft, if you’re a trainer there’s so  _ much _ to do – not that I personally know, of course, I never really took up the trainer’s path or battled,” Key started, swirling their cocoa cup in their hands. “My cousin, Keith, often told me about it – there’s your usual battles, the gym challenge, rotation battles, triple battles…” They listed off things pointing at their fingers. “Oh yeah, Unova’s subway system is also a huge thing in the region! It’s, like, the train stations here I guess, but the subway spanned all of Unova so you could arrive to any city… Not to mention the battle subway.”

Kabu’s eyebrows arched up at this. “The battle subway?”

Key nodded. “Yeah! It’s, um, a subway for battling, of course… You can participate in single or double battles, and if you get enough of a win streak, my cousin told me that you get to challenge the Subway Masters!” They chuckled. “Not that I’ve ever even  _ seen _ these so-called Subway Masters...personally, I don’t believe they exist.” They blinked. “Oh yeah, is there no Elite Four here in Galar?”

“Oh, no, we don’t do that here,” Kabu replied.

“But then how do you decide who battles the champion?” Key asked.

He had to hide another chuckle at their enthusiasm. “Well, the challengers who manage to defeat all the Gym Leaders get to move on to the Champion’s Cup, where they face other challengers, and then that challenger gets to face the Gym Leaders again in order to face the champion.”

“Huuuuh, that’s so complicated,” Key mused, taking another sip of their hot cocoa. “Unova’s Elite Four is pretty great, I think! The former champion, too…” They seemed to blush a little at this. “It’s hard to believe I got to meet  _ the _ Alder before he retired to travel around the region~,” they sighed dreamily.

“Hm, so you got to meet the champion? What an honor.”

Key nodded. “Well, my cousin  _ is _ the current Unovan champion, so it was through him that I even got to meet Alder,” they declared, and Kabu almost choked on his coffee.

“You have a champion for a relative and you never thought to mention it? That’s quite incredible!” He mentioned, watching as Key sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of their neck. “You’re quite the mystery, aren’t you?”

Key’s expression became a little serious at this. “You think…? I don’t really think there’s much to me, haha…” They rubbed their thumb over their mug in an anxious gesture, their eyes avoiding his. “I...sorry...I think I’d rather stop talking about Unova now… Gettin’ a little  _ too _ homesick,” they mumbled, neither sadly or unkind, but there was definitely a hint of melancholy to their tone. Kabu half expected them to turn glum, like they had many times before whenever they spoke about their old home, but Key surprised him once again as they turned back to look at him and gave him a small grin. “Besides, I have more Pokémon to take care of here in Galar, now.”

They were certainly different, he thought; sure, they would still become easily startled, and they’d apologize for thinking that they were talking too much, but Key no longer seemed to spiral into a pit of catastrophic thoughts, and the armor they wore around their persona seemed to have thinned down as well, and though they still became flustered and avoided his gaze at times, Kabu didn’t find it troublesome but rather...quite endearing to him, for some reason.

He cleared his throat; this time he looked away first. “Well, let’s get back to the stadium now, shall we?”

––

“Yeah, Lemon has gotten pretty used to my place already! I had to keep Manchego in check, though, he can be a little jealous!” Key mentioned, walking by Kabu’s side. This time  _ they _ had insisted to pay for both of them, even though Kabu only had coffee and he said he could pay for it, but Key was quite adamant about it, saying that the only reason Kabu had even come to the café was because of their lack of acceptable breakfast and it was the least that they could for for him. Key felt good about it, a warm feeling pooled inside their chest as they continued their walk back to the stadium. 

“Bug Pokémon really seem to like you, huh?” Kabu mentioned.

Key chuckled. “I don’t know what it is, I mean, I’ve always thought Bug types were cute, but this is the first time I’m actually raising them. Maybe they chose me, rather than me choosing them.” They stole a glance to their side; Kabu’s profile seemed so handsome as he looked ahead while they walked, and Key could feel their heart swell up. Once again, they felt a surge of courage as they said, “Oh yeah, b–by the way, I hope it wasn’t too forward of me to message you that day! I was just really excited about Lemon becoming a part of the family…”

Kabu shook his head. “Not at all, don’t worry about it. Darren often sends me pictures of his Rolycoly, so…” He shrugged, looking over them. “I’m sorry for not replying, though, I have to admit I’m not really used to, um, texting, yet.”

_ Oh right, he  _ is _ an older man, after all _ . The mental image of Kabu having to squint at his phone like some old person was too much to handle, and they barely stifled a giggle with their sleeve, their stomach felt like a bunch of Ribombee had decided to start fluttering in sync.

_ When am I going to stop? _

Against their better judgement, Key asked, “Sir, do you have any kind of favorite baked good?”

Kabu arched an eyebrow in thought. “Hmm, well, ever since I was a boy I had a weakness for Lava Cookies…”

“Isn’t that a little too fitting?” Key teased him. “A Fire type specialist liking Lava Cookies.”

_ Seriously, I have to stop this _ .

“Well, what can I say, they’re a common treat in Hoenn. They remind me of my hometown,” he mused.

_ Aren’t I going too far already? _

Key opened their mouth, and closed it, taking a deep breath before they spoke again, “Say, I’m going to bake something for Raihan, to thank him for helping me!”

“Oh? I didn’t know you baked.”

“I haven’t in a while, but it’s something that I was really good at...baking, that is. It’s just a way to thank him for his help.”

“Hmm, you are very kind, Key.”

_ Don’t say it _ .

“If you want, sir, I could b–bake something for you, too.”

Kabu turned to look at Key; the moment the words had left their mouth, they had stood still, staring, awaiting his reaction, itching for a response, but their heart dropped the moment that he replied with, “Oh, that’s quite alright, don’t trouble yourself on my account.”

They felt the all too familiar sense of disappointment and sadness, though they simply nodded, a smile still on their face. “Ah, that’s okay.”

The two reached the stadium soon enough and parted ways; Key felt like they had been dropped off abruptly from their high, their hands absentmindedly prepping the infirmary room for today’s injured Pokémon as their mind wandered somewhere else. They should’ve known better, they should have; of course bringing homemade goods would be crossing a line. In the end no matter how much Kabu concerned himself with Key’s wellbeing, it was all in the spirit of being a kind employer, wasn’t it? Because that’s really all that was happening between them – Key was just his worker, and he was just their boss.

And now they felt idiotic; they had so fervently promised to themself that they would get rid of their crush, that they wouldn’t pursue something that was unnatainnable from the start, but they just couldn’t help themself in the end and now they had to deal with the heartbreaking reality that this wasn’t a crush anymore. For the first time in a while, Key recognized this feeling within them as love.

They were in love with Kabu, and they felt so damn stupid for it. Since when? When did these feelings start to blossom inside of them? Why did they not recognize it sooner and nip it from the root? Arceus, they felt so foolish, because no matter what Key felt for him, in their mind, they were already convinced that he wouldn’t return their feelings, not in the way that they were hoping for.

And why should he, for starters? Key was nothing special, after all, just a no degree nurse with a tendency for making mistakes, wasn’t that all that they were? Someone less than average?

Work had been slow; Key found themself walking back home, they had finished up their duties and left as soon as they could, certain they wouldn’t be able to face Kabu right now, not with their heart on their sleeve, not with the knowledge that it was impossible for him to ever return their feelings. And Key felt...lonely.

They felt lonely, like so many times back in Unova, where their only comfort had been…

Quickly, their phone pressed against their cheek, they listened to the dial tone, hoping the other person would pick up.

“Hello?” Raihan’s voice picked up.

“Hey...I know it’s late, and this is probably too forward but, do you mind...if I come over?” Key asked, tentatively choosing their words.

“Oh, sure, I don’t mind. Is something wrong, Sparks?”

“I…” They gripped their phone tightly. “I’m sorry, I just...don’t want to be alone right now… I need...I just need to be with someone…”

“...I see,” Raihan cleared his throat. “I’d be happy to help. Let me know when you’re in Hammerlocke, I’ll come pick you up at the station.”

“Thank you,” Key sighed, their thumb pressed over the end call button and they took a deep breath.

It’s been a while since Key’s had to seek comfort in someone’s embrace for one night.


	18. Chapter 18 (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI - you may have noticed I changed the fic’s rating from general to mature, so I have to let you know there’s sexual content in this chapter! And I’ll mention at the beginning if that chapter contains any sexual scenes just as a heads up :) We probably won’t be seeing another one anytime soon tho lol  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Hammerlocke was as cold as always; the brisk wind turned Key’s cheeks and nose red the moment they stepped out of the station, their eyes wandered around, looking for a certain someone. Soon enough, they spotted him – Raihan, in all his tall and lanky form; he waved at them, stepping closer as Key shivered and brought their hands to their face, trying to warm up a little.

He didn’t say much, just greeted them like he always did, and draped his arm around their shoulders, bringing Key slightly closer to his baggy hoodie as he said, “Let’s get out of the cold.”

And so they did. The walk back to Raihan’s place wasn’t long, even though Key’s gaze kept darting around the mostly empty sidewalks of nightly Hammerlocke, anxiously hoping that no one would recognize Raihan and immediately speculate as to why he was bringing them back to his place. Not really because of Key, of course, they didn’t really have anything to lose, but they would feel awful if Raihan got caught in some gossip storm or something due to their own selfishness. Arceus, Key hoped this was okay.

Raihan’s place was, if anything, just as Key had imagined for someone like him; it wasn’t anything  _ too _ opulent or the like, but it certainly wasn’t too homely either, it was a nice, modern flat fit for the strongest Gym Leader of the Galar region. Key spotted a wall full of pictures – a lot of them, if not almost all of them, were of a younger Raihan and his victories, along with his defeats against Leon. It almost seemed like the two grew up together during battles; Raihan started to tower over his rival after a certain age, while the champion had let his hair grow out, long soft tresses of royal purple flowing past his shoulders as he grinned next to Raihan.

“You were such a runt,” Key mused, walking away from the wall of pictures as they set down their bag on the ground. Manchego mussed around their hair, and they sheepishly smiled, taking the gummy bug into their hands. “Sorry, he’s gonna be annoying if he doesn’t get a snack or something…”

“Hm, little guy doesn’t have a Poké Ball?” Raihan said, bringing out a bag of Pokémon food from the kitchen and a spare plate.

“No...technically I didn’t catch him,” they explained, walking over to set Manchego on the kitchen counter as they scratched his head. “He just latched onto me, to be honest, putting him in a Poké Ball never crossed my mind. Though it would be helpful…”

“It certainly wouldn’t hurt when you need some privacy every once in a while,” Raihan chuckled slightly, and set down a plate full of food for Manchego, who immediately started to dig in. “That’s a nice gummy.” Raihan’s gaze drawled over Key as he grinned; he stepped around the counter, hands latched onto their shoulders as he gently rubbed them up and down. “Still cold?”

Key kept their gaze fixed on him, not breaking eye contact as they nodded. “I’m starting to warm up, thank you,” they said. For a moment, they became flustered, their eyebrows arched in worry as they bit down on their lip. “Sorry I...I just wanna know that you’re okay with doing this…? Ugh, it’s so selfish of me to ask this of you, you don’t even owe me anything, we haven’t even known each other that long–” They squeaked as Raihan pressed on their shoulders, his hands traveled up from their neck to their cheeks, cupping their face as they looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay…” He spoke softly, his voice low. “You’re hardly the first person on the planet who’s gotten piped because they needed a distraction.”

“So direct, huh,” Key sighed, allowing themself to press down on his palm with their face, nudging him slightly. “Still...I won’t ask for something like this ever again… I really do appreciate having you for a friend, you know?”

“Come on now…” Raihan grinned, eyes half lidded as he leaned down, easily towering over them because of his height. “What are friends for?”

His lips pressed against theirs, softly, asking for permission, which Key granted as they pressed back against him, moving their lips over his own as they began to kiss. It felt nice – it had been a long time since Key had last kissed someone like this. With the ease of someone who’s done this before, Raihan slid his hands towards Key’s waist, and began to slowly guide them back towards another room.

Soon enough, Key laid down on the soft mattress, its covers soft and warm, though they didn’t get much time to keep admiring its softness as Raihan pressed down on them once again. Key could feel his sharp fang brush against their lower lip, gently biting down, but not enough to actually draw blood. Instead, Key opened up their mouth to him, his tongue sliding inside easily and rapidly, as he began to explore their mouth fondly.

_ I wonder how many times he’s done this. _ Key wondered, a low moan caught in the back of their throat as they broke away for air before they grabbed Raihan by the back of his head and brought him down to their lips once more.  _ Not that I have any right to judge. I’ve had my fair share of hookups back in Unova… _

They could feel Raihan grind his hips against theirs, his hands started to trail downwards, carefully slipping under their hoodie as his skin touched the softness of Key’s tummy, inching upward slowly, tantalizing. Key sat up slightly, pulling their hoodie over their head, a small shiver going up their spine as their skin was exposed. They noticed Raihan pawed at their binder, not in a needy way, but rather more curious than anything, and they could feel a deep blush settling over their face.

“Um…”

“It’s fine if you don’t wanna take it off,” Raihan mumbled, grazing his lips over Key’s neck as he said this. “Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.”

“No it...would be bad if I kept it on for something like this… Trust me, I’ve made that mistake before,” Key winced, briefly remembering a time where they had kept their binder on while sleeping with someone, only for their chest and ribs to hurt like absolute hell the next day. “Just...d–don’t make a big deal out of it…”

They drew back a bit, their fingers grabbed onto the edges of their binder as they began to pull it away from their chest, raising it over their arms and head in a way that showed Key had done this a thousand times before – just not in front of anyone, as of recently. Almost immediately they could feel a sense of relief coming from their chest, their breasts weighed down against their chest and the beginning of their tummy, finally allowed to breathe after a long day of being kept tightly bound.

“Th–there…” Key stuttered, blushing deeply. “I t–told you, don’t make–”

“Bloody  _ hell _ , Sparks,” Raihan exclaimed, his eyes wide. “You’ve got a huge rack!?”

“Hey!” Key groaned, immediately covering up their breasts with their arms. “Ugh, I  _ told _ you–”

“Biggest tits I’ve seen in a while,” he continued, not listening to them as he grinned. His fingers touched the soft skin there, earning a gasp from Key as they slowly lowered their arms, letting their boobs out in the open for Raihan to touch and see. They couldn’t help the small whine of embarrassment that left their mouth as Raihan thumbed over their soft nipples, the skin there already becoming hard at his touch. Key gasped again as he pressed his hand against one of their breasts, giving it a small squeeze as he groped. “Where were you even keeping these? That binder of yours is something ace, yeah?”

Key, on their part, could do nothing else but groan and blush, reluctant to admit that him grabbing their breasts was starting to make some wetness pool between their thighs, the heat in their core becoming stronger as his tongue lapped over one of their nipples, his mouth started to suck and nibble around the sensitive skin as Key finally let out a moan.

“Now  _ that’s _ a cute sound you’re making, Sparks,” he teased, his teeth nibbled around their soft skin, sucking hard enough to leave a couple of marks on their boobs. He noticed the way they rocked their hips slightly, seemingly desperate to get some friction, and he smirked. “Too bad this is a one time thing between us, but, I’ll be sure to make it an unforgettable experience for you… After all, that’s why we’re here, right? To make you forget about something else.”

They grabbed his hand, leading him down towards their center, as Key did their best to push the unwanted thoughts and fantasies that popped up in their head. Yes, they did their best to focus on Raihan kissing them deeply once more; they focused on the way his fingertips felt against their skin, his long fingers beginning to trace their slit as wetness built up, the moan that escaped their lips as Raihan began to suck on their breasts once more while he parted their folds with two fingers, another finger already circling around their slick, wet entrance as he teased them.

It was Raihan that was about to finger them. It was Raihan that was leaving dark spots along their big breasts, his tongue lapping up some of the spots where he bit down the hardest, bringing some relief to Key’s bruised skin. It was Raihan that stared down at them, his bright, cyan irises focused on their face, Key’s mouth parting for air as he slid two fingers inside of them, bringing down his lips on theirs once more as he deepened the kiss.

It was Raihan. But it wasn’t who Key really wanted to be with like this.

They startled, and they pulled away from him – Raihan blinked, but didn’t protest when Key grabbed his hand, taking it away from their core and out of their shorts, their wide, golden eyes avoiding his gaze as they scooted away from him, looking down at their hands.

“Is something wrong?” Raihan asked, concern on his voice as he sat down on the bed next to Key. “If you don’t wanna do this anymore that’s okay, don’t worry about it–”

“It’s not you,” Key interjected, their hands balled up into fists as they took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I– I know...I know I came here to forget about someone else but...that wouldn’t be fair to you...or to him.”

“Don’t worry about me, it’s not the first time I–”

“It’s not you, Raihan, but...you’re not him.” Key finally looked up, tears formed on the corner of their eyes as their voice trembled. “I fucked up, Rai. I – I’m in love with Kabu.”

––

Key sniffled, their hands wrapped around the warm mug of cocoa that Raihan had made for them. They sat on his couch in his living room, their legs pulled up and their hoodie back in place, though not their binder, since their chest really did need some rest. Strangely enough they felt okay with not wearing it around him, well, he  _ had _ already seen their breasts after all, so Key would feel a little silly for being shy around him after  _ that _ had happened.

Actually, Key rather felt morbidly embarrassed from having cried so openly and shamelessly in front of Raihan; the moment that they had told him about their crush on Kabu, they couldn’t help the stream of tears that rolled down their cheeks, or the way that their thoughts and insecurities came pouring out of them like a waterfall, all while Raihan simply nodded and listened to them, doing his best to comfort them.

And so now there they were, the two of them, sitting on his couch as Manchego cuddled up against Key’s neck, his small cold body kept their mind from spiraling into depressive and catastrophic scenarios now that they had told someone about their feelings.

“Damn, when I was teasing you about shagging the old man I was only joking, you know,” Raihan half-joked, an attempt to make Key chuckle or laugh a little but their eyes simply watered more. “Uh oh. Okay, bad joke, I get it.”

“It’s n–not your fault,” Key stuttered, sniffling and wiping their eyes with the back of their hand. Manchego on his part, seemed to stare at Raihan, his little bug eyes like daggers as he wriggled his pincers in the air, almost as if he was saying,  _ “If you make Key cry again I’ll kill you!” _

“Right.” Raihan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, his lips pursed in thought as he stared at the TV. Really, they weren’t watching anything in particular, but he thought some background noise would be good to keep Key’s anxious mind from wandering too far from reality.

It was silent for a bit between them before Key spoke again, “Do you think I’m stupid?” The tall, dark skinned Gym Leader turned to look at them, an eyebrow arched as Key met his gaze, their own eyebrows scrunched in concern. “Falling for my own boss, knowing nothing is gonna come out of it and yet…” They sighed. “Arceus, I even dragged you into this by trying to have sex with you, ugh, I’m really stupid aren’t I?”

To Key’s surprise, Raihan simply gave their head a gentle pat, his long fingers mussed up their hair as he grinned at them.

“Nah, I don’t think you’re stupid, Key.” He turned his gaze towards the TV, not really staring at whatever program was on re-run at this hour, a pensive look in his eyes. “I mean, I get it, you know? I think we’ve all fallen for someone without meaning to and then there’s just the question of – what should I do?”

“That’s the thing, though, I  _ can’t _ do anything.” Key gripped the mug between their hands. “The moment I realized it was a crush, I told myself that I wouldn’t act on it, that I would get rid of it but...every single time I found myself alone with him I couldn’t...stop my dumb heart from doing flips… I wasn’t able to get rid of my crush and now what can I  _ even _ do?” They sighed deeply. “It’s not like Kabu would ever be interested in someone like me.”

“So, which is it then?” Raihan asked. “You’re saying you  _ don’t _ want these feelings, but still there’s just a tiny part of you that thought about Kabu tonight, and that’s why you stopped me so...which is it?”

“Does it even matter?” Key looked away, one of their hands coming up to pat Manchego on their neck.

“I guess it mattered enough if you thought you needed to come here and distract yourself.”

“I– that’s…” They mumbled, looking down at their hands. “I just...let my guard down… I forgot for a moment that a man like Kabu would never even look at me that way and I slipped up…”

“What happened?” He looked at them curiously.

“Ah...it’s…” Key rubbed the back of their neck nervously. “I mentioned I would try baking again and...asked him if he wanted me to bake anything for him but he declined…”

“That’s it?” Key looked up at Raihan, who put his hands up in defense. “Ok, ok, don’t give me that look but I mean that’s...hardly any evidence that he wouldn’t be interested in you at all?”

“Huh? B–but…but what e–else could it mean, other than him not being interested?”

“Maybe he thinks you already work hard enough,” Raihan mused. “After all, if you wanted, you could’ve asked him to come with you to the Wild Area instead of asking for my help, right?”

Key shook their head. “Oh, no, I couldn’t do that. Mr. Kabu already works so hard, I couldn’t trouble him like that…”

“Oh, no, Key works so hard already as it is, I can’t trouble them outside of their work hours…” Raihan mimicked a low, coarse voice, crossing his arms as he said this. He looked at Key and grinned, apparently proud of his impression if it could be called that. “Just like that. Maybe he thought the same thing you did.”

Their face flushed, and Key could only open and close their mouth as they tried to find the words, as they tried to find the flaw in Raihan’s reasoning, something that would reassure them that they hadn’t overreacted at something so...small, now that they stopped to think about it. Eventually, Key could only groan in defeat, one hand on their face as they could feel their cheeks become flushed in embarrassment.

“...I might have overreacted, huh?” Was all they said. It made sense for them, though, it was just the way that Key’s mind had worked throughout all these years; any small inconvenience wouldn’t be such a big deal for other people, but to Key, who wore their heart on their sleeve and their feelings and emotions were too strong at times, to Key small things like this could feel like the end of the world. “Well...at least I didn’t think to move to another region again, so that’s progress…”

“Gee, Sparks, is that all it took for you to convince yourself that you absolutely had no future with him?” Raihan shook his head, a sigh left his lips. “Well, so what now?”

“Huh? Wh–what do you mean?”

“I  _ mean _ , what are you going to do now?”

Key set their mug on the coffee table in front of them, their brows furrowed in thought. “Well, um, it’s not like much has changed, right? Even if it’s how you say it is, I don’t think that Kabu would ever look at me in that way.”

“Maybe not, or maybe he could, I can’t tell either way,” Raihan shrugged. “All I do know is that he does care about you. Heck, you could ask any of the other Gym Leaders about how much he’s brought you up during our conversations.”

“He’s talked about me!?” Key’s eyes widened at this, their gaze fixed on Raihan’s face as he chuckled.

“Would that change anything?” He asked, resting his face on his hands as he stared at Key.

On their part, Key hesitated, biting down on their lip as they mulled over his words tonight. They  _ knew _ that Raihan was right, a part of them knew that their feelings were real the moment that had told him about them, and they also acknowledged how contradictory they could be at times. Not wanting to get close to Kabu, yet still seeking him out...thinking that there’s no way in the entire world that he would even consider returning their feelings for him and yet, they hadn’t been able to go through with it. They’d seeked out Raihan for comfort, for an escape, their last resort to try to get rid of their feelings for Kabu, and yet he was still the reason that they stopped, their mind filled to the brim with thoughts about him, their interactions with him…

Why did Key have to be so complicated? When had they become this overprotective of their own feelings? Rhetorical questions – Key knew why and how it was that they had decided to wear an armor around their heart, they knew the core of their anxiety like the back of their hand, the reason recalling Unova was so painful and why they felt like their only solution was to run away to another region entirely.

They brought their hands close to their chest; they could feel their heartbeat through their clothes, and they pursed their lips together.

And they remembered they didn’t want to be this way forever.

Key looked up, a hesitant look on their face. “I...don’t know. I don’t know if this changes anything, I don’t know but…” They couldn’t help but smile. “I do...want to be by his side...I think that’s enough for me… Even if...even if he never sees me the way that I see him I...I know I want to keep working in the stadium. I want to keep looking after the Pokémon there, and I want to keep watching his matches and healing his team every day…” They ducked their head down with a small chuckle. “Is that...selfish of me?”

“That’s just human.” Raihan opened his arms, and squeezed Key tightly as he brought them into a hug, one they accepted, and they patted his back as they hugged him back.

“I…” Key could feel tears form again, and they shook their head, burying their face in the scruff of his hoodie. “Thanks, Raihan… I really…I really needed this.”

“What are friends for,” he chuckled, pulling back to look at their face. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your  _ huge _ boobs–”

“I changed my mind, you're the worst.” Key laughed and shoved Manchego on Raihan’s face, blushing slightly. They looked at the time on their phone and grimaced. “Oh, man, it’s really late… I should go back.”

“At  _ this _ hour? Just stay the night, that’s fine by me,” Raihan said, holding Manchego in his larger hands, the ice bug Pokémon squirmed against his hold as he tried to break free. “You can sleep on the couch, I’ve got some spare pillows and a blanket.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I was about to finger you, this is nothing.” He let out another laugh at Key’s bashful expression as they took Manchego back from him. He stood up and stretched, groaning as he did. “Seriously, it’s fine. I still want my dessert, though.”

“Right, and you will get it, for sure!” Key grinned. “What are your thoughts on...orange chocolate cookies decorated like a Trapinch?”

Raihan’s eyes twinkled like a boy on Christmas day. “You mean it!?” Key nodded and he beamed. “You  _ better _ make them as adorable as my baby Trapinch is!”

“I’ll try. I won’t disappoint you,” Key replied with a small laugh.

––

Admittedly, Raihan’s couch was more comfortable than Key would’ve initially thought – the only thing about having stayed the night at his place was having to get up earlier than usual so they could have time to take the train back to Motostoke, get to the stadium, and hopefully have time to take a shower in the staff room. They had a spare change of clothes in their locker, they just hoped they would have enough time to actually clean up first. Still, Key had thanked Raihan probably about a million times before leaving, promising to come back soon with his Trapinch cookies to repay him for all his help so far.

Fortunately, they made it to the stadium in time; the only other person in the locker rooms was Chaka, and Key greeted her before opening up their locker to get their stuff.

“Morning!” Key said.

“Morning,” Chaka replied calmly, fixing the collar on her uniform. “You don’t usually take showers here.”

“Ah, yeah… I lost track of time and, uh, I didn’t get to shower at my own place, haha…” They rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly as they placed Manchego on one of the benches. “Wait for me here, okay–”

“Whoa!”

“Wh–what is it!?” Key asked, slightly panicked as Chaka stepped closer to them, looking at their neck.

“Daaaamn, those are some hickeys,” she pointed out, and Key blushed, immediately slapping a hand over their neck as Chaka whistled. “Well it’s good to know that despite all your work you can relax every once in a while.”

“N–no, that’s...I, um, it’s nothing I was just...fooling around with a friend?”

“That’s some friend,” Chaka chuckled, closing her locker door. “I won’t keep you, though – work’s gonna start soon. Have a nice shower.”

Key waved goodbye before they dropped to their knees, feeling absolutely and completely embarrassed.

“Ugh...that was pretty embarrassing… Stupid Key and your stupid horny coping mechanisms.”

“Hi, hi, good morning!” Elle beamed as she stepped into the locker rooms. “Whoa! Key~, those are some serious love marks! Was it a cute girl!?”

_ Yeah, I better shower and hide my neck soon. _

––

Today’s work had luckily been low, for which Key was grateful; they hadn’t realized just how tired they actually felt after crying their eyes out in front of Raihan, and staying over at his place and having to wake up earlier to make it to work. As it was right now, they’d just finished healing up Kabu’s team, and they sighed, gathering up their stuff and Manchego to head home after giving him back his Pokémon.

Luckily, Key had managed to fix their work hoodie in such a way that it hid the marks on their neck, and they blushed, the memory of Chaka and Elle having noticed their hickeys made them cringe.  _ Man will I ever stop embarrassing myself? _

Key hoped they would stop this unfortunate streak of self-humiliation as they knocked gently on Kabu’s door, their hand resting on the doorknob waiting for his response.

“Come in!”

And so they did. They gingerly stepped into his office, unable to stop the blush that spread across their face as they recognized his familiar scent.  _ Oh Arceus, I’m remembering how my boss smells now!? I’m such a creep… _

Kabu’s expression didn’t change as he noticed them, his eyes fixed on some sheets of paper before him as his hand wrote stuff down quickly.

Key, for their part, simply approached his desk and brought out his team’s Poké Balls. “Your Pokémon are all healed up, sir,” they mentioned, gently setting them down on the wooden surface as Kabu finally looked up at them. Seems like Key wasn’t the only one who looked tired today.

“Ah, thank you,” was all he said, quickly returning his attention to the documents in front of him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, sir.” They gripped their bag tightly and they started to walk back towards the door; their heart pounded against their ribcage as they thought that even when he was tired, he looked rather handsome. There was no use denying their own feelings anymore, right? So long as anyone else aside from Raihan ever found out…

Key gasped as they remembered something, and they turned back towards him.

“Mr. Kabu? I’m sorry I forgot to mention, um, I found a couple of more eggs in the Pokémon’s pens today…” They mentioned, and blushed even deeper when Kabu looked up at them again. “Ah, I w–was going to hatch them m–myself...so that I could raise them for the gym mission…”

“Oh, that’s fine. Thank you, Key. I hope it’s not too much work?” He asked and they shook their head.

“I should be fine – after Turnip’s egg hatched I’ve started to...lose my fear of handling eggs little by little, so I think I can do this.” They fiddled with their fingers slightly; they  _ had _ told Raihan that even if he didn’t feel the same way, Key wanted to be by his side all the same, right? They felt a tiny surge of confidence, and they decided to take hold of it before it left them as they said, “I–I was wondering, actually, if y–you would like to accompany me, sir? I was planning on wal— jogging, around Motostoke to hatch them.” It took everything inside of them not to turn tail and run away then and there before Kabu could even have the chance to respond.

Still, Key prepped themself for the very likely and most realistic outcome where Kabu would kindly but firmly reject their invitation — and this time they wouldn’t go ask Raihan for any favors again.

Kabu blinked once before a gentle smile settled on his features, and Key’s heartbeat quickened at the sight. “Sure, that sounds like a good idea,” he said, putting his pen down on the table. “How about this weekend? I don’t have any matches scheduled for those days.”

Key hoped they didn’t look stupidly happy at that moment, and they nodded, a smile on their face. “A—alright, sounds like a plan, sir! Should we meet here at the stadium?”

“Yes, I think that would be best.”

“Pog.”

Kabu arched an eyebrow. “Pog…?”

“Ah! Um, sorry! I mean...great!” Key laughed, rubbing the back of their neck sheepishly. “A—anyway, I’d better get going, see you tomorrow!” Before they could say anything else that would remind them of the generational difference between them, Key waved and left his office, heading towards the exit rapidly.

Quickly, they took out their phone and texted Raihan about this. At least now that he knew about their feelings for Kabu, they could talk to him about it instead of keeping it all bottled up, even if Raihan wasted no chance to tease them about their almost hookup.

_ That’s right...even if Kabu doesn’t return my feelings, it makes me happy to be by his side… I hope I get to work here at the stadium for a long time.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (key voice) fellas is it pathetic to almost bang your friend and end up crying instead


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CLENCHES FIST) BONDING....

The weekend arrived sooner than Key had expected, and they also had arrived at the stadium earlier than they had agreed to with Kabu, mostly because of anxious energy, partly because they really were looking forward to this day – still, Key had to wait outside again, as the doors to the stadium were locked tight. One of these days they really had to remember that they didn’t have a key of their own.

Manchego, Sizzlipede and Lemon had stayed at Key’s apartment, as they thought it would be better to let the little bugs roam around their place instead of bringing them with, besides, Key was certain that Manchego’s appetite would get in the way of their work today as they would be walking around to hatch eggs. At least Key could feel at ease knowing they had fed the bug Pokémon plenty before they had left to Motostoke.

For now, Key settled on having a video call with Lucy while they waited for Kabu.

“Wait so,  _ you’re _ going to jog?”

Lucy’s chipper voice sounded in Key’s ears, and they smiled sheepishly, shrugging their shoulders as they sighed.

“I might have lied just a teeny little bit…”

“Keeeeey!” Lucy crossed her arms. “You  _ know _ you haven’t even worked out since you left the volleyball team after high school, right? Could you for one second  _ not _ try to die because you were chasing some old man d–”

“It’s not like that!” Key interjected, blushing deeply as they gripped their phone, though their serious expression slowly fell apart as Lucy simply arched an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact with them.

“Please...who do you think you’re talking to?” She cocked her head to the side and smiled. “You  _ think _ that after having known you for, I don’t know, TWENTY YEARS or something, I wouldn’t be able to tell when you’re crushing hard for someone?”

Key pursed their lips together, a light sweat on their brow as they looked away. “Well...you might have a point or two…”

“We dated, for crying out loud! Of COURSE I know you have a crush on your boss!”

“Shh! D–Don’t say that out loud!”

“You’re wearing earphones, dummy, no one else can hear me.” Lucy stretched, groaning a little bit as she did, and grinned like a Skitty as she looked at Key again. “I think it’s kinda cute, your face gets all red whenever you talk about him~.”

“Y–Yeah, well, um.” Key coughed and cleared their throat. “Even so, it’s not like I’m going to try and...pursue a relationship...he’s still my boss and besides there’s no way he would ever like me back… B–But it’s okay!” They gave Lucy a grin before she had the chance to say something. “I know my feelings are one sided, but I do respect him a lot, and I’m...happy, just kn–knowing I can spend time with him at work… I don’t need anything else.”

Lucy’s deep brown eyes studied Key as they said this, her fingers twirled around a strand of her long pink hair as she continued to look at their face. After a couple of seconds, she simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders, giving Key a small, warm smile.

“Well, I guess you know what you’re doing, even if you can be stupidly reckless like deciding to move to another region in a second,” she mused.

Key chuckled a little and scratched the back of their head. “Yeah...sorry for worrying you like that… But, you know, I think moving to Galar wasn’t a bad decision, all things considered!”

Sure, it’s not like Key was suddenly a certified nurse with an outstanding resume and credentials, nor were they suddenly someone important enough to make a difference in the world, but at the very least, they felt like what little they could do at the stadium mattered to the people who worked with them, and that was some comfort for them.

Lucy giggled and winked. “Sure, if you say so, I believe you. By the way…” She laced her fingers together. “Did you really  _ not _ have anything else to wear aside from that old Stoutland sweater?”

“Th–this is all I had, okay!” Key blushed deeply again, becoming flustered. “I don’t have any sporty clothes and even if I did, they’re so...tight and stuff and obviously I can’t wear my binder to go for a jog! This sweater is nice and loose and hides my chest...a little bit at the very least...”

“Hm, alright, that makes sense...even if you’re still wearing your short shorts. So you don’t want him to know about your tits but you’re okay with showing off your absolute delight of a fat ass?”

“Stooooop!” Key whined. “Th–that’s it, I’m hanging up on you!”

“Aw, come on, Cordelia, don’t be like this!”

A younger voice caught Key’s attention; they turned their gaze towards where the sound came from, and they quickly spotted a young guy struggling with his Corviknight. He seemed a little desperate as he tried pleading with his Pokémon but to no avail, the bigger Corviknight was not budging, and it simply turned its head to the side as it ignored its trainer.

“What’s that noise?” Lucy asked.

“Some guy is having trouble with his Pokémon,” Key replied. “...I’ll go see if he needs some help.”

“Sounds good~. Oh, and remember, even if he’s an old man you should still wear protection–”

Key quickly cut Lucy off, ending the call right then and there as they could feel their cheeks become heated again at her teasing words. For all the embarrassment that Lucy put them through, talking to her still felt like a breath of fresh air...and she was right, too. Key and Lucy knew everything about each other – they had been there for one another no matter what, and Lucy knew things about Key that they would never ever share with anyone else. In a way, before they told Raihan about their current predicament, Lucy had been the last person with whom Key had been emotionally  _ and _ physically intimate with – they made a quick mental note to call Lucy more often. They would need all the emotional support they could get to get over their infatuation with Kabu.

Giving themself a couple of quick, gentle smacks on the face, Key turned their attention towards the young man struggling with his Pokémon as they began to approach him. He doesn’t seem to have noticed them at all, still arguing and bargaining with Corviknight.

For a moment, Key wondered if they should even get involved, if they would be a hindrance rather than assistance – they shook their head. They wanted to try and be different, right? They had said so, they had told Kabu and Raihan as much, so they had to try.

“Excuse me? Do y–you need help?” They spoke out, their voice soft and timid as they kept their feet glued to the ground, fighting back the urge to simply run away.

The guy clicked his teeth, seemingly annoyed. “No, it’s fine, you can just–” His words cut off as soon as he turned to look at Key, his thick, blonde eyebrows unfurled themselves as his frown quickly disappeared, a light blush settling on his cheeks as he waved his hands. “I–I’m sorry! Haha, I didn’t mean to, um – well – I think–” He pinched his cheek. “...Yeah, some help would be n–nice.”

Key smiled, a little nervous, but still polite. “It’s okay, um, if you would rather I don’t get involved–”

“No, please!” He coughed and fixed his hair. “I think you could really help me out...maybe?”

_ Arceus, he seems more nervous than I am...that does help calm my nerves in a way. _ Key nodded, and held out their hand towards him. “Good… I, um, my name’s Key.”

“R–Raiden!” He answered, taking their hand with his own as he shook it up and down. “Name’s Raiden! I’m a cab driver ‘round Motostoke and the area!”

_ Ah, that explains his outfit. _ He wasn’t terribly tall, not at Raihan’s level to be certain, but he wasn’t short either, and he wore a fluffy, warm looking jacket over a pair of distressed jeans and boots. A pair of goggles rested on top of his blonde head, his hair pulled back into a messy sorta bun, but his eyes stood out the most – heterochromatic, his left eye was a warm shade of brown while his right eye was a verdant green.

“Nice to meet you.” Key gave him a small smile before they turned towards his Corviknight. The big, steel bird regarded them with a crimson eye, and they cocked their head to the side as they looked at it. “Whoa… I’m sorry, it’s my first time seeing a Corviknight up close… It’s really gorgeous!”

“You think so?” Raiden let out a small laugh. “She’s a real beauty, she is – she’d be even more beautiful if she stopped being so difficult, though.” Corviknight gently pecked him on his goggles, and he ushered it away with a hand. “Cordelia, watch it.”

“Hmm… Is she hurt?”

“I don’t think so? But I haven’t been able to take her to a center to get her checked because she  _ won’t _ follow me, and she won’t go inside of her Poké Ball either,” he sighed in frustration, ruffling his hair a little as he explained. “She can be a little dense at times, but she’s never been this difficult.”

“Ah, I see…” Key fiddled a little with their fingers, nervously shifting their weight from one foot to the other. “I’m...uh, I could take a look at her right now and check for any injuries or anything else that’s bothering her.”

His eyes widened as he smiled. “Really? You can do that!?”

“I kn–know about Pokémon care and medicine! I’m not like...a replacement for an actual nurse but I can...do my best?” They weren’t sure if they sounded as confident as they had intended, but Raiden didn’t seem to mind, a hopeful look on his face as he continued to stare at Key. They really hoped they wouldn’t let him down. “Um, m–may I?” They gestured towards Corviknight and he nodded.

“Oh, yeah, go ahead!”

Raiden stepped to the side as Key gingerly approached Corviknight; they brought up a hand, allowing the bird Pokémon to take a sniff at them, and Corviknight simply huffed, but didn’t protest when Key stepped closer towards it. Gently, Key set their hand on their beak, slightly surprised by how cool it felt to the touch, and gave Corviknight a small rub as it nudged into their hand, liking the way that Key’s warm palm felt against their sharp beak.

“Hi…” Key smiled, placing their other hand on Corviknight’s head as they gave it a good pet. “What’s wrong, girl? Could you let me take a look at you?” They chuckled slightly as it gently nudged them with its head. “That’s a good girl. I’ll be quick, okay?”

“Whoa…” Raiden could do nothing more than stare while Key went ahead and started to look at Corviknight more closely; it wasn’t that his Cordelia was aggressive or anything like that, but he had certainly never seen it act this tame around a complete and total stranger, specially one that was now looking at it closely and checking under its wings meticulously.

To Raiden, it was almost like Key had become a different person – they were so timid and their confidence wavered when he was speaking to them, but none of that shyness or uncertainty was apparent now as Key talked to and comforted Corviknight, a gentle and caring look in their golden eyes. Now that he got a good look at them, he noticed the mole close to their lips, their short, fluffy hair that ended in a gradient of rosy tips, their soft voice as they spoke to Cordelia… He felt his face heat up once more, and he pinched his cheeks again, trying to get a grip over himself. The last thing Raiden wanted was to seem like a creep who was checking them out – he just thought that Key was...one of the cutest people he had ever seen.

“She doesn’t have any injuries or anything…” Key mused after having looked at Corviknight for a couple of minutes, and they tapped their chin in thought. “If it’s not something physical, then could it be something else...some sort of discomfort…” They turned towards Raiden. “What’s Cordelia’s nature?”

“Her nature? Oh! Um, she’s got a sassy nature,” Raiden answered. “Why, though?”

“Hmm…” Key didn’t reply; instead, they started to rummage around their bag, slightly mumbling to themselves under their breath as they searched for something. They smiled as they finally procured a small green poffin, and they held it up to Corviknight, who sniffed the treat a couple of times before grabbing it with its beak and swallowed it.

“Um…”

Key startled, almost as if they had forgotten about Raiden’s presence and were suddenly reminded of him. “Ah! S–Sorry, I, um…” They fixed their hair behind their ear. “I gave her a bitter Poffin… I, um, asked about her nature because sassy Pokémon tend to like bitter flavors more, and they dislike sweet profiles…” They looked at Raiden. “Cordelia isn’t physically injured, but I thought, maybe if she had been given something she disliked it could’ve upset her stomach.”

“O-Oh, wow, I...hadn’t thought about that…” Raiden tapped his chin with a finger. “Hmm, now that I think about it, I  _ did _ give her some Pecha berry treats earlier…”

“Pecha berries are usually sweet, so that would explain it,” Key mused and gave Corviknight another gentle pat. “I’m glad I figured it out, though — you see my Pokémon aren’t really picky, especially my Snom, he could eat anything! But there’s a couple of Pokémon with a more finicky stomach at my work, so I kinda had to learn about stuff like this on the go…” They sighed. “I’m glad your Cordelia liked the Poffin I made...it was my third try.”

“Ah! You made it?” Raiden grinned, his eyes wide with amazement. “That’s so neat! You’re, like, super cool, huh?”

“Who m-me!?” Key could feel their face heat up as they shook their head furiously. “Nah! It’s n-nothing special...I still have a lot to learn, but the Pokémon at the stadium certainly keep me on my toes…”

“You work at the stadium?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m working there as a nurse—“ Key gasped and quickly took their phone out, looking at the time. “Oh no, sorry, I have to go! My boss is probably waiting for me!”

“Wait!” Raiden scratched the side of his face nervously, Key had actually stopped in their tracks and turned back to look at him, though they definitely seemed in a hurry to leave. “Sorry, I haven’t even thanked you! How can I repay you?”

“You don’t have to!” Key replied. “You should still take her to a center, though. But really, you don’t have to repay me, it’s fine!” With a wave and a grin, Key continued their hurried walk back towards the stadium.

Raiden could do little else but wave back at them, watching them walk away, their bag hopping against their hip with their steps. He couldn’t help himself, and he let out a long sigh, feeling his face heat up again at the thought of the kind person who had just helped him out.

“Cordelia, weren’t they super cute?” He patted his Corviknight, who in turn, simply pecked him again. “Shh, don’t give me an attitude. I don’t choose who I fall for, okay?”

He turned back to where Key had walked off to, a smile settled on his lips as he felt his face heat up again.

——

After Key had returned from having helped Raiden, they were mortified to see Kabu had already arrived at the stadium, and they had profusely apologized again and again. Kabu on his part assured them that it was okay as he unlocked the stadium doors. Contrary to what Key thought, the stadium  _ did _ have some harnesses for carrying Pokémon eggs, and they had made sure to securely strap them to their chest, the warm Fire type eggs released heat against their clothes.

So now, the two of them were at the Wild Area, having gone down the steps of Motostoke’s gates easily, as Key fidgeted with their sleeves a little.

“Again, sorry for m-making you wait, sir…”

“It’s alright, really. I didn’t have to wait long,” Kabu reassured them, his hands gave the egg he was carrying a small pat. “Let’s get these eggs to hatch.” Key nodded. The two began to walk around, the nice, cool morning breeze of the Wild Area helped them keep up a good pace; Kabu had told them to try and stick as closely to him as they could, seeing as this was still home to many strong wild Pokémon, so Key did their best to walk beside him. “Oh, yeah, I have to apologize for keeping you outside the stadium again,” he mused.

“Huh? Oh! N-no, don’t worry about that, I keep forgetting I don’t have a key…” Key sheepishly laughed, their gaze turned downwards as they checked on the eggs.

“Well, you’ve been working at the stadium for a while now, I think it’s high time you had one.” He paused for a moment, attempting to hide a small grin. “A spare key for Key.”

Key blinked. Was it just their imagination or had Kabu attempted to crack a joke? Whatever the case had been, they chuckled in response, nervously fixing a strand of hair behind an ear. “It can be a little confusing with my name, huh? Maybe I should’ve gone with something that’s  _ not _ so common…”

Kabu shook his head, though, and said, “Why? I think Key suits you just fine.”

To that, Key couldn’t help the deep blush that settled over their cheeks, and they coughed a little, turning their face away from him before he had the chance to notice their blushing face. “A-Ah...you th-think so…?” They fidgeted with their fingers again. “I d-don’t...know if I’ve done a good job of living up to the name I chose… Shouldn’t the name suit the person, after all?”

“Hm? Maybe, at times, but not necessarily always…” Kabu mused slightly before he turned to face them. “Why the name Key, then?”

“Huh?” Key stopped in their tracks, their eyes slightly wide with surprise as they pursed their lips together nervously. “Why…?”

“Ah.” Kabu seemed to startle, immediately waving a hand dismissively as he stuttered, “I’m sorry, y-you don’t have to answer that. I’m probably overstepping–”

“No, it’s fine,” Key interrupted him, a gentle look on their face as they turned their gaze towards the distance. “It’s been a while since I chose Key as my name, so I think I forgot about the reason but...I think…” Their hands came to rest over the eggs they were carrying, and they rubbed them gently as their eyes softened. “A key is something that opens doors and stuff, right? I thought...maybe...I could become the type of person who’s open to other people...or that I could open up many possibilities for myself…” They scrunched their nose a little, and smiled, their face a deep red color as they gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Ah, that’s a little cringy to say out loud, huh…”

Again, Kabu shook his head, his hand coming to rest on their shoulder before he could even stop himself from doing so. His features softened as Key turned to look at him with intrigue. “No, I think that makes a lot of sense,” he said, returning his hand to his side before he made them feel uncomfortable. “It’s an admirable thought, and if you were to ask me, I’d say that, so far, you’ve been living up to the name you chose for yourself.” He gasped a little, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “That is, if you asked me, so you don’t have to take my word for it if it’s uncomfortable for you or…”

This time, Key was the one who shook their head ardently, some strands of their hair loosened from their messy ponytail as they did, and they balled their hands into fists as they looked at him straight in the eyes and loudly said, “N-Not at all! I...appreciate your words, more than you know, sir! Th-thank you!” 

Having said that, they bowed, and this time it was Kabu’s turn to turn embarrassed. “It’s o-okay, Key, you don’t have to...ah…” He cleared his throat, lost for words for a second as he rested a hand on top of his chest, feeling his heart thump against his ribcage for some reason. He thought it strange, after all, they had just been walking around, so there was no reason for his pulse to accelerate the way it had. Kabu collected himself and his thoughts, “I appreciate your faith in me, I really do, I just wish you’d take some of that faith for yourself, too.”

“E-eh? For me? Um...ah…” Key mumbled shyly, shutting their eyes closed as they looked away, flustered as they were. “I-I’m no good at that sorta stuff...b-but I’d like to try! ...I think?”

Again, Kabu found himself reaching for Key, his hand gave their hair a gentle muss — not too much, certainly, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries with Key, and he definitely didn’t want them to feel uncomfortable or clam up around him, so he was pleasantly surprised when Key didn’t jolt away or stiffen up as they did before. “I’m sure you can do it, in due time – there’s no rush, after all.”

Key nodded, their gaze still turned away from him, as Kabu took a deep breath.

“Well, I’d say we’ve warmed up enough. Let’s do some light jogging around the area!” He declared, fixing his sweat towel around his neck.

“Um, r-right! Jogging!” Key scratched the side of their face nervously, already feeling a small amount of anxious sweat forming at the back of their neck. “I definitely didn’t forget.”

––

Except they had – it didn’t take long before Key had been rendered useless, their hands on their knees as they gasped for air, a thick veil of sweat coated their forehead and they wiped it off with their sleeve. It certainly didn’t help that they were now blushing deeply again, embarrassed and flustered as they were; they almost whined pathetically as Kabu gave their back a couple of gentle pats, urging them to straighten up so they could breathe better.

They couldn’t even meet his gaze as he offered them a water bottle he had brought with him, Key could only murmur a shy ‘thank you’ before they began to slowly sip from the bottle, their hands gripped it like their life depended on it. Key could feel Kabu’s stare on them, and they turned away slightly, wishing that by some miraculous happenstance they happened to get swallowed up by the earth and never be seen again, their shame too much to bear.

Still, Kabu expressed concern over them, and he asked, “Feeling a little better?”

“Y-Yeah...thank you…” Key still avoided meeting his eyes, their hands fiddled with the water bottle in their hands anxiously. “Pl-please don’t worry about me…”

The older man sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Maybe we should’ve warmed up a bit more...sorry.”

“Huh!?” Key immediately whipped their head around, their hands clutched the water bottle tightly, causing some water to squirt out with force. “N-No, no it’s not your fault, sir! It’s not! I–” They looked away for a moment, biting down on their lower lip as they felt a slight tinge of guilt. “It’s not your fault, really, I...um…” They took a deep breath. “I lied...about being in shape and being able to, um, jog… I’m s-sorry!”

Kabu looked at them curiously. “Why did you feel like you needed to lie about that?”

“That’s...um.” Key could feel their face heat up, and they covered their mouth with a hand, timidly looking away again. “I’m sorry, I just felt...embarrassed? I know how athletic you and the others are, um, I didn’t...want to admit that I’m n-not good at that sorta stuff…” They pursed their lips together again. “I didn’t want to disappoint you, sir.”

Kabu frowned, and Key could feel their stomach tighten up with anxiety – why was it that whenever they had managed to have a nice, heartfelt moment with Kabu, they always messed it up right afterwards? Maybe if they hadn’t invited him to help them with the eggs this wouldn’t have happened, or maybe if they hadn’t lied, or maybe if they weren’t so impulsive, maybe if they hadn’t gotten the job at the stadium–

“Key.” His voice pulled them away from their train of anxious and catastrophic thoughts, and they looked at him, expectantly and nervous. He sighed again, “You don’t have to lie to me, or to anyone else, about something like that.”

“I...didn’t want you to think less of me–”

“That could never happen!” His voice was firm as he said this, and he must’ve noticed, as he immediately softened the features on his face as he stared at Key. “Listen, Key, I don’t care about that, and neither does anyone else at the stadium. My respect for you wouldn’t be affected by something so trivial.” He thought for a second, and then stepped closer to them, settling a hand over their shoulder. “You shouldn’t have to lie about yourself, to anyone, especially if it’s to please someone else. You should just be your normal self, you don’t have to pretend to be something you’re not, I already enjoy your company either way.”

Key could feel their heart get stuck in their throat.  _ He enjoys my company…? _ Immediately, they could feel their face heat up as a deep blush settled over their cheeks, their heart started to pound at a dangerous crescendo as they turned his words over and over inside their mind. He just said he  _ enjoyed _ their company,  _ Key’s  _ company – Key, who stumbled and bumbled their way around with their words, who could be pessimistic and their mood changed at the drop of a coin, who wasn’t anything special and didn’t have any defining features outside of being a washed up healer…

They couldn’t stop themself; before their mind could stop them, Key placed their hand over Kabu’s, his own hand still on their shoulder, as they looked up at him, eyes wide and a little teary. “Th-thank you...and I’m s-sorry.” They took their hand back, wiping their eyes with the back as they smiled slightly. “I meant it...when I said I appreciate y-your words greatly, Mr. Kabu...thank you.” They breathed deeply. “Is it really...okay for me to...be myself? E-Even though I mess up and fumble a lot?”

Kabu, on his part, gave their shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze, his thumb rubbed up and down in a gentle way, one that said it was okay, that they didn’t have to worry about things like that around him. “I mean it,” he replied, bringing his hand back to his side, his palm felt strangely warm as he covered his mouth. “Nothing would make me happier than if you trusted me.”

Key blinked. “Hm? Sorry, sir, I couldn’t really hear what you said…”

“Don’t worry,” Kabu said, turning away to hide the blush that spread over his face. He really felt strange today, and once again, took a couple of seconds to collect himself before they looked back at Key. “How about we keep walking around? I think some of these eggs are close to hatching.”

“Y-Yeah, I think so, too!” 

Key grinned at him, and Kabu couldn’t help but notice that they were  _ genuinely _ smiling up at him – no anxiety, no apologizing, no holding back…

Again, he felt his chest tighten, and he thought for a moment that he’d like to see them smile like this more often. Their eyes, too, shone brightly, a warm, golden color, and Kabu took notice of the rest of them – they seemed different today, aside from their hair being held up in a tiny ponytail, there was something about them that stood out to him...maybe it was the cute Stoutland sweater they wore.

Kabu shook his head, chastising himself for looking too closely, and instead focused on the path ahead of them in the Wild Area.

“Good. Let’s go.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m just spoiling you guys, all your nice comments fuel me to keep writing ;w;

Things had been certainly mellow the last couple of days; work at the stadium was as steady as ever, even with Key’s newfound duty to hatch the eggs that they found at the Pokémon pens, it wasn’t hard when they had to walk everyday from Turffield to Motostoke and back, even if Manchego got a little upset at times when Key brought some of the newly hatched Pokémon home for the night. Still, things were just alright, and Key’s mood was certainly on the rise as well – the number of days where it felt like some dark cloud hung over them were starting to become less and less, and their anxious demeanor around Kabu had started to calm down  _ just _ the tiniest little bit, but progress was still progress, and Key was grateful that at the very least they didn’t feel out of breath whenever they talked to him at work.

Key was done with patching up a Sizzlipede just as Elle softly knocked on the infirmary door, catching their attention as they looked up.

“Heya, you have a visitor!” Elle chimed, her eyes wide with curiosity. “Who is he!?”

“I don’t know?” Key chuckled a little, wiping their hands off and fixing the headband that held their hair back today. “I’m not even expecting any visitors…”

“Well, he’s waiting by the lobby~, and you have some time before the next match is over, right?”

“Sure… I’ll be quick, don’t worry,” Key smiled at Elle, who waved and left, a spring in her step. Key turned to look at Manchego and grabbed him, bringing him up to eye level with them. “I wonder who came to see me, gummy… Or maybe it’s for you? Are you a popular little Snom?” They teased, laughing lightly as Manchego’s soft pincers pinched their fingers, and then placed him atop of their head like always before they started to make their way to the lobby.

The lobby itself had some people milling about, some challengers who were awaiting their turn for a rematch, and some spectators who felt the need to stretch their legs every once in a while. Amongst the small crowd Key was able to spot a semi-familiar figure standing by the door; his eyes locked onto theirs and he waved, a big grin on his face as Key started to approach him.

“H-Hey!”

Key blinked. “Umm…” They shut their eyes in thought. “It’s...Raiden, right?”

Raiden nodded enthusiastically, that grin on his face never faltered for a second as he scratched the back of his head in a slightly sheepish manner. “Yeah, that’s me! Sorry for showin’ up out of the blue like this,” he said. “I like your Snom.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not a bother! And thank you, I’m sure Manchego appreciates the compliment,” Key reassured him, a gentle smile on their features as they spoke. “I have to go back in a couple of minutes, though, Mr. Kabu’s match is gonna end soon.”

“I’ll be quick! As fast as a Quick Ball, and all my Pokémon’s Poké Balls are Quick Balls, because you know, I’m super fast–” He pinched his cheek slightly, interrupting his own rambling as he cleared his throat. “Sorry, sorry! I, um, just wanted to thank you again for checking on Cordelia that day! And I was just wondering if, um, you could ever check up on her again?”

“Oh.” Key frowned slightly, their hands fiddled with a loose strand of their hoodie. “Sorry, um, I told you it would be better if you took Cordelia to a Pokémon Center, didn’t I?” They let out a small sigh. “I’m not a replacement for an  _ actual _ nurse…”

“Y-Yeah, I know! It’s just...um…” He pulled on a strand of his own blonde hair, a small blush dusted his cheeks as he looked at them. “You say that, but you sure act like a nurse, and Cordelia really did feel better after you stepped in. B-But! I won’t push the subject, don’t worry!” He chuckled slightly.

“Um, thank you…”

“Still, I want to repay you for helping us that day, so I was, um, thinking…” Raiden’s eyes wandered to one side, the redness in his face seemed to become deeper as he coughed out, “I w-was thinking I could, um, t-take you out for something to eat? Maybe? Only if you want to!”

Key cocked their head to the side, and tapped their chin in thought.  _ Ah, he wants to hang out? Maybe he wants to be friends! _ They gasped. “Oh no, I’m sorry, I’d like that but I already made plans with my coworkers to have dinner together…” They tapped their fingers together thoughtfully. “Oh! I could ask them if it’s okay for you to join us, though!”

Raiden’s eyes seemed to shine with hope. “Are you sure? I d-don’t want to impose, but, if your friends are okay with it…”

“I’ll ask, we get off work at 7 today,” Key mentioned, their eyes trailed towards one of the screens in the lobby. “Oh, the match is over, I have to go now!” They rummaged around for a little bit inside their hoodie pocket, and pulled out their phone. “It’ll be easier if I can text you, if that’s okay with you?”

“YES– Um, y-yes, yes, that’s helpful…” Raiden coughed into his elbow, blushing brightly in embarrassment at his over-enthusiastic outburst just now, and gave his number to Key, who quickly tapped the screen and saved his contact.

“Neat. Alright, I’ll text you later,” Key smiled, waving at him before they started to walk back towards the inner parts of the stadium. Luckily they hadn’t been able to see Raiden jumping in excitement, and they simply thought about asking Elle if it would be okay for them to invite someone. 

Apparently, the stadium workers often had some outside of work gatherings to eat and drink together, once the season had started to become a little calmer, and it would be Key’s first reunion with their coworkers outside of the stadium – for once, instead of anxiety settling into the pit of their stomach, Key felt excited about it, looking forward to the end of the work day for this. They briefly wondered if their boss would join them as well; it wouldn’t be  _ that _ strange, would it? They all worked together after all, bosses could sometimes have a nice meal with their workers, right?

Key had only seen Kabu in a casual setting once, when they’d gone to Hammerlocke together for Raihan’s match, and they felt a little embarrassed to admit that they were looking forward to spending some more casual time with him and the others, slightly wishful for the opportunity to see him in casual clothes again…

They smacked their cheeks slightly. Sure, Key was getting better at managing their crush-ridden, rose tinted thoughts about Kabu, but after talking to Lucy they came to the conclusion that it would be okay for Key to indulge in some of that fondness they had developed for him. In a way, it could be just like when Key had a crush on the Unovan champion, Alder – oh the  _ way _ that their room had been lined with posters of said man, promotional pictures and newspaper clippings stashed away under a big folder that had Alder’s name surrounded by hearts.

Obviously, Key wasn’t going to go to those lengths again, they weren’t some fresh-out-of-high-school student with an impossible crush – no, now Key was an adult in their thirties with responsibilities and an impossible crush, and that called for subtlety on their end. Luckily, the Galarian League Cards were perfectly sized for carrying around on a wallet, or for saving them in a scrapbook, so aside from Key’s daily duties and other personal projects, they now kept an eye out for any of Kabu’s league cards, and their collection was starting to become pretty good.

Still, Key would probably die if  _ anyone _ found out about their collection.

––

The workday had come to an end sooner than expected, and so now Key stood outside the stadium alongside Elle and Chaka, waiting for Darren to get his bag from the locker room, as Key made sure to text Raiden back. They had asked the others about the possibility of him joining them for dinner, and they hadn’t had any opposition, thinking that more company would just mean more fun, so Key let him know about their decision.

It was starting to become chilly outside, with the sun having set already and nighttime slowly settling into upper and downtown Motostoke, and Key rubbed their hands together while Manchego seemed to enjoy the cold breeze on his shell. 

“Ah, sir!” Elle’s cheerful voice rang out the moment that Kabu stepped outside, settling his bag over his shoulder. “Will you be joining us today~?” She stepped around to Key, a hand coming up to pinch one of their cheeks in a friendly manner. “It’s Key’s first time coming to a hot pot with us!”

“Elle…” Key mumbled against her, a deep blush settling over their face as they looked towards their boss.

Kabu regarded them for a moment before he gave Elle an apologetic smile. “Thank you for the invitation, I’m afraid tonight won’t do on my end.” He adjusted the towel around his neck, Key’s eyes caught notice of him fiddling with the ends of it. “Maybe next time!”

“Aww, well, that’s a promise, then!” Elle said.

“Yeah, no worries, have a good night, sir,” Chaka added with a slight bow.

The three of them waved him goodbye as he began to walk away – Key couldn’t help but stare at his back as he walked further and further away, thinking about the apologetic smile that he had given them, and they pursed their lips together.

“Do you think...he was sad about something?” Key suddenly spoke out, their own hands fiddled anxiously, twirling a strand of hair between two fingers. They could feel Elle and Chaka’s curious eyes on them and they startled, a blush on their face. “A-Ah, don’t mind m-me, I’m probably just imagining it…”

“Well, he  _ did _ have a lot of losses today…” Elle mused, tapping her chin with a slender finger. “I mean, he usually doesn’t mind?”

“Plus, all of the challengers today were here for rematches, so it’s not surprising that they would’ve stepped up their game and teams,” Chaka mentioned, fixing a curl over their forehead. “Maybe he’s just busy tonight, don’t fret over it, Key.”

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” Key said, their gaze fixed on the floor. 

Maybe it was preposterous on their end to even  _ suggest _ that they would know about Kabu’s emotional state by just looking at him, after all, it’s not like the two were awfully close, and it’s not like Key would willingly step over the lines and boundaries they have set with him. And it’s not like Key could even do anything to help, they wouldn’t even know  _ how _ – healing Pokémon was easier…

“Heya!” There was a gust of wind as Raiden’s Corviknight landed in front of the stadium, waving a hand at Key. He jumped off and called Corviknight back to its Poké Ball before he started to walk over to the group. “Thanks for letting me come with you.” He looked over to Elle and Chaka. “My name’s Raiden.”

Key smiled as their coworkers introduced themselves back to Raiden, and they chatted a little bit, mentioning that they were only waiting for someone else before they could head towards the hot pot place. Luckily they didn’t have to wait long, as Darren finally stepped out of the stadium just a couple of minutes after Raiden had arrived, and they greeted each other as well.

“You didn’t say your friend was handsome,” Darren told Key with a chuckle. “Sorry for the wait! We can all head off now, then!”

The walk through downtown Motostoke went by quicker than Key had expected, and they probably thought that their coworkers were just as eager to get away from the cold as they were, though Raiden seemed unfazed by the weather, his warm bomber jacket coming in handy for this kind of chill air. Soon enough, Key found themself staring at the sign outside the restaurant, which read Huo Guo Hot Pot, and they could already get a whiff of something tasty coming from inside. The place itself was toasty warm as they all stepped inside, with Chaka going up to the counter to get a table as Key wandered off to the side to admire the decorations on the walls.

“Ah.” Key could feel their heart race a little as they spotted a particular section on the wall – a bunch of pictures Kabu from throughout the years adorned the frames, along with a couple of league cards from previous seasons, as Key could only bring out their phone to take some pictures. They turned towards the others, pointing back at the pictures, “How come there’s photos of Mr. Kabu here?”

“Huo Guo Hot Pot is one of his sponsors,” Elle said, fixing her hair behind an ear. “And as Motostoke stadium workers we always have a spot! Talk about working perks!”

“That does sound nice…” Key mused, glancing at the photos once more, a small smile tugged at the corner of their lips as they wondered about what would be Kabu’s favorite things to have at a hot pot place.

“Oh, right, he’s your boss, huh,” Raiden piped up, walking beside Key as they followed the others towards a room with a sliding door. “He seems kinda intense, though I guess that’s to be expected from a Fire type specialist!” He laughed slightly, eagerly looking at Key.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, he’s definitely more energetic than he seems,” Key mentioned, sitting down in front of a big, round table as their coworkers did the same, Raiden choosing the spot next to them. “He’s actually really nice, though.”

“What kind of broth should we get?” Chaka asked.

“Oh, um, I don’t really know how hot pots work…” Key rubbed the back of their neck with a sheepish smile. “I’ll let you guys choose, I’m not really picky.”

“Oooh~, in that case, let’s get the spicy Chongqing broth!” Elle grinned. “You don’t mind spicy, do you?”

Raiden laughed nervously. “Just a little–”

“Not at all!” Key smiled, a sparkle in their eyes. “Actually, I  _ love _ spicy stuff, I have a crazy high tolerance for it! Hit me with your best shot.”

“Oh, them’s fighting words!” Darren chuckled. “Sorry, Raiden, what were you saying?”

“Ah.” Raiden shook his head and simply grinned. “I don’t mind! I can handle spicy! Probably…” He said the last thing in a lower voice, though, so the rest didn’t really hear him as they began discussing over which meats they wanted, or if they should get some dumplings to go along with the vegetables, and deciding what kind of sauces would be best. Besides, it’s not like he was particularly worried about his low tolerance for heat at the moment, not when he was sitting right next to Key – he was worried about embarrassing himself in front of them more than anything, and though he would’ve preferred to have a date alone with them, having dinner together made him feel giddy inside.

Thankfully, Key was blissfully oblivious to Raiden’s nervousness, simply chatting with him and the others as they waited for everything to come to the table. Chaka and Darren took charge of beginning to set vegetables and other ingredients into the hot broth, while Elle chattered along with Key and Raiden, though she was more perceptive than Key, so she could immediately tell that the young cab driver was crushing hard on the stadium’s nurse.

Chaka handled everything with the ease of someone who’s done this more than a couple of times, while Elle pulled up the menu and grinned at everyone. “What do you chavs say if we get some nice, cold beer to accompany this delightful meal?”

_ Uh oh. _ Key furrowed a brow, deep in thought – on one hand, it had been a long while since they last had a drink, and it certainly wouldn’t hurt, and they were pretty sure that it would go along with the hot pot in a great way! On the  _ other _ hand, Key knew that they were unable to hold alcohol, out of all their friends, they were the lightweight one, and even just one drink was enough to make them feel giddy and dreamy. They pondered on their choices just a little bit more; what’s the worst that could happen?

“Sure, I’m in,” they said before they could give themself more time to rethink their choices, and Elle grinned like a Purrloin, laughing as she also ordered some for herself and Raiden, who had also agreed to a drink.

“I can just walk home. I don’t plan on flying under the influence,” Raiden joked with a lighthearted chuckle. “Cordelia would certainly drop me, though, she absolutely hates the scent of alcohol…” He shuddered at the thought of his Corviknight plopping his ass on the ground from great height.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Key mused, stretching out to reach some meat with their chopsticks, though they were struggling a little bit, being the shorter one of the group.

Raiden quickly took notice of this, and said, “Oh, here! Let me help you!” He quickly scooped up some vegetables, meat and a couple of dumplings and set them on Key’s plate, a wide grin on his face. “Do you want anything else? I can just nab it for you!”

Key could only thank him as he insisted that they should let him know whenever they wanted something and he would get it for them, repeating that it wasn’t a problem at all and that he was more than happy to be of help to them. Elle, Darren and Chaka could only lock eyes together, immediately reading each other's thoughts as they could tell from  _ miles _ away that Raiden was infatuated with their anxious coworker, with Elle taking the opportunity to start and tease him by asking him a bunch of questions.

‘Where are you from? How long have you lived here? Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?’, some of the usual or more innocent questions, but they certainly got worse after the beer had arrived, and Elle had started to drink.

“What’s your ideal partner like~?” Elle purred, sipping on their beer a little more. “And I don’t mean vague crap like a heart of gold or whatever, what’s their height, are they cute, maybe a lovely brunette–”

“Come off it, you,” Chaka sighed, and gave the other trainer a playful chop to the head. “You’re embarrassing poor Raiden, his face is red now.” She blinked. “Or maybe the broth was too spicy for him?”

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” Raiden managed to cough out, and decided that it would be best for him to just take a huge swig of his own beer, the coldness of it helped soothe the burning in their tongue and mouth. “It’s just a  _ little _ more spicy than what I’m used to!”

“Hm, really?” Key asked, dipping a dumpling into one of the hottest sauces that Elle had recommended for them. “It’s got a nice flavor, but the sauce really gives it that  _ punch _ that I like!” Having said that, they just plopped the whole dumpling into their mouth, smiling with delight as they hummed happily. “Ah~, that’s a nice Tamato-Occa sauce!”

“Aren’t those...really spicy berries…” Raiden could only stare in amazement (and mild concern) as Key downed the rest of the sauce with more vegetables and meat. Though, it didn’t last long, as he could feel himself beginning to smile at the sight of them being so cheerful and excited over food. Hell, it didn’t matter to him if Key had an insane metal stomach to handle all these spices, he would gladly gather every Tamato berry in the region if it would make them smile the way they were doing so now.

“I’m getting ‘nother glass!” Elle declared loudly, setting her now empty glass of beer on the table. “Key, you want some more?”

At this point, Key had already finished their own glass as well, and they could feel the effects of the alcohol settling in, and they grinned at Elle. “Fuck yeah, give me another one!”

“Woohoo!”

“Woohoo!!!”

“Can you take it easy…” Chaka mumbled, dipping a piece of meat into the broth.

But they, in fact, did not take it easy, as Key and Elle continued to drink and joke around, Raiden joining them as well. Key wasn’t thinking anymore about their pathetic low tolerance for alcohol, the only thing that mattered to them is that they felt giddy and like nothing really mattered to them, and that meant that they felt completely anxiety-free for the first time in a long while, and they liked the feelings of confidence that came with it!

Sooner than Key’s drunk mind was able to register, they were all done with dinner, as they now stood outside the restaurant as Chaka and Darren held up a very distraught Elle as she drunkenly cried.

“I just -sniff- I just think I deserve a cute girlfriend!” Elle sobbed loudly, leaning against Chaka for support. “I’m cute! Why don’t more girls like me back!? What am I doing wrong!?”

“There, there,” Darren chuckled, giving Elle a small pat on the head. “We’d better get you back home, before you flood the entire downtown with your tears.”

Chaka simply sighed, fixing Elle’s weight against her body, and turned to look at Raiden and Key. “Well, guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Gotta make sure she gets home. You two better get home safely, too.”

“Don’t worry, we will!” Raiden smiled.

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Key waved them goodbye, a dreamy smile on their face as they turned to look at Raiden. “I’d better start walking back to Turffield, then!”

“O-Oh!” Raiden put on his goggles, a goofy grin on his face. “I can give you a ride there, no problem!”

“Naaaaah, I don’t wanna,” Key mused. “Heights are scary for me…”

“Of course!” He removed his goggles again. “Then, I can just walk you there!”

But Key giggled and patted his shoulder. “Raiden, you live here, it’d make no sense for you to walk  _ all _ the way to Turffield and back for me. It’s fine, really! Besides…” Key patted their crossbody bag, where Manchego had burrowed in to sleep after he had already had his share of hot pot. “I have a pretty good bodyguard! I’d say he’s even a little cool...get it...because he’s an Ice Type...hehe.”

“That’s pretty cute– COOL! I meant cool!” Raiden could only laugh nervously. “A-Alright then, just get home safe, okay!”

“Same for you, adios~,” Key waved at him as they began to walk off – or more like stumble a little here and there.

Okay, so they  _ might _ have had more to drink than they were used to, but it was fine, Key felt  _ fine _ in every sense of the word, maybe even more! Why, there had to be a way better word for how Key felt at the moment, or at least they thought so, and if there was a better word then they couldn’t remember at the moment, their fuzzy mind was filled to the brim with happy thoughts and silly ideas as they continued walking. Soon enough the paved streets of Motostoke gave way to the soft dirt of the route, the Pokémon around the tall grass were sound asleep as it was pretty late, and Key just made their way easily past them.

At some point they had taken out their phone and they were sending a bunch of messages to Lucy and Keith, some of them made sense while most of them were unintelligible, so they were certain to wake up to a bunch of texts from a rare, drunken Key.

“Huuuuh, I wish they were awake right now, I have so much I wanna say to ‘em…” Key pouted, talking to themself as they stepped out of the mines. Turffield was just in view, just a couple of hills down and they’d reach the verdant and vibrant farming town. With every step, Key’s thoughts wandered further and further, until they all converged at one point in particular that made their entire body feel warmer than any alcohol could make them feel. “I wonder if Mr. Kabu was actually sad…” They mused. “Waaah, I wish I could say something...maybe he wasn’t even sad though…”

They stopped mid stride.

“Wait, but I  _ can _ say something! Duh! I have his phone number!” Key tapped their forehead and smiled, quickly bringing out their phone and unlocked it, and though they began to type some stuff, they became rapidly frustrated at how many mistakes they were making. “Screw it, talking is better!”

Without a second thought, a feat only accomplished by the effect of more than one cold beer in their system, Key’s fingers came down on the call button, and they pressed their phone against their ear expectantly as it dialed, but after a couple of seconds, his voicemail popped up.

_ Eh, it’s the standard voicemail…? Does he not know how to change it? That’s so cuuuuute… _

Still, Key was determined to ride this wave of confidence to the end. “Hiiii~, hello, sir! Oh, oops, sorry you’re probably asleep, huh?” They chuckled loudly, scratching the back of their head. “Ah! You’re probably wondering why I’m in your phone, voicemail, uh….whatever, but I just wanted to tell you! The hot pot was excellent! The restaurant had a bunch of pictures of you, Mr. Kabu, you looked really cool in some of them, too! Well, most of them? L-O-L. Oh, you probably don’t know what that means.

“I think it would’ve been neat if you had come with us tonight, but there can always be a next time!” They smiled fondly, a deep blush settling over their face. “I know I’ve said it already, but Lucy always told me gratitude goes a long way — Lucy’s my friend, by the way! So, what I mean to say is that I’m really really  _ really _ grateful for all the help and patience you’ve shown me! Thanks to your encouraging words, it’s like it makes me want to try harder? Oh! Hold on, if I used your words it would be like...I feel like I’m on fire! In the good way! Like, I’m a fire and your encouragement and help just fans my flames! And my flames are my resolve! Sorry, I’m not good at analogies, huh?” 

They gave another loud laugh, shoving a hand inside of their hoodie.

“Oh yeah, remember I said I was going to bake something for Raihan? Well, I did! And he really liked them! I made these cute little, uh, orange with chocolate cookies? Then I just decorated them like a cute Trapinch! And they were actually pretty tasty, too!” They smiled. “Aaaaah, I wish you could’ve tried them. I really want to make something for you, sir, even if it might not be enough to repay all the kindness you’ve shown me. Oh, I guess this is a long voicemail, it’s probably gonna stop soon, well alright then! Have a good night, sir!”

Key had finished their drunken ramble by the time they reached their apartment, and they fumbled with the door a little bit before they could finally get it open. They pretty much just let their stuff about as they made their way to their bedroom, as they  _ tried _ to take off their binder before going to sleep, but to no avail, they were far too drunk for this. So, they just plopped down on their bed, taking Manchego out of their bag so he could sleep on their pillow.

Manchego chittered in annoyance at having been woken up, but Key didn’t mind, they just simply held him close to their chest as they smiled and hummed.

“Kabu’s so cool, isn’t he, Manchego?” They sighed deeply, as the Snom tried to wriggle out of their embrace, too sleepy to deal with their drunken self. “Don’t you think it would be nice and warm besides him? Ah...those are dangerous thoughts, gummy… I really should...stop…” They yawned, curling up. “Goodnight…”


	21. Chapter 21

“Ugh…”

Key felt as if their head was about to explode – there was an annoying pounding inside of their head the moment they had opened their eyes to shut off their phone’s alarm, but worse than the throbbing in their eardrums was the deep feeling of pain they felt around their chest area. One look down told them all they needed to know, and they groaned, their hands coming up to remove their binder slowly and carefully so as not to deepen the annoying, pulsating pain around their breasts; they  _ really _ needed to stop sleeping in with their binder on, and they shuddered at the thought of getting a bruised rib if this happened again.

“Oh,  _ man _ … Fuck, I shouldn’t have drank…” Key muttered, gently rubbing their eyes with the back of their hand. They glanced towards their pillow where Manchego rested, his little bug eyes were still shut as he continued to sleep, and Key carefully got off the bed so as not to wake the Snom up and made their way towards their bathroom. “Oh, yikes,” Key cringed, getting a good look at themself in the mirror – putting aside their awful bedhead and the circles under their eyes, their breasts looked swollen, and they could  _ definitely _ feel the pain that throbbed around the thick flesh, and they sighed.

“I have some time before work,” they mused, looking at the hour on their phone. “Ugh, first, I need a bath...maybe the warm water will help with the swelling.”

Soon enough, they got the warm water running, and after making sure that Turnip and Lemon had food in their plates, Key slipped off the rest of their clothing and dipped a leg into the tub. With a sigh of content, they slipped in fully, and could only exhale deeply as they felt the hot water come up to their shoulders. Key had never been to a hot spring, but this was as close as they could get for now, and the warmth did help soothe the pain around their chest ever so slightly.

Humming, Key unlocked their phone and started to check their unread messages – there was a text from Raiden, asking if they had gotten home safely and wishing them a good night. “Aw, he’s so nice,” Key mused, quickly typing up a reply to let him know everything was okay, not that Raiden needed to know about their binder mishap. The group chat with their co-workers had some messages from Elle, complaining about her headache and hangover, which was to be expected, she had drunk more than Key.

_ motostoke gays _

__ _ elle: i feel like death OTL _

__ _ elle: wrap me up in bandages and call me a cofragigus _

_ me: take a bath lol _

__ _ chaka: Just down an Aspirin and come to work. _

__ _ elle: so mean!!! >__< _

__ _ elle: my heart is broken too, not just my body </3 _

__ _ darren: did u get a gf and get dumped lol _

__ _ me: lol come on dont be mean _

__ _ darren: lol _

__ _ chaka: Haha _

__ _ elle: meanies!!! _

__ _ elle: also chaka no one uses haha anymore >:/ _

__ _ chaka: My bad. _

__ _ darren: even key knows that and they’re the oldest _

_ me: poggers _

__ _ elle: this isnt a pog moment ugh!!! _

__ _ elle: whatever see u at work ;3; _

__ _ darren: ya _

__ _ me: see u soon! _

__ _ chaka: Who changed the group chat name again? _

Key giggled, sinking into the warm water a little more, the tips of their hair already more than a little soaked; they had left the door open, so they could see Manchego already starting to wake up on the bed, lazily wriggling off the sleep away from his tiny body. They guessed they probably had about ten minutes more of soaking before the hangry Snom started to demand his big breakfast, so they continued to look at their phone.

“Oh, cringe…”

They shuddered, reading all the drunk texts that they had sent to the group chat with Lucy and Keith, who in turn, wasted no chance to make fun of Key. They had just started to type up a reply to the two of them as their mind stirred, remembering a couple of things from the night before – their thoughts felt a little hazy, but Key’s heartbeat quickly picked up a rapid pace, their eyes wide with horror.

“Oh no…” They almost dropped their phone in their nervousness, searching for a specific application. “No, no, no, no.” Their thumb quickly tapped on the screen, bringing up their call history, and Key could feel their heart drop into their stomach.

Key had called Kabu.

With a deep breath, Key stuck their head in the water and whined painfully, their mind already running a bunch of ridiculous scenarios. They had only remembered that they had called him, they could remember he didn’t pick up and that his voicemail came through, but what they absolutely could not remember was what they had  _ said _ to him. With a gasp, they got up and quickly scrambled to dry themself off with a towel, patting their wet hair but not stopping to actually blow dry it.

They were so nervous they didn’t even notice that they were just tossing all their clothes on the floor, looking for something clean to wear, at least until they got to the stadium and could change into their uniform. Of  _ course _ Key had forgotten to do their laundry this week, and with their chest hurting the way it did, binding today was out of the question, so looking for a big, loose hoodie was their best shot. They carefully fitted their breasts into a sports bra, and put on the one clean sweater they had found – it was an embarrassing sweater, one they had bought one day at a market in Turffield, it was a deep green color, with an Applin knitted on the middle of it with the words, “you’re the Applin of my eye!”.

It would’ve been adorable if they had been a teenager, maybe, but Key felt much too silly to wear it in public, in fact, they had bought it with the sole purpose of wearing it  _ inside _ of their apartment, where no one else would see them, but it seemed like Arceus had other plans, and Key could only grimace at their reflection – an Applin sweater, their usual pair of sport shorts and their red sneakers, what a combo.

“Maybe if I put my hair up...argh, what does it matter!? My life is over if I confessed to Kabu last night!” They whined out loud, chopping up some carrots to bring as a snack. “Manchego, how would you, as a Snom, deal with being so embarrassingly stupid that you  _ might _ have confessed your impossible love to your boss?” Manchego only stared at Key for a couple of seconds before he dove back into his breakfast, not dealing with any of their shit. “You’re right, you’re a Snom, I could pretend I’m an icicle like you do, right? Hm, but there’s no ice in Motostoke...or the stadium...

“Oh! Or I could be like Lemon!” Key said, the small Joltik jumping up onto their shoulder, nestling into their warm sweater. “Joltiks are always jumping around the place. Maybe if I just – don’t stay still – and keep moving I can avoid Kabu for the rest of my life working at the stadium in the case that I did confess to him!” Having said so, they jumped in place slightly, up and down, before they groaned and leaned against the counter. “Ugh, no...bad idea, my boobs hurt too much if I jump like that…” Lemon jumped down from their shoulder, staring up at Key with those tiny, spider eyes of hers. “It’s not your fault, Lemon.”

There was a small, warm touch against their hand, and Key turned to look – Turnip nudged them with their little bug body, his bright eyes looking up at Key as he cried out to them, fire mustache burning brightly as he stood up on his back legs and wriggled his front feet for Key. They couldn’t help but melt at the sight of the tiny, cute Sizzlipede trying to cheer them up, and they sighed, taking Turnip into the palm of their hand as they scratched his head. 

Without meaning to, their mind immediately thought back to the moment that Turnip had hatched from his egg, the moment where Key’s heart had swollen with love and care for the tiny firebug Pokémon, the first Pokémon they had hatched in  _ years _ since their Herdier had passed away… It was also the instant where the armor surrounding Key’s heart had been stripped off, giving way to something they didn’t even think was possible for them anymore; they had allowed themself to be vulnerable, daring even, thanks to Turnip and one other person, the man who never stopped believing in them.

“I don’t want to avoid him for the rest of my life…” Key sighed, looking down at Turnip with warm eyes. “If I did end up confessing...I don’t want to run away...even if I’m rejected,” they mused, gently placing Turnip back on the counter along with Lemon and Manchego. They groaned, hiding their face between their hands. “Gosh, I’m so embarrassing…”

––

The weather in Turffield was pleasantly chilly, but still cold for Key, and they were slightly thankful for the Applin sweater, given that it was pretty thick and cozy despite it being embarrassingly cute for them.

_ I know I said if I get rejected then I wouldn’t run away but… _ Key mused, feeling their face heat up and their stomach stir in a strange mix of timidness and anxiety.  _ If I did confess, why did it have to be when I was drunk!? I can’t even remember what I said– _

“Hey! Watch out!”

“Huh?” Key heard the warning a little too late, a little too lost in their thoughts, and so they had just turned their head around for a second before a Wooloo crashed into their back, sending them and Manchego forward as they fell on the dirt path. “Ugh…” Key groaned, their back pulsating with pain, and their chest was no better, having landed face flat also meant they landed boob first, and today of all days their breasts weren’t putting up with any more pressure.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m– oh.” Key had just started to sit up and they recognized the short man standing before them – Milo’s big sunhat shielded them from the sun, so they were able to see his concerned face looking down at them as he extended a hand out to them.

He seemed to recognize them, too, his bright green eyes widened after he got a good look at them. “Oh, it’s you! Gosh, I’m awfully sorry about my Wooloo hitting you...again.”

“It was my fault the first time, technically,” Key groaned a little, taking his hand as he helped them on their feet. “Oh, Manchego, you’re covered in dirt,” they said, crouching down slightly to cradle the Snom between their arms. Manchego on his part seemed about two seconds away from throwing the biggest temper tantrum that a Pokémon his size could manage, and Key grimaced, smiling painfully as they reached into their bag. “Come on, don’t be a baby, you’re not hurt anywhere… Here.” They pulled out a couple of poffins for Manchego, who immediately started to nibble on them, still upset.

“Aw, he seems angry, doesn’t he!” Milo laughed a little, going to pick up the Wooloo in his strong arms, the sheep Pokémon simply bleated as he easily picked it up from the ground.

“Milo! Did you find your Wooloo?” Another voice called out, coming closer, and Key could nearly feel their heart burst inside their chest when they realized it was Nessa – she wasn’t in her gym leader uniform, she looked rather stylish as she brandished her own sun hat on top of her head. Her cerulean eyes locked onto Key, and she arched an eyebrow in recognition. “Oh, it’s you! The nurse, right?”

“Th– Y-Yeah– I–” Key stammered nervously, already feeling as their thoughts melded into jelly. It wasn’t only because Nessa looked incredibly handsome, but also because the last time Key had actually spoken to her, they had made a complete fool of themself at her gym after having lied about knowing how to swim. Key could only feel their cheeks blush deeply, and they bowed, “I’m still very very sorry about what happened!”

“Hm? Oh, that?” To their surprise, Nessa simply smiled, hiding a small giggle behind a hand. “Come now, it’s not that serious, I hadn’t even remembered until now, to be quite honest.”

Milo grinned, “Is this about the time when they–”

“Please, you don’t have to say it again…” Key pleaded, but the two gym leaders simply laughed – Key felt comfortable around Milo after he had heard them out and lent them an umbrella, but truth be told, they hadn’t really gotten a chance to even talk with Nessa after they had embarrassed themself at her gym. “Um, what are you doing in Turffield, Nessa?” they asked, although it took everything inside of them to not immediately apologize for intruding or asking such an invasive question.

“Well, as you know, I’m also a model outside of being a gym leader,” Nessa started, fixing her hair over her shoulder. “I often do photoshoots with cute Pokémon, and my agent thought it would be good if I expanded my catalogue by having shoots with more Pokémon that aren’t just Water types.”

“An’ that’s why her team is using my Wooloo!” Milo chimed in, still cradling the big sheep Pokémon. “This one likes to run away, maybe he’s a little camera shy?”

Nessa looked at Key. “I like your sweater, by the way, very cozy.”

Key couldn’t help but blush, almost having forgotten that they were wearing the Applin sweater. “O-Oh, thank you… I, um, wasn’t planning on wearing this in public…”

“Oh, you bought that at the Turffield Market, didn’t ya? My little brother has the same one!” Milo added. “There’s also some more sweaters, like with an Appletun or an Eldegoss.”

“That does sound cute…” Key mused for a moment, but then shook their head. “Oh, man, sorry I was headed to Motostoke, I can’t really stay and talk about sweaters!” They settled Manchego back on their head again, making sure he wasn’t going to fall off or anything. “Good luck with your shoot!”

“Good luck with Kabu!”

Key stopped, turning to look back at Nessa and Milo, the two of them simply looked with curious eyes and a smile on their faces. Slowly, Key scuttled back towards them, fiddling with their fingers as they avoided their gazes and asked, “Wh-why do you say that…? Did he s-say anything about me?”

Milo and Nessa looked at each other. “Not really?” The Water type gym leader started, tapping her chin in thought. “If anything, it’s just been the usual thing when we’ve met him, but he  _ has _ certainly spoken highly of your skills as a nurse lately.”

The Grass type gym leader nodded. “Well, he always has praises for his workers, but he sounds like he’s really proud of you!”

They couldn’t help it, Key couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to their face as they blushed deeply, and they also couldn’t stop their lips from forming a small, timid smile as they looked down at their feet. “I-I see… I’ve only been able to do a good job b-because he’s been so supportive of me…”

Milo and Nessa turned to look at each other one more time, a knowing grin on Milo’s face as Nessa quickly hid her own smile behind a hand before she turned towards Key and asked, “Why do you ask? Maybe...you like him?”

If Key had been blushing before, they very well felt like their ears could start to spout steam at any second, and they furiously shook their head as they waved their hands around, Manchego barely holding on to their hair with his pincers. “Wh-wh-what!? No, th-that’s  _ crazy,  _ of course not! No! I-I mean, I  _ like _ him but not like that or a-anything, you know, it’s a feeling of r-respect and appreciation!”

“Oh, well that would make sense,” Milo started, and grinned as he held up a League Card in his hand. “By the way, this Kabu card slipped out of your bag and Wooloo almost ate it–”

“AH!” Key patted their pockets and looked inside of their bag – almost immediately, they simply dropped their gaze to the ground, clearly defeated and embarrassed. Still blushing, they simply held out their hand. “G-Give it back, pl-please… It’s a r-rare one…” Milo did as they said, and Key could do nothing else but clutch the card in their hands and hold it close to their chest, avoiding the gym leaders’ gazes.

Nessa looked at them, “You know, I was just teasing you, but…”

“You really  _ do _ have a crush on Kabu, huh!” Milo finished for her, and Key just whined in embarrassment.

“Pl-please...don’t say anything...please…” They pleaded, the nervousness in their voice clearly audible. “Even though it’s p-possible he might already know…”

_ “WHAT!?” _

––

Key sighed; they stretched their sore back and groaned a little bit as their shoulders popped. It had been another long day at work, with challengers coming in one after the other, so it had meant a lot of healing work for Key. Not that they were going to complain, it  _ was _ their job, and taking care of the Pokémon’s wounds helped keep their anxious mind at bay.

After they had explained their current predicament to Milo and Nessa, the gym leaders had managed to ease their nervousness by telling them that at the end of the day, they weren’t even sure if Kabu knew how to access his voicemail, and the possibility made sense to Key. He had kept the standard voicemail message, after all, it could be that he doesn’t even check his voicemail, maybe because he doesn’t know how to even do that.

_ It would make sense, with his age… _ Key mused, but still, they couldn’t completely let their guard down – the probabilities of Kabu having listened to their embarrassing drunk voicemail were low, but they weren’t zero, so Key still went over a long apology in their head...just in case they needed to apologize.

_ Milo and Nessa were so nice about it, though… Eep, how embarrassing, now they also know. _ They could feel their cheeks flush at the thought; Raihan knowing about their crush was enough, but now the two people closest to Kabu were also aware of Key’s feelings, and though they had both promised not to say a word, Key’s frail Torchic heart still quivered in nervousness.

Work had been a nice excuse to keep themself away from Kabu for the day, and truth be told, they  _ had _ been busy all day with healing, they barely even had time to see any of their coworkers whenever they had a little bit of free time, and they just handed off Kabu’s team to either Elle or Darren whenever Key was done with his Pokémon, all healed up and ready for the next match.

They had also been able to sneak some peeks at the screen that broadcasted his match, and Key felt a weird sense of pride for every battle that Kabu had won today. Maybe it was because he had lost a lot the day before, but Key could feel their heart tighten with ache whenever they saw Kabu’s energetic, fiery self on the screen. Key had to smack their cheeks lightly, already dissipating some...inappropriate thoughts; at the end of the day he was still their boss, and Key wasn’t some horny teenager, so they kept their more explicit thoughts at bay...for their own sake.

_ Ping! _

“Hm?” Key pulled out their phone from their pocket, looking at the new notification that had popped up on their lock screen. “Oh, it’s Raiden…” They mused to themself, reading over his text,

_ raiden: Heya, Key! Are you free after work today? _

_ raiden: There’s something I really wanna ask you. _

_ raiden: Oh! But you’re probably working right now, so I’ll just wait outside the stadium for when your shift ends!  _

_ raiden: I’m already done with my rounds for the day ^__^! See you! _

Key could only tilt their head to the side in thought. “Something he wants to ask me?” They repeated, humming as they quickly typed up an “okay!” as their reply. “I hope it’s not an issue with his Corviknight… It’d be better if he went to a center for that,” Key sighed, putting their phone away again. Still, if Raiden did end up asking for some advice or help with his Pokémon, it’s not like Key was going to refuse – helping Pokémon was still their job, and the one thing that they were actually good at.

Darren knocked at the door, letting himself in as he greeted Key. “Hey, match’s over, I’m just bringing over the boss’s team!” He sauntered over to one of the tables, carefully setting down three Poké Balls as Key smiled and thanked him.

“I didn’t even notice when the match ended,” Key smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of their neck. “Thanks, Darren. Are you still gonna be around to deliver these back to Mr. Kabu, or…”

“I’ll leave that to you, if that’s okay!”

“O-Oh, yeah, sure thing!” Key waved goodbye as Darren excused himself and made his way out of the infirmary, and Key let out a sigh, leaning against one of the tables with their hands. Well, they had been avoiding him all day, but it should be fine if they just delivered him his healed team and left, right? Maybe they could act like they were in a hurry or had something else to take care of…  _ Whatever, no use thinking about that right now, I have to get my head straight for healing. _

Gently, Key tapped the three Poké Balls, one by one, as they each opened up and released the Pokémon inside; the infirmary was big enough to treat all three of them at once, though it usually got a little hot in the enclosed space due to their natural warmth, being Fire types and all. Arcanine and Ninetales soon noticed Key, and the two fluffy Pokémon quickly padded their way over to the nurse, nuzzling them with their soft furry heads as Key could only let out a small laugh, going to pet the Pokémon’s soft fur.

“You two saw me not too long ago!” Key giggled. “Takibi,” they patted the Arcanine’s snout. “Akahana, hello to you, too” they smiled, scratching behind Ninetales’ ears. Key felt some heat approach them, and they grinned, looking up at Centiskorch’s bright face as he cried out. “Of course I didn’t forget about you, Yakeru!” They had to carefully reach around his fire to pet his head, the firebug Pokémon only seemed to heat up even more in content, and already Key felt a little sweaty. “Alright, let me take a good look at all of you one last time today.”

Luckily for Key, only Arcanine and Ninetales needed healing as Centiskorch was in perfectly good health from the last battle. Centiskorch used his free time to play a little with Turnip, the tiny Sizzlipede happy to see the big worm, though Key had to stop Centiskorch from coming any closer to either Lemon or Manchego. “Sorry, Yakeru, you know Manchego can’t handle your heat...type disadvantage and all,” Key sheepishly laughed, Centiskorch seemingly a little sad about not being to play with the Snom, but simply crawled over back to where Key had just finished checking up on the other two. 

“Okay, get inside your Poké Balls now, I’ll take you to Kabu in just a sec.” Arcanine and Ninetales both nudged Key one more time before the two of them walked over to their respective Poké Balls and booped them with their noses, going inside easily. Key had just slung their bag over their shoulder and placed Manchego over their head before they noticed that Centiskorch was still outside, looking at them with wide eyes. “Yakeru, into your Poké Ball, come on,” they said, but the Centiskorch simply crawled closer to them, nudging their feet with his flat head, some of his fire slightly singed part of their socks as Key sighed. “...Do you wanna walk with me to Kabu, then?” They asked, and Centiskorch seemed to nod. “Alright, alright, just remember, don’t get too close to Manchego, okay?”

Key made sure to grab his empty Poké Ball along with the other two before they walked out of the infirmary, Centiskorch obediently following behind them as they walked up the stairs. In a way, hearing the Pokémon’s pitter patter as his many feet crawled along the pristine floor made Key feel relaxed, and by Arceus, did they need the distraction – just remembering the possibility that Kabu had listened to their voicemail, and the fact that Key still could  _ not _ remember what they had said to him made them want to run off right then and there.

_ I just need to hand him his team. That’s it. I’ve got this. You can do this, Key.  _

All their mental preparation had been good for them — they quickly spotted Kabu’s standing figure as he was seeing off today’s challengers, and Key swallowed hard, steeling themself.

“M-Mr. Kabu!” They called out gently; as he turned to look at them, his expression remained pretty much the same, and Key really had no idea what could possibly be going through his head at that moment. He did seem to lighten up the moment he saw his Centiskorch standing next to Key, and he smiled. “I-I have your team all healed up, sir!”

“Thank you,” he said, taking the Poké Balls from their hands before his gaze wandered over to Centiskorch. “I see someone didn’t want to go inside his Ball.”

“Yakeru really wanted to walk with me for some reason,” Key sheepishly chuckled, ruffling their hair a bit. So far so good — Kabu wasn’t acting any differently towards them, so it was probably safe to assume that he hadn’t listened to their embarrassing voicemail.

“He really likes you,” Kabu added, petting Centiskorch’s head gently. “In fact, all of my team seems very fond of you, Key.”

They blushed at this. “Um, w-well, that’s probably just...you know,” they stammered, looking to the side. “I think Pokémon really  _ do _ like me, for some reason.”

“Probably because you treat all of them with care and affection,” he continued. “You’re very compassionate, I think Pokémon can sense that, so they naturally come to you for comfort.”

More compliments; Key could very well feel their face heat up dangerously, and they couldn’t help but whine a little. “Eep, s-sorry, that’s...um...th-thank you…?”

“Don’t worry,” Kabu gave them an easy smile. “Are you heading home? Let me walk you to the exit.”

Key was about to protest, about to say that it was okay, that he didn’t have to trouble himself like that, but Kabu’s Centiskorch simply nudged them forward before they even had the chance to say anything, so Key simply walked beside Kabu, trying to keep their heartbeat under control.

The walk together had been silent until they reached the stadium’s sliding doors; Key was just about to say something when Kabu said, “I wanted to thank you for your kind words in that voicemail you sent me.”

That’s when Key felt their heart drop to the pit of their stomach; their hands immediately became clammy, and anxiety pounded within their chest as all they could do was simply start a barrage of apologies. Their anxious words stopped when Kabu patted their shoulder, and Key stared wide eyed.

He gave them another smile. “No need to apologize, Key, truth be told…” He seemed to fidget a little, holding the ends of his sweat towel tightly as he locked eyes with them. “Yesterday was...rough, I know losses are just part of the gym challenge but still, I feel a little embarrassed to admit that yesterday’s losses did get to me and I was feeling a little down.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “I must look like a silly old man, huh? Me of all people should know how to handle a loss by now, I’m way too old to get upset at something like this.”

“N-No!” Key exclaimed, shaking their head forcefully as Manchego whined in annoyance again. “M-Mr. Kabu, I think you’re extremely strong!!! It’s n-not easy, I know, it’s hard to face losses but y-you’ve already been through hell and back, remember!?” They hadn’t meant to raise their voice, but they were so anxious that they really didn’t notice that they were talking so loudly now. Still, they continued, “To me, I think Mr. Kabu is th-the strongest on that fact alone!”

“You’ve done it again, you cheered me up with your words of encouragement, Key,” he said, and Key stiffened up. “Yes, I felt down yesterday, and the truth is your voicemail...cheered me up when I needed it,” he chuckled. “It was unexpected but not unwelcome… I was having a tough time and you made me crack a smile, even if that wasn’t your intention.”

Key pursed their lips together — their heartbeat had picked up a dangerous pace, and it took everything within them to not spontaneously combust right then and there. Still, the biggest question remained, and they knew they’d have to ask. They breathed deeply, “Umm...d-did I say…anything else?”

“Hm?”

“It's just...ah...this is embarrassing…” Key scratched one side of their face. “Truth be told, I...can’t remember what it is that I said?”

Kabu blinked once, and then twice, before he had to stifle a laugh behind his hand, covering his mouth with his towel. Key couldn’t help but think that his reaction was adorable but also mortifying if it meant that they had ended up confessing their feelings to him.

“I see, Elle got you drinking, didn’t she?” He smiled. “Let’s see...what else did you say…” He thoughtfully tapped his chin. “You mentioned having baked something for Raihan, and how much you wanted to make something for me, too. And aside from thanking me for supporting you...that’s pretty much it.”

“Ah.” Key felt their face heat up again. If that was all that they said then...that meant they hadn’t confessed, right? Kabu had no idea about their true feelings for him, right!? Almost immediately, Key could feel an immense weight taken off their shoulders, and they almost exhaled in relief. “R-Right… I, um, y-you don’t have to ask me for anything if you don’t want to, but I m-mean it when I say I’ll gladly bake something for you, sir!”

“I’ll consider that, thank you, Key,” he said.

Key smiled. “Well, I should probably get going. Sorry again about the trouble, sir!” They bowed slightly.

“You’re no trouble, Key,” he mused, his eyes softened as he looked over them.

It was pretty hard to believe that the Key before them had been so jumpy and anxious before, when they had first met, sure, they could still become flustered and nervous at the drop of a pin, but they were...different now. He felt a weird sense of pride at the thought of Key growing as a person as he stared at them — their once choppy, short hair had grown longer too, reaching their shoulders in fluffy tufts, as did the bangs over their face and eyes.

He barely caught himself from reaching over to fix a strand of hair behind their ear. Instead, he simply waved as Key said their goodbyes and started to walk off. Centiskorch seemed to say goodbye to them as well, and Kabu couldn’t help but chuckle, patting the Pokémon over the head.

“You’re right, Yakeru, I’m glad you like them, too.”

——

With everything that had happened between them and Kabu, Key had almost forgotten that Raiden was waiting for them outside. He quickly spotted them as soon as Key had walked out the stadium, and they waved back, though a little confused at the scene before them – Raiden seemed all too nonchalant about the purple Pokémon clinging to his head, pulling his cheeks and pinching at his face as he simply continued to smile.

“Uh…” Key arched an eyebrow as they approached him, looking closer at the Pokémon on his head. “Everything alright?”

“Hm? Oh! You mean the Toxel!” Raiden reached up, pulling off the baby Toxel from his head and held it up in his arms. “It’s fine, she just likes to pull on my hair, I think!”

“Oh, so it’s a Toxel? I’ve never seen one up close before…” Key mused, wagging a finger in front of the baby Pokémon, who seemed to like that, and Key giggled as the Toxel latched onto their hands. “Aww, she’s just like a baby, huh? Congrats, Raiden, you’re a dad now!” They chuckled, looking up at him. “How did you get her?”

“It’s a funny not so long story,” Raiden started. “I was just done with my rounds today and when I checked the cab for any lost items, this egg was in the seat, and the man I had given a lift to had already left…” He wagged his finger in front of Toxel, but instead of grabbing onto his hand gently, the Pokémon started to bite his finger. “I figured I could ask around but, well, she hatched and I didn’t wanna leave her!”

“Aw, that’s so nice of you, Raiden, but…” Key cocked their head to the side, looking at the way that Toxel continued to bite down on his hand. “Um, are you sure you can...handle her? She seems a little...rambunctious.”

“Yeah, see, um…” Raiden rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushed a little. “Amy here kinda threw my plans for today for a loop…” He started, fixing the Toxel’s weight in his arms. “I know you’re good with Pokémon so, I wanted to ask you if you would help me out a little with Amy? It’s been so long since I last took care of a baby Pokémon and, let’s be honest, she seems to love bullying me…” He explained, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Oh, sure! I can do that, I’d be glad to help you out,” Key chuckled. “Lately I’ve been handling a lot of newborn Pokémon so, I definitely have a tip or two that could be helpful… I’m not an expert or anything, though!”

“It’s fine, I really appreciate your help!” He was enthusiastic as he said this, his eyes bright. He took a deep breath, and said, “Actually, there’s something else I wanted to ask you…”

“What is it?”

Raiden pumped himself, breathing deeply before he said, “Key, will you go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raiden nation LETS GO......TO THERAPY


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for some sadness >:)

“Key, will you go out with me?”

Key turned the question over in their mind; it’s not words they haven’t heard before, in fact, they heard it a lot back in Unova, for some reason unknown to them, but they certainly weren’t expecting to hear it again. Raiden shifted Toxel’s weight in his arms nervously, awaiting a response, his mismatched eyes a beacon of hope.

“Go...out?” Key tentatively said the words, cocking their head to the side – they knew what he meant, but a larger part of them wanted to be wrong. “As in, do you wanna go grab something to eat like we did yesterday?”

Raiden shook his head, his blonde fringe going out of place as he swallowed dryly, his voice nervous, “N-No, not exactly, ahaha… I meant, um, go  _ out _ as in...going on a date. With me. You and me, on a date together.”

His words had barely even registered inside of Key’s mind before they asked, “Why would you want that?”

“Why?” The question surprised him, his eyes wide for a moment before he shifted Toxel into one arm so he could grab Key’s hand with the other. “B-Because, Key, you’re amazing!”

_ Amazing? Me? _

They turned their gaze away, but Raiden continued.

“You’re good with Pokémon and you’re a healer which is  _ so _ cool and…” He took a deep breath. “You’re...insanely cute, too...and you’re kind and thoughtful… Key, I think I fell for you the moment our eyes met, and I only liked you even  _ more _ after seeing your compassion and kindness first-hand!” He hadn’t meant to get so excited as he spoke, and he squeezed Key’s hand in his. “That’s why...that’s why I want to date you. Would you...like to go out with me?”

Key felt their chest tighten – they couldn’t bear it, Raiden looked so happy, so hopeful and yet… 

Under different circumstances, Key knew that they would have accepted already — it’s just the way it was for them, ever since they were a teen in Unova, they had a hard time saying no to anyone, and they rarely did. Every time that Key wanted to say “no” they said “yes”, and while thankfully they hadn’t gone through any traumatic experiences because of this, they now looked back at some times where they wished they could have said no. Over the years, their father's voice had started to sound distant...like some white noise, some garbled and distorted sound that they weren’t able to hear anymore — they were able to make their own choices now without fearing their dad’s backlash.

And still, it weighed on them, they didn’t want to hurt Raiden’s feelings, but at the same time, Key had their  _ own _ feelings. Even if they never had a chance with Kabu...they felt like they finally had a reason to say no.

Slowly, Raiden’s bright expression began to diminish, the hope draining from his eyes. Key had been silent too long, and he understood.

“Ah…” He looked down, though he still smiled. “I’m sorry, I…” He gave their hand another squeeze, though gentle, and he looked up at them. “You...don’t feel the same, do you?”

“I…” Key’s gaze wavered to their side. “Raiden, you’re a really sweet guy and b-believe me when I say I like having you as a friend, but–”

“I’m just a friend, right?” He finished for them, and Key nodded slowly. He remained silent for a couple of seconds before he said, “Do I not have a chance?”

Still holding his hand, Key gently set their other hand over his, and smiled softly as Raiden looked up at them – they shook their head gently.

“I’m sorry, Raiden…you deserve the truth, and that is… Well, I c-can’t return your feelings,” they paused, a blush crept up on their face. “You see, I...like someone else… A-And you’re so nice and sweet, you really are, but...” They gripped his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Quickly, Raiden pulled his hand away from them and gestured gently as he started to say, “No, no, don’t be sorry! You have nothing to be sorry for, Key!” He gave them a big grin, a little pained, but he still grinned at them. “I’m sorry for jumping on you with this, but it’s okay! Really! I’m okay!”

Still, Key furrowed their brows in concern. “Raiden, listen, I understand if you’d like some time to yourself–”

“What? No, I’m fine!” He puffed his chest out, his Toxel gripping onto his arm tightly. “Don’t you worry about me, I’m a strong guy! Sure, I have a crush on you, but it’s just a crush! I’ll be okay, really…” His resolve seemed to dwindle by the end of his sentence, but he shook his head, and smiled again. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

_ I’m not worried about myself, _ Key thought, but they didn’t verbalize these thoughts, Raiden didn’t need to deal with them – Key didn’t want to add more to his plate than he could handle. Hell, if they could, they would  _ remove _ everything on his plate, and they felt bad about having to reject him… “Okay...if you say so.”

“I’m fine,” he said, holding Toxel up as he picked out a Poké Ball. “I’ll see you some other day, alright?”

“Raiden, you don’t have to force yourself–”

“Key, really, it’s fine, please don’t feel bad about this,” he interjected, letting Corviknight out. “Take care on your way home.”

Not giving them the chance to say anything else, Raiden simply got on Corviknight and took off; Key lost their balance a little, being pelted by the gust of wind that the Pokémon’s wings had stirred. Once they got their footing back, they stared up at the sky, watching as Corviknight’s silhouette began to fly further and further away, and they sighed.

They couldn’t stop thinking about it as they walked back to Turffield – even though Raiden was smiling, and telling them that he was okay, Key was able to tell that he still felt hurt, and they felt guilty about it. They wondered if it was selfish of their part to wish he wouldn’t stop being their friend, after all, it would be completely understandable if he didn’t want to see Key for a couple of days, or more time if he needed it, and Key would never impose on him.

Key sighed. “Manchego, this really sucks…” They mused, bringing a hand up to their head to give the Snom a gentle head scratch. “I don’t suppose you have any advice, do you? Did you reject other Snoms back in Circhester?” Manchego twinkled and nudged against their hand, and Key smiled. “No, of course not, you’re just a Snom… Oh, but I know someone who’s probably dealt with this before.”

They brought out their phone from their bag, and quickly tapped the screen and held it up to their ear, and it ringed for a couple of seconds before he finally picked up.

“Speak your truth, Sparks,” Raihan’s voice sounded from the other side of the line, and Key sighed. “Uh oh, that’s a  _ big _ sigh.”

“Sorry, Raihan, are you busy? I wanted to ask you something…”

“Nah, I’m done with training for today so, lucky you, the great Raihan’s ask box is taking requests right now,” he joked, a gentle chuckle left his lips. “What’s up?”

“You’ve rejected people before, right?” Key asked, and they heard Raihan whistle.

“Damn, straight to the point, huh? You mean, like, reject people as in…”

“As in, someone asks you out, you know, on a date,” they continued. “I’m probably assuming, but seeing as you’re so popular and stuff I figured you’d have experience with this sorta thing?”

“Hmm…” He hummed pensively, clicking his teeth in thought. “Well, you’re not wrong, I’ve definitely had my fair share of one-sided love confessions, ones that I had to turn down.” He gasped, “Why!? Did someone ask you out!? Spill it!”

Key nodded, but then remembered that they weren’t on a video call, “Yeah, um, a friend...asked me out today.”

“And you said no.”

“Yeah…” They sighed. “He’s nice, and sure, he’s cute but I only think of him as a friend… Didn’t you feel guilty? Like, whenever you rejected someone?”

“Maybe? Not for the most part, though,” Raihan mused. “Maybe I’m just used to it by now, but like, you’re not gonna say yes if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” they mumbled, looking up at the evening sky. “Sorry, I just… I’ve never really had to reject anyone before, it’s my first time actually saying, um, no.”

“Oh?” Raihan’s tone turned curious. “So, what? You’ve never dated someone before?”

“Nope, I had plenty of girlfriends.”

“Huh?”

“I just never said no whenever someone confessed to me…” Key continued, fiddling with their sweater. “I mean...like, out of all the people I’ve dated, there were a couple where I had no feelings for them when they asked me out, I just didn’t think I could say no…” They chuckled a little, “Sorry, is that strange?”

Raihan stayed silent for a second or two before he spoke again, “It’s certainly, uh...yeah I’m not going to lie, it’s kinda weird. Oh, not like,  _ bad _ weird I mean… It’s strange that you thought you couldn’t say no.”

“I just didn’t think at the time that I deserved to say no,” Key explained. “Actually, for a long time, I couldn’t say no… Oh! B-But, I don’t think that way anymore, really!”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t, Key, because you  _ have _ the right to say no to stuff,” Raihan said. He wasn’t going to pry any further, he didn’t need to – even though Key never really talked much about their life back in Unova, they had mentioned a little bit of their upbringing, particularly how relieved they were to finally be away from their father, and Raihan could only think about how much of a bad time that guy would have if he ever showed his face in Galar. Key was his friend, after all, and they deserved to be happy.

“That being said…” Key hummed. “I can’t say that I didn’t eventually like them back, the people who asked me out, I mean… To tell you the truth, I...kinda relied a little on their physical comfort…” 

“Ohohoho? You mean you got down and dirty?”

They blushed a little. “Well, more than a little, actually, I relied on my partners for comfort a  _ lot _ , so in the end it didn’t matter to me if I actually liked them, all I really needed was to feel wanted…” They laughed again, a bit of a dry chuckle. “Sorry, does that make me promiscuous or something? Sleeping around just because I needed to feel better…”

“Sex is sex, Sparks, and I think I can understand what you mean,” Raihan replied. “You’re not the only person in the world who’s hooked up with people because they felt lonely, you know.”

“Thanks…” Key pursed their lips together. “It’s strange, you know.”

“What is?”

“Well, I feel guilty, I’m not gonna lie, I feel awful about having rejected him and I keep thinking…” They paused for a second. “Maybe if I weren’t crushing on someone else…”

“Are you saying that for yourself or for him?” Raihan asked. “Don’t you think it would be cruel in a way if you agreed to go out with him only because you felt bad? You said so yourself, right, you only like him as a friend.”

“Hmm, well, yeah but...I’ve dated people before and eventually ended up liking them back.”

“But you didn’t have feelings for someone else when you were dating these people, I assume.” They remained silent, and that was all that Raihan needed for an answer. “Say that you didn't reject him, you go out, he falls more in love with you, but you  _ still _ can’t see him like that. It’d only hurt him more if he thought he  _ actually _ had a chance of replacing the person you already hold dear to your heart.”

“That’s…” Key scratched the side of their face. “Well, you might have a point or two…”

“Just one or two?”

“Okay, okay, you’re right!” They groaned. “Still, I don’t know, it’s not like I actually have a chance with, um, you-know-who...and I don’t know. I just wish I could’ve...not made Raiden feel bad…”

“Sparks, it’s impossible to live without hurting other people, you know, even when we don’t  _ want _ to,” Raihan continued. “Take me, for example, as a Gym Leader I see challengers who manage to beat me, and those who don’t – sometimes I end up winning, and sometimes I end up losing, that’s how it is for Pokémon battles, you can’t both win, someone will feel sad at the end but that’s just how it is,” he mused. “I think it’s the same with life, and if you were only trying to avoid causing others any sort of discomfort, wouldn’t you be the one who ends up miserable?”

“Wow, I didn’t know you could be so philosophical…”

“You’re talking to the great Raihan, there’s nothing that I  _ can’t _ do,” he joked, earning a chuckle from Key. “Just take it easy, okay? I’ll treat you to some of that Hot Litwick Cocoa you like so much, so no more feeling guilty about this!”

“Hm, throw in an order of Alcremie cupcakes and maybe I’ll consider it!”

“Don’t be cheeky, now.” 

They both laughed, and Key hummed, “Thanks, Raihan. I’m glad you’re my friend.”

“Always available, except for when one of my matches is coming up, I have to get in the zone, you understand,” he chuckled. “See ya, Sparks.”

“See you, Rai.”

“Also, get a Rotom phone already, who even uses a normal smartphone anymore.”

“Maybe pay for it and I’ll consider it.”

“Just ask Kabu for a raise. Bring out the Key charm, you know, you have some pretty big assets to your advantage–”

“Alright, goodnight!” Key hung up on him, their face bright red as they blushed and simply considered giving Raihan a smack the next time they actually saw him. Still, despite his jokes and the way he loves to embarrass them, Key really did feel better after talking to him about this, and they sighed. Now they only wished Raiden would feel better, too. “Manchego, are you hungry?” They asked, taking the Snom into their arms. “I need something to lift my spirits, you understand, right? How about I make that cute Snom shaped pasta I got the other day?” They smiled, seeing Manchego wriggle excitedly at the mention of food.

_ Wouldn’t this be Snom cannibalism, though… _

No matter; Key’s anxious thoughts had calmed down some, and until Raiden was ready to see them again, they’d keep doing their job as usual. They made a quick mental note to thank Raihan again for hearing them out, maybe another batch of Trapinch cookies, he had certainly seemed like he enjoyed those.

For now, it was back to their apartment, along with their Pokémon — Manchego, Turnip and Lemon, three part Bug types that Key had come to love and cherish with all their heart. Tomorrow would be another day. 

––

It had been a couple of days since Key last heard from Raiden, and though they would’ve liked to check up on him, they knew it was important for him to have his space away from them. Besides, even if Key somehow decided to go against that and contact him either way, they had been  _ far _ too busy during the week to even have time to themself.

Key had grown used to it — this routine, challenger after challenger showed up, they would heal the mission Pokémon, along with Kabu’s team after each and every single one of his matches. When they weren’t healing, they were keeping up with their caretaking duties for the Pokémon in the stadium, which now included hatching the eggs they found here and there. They had gotten used to it, they had already grown accustomed to this pace.

So why was it that today everything that Key had come to know came crashing down on them?

It was just supposed to be another normal work day, another day of challengers showing up for a rematch, another day for Key’s healing to go without a hitch — and yet that had been quickly derailed.

They were just supposed to swing by the mission room and take the injured Pokémon back to the infirmary for their treatment, but when they’d gotten there, an accident happened.

The challenger’s Bewear had landed a critical hit on a Vulpix, knocking it out, but Elle, being the closest trainer at the time, could tell that it had been worse than it seemed. Her voice resounded in Key’s eardrums, the words too muddled to even make out anymore, in their panic all her words seemed to meld together — but Key understood. They quickly grasped the situation and rushed back to the infirmary, cradling Vulpix in their arms.

There was no time; the challenger had to move forward, as Kabu’s match raged on the upper levels, Key’s hands were working as fast they could manage. Everything seemed like a blur — the sound of the machine keeping track of Vulpix’s vitals, the scent of medicine, Key’s frantic mumbling as they kept instructing themself what to do next, as well as sparing a few words to comfort the small Pokémon in pain. All of their senses were on overdrive —

— and they all ended as the reality crashed into Key like a bucket of ice cold water, the continuous line from the machine keeping track of Vulpix, its blood stained the tips of Key’s fingers as all their senses came crashing down to a full stop.

Vulpix had died.

Key’s mind slowed down, finally processing the picture before them, the cold reality seeping into their bones as they drew shaky breaths. Slowly, they dropped to their knees and stared up at the ceiling, their eyes unfocused.

_ These things happen in Pokémon battles. _

_ All nurses know that incidents happen, we all learned that during our training. _

_ It’s just an accident, tragic as it may be, and sometimes there’s nothing that can be done. _

“So why...why is it that I couldn’t help you…?”

The tears that pricked at the corners of their eyes fell in full; they rolled down Key’s cheeks, droplets of warm water that mixed with the blood on their hands.

They could do nothing more than let out an anguished sob.

——

Kabu’s match came to an end without much of a hitch; this particular challenger had been a little troublesome, but he had years of experience under his belt, and so he never wavered as he faced his opponent.

Something was different this time, though. Usually after the end of his match, either one of his trainers would stop by to take his team to Key for healing, but none of them showed up this time. Thinking it strange, he made his way into the inner parts of the stadium, as he did his best to control the uneasy feeling in his gut.

Chaka stood by the hallway near the infirmary, and as soon as she noticed him, he could tell something was wrong.

“What is it?” Kabu asked, his voice steady despite the nervousness he felt. “Chaka, what happened?”

She took a deep breath, “There was an accident.”

He gripped the ends of his towel. “Are you all okay?”

“Nothing happened to us,” Chaka continued, though the strain in her voice slipped into her words. “But...one of the mission Pokémon, a Vulpix, it…” She paused, swallowing before she spoke again. “It was a critical hit. There was nothing Key could do.”

Kabu drew in his breath sharply, his eyes quickly glanced over the infirmary’s direction. “Are they…”

Chaka shook her head gently. “Elle and Darren are, um, cleaning up the place for them,” she sighed. “Key...left, they said they wanted to give the Vulpix a proper burial in the Wild Area.” Her hands balled into fists, and she bowed. “I couldn’t bring myself to stop them, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t apologize, Chaka,” Kabu said, and quickly grabbed two Poké Balls from his pocket. “Please take Takibi and Akahana to the center for healing, I’ll go after Key. Besides, they can’t go into the Wild Area by themself.”

Handing off his Arcanine and Ninetales to Chaka, Kabu quickly turned on his heel and made his way out of the stadium. Running through Motostoke was something he was used to — he knew the city like the back of his hand, he religiously jogged around every nook and cranny of Motostoke almost every single day, he had done so for  _ years.  _

And yet, he found himself out of breath, agitated once he made it to downtown Motostoke and picked up the pace towards the gates. Maybe it was the aftermath of today’s battles settling into his body; he could feel his strong legs throb with pain with every hurried step he took, every heavy step on the cobblestone street as he continued forward, fueled by the thought of Key and how much they couldn’t be alone right now.

Kabu heard their voice before he spotted them — Key pleaded at the entrance, explaining to the League worker everything that had happened, begging for permission to enter the Wild Area on their own.

“Key.” He called out to them, out of breath, and the sight of Key’s swollen eyes made something stir within his chest. Quickly, he regained his breath as he walked over to them.

They had no time for him, though, as Key turned back towards the League worker, “Mr. Kabu’s here, he’ll accompany me into the Wild Area. That’s fine, right? I can leave now, right!?”

Key didn’t wait for a response — they simply pushed past the worker as they started to make their way down the stairs, and Kabu quickly reassured the gate worker that it would be okay, he was going to accompany them. And so he himself caught up to them; despite Key’s lack of athletic shape, they kept pushing forward, carrying a bundle in their arms along with a shovel, and no matter how ragged their breathing got, they didn’t stop until they reached a certain spot in the Wild Area.

The Watchtower was home to many Ghost Pokémon — for some reason or another, trainers often buried their beloved Pokémon here once they passed on to a better life, and the Chairman had no qualms about it, so everyone could use this spot as a place to honor the Pokémon they’ve lost.

It was here that Key stood; the Duskull and Drifloon around the area stared at them curiously, but none of the Pokémon bothered them, and Kabu could only assume it was Key’s gentle nature working its charm on wild Pokémon like it always did. After looking around for a second, Key kneeled down, carefully setting the bundle next to them as they began to dig into the soft ground.

He stared at their back as they began to work, and he carefully approached them. “Here, let me help—“

“I got it,” had been their reply, quick and certain, and Kabu could tell it was something that they wanted — no, something that Key  _ needed _ to do.

So he settled down next to them; it was silent aside from the sound of the shovel digging into the ground and the gentle, low cries of the Ghost Pokémon around them. Eventually, Key was done digging, and they picked up the swaddle in their arms, almost cradling it like a parent would a baby. They seemed to be speaking to it, but Kabu couldn’t make out their words, their voice barely even above a whisper as they continued to cradle Vulpix. After a couple of moments, they finally lowered the bundle carefully into the hole they had dug up, and started to cover it back up.

Until finally, they were done — Key pat the ground carefully, gently pushing down some of the uneven patches of wet dirt on the surface. Kabu glanced at them; their hair clung to their face, their arms were covered in dirt, as well as their clothes, and their usually bright, golden eyes seemed glazed over, as if they were looking at something else, at some other point in time of their life. 

Kabu gripped his hands tightly. There was something he wished he could do, anything, any words of comfort to offer them at this moment and yet his mind drew a blank. Why, dammit? Had Key not been compassionate enough towards him already? Had they not offered comfort and kindness when he was down? Why couldn’t he think of something to say?

His fingers tapped over his thigh anxiously. If not words, then a hug? But then again, Kabu was their boss, no matter how many moments the two of them had shared together, Key was still his worker, and he couldn’t trouble them in such a way, he couldn’t overstep his boundaries and he didn’t wish to make them uncomfortable. He wished he could help, in some way, in any way.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Key’s voice had startled him slightly, they sounded tired, so very tired.

He took a deep breath. “Key, this isn’t your fault—“

“I know,” they said, surprising him. They turned to look at him, a sad smile on their face. “We learned about this back in nursing school...sometimes, though rarely, Pokémon can die during a battle. I know this, I do…” They balled their hands into fists, their body shaking a little bit. “Healing Pokémon...nursing them back to health...that’s the one thing I’ve always been certain about in my entire life… Even when I stumbled and failed at everything else, being a nurse is all I ever wanted to be…” Tears started to roll down their cheeks once more. “A n-nurse...faces their problems head on… E-Even when they can’t save a Pokémon, so I’m...I’m…!” They sobbed. “I’m doing m-my best t-too...!”

Any concern that Kabu might’ve had became irrelevant in an instant — in just a moment, he had wrapped his arms around Key’s figure, his hand resting on the back of their head as he brought them closer in an embrace. Key stiffened for a second, but slowly, they relaxed against him, their hands rested on his back, and their body began to tremble as they openly cried against him.

“Key…” Kabu breathed, rubbing gentle circles on their back with one hand as they continued to cry. “It’s okay to cry. Let it all out — you’ve been brave up to this point, but bravery also means letting yourself feel every emotion going through you right now.” Involuntarily, he squeezed them tighter against him, their soft body contrasted his hard physique as he continued to hold them. “It’s okay, Key.”

They remained like that for a while, even after Key’s crying had calmed down, their breaths becoming steadier, Kabu still held them in his arms, a weird sensation in his chest. It was a strange feeling — he felt as if he wanted to protect Key from everything, right now, and always, but he dismissed the thought quickly, chastising himself quietly.

Eventually, Key peeled away from him, wiping their eyes with the back of their hand. They said a couple more words to Vulpix’s grave before they started to get up. Key stumbled a little, their legs numb from having been sitting down for too long, but Kabu helped them steady, his hand rested on their shoulder as they began to walk back towards Motostoke.

“You can take tomorrow off, if you want.”

As soon as he said that, though, Key quickly whipped around to look at him. “I can’t do that.”

He frowned, more out of concern than anything, “Key…”

They shook their head insistently. “No. I’m not running away anymore, I-I promised myself I wouldn’t...I promised Vulpix.” They brought their hands up to their chest and squeezed them tightly. “I promised my Herdier...but somewhere along the way...I forgot my promise to her…” They looked at Kabu. “I’m not doing that again! I’ll stay on top of my healing, I won’t let another Pokémon die in my care! I’ll be the best healer I can be!”

_ Ba-dump! _

Kabu’s heart throbbed against his chest, prominently, insistent as he stared at the Key in front of him — their cheeks were stained with tears, their eyes swollen from crying, and their hair was a complete mess. And yet, part of Kabu found the sight of them so endearing, inspiring, so…

“You’re amazing,” he said, and quickly cleared his throat, maybe a little more than necessary, but he smiled at them. “I believe you can do this, Key!”

Key nodded. “Thank you...for always believing in me…” They smiled softly, the sight of their gentle golden eyes looking alive again sent shivers down Kabu’s spine, which he found strange, but decided to do his best to ignore.

He slowed down his pace a little as Key continued to walk in front of him. The pale moon shone down on them, their steps no longer hesitant like when Kabu had first laid eyes on them, and at that moment, with Key’s back illuminated by moonlight, he recalled the feeling of their body against his, their warmth and softness — Kabu became keenly aware of the spots where their fingertips had rested against his back, their touch suddenly felt like fire, and he was but an spectator as he felt his chest tighten.

Blood rushed to his face, and his eyes widened ever so slightly as he brought a hand up to his mouth.

When was the last time Kabu had ever felt himself longing for someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE COOKIN


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i know nothing about medicine, actually, but hey it's pokémon they're fake animals so bullshitting some kind of explanation for their anatomy or whatever is okay, i make the rules, my city now. <3

Something had changed the last couple of days; Key’s tasks remained the same, the air around the stadium’s workers had shifted and Key noticed that there was something slightly different about their interactions with Kabu since that day.

Key’s frail heart had been forcing their brain to replay that moment over and over again, every sense coming alive again as if they were reliving it — there was the pain and sadness, of course, but there was also the wave of comfort and joy that had come with Kabu’s embrace. If they closed their eyes, they could almost feel his arms surrounding them, like the strong castle in Hammerlocke, protecting Key from all harm…

Truly, it took everything within them not to suddenly combust at the memory, and they had simply redirected all their energy into their healing duties and independent studies. Every day, Key would fill out one more page in the journal they’d found at the stadium so long ago, notes and tests neatly organized as they continued to study different healing methods to ensure that the Pokémon would receive the absolute best care that they would be able to provide. Luckily for them, Manchego loved taste-testing, and so they could fix the innate bitterness that came with most natural remedies whenever the ever-hungry Snom would react accordingly. They couldn't help but think that Manchego had finally graduated from an unemployed roommate to a helpful study partner but still unemployed.

Turnip himself had grown bigger, too, and Key almost teared up at the thought of their little baby worm having grown so much; it was like they could still remember the day he hatched, he was such a tiny Sizzlipede, smaller than the ones that Key took care of in the stadium, but Turnip proved to be a healthy boy and had been developing without a hitch. He was also extremely helpful whenever one of their coffee mugs went cold, wrapping his warm body around the outside to heat up the coffee again, smiling and crying out happily whenever Key would thank him and give him small kisses for it.

Lemon remained pretty much the same size, which was tiny, though it didn’t faze Key in the slightest seeing as Joltik were known for their particularly small size in comparison to other Bug Pokémon. She was quite headstrong, though, even managing to keep Manchego’s tantrums in check whenever he would angrily demand food, and Key often caught Lemon playing with Turnip like a reliable big sister. They were truly thankful for their buggies.

Elle, Darren and Chaka, too, all seemed to be taking a closer look at Key for a couple of days after the incident with the Vulpix, probably to make sure that they weren’t having a rough time or having an emotional breakdown, but the trio was pleasantly surprised to find that Key had been coping in their own way, and they seemed to be stronger than ever, so the three trainers simply went back to their work and continued to rely on Key’s nursing.

Kabu, though, was definitely the one who’s actions had changed the most in comparison to his trainers. It’s not as if he didn’t check in on Key’s wellbeing while they were at work before Vulpix’s death, but Key could tell his visits to the infirmary were  _ far _ more frequent and necessary than what his team needed. Sometimes, he didn’t stop by for his team at all, and simply looked over Key, chatted a little with them, and left.

On one hand, Key was certainly grateful for the opportunity to see and talk to Kabu more often; his presence was comforting to them, as embarrassing as it was to think about it, and talking to him more helped them manage their nervousness when addressing him, so now they could avoid becoming a flustered, mumbling mess in front of him.

But on the other hand, Key dreaded the thought of having concerned Kabu so badly after what had happened with Vulpix that he felt the need to constantly check up on them. Despite all their progress, worrying someone else was mortifying for Key, believing they didn’t deserve someone else’s concern. It was a strange but strong thought that still had control over their actions, and as much as Key loathed it, they just...were not ready to deal with all that baggage at the moment.

And they wouldn’t deal with it right now, seeing as they were just returning to the infirmary after taking the mission Pokémon back to their room after their usual healing; challengers weren’t capturing them as much as they did when the season had first started, so more often than not, Key had a steady stream of healing during the day, and caretaking whenever there was a day where no challenger would show up.

Key stretched, groaning softly as they did, and glanced over to the screen inside the infirmary — Kabu’s match was still going, probably the last one of the day, and since they had some time before they had to take care of his team, Key allowed themself to indulge in watching him and his match. Just a little, of course, but they would never tire of seeing his energetic side come out during battle; he reminded them of a controlled wildfire, yet still full of life as he burned brightly through the challengers, scorching them away.

“Eep, stop it…” Key muttered and gave their blushing cheeks a couple of gentle smacks — even if they  _ were _ getting better at talking to him one on one, Key could never really keep their blushing under control...or their sweaty palms as they did their best to wipe them on their hoodie.

The Rotom cams were doing an excellent job, as always, capturing the most intense parts of the match from different angles as they zipped and zapped by both Kabu and the challenger’s side. Today’s trainer was a young boy, with auburn hair and deep brown eyes behind his thick set glasses, and Key tilted their head as they watched the Rotom fly by his Pokémon’s side. It was a Drizzile, if they were remembering correctly; seeing as Kabu was a Fire type specialist, Key had anticipated that they’d be seeing a lot of Water type Pokémon, and so they had diligently applied themself to study them as well as best as they could, mostly to better treat any water-based injuries that the mission Pokémon could get.

Key couldn't help but smile as Kabu’s Arcanine, Takibi, showed up on screen. Despite the type disadvantage, Kabu wasn’t an easy opponent to take down, and he had certainly been training his team for years to withstand attacks from Water types, as well as strategizing several techniques to seize victory from under the challenger’s feet.

And yet, despite the Drizzile’s advantage over Arcanine, Key could notice the water Pokémon’s energy diminish little by little with every attack he took from Arcanine, its body moving more erratically than not when it was time to counterattack, clearly exhausted and pushing itself. But then, as one of the Rotom cams whizzed past Drizzile’s side just for a split second, Key noticed a strange wound. Hesitantly, they stepped closer to the TV, hoping that their eyes had just been playing tricks on them, but as there was another quick take from Drizzile’s side, they saw it again — an injury on its side, nearing its torso, and Key gasped.

Just as Arcanine delivered another successful blow, Key turned away and rushed over to the cabinets. They grabbed a small duffel bag and zipped it open, shoving several things inside with one hand as they continued to grab for medicine with the other; they’d been keeping their mixture of berries and medicine in neat little vials, each one labeled with the properties that Key had been carefully studying, and they made sure to grab a syringe as well. Before heading out, they glanced back briefly at the screen, and sure enough, Drizzile was on the ground, its young trainer kneeling in front of it as Kabu was calling for an emergency cab from the center.

Without wasting another second, Key took off, duffel bag over their shoulder as they hurriedly made their way through the stadium and ran towards the pitch. The center had been called already, the Drizzile would be taken over to receive proper care, Key was aware of that, but the Pokémon’s wound...they had been able to notice it would cause internal bleeding. Even if Drizzile entered surgery, if the hemorrhaging wasn’t dealt with right now, then Key feared it wouldn’t even make it to the center.

Key’s legs felt like lead with every hurried step they took, their lungs felt like they had been set on fire as they raggedly breathed, but they didn’t slow down or stop – they  _ had _ to get there no matter what. The hallway hummed with the chatter of everyone in the audience, and they knew they were close. Chaka stood near the lip of the hallway, right before the pitch, her Rotom phone out as she stayed in contact with the center as they did their best to rush over; her eyes caught onto Key, widening briefly, but before she even had the chance to call out to them, they simply ran through.

“Please let me take a look!” Key exclaimed as they stepped onto the pitch – the young trainer turned towards them, tears in his eyes, as Kabu’s expression became one of surprise as he looked over them. 

Kabu turned to them, “The center’s been called already, they’re on their way–”

Breathing heavily, Key stepped closer, their hands gripped the straps of their duffel bag tightly as they looked directly at Kabu, not breaking eye contact. “I can help until they get here, it’s my job, sir.” They pressed their lips together. “I’m not asking this time.” Having said that, Key walked over and knelt down in front of the kid and his Drizzile, giving the young trainer a warm smile. “I can help your Drizzile, okay?”

The young boy nodded furiously, his glasses crooked on his face as he cried, “Pl-please! Help her...m-my Bubbles…!”

Without another word, Key set down the duffel bag to one side and opened it; they got their hair up in a messy bun before they grabbed a pair of clean gloves and put them on, gingerly touching Drizzile’s side. The Pokémon cried out in pain some, while Key gently began to comfort it by talking to it as they continued to examine their inflamed side – just as they’d expected, there was no external bleeding despite the wound, but the way that the Drizzile’s muscle tissue spasmed let them know that its body was trying its best to deal with some kind of internal damage.

_ Even though it’s a Water type, it could still get a burn from one of Takibi’s fire attacks… _

They reached back into their bag, holding a vial in their hand.

_ An Occa berry protects the Pokémon from a Fire type attack, and a Rawst berry effectively treats a burn wound… _

They briefly stuttered, and for a second, wondered if they were doing the right thing, if they really had the right to be here right now and treat this Drizzile, but they shook their head. It wasn’t the time to be stopped by their father’s reminders of their character – all that mattered was helping this Pokémon get to the center in better shape.

_ Combining an Occa and Rawst berry, along with the properties of a Passho berry since Water types’ anatomy is different – I remember reading it, I remember studying it. This will work. _

With a steady hand, Key prepped the syringe they had brought with them, ready with their vial as one hand gently prodded around Drizzile’s side.

_ This has to work. _

Carefully, the needle sunk into Drizzile’s thin skin, right on the spot where its muscles spasmed more frequently, as the Pokémon weakly whimpered for a second or two, but ever so slightly, its spasmic muscles were beginning to slow down. Nearing close, carefully, Key focused on the Pokémons heartbeat – the pulse was weak, but it was there, and it didn’t seem to be slowing down as they sighed in relief.

A Corviknight cried out, and a gust of wind mussed Key’s fringes around their face as they looked up. Two nurses quickly stepped out of the cab as soon as it touched the ground, carrying a small stretcher as they approached the young boy and Drizzile.

While one of them started to carefully load Drizzile into the stretcher, the second nurse looked over Key, who shakily stood up, feeling the full weight behind that nurse’s eyes as she quickly connected the dots together.

Key started to speak, “I-I’m the healer for this stadium, I–”

“We’ll take it from here,” the tall nurse interrupted. “Hope that whatever you did doesn’t interfere with our care.”

Her words were said with a sting, and Key flinched, stiffening in place as the nurse joined the other one back into the cab before Corviknight took off again, making its way to the nearest center. Kabu himself accompanied the young boy outside the pitch, most likely headed towards the Pokémon center as well, but not without Kabu having gently pat Key’s shoulder before he left.

That small touch seemed to break Key away from their daze, as they finally realized they were standing on the pitch, the stadium’s crowd wherever their gaze would land, all those eyes looking at them as their talk and chatter became a garbled mess inside of their ears. How could they have been so stupid to expose themself admist all these people? Their stomach churned, bile rising up their throat, their heartbeat quickened –

Chaka’s hand on Key’s arm brought them back down to earth quickly, as they quickly turned their head to look at her cobalt eyes. She simply motioned back towards the hallway, and gently nudged Key, “Come on.”

––

Key’s fiddled anxiously, their hands holding onto the edge of the bench they were sitting on in the locker room. After Chaka had led them back inside, everything became a jumbled mess inside of their mind – they thought back to the Drizzile’s wound, their deductions, the way that the nurse’s eyes had regarded them as she discovered that Key had interfered. Their head pounded dangerously and they were pretty sure they were on the edge of it becoming a migraine; their stomach still felt heavy, but their nausea had calmed down some as long as they didn’t think about the crowd of people milling about the lobby and outside the stadium, all talking about what had happened. 

Their thoughts followed a trail of anxiety as Key began to bite their fingernails. They didn’t want to doubt themself, but they couldn’t stop thinking about what the nurse had said to them, and they were desperately hoping that they hadn’t messed up, that Drizzile would be okay when it got to the center, that their interference didn’t end up making things worse.

_ What am I going to do if I did mess up? Do I have to go to another region again? Kalos is closer to Galar, right? Oh, but I don’t even speak French… I’m such a fuck up– _

“You’re still here?” Chaka’s voice cut through their thoughts; she looked as serene as ever when Key looked up at her. “Here. Thought it might help with your nerves,” she said and walked over, holding out a can of soda for them.

With a shaky “thank you” Key took it from Chaka – the can was cold, and they focused on their now icy fingertips as they took a sip, the fizzy sugary drink helped them get rid of the foul taste in the back of their mouth from when they’d almost thrown up out of nervousness. Meanwhile, Chaka had simply walked over to her own locker, beginning to take her stuff out without a word.

Key broke the silence, “Did I really do the right thing?”

Chaka glanced over them, Key’s gaze still fixed on the floor. “Why?”

“What if instead of helping I ended up making things worse?” They spoke up, their hands gripped the soda can with force as they bit down on their bottom lip. “That nurse said as much, what if I fucked up? I don’t know what I was thinking, I don’t even–”

“Key.”

When they looked up, Chaka was already in front of them, and the moment that they had raised their head she had flicked their forehead with force, earning a whimper out of Key.

“Wh- That hurts!” Key complained, but didn’t really have time to react any further before Chaka’s hands cupped their face, holding them to eye level with her as she sternly looked at them, a frown on her features.

“You’re so damn frustrating, you know,” Chaka said, and let go of their face. “Sure, I like you, you’re my coworker, but you just piss me off whenever you get like this.”

Key flinched again and looked away. “I’m sorry–”

“No, don’t apologize, I’m not trying to say this just to be a bitch,” she interjected, and sat down next to them on the bench. “I can tell something happened to make you this way, but honestly, it’s been how many months now since you started to work at the stadium?”

They fidgeted with their sleeves. “M-Maybe something like...five months?”

“It’s six months,” Chaka corrected them. “For six months you’ve worked here, and you’ve been doing a great job, we all believe and trust in your knowledge and abilities. Hell, I was damn worried that you wouldn’t be able to deal with Vulpix passing away like that, but you  _ have _ , and you’re way stronger than when you first came here.”

Again, Key began to fidget, choosing not to look at her still.

Chaka continued, “Maybe I can be a little too direct at times, but I can’t stand it when you doubt yourself. In a way, it’s like you don’t believe in the trust that we place in you, and that’s what makes me angry.”

“I-I’m not trying to–”

“I know you aren’t, and that’s why I can’t be completely mad at you, it’s not like you’re doing it on purpose, it’s just second nature to you, right?” Chaka sighed deeply. “I just wish you would actively  _ try _ to believe in yourself the way that we believe in you, hell, even Mr. Kabu’s got nothing but praise when it comes to your healing. Just…” She paused for a moment. “I heard what that nurse said, and honestly? I say fuck that, you’re just as much of a nurse as she is.”

Key felt tears sting the corner of their eyes, and they had to take a second or two to pull themself together as they nodded slowly. Key knew that Chaka was right, they knew there was a truth to her words and that she had meant everything she said to them. Still, the voice in the back of Key’s head was a constant, one that mocked them and belittled them and wanted to turn Chaka’s words into lies – but Key wasn’t the same as they were months ago. Sure, they still had a lot of work to do, but the fact was that the Key from six months ago wouldn’t have been able to deal with this the way they did now.

They recalled Lucy and Keith’s words, ones that resonated with what Chaka was now telling them –  _ You should really give yourself more credit. _ And they wanted to, they really did...and maybe they could; their father’s disapproving voice, his thoughts projected onto them, they were getting smaller and smaller and maybe even one day they’d be completely gone.

With a deep breath, Key turned to look at Chaka, a small smile on their face. “Thanks, Chaka… Maybe what I really need is some tough love from time to time.”

“That’s all the tough love you’re getting outta me,” Chaka replied, getting up. “Or any kind of love at all. I wouldn’t want to interfere in whatever it is that you got going on with Kabu.”

Immediately, Key’s face flushed, and they stuttered, “Wh-What do you mean!? There’s n-nothing going on! You’re so crazy!”

“Uh-huh, I think it’s pretty obvious for us, your coworkers,” she smirked. “Don’t worry, though, Kabu’s actually oblivious.”

“Ahaha, you’re talking crazy, Chaka!” Key laughed nervously, and turned to their locker, getting their bag out. “Well…do you think I should head over to the center?”

“Do you really have to ask me? I think you know what you wanna do.”

Key nodded. “Yeah...you’re right.”

_ I can’t not go; whichever way my interference went, I need to be there and find out what happened. I’m worried about that Drizzile as well… _

––

Luckily, Key had managed to avoid most of the crowd, going out through one of the back exits of the stadium, so they had reached the nearest Pokémon center without a problem. They stood there for a moment, looking at its iconic red roof for a couple of seconds before they went in, the glass doors slid shut behind them. There were a couple of people milling about the center’s lobby, some of them buying things they needed at the inside Poké Mart, while others sat around some of the waiting tables with their Pokémon, scrolling away on their Rotom phones. Steadily, Key made their way to the front desk, where a nurse sat with a smile.

“Good afternoon,” Key started, bowing their head down a little. “Sorry, um, I w-wanted to know if I could look for my boss inside?”

“Oh, are you a relative to someone who’s keeping their Pokémon in intensive care?” The nurse asked, tapping up a couple of things on the keyboard.

“No, um…”

“I’m sorry, biscuit, I can’t really let you in if you’re not a relative or–”

“It’s okay, they’re with me.” Key looked up, their heartbeat quickened the moment they had heard his voice – Kabu stood before them, a sheepish smile on his face as he nodded to the nurse. “They’re one of my workers.”

The nurse’s eyes widened the smallest amount. “Oh, I see! So you’re the one who ended up helping the young boy’s Drizzile?” She smiled once more. “My apologies, you may go right in with Mr. Kabu.”

Key thanked her before they made their way over to Kabu’s side, and began to walk beside him as they fiddled with their fingers nervously.

He seemed to take notice of this, and he said, “Don’t worry, it’s just around the corner.”

They nodded slowly, and glanced up at Kabu; he looked like his usual, normal self, the fiery Gym Leader that the people of Galar looked up to and respected, but somehow, Key could make out the faintest look of exhaustion within his grey eyes, and they wondered if he felt responsible for what had happened. “Are you...alright, sir?”

To Key’s surprise, Kabu responded with a small chuckle, his eyes softened as he looked at them directly. “You’re always so concerned about everyone else’s wellbeing… Shouldn’t it be me asking you if you’re alright?”

“No, well…” Key glanced away for a moment, pursing their lips together. “I’ve noticed you tend to...get this look in your eyes when something’s troubling you, Mr. Kabu.” They smiled sheepishly. “Sorry if I’m being too forward!”

“Not at all, no, I…” Kabu coughed, covering his mouth with a hand as he, too, glanced away from them. “I didn’t think you’d notice, but I’m very grateful for your concern over me, Key.” He smiled at them, however small. “I can’t rest right now, nor can I stop to think about my own emotions, it’s my responsibility – it was my Takibi that pushed the challenger’s Drizzile to that point.”

“Accidents happen,” Key said, maintaining eye contact with him as they spoke. “I learned that from Vulpix’s death...it’s impossible for no one to get hurt in a Pokémon battle.” They paused. “I don’t believe this is the first time something like this has happened in the League’s history.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Then you shouldn’t fault yourself like this, sir, you’re not really being fair to yourself,” they mused, and quietly gasped afterwards. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m not trying to tell you what to do–”

“It’s alright, Key, really.” He moved his arms to his back, his head turned away from them. “Thank you, for your concern.” He looked at them again. “I’m grateful that I get to work with someone as compassionate as you.”

To this, Key’s cheeks flushed dangerously, and they turned away from him, biting along one of their fingernails and they nodded. “I’m...just as thankful to get to work under such an amazing man.”

The time for words between the two of them was over, though, as they approached the intensive care unit’s lobby; there was the reception desk, along with a seating area for trainers to wait for their Pokémon while they were being taken care of. With a sense of relief, Key noticed that the nurse that had been at the stadium wasn’t around now, and they glanced over to where the young challenger from today was sitting.

With a glance, Kabu told them it was okay to approach him, and Key nodded, carefully walking over towards the boy.

“H-Hello,” they said, leaning down slightly – not that they needed to, Key was considerably short, they weren’t someone who would tower over others like Raihan, but still, they felt it would be good to be at least at eye level with the young boy.

He looked up, and his teary brown eyes immediately shone with recognition as he saw Key’s face. “You’re...you’re the person who helped m-my Bubbles…”

Key nodded, and smiled softly at him. “My name’s Key.”

The boy’s lip trembled slightly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m Alec…”

They glanced back at Kabu, who was talking to one of the nurses there, and knelt down in front of the young trainer. “Your Drizzile...Bubbles, I wanted to know if she’s alright.”

To this, Alec’s tears started again, and Key feared for the worst before the small boy threw his arms around their neck, hugging them as he cried. “Th-the doctors...and the n-nurses said… They said some stuff I didn’t understand, b-but...they said you helped save Bubbles…!” He sobbed into Key’s shoulders, and they relaxed at his words.

With a deep feeling of relief pooling inside of their chest, they hugged back Alec, giving him a couple of gentle rubs on his back as he let it all out – so Key hadn’t messed up after all, the boy’s Drizzile was still alive! They would’ve cried, but they felt it would be better if they didn’t, it wouldn’t do for them to concern the young boy over an adult crying.

Alec pulled away, eyes puffy as he sniffled. “Mr. Kabu said...he said th-that I shouldn’t worry, that he had the best healer working at his stadium…”

To this, Key’s heart did a flip, and they couldn’t stop the smile that tugged on their lips; Chaka’s words rang in their head, particularly when she had told them that everyone at the stadium trusted their abilities.  _ Does Kabu really believe in me that much…? _

“Alec!” A young man’s voice called out, and the boy peeled himself away from Key.

“Dad!” Alec quickly hopped off the seat, making his way over to his father, who in turn, embraced his son. The boy seemed to tell him something, because he quickly scooped up Alec into his arms and walked over to Key. “You’re the nurse my little boy said helped his Pokémon?” They nodded, and the man smiled. “Thank Arceus… Thank you so much.”

“It’s my job…” Key began to say, but quickly shook their head. “...I’m glad to have been of help, and I hope Bubbles has a speedy recovery.”

The desk nurse called for the father and son, and the two quickly thanked Key again before walking away; Kabu exchanged a few words with Alec’s father, most likely apologizing for what had happened, but the young dad simply shook his head and seemed to reassure the older man that there weren’t any hard feelings.

Key sighed in relief as soon as those two were out of sight, and they smiled. “Thank goodness…”

“You really were worried, huh?” Kabu mused, stepping closer to them as they nodded.

“To be honest, I only started to doubt myself after what that nurse told me…” Key mused, and placed a hand over their chest. “I was so scared of having messed up…all I wanted was for that Pokémon to be okay, and I’m so so relieved that my intervention didn’t end up making things worse!” They looked up at Kabu. “I promised, didn’t I? I won’t let another Pokémon die in my care, if I can help it.”

“Excuse me!”

Kabu and Key turned towards the voice – an older looking nurse stood there, her pale pink hair tucked into a bun underneath her cap, and gentle, heavy-lidded brown eyes behind a pair of thin glasses. She carried herself gracefully, in the way that someone who’s been a nurse for many years did, and Key’s immediate thought was that she was a very gorgeous woman.

Kabu greeted her, “Ah, Joy, it’s been far too long.”

_ They know each other? _

“Your memory’s failing, old man, it hasn’t been that long since we last saw each other,” the older woman, Joy, replied. She turned her gaze towards Key, who immediately stiffened, and bowed slightly.

“Key, this is the center’s head nurse, Joy,” Kabu explained. “Although, many nurses here go by that name so it can be a little confusing.”

“Only one head nurse Joy, though,” she added, and regarded Key. “You’re the youngster who helped that boy’s Drizzile, aren’t you?”

Key blushed underneath her gaze, and rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly. “Shucks, I’m n-not that young…”

“Compared to an old bloke like him you are,” Joy said, motioning her head towards Kabu, who simply sighed. “It seems we owe you an apology.”

“Huh?” Key blinked, and put their hands up. “N-No, there’s no need for that–”

“I’m aware that one of the nurses that was sent to the stadium made a rather distasteful comment towards you.”

“Well...she had every right to be mad at me…”

“And yet it was thanks to your quick thinking that Drizzile made it to the center in a better condition than we had expected,” Joy continued, folding her arms over her chest. “If the internal bleeding hadn’t been stopped then, that Pokémon would have gone into shock, and it would’ve made our task that much harder.” Joy stopped to fix her glasses, pushing them up her nose. “You bought us some precious time, I hope you realize that.”

Praise was still troublesome for Key, they weren’t quite sure how to react or what they should say, so they fidgeted for a moment before they said, “Um...thank you…”

“I’m quite curious, though,” Joy tapped her cheek with a finger. “The remedy you used – it’s not one of the standard potions or medicines.”

“Oh, no it’s, um…” Key pushed their fingers together. “I’ve been studying the effects and properties of different berries with medicine, a-and taking into consideration each Pokémon’s, um, unique anatomy based on their type and their reaction to certain berries…”

“Hm, I see…”

Kabu stepped in, “It’s not common for you to come visit the lobby, Joy. What is it that you really want to say?”

“Sharp as ever, they may still be some wit inside that old head of yours,” Joy quipped, and fixed her glasses once more. “Yes, you see, while I deeply appreciate your help, Key, there’s still the matter of having an unlicensed nurse meddling. Luckily, for you and for all of us, your knowledge turned out to be good, but what if that had not been the case? What would you have done if you had been found guilty of malpractice?”

Key’s breath caught in their throat, their eyes widened, and their gaze turned downwards.

“Standard healing like using potions is allowed without a license, but in this case you were directly interfering with a nurse’s work,” Joy said. “Not to mention, using your own remedies.”

Kabu started to say, “Joy–”

“No, it’s the truth, Mr. Kabu,” Key interjected, and pressed their lips together as they looked back up at the older woman. “I...never thought about it, to be honest, but it makes sense, and I deeply apologize…”

Joy held a hand up. “I’m not finished,” she declared, and fixed her glasses once more. “You’ve been acting as an unlicensed nurse this entire time so far, but it was made very clear by today’s occurence that you  _ are _ knowledgeable and well versed when it comes to medicine and natural remedies for Pokémon, in fact, I’d say you have a fresh way of thinking that we could certainly use. I did some background research on you – you finished four years of nursing school but dropped out before you could graduate, isn’t that right?”

Key blinked. “Yes, that’s true, but...I’m not following…”

“What I mean, dear Key, is that I personally want to extend you an invitation to finish your studies here, with us, and obtain your nursing license,” Joy explained.

“What?” It took a couple of moments before Joy’s words completely registered in Key’s mind – an opportunity to finish their studies and get their degree? Like, actually become an officially  _ licensed _ Pokémon nurse? They felt tears form on the corners of their eyes, and they covered their mouth with a hand, unable to believe that they weren’t dreaming. But Kabu’s hand on their shoulder told them that this  _ wasn’t _ a dream, it was actually happening, and Key’s voice trembled as they asked, “Miss Joy, is this r-really okay? I don’t...I don’t deserve this…”

“You may feel like you don’t deserve it, but luckily for you, I’m a stubborn old hag and I’m here to tell you that yes, you  _ can _ take this opportunity if you want it,” Joy smiled. “It’d be tragic to let talent and knowledge like yours go to waste simply because you missed a couple of months to complete your studies.”

“I...don’t know what to say…” Key breathed, their heart leaping with joy. “Th-thank you…thank you so much…! I…” They turned towards Kabu, their eyes positively shining with hope.  _ It’s all because you never stopped believing in me,  _ is what they wanted to say, but they simply closed their eyes and turned back to Joy as they nodded. “I’d...I’d be more than grateful to accept!”

“Good!” Joy crossed her arms again. “You’re welcome to start when you see fit.”

“Wait, you’re not leaving my stadium without a nurse, are you, Joy?” Kabu piped up, and Key quietly gasped.

“Oh, that’s right,” they said. “I’d hate to leave when the season isn’t over yet...the Pokémon at the stadium depend on my caretaking, as well…”

Joy arched an eyebrow. “Well… I suppose you’ve been working like this so far, and it’d be quite a setback for Motostoke stadium if they lose their caretaker when the season’s about to be over in just a month…” She mused thoughtfully, holding her chin, and sighed. “I suppose this is just another favor I’ll have to overlook, Kabu.”

_ Another favor? _ Key furrowed their brows together in confusion, and they glanced back at Kabu, but they couldn’t tell what was going behind his neutral expression as he stared at Joy.

“After all,” Joy continued, “now that I know that Key doesn’t have a degree, I’ll have to cover for your little lie when you handed in their forms, stating that they had a license.” The older woman fished out a small card from one of her pockets, and handed it over to Key. “Whenever you’d like to formalize your studies with us, you can call me and let me know. I’ll leave you two be, I’ve got other places to attend to for now.”

With a wave, Joy walked away, as Key stood frozen in place, their hands tightly gripped the card she had given them.

“What…?” Key turned to face Kabu. “You lied...for me?” They asked with a shaky breath, and as his breath caught in his throat, they felt their own heart shatter into a million pieces. “You  _ lied _ …?”

Kabu pressed his lips together into a thin line, his brows furrowed together as he looked directly at them. “It’s the truth,” he began with a breath. “I wrote you down as a licensed nurse in your forms.”

How could they have been at their highest, and now at their lowest point in the same day? Key felt the pit in their stomach become heavier as they looked away from Kabu, their hands balled into fists as their chest swelled with emotions. They felt disappointed, betrayed even, they wanted to make up some sort of situation where this wouldn’t be the truth, but all these feelings gathered together inside of them, as they gave way to an emotion that Key rarely experienced – anger.

“How could you…?” They felt angry, frustrated, they felt  _ oh so stupid _ for having believed otherwise. “How could you!?” They asked again, a little louder this time, unable to stop the tears that swelled up at their eyes and began to roll down their face.

Kabu himself seemed pained – his usually calm demeanor had a crack as he looked away from them, ashamed, but that only worsened the raging feelings inside of Key.

“Was it out of pity, is that it?” They continued, their hands shaking as they tightened up their fists before they gave a coarse laugh. “Oh, of  _ course _ , how couldn’t I see it before? My own father never believed in me, so how could I even  _ think _ that a complete stranger would trust me if not out of pity?”

He frowned. “That’s not why–”

“Then what else!?” Key pointed to themself. “I’m a washed up dropout who couldn’t even go  _ one day _ without crying when you first met me! What about me could have possibly given you the idea that I could do a good job?” 

A part of them knew that they weren’t being fair to Kabu – a part of them knew that the words coming out of their mouth right now were not only for him, in fact, most of their anger was directed at Kabu at the moment, but the feelings of rage...they did not come from looking at him, they came from Key thinking about someone else. And most of all, Key felt like an idiot, and an even bigger one for going as far as developing feelings for the man standing in front of them.

“Did you ever believe in me…?” Key’s voice cracked as they said this, but they didn’t give Kabu a chance to say anything – they pushed past him, ignoring the way he called out to them, and kept walking. They walked and walked until they realized they weren’t even in Motostoke anymore; they found themself in Route 3 as the sun had already set, and the sky turned to evening above them.

Their eyes hurt from crying, and they knelt down on the dirt road, sobs racked their body as they continued to cry, the pain in their heart too much to bear.

Their aching heart did not stop crying until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be thinking "kater why" i dont know writing this chapter hurt me too okay but trust me it'll be worth it. now excuse me while i cry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i couldnt stop myself from posting it early eheh please enjoy <3

It often rained in Turffield, with the town being such an important farming spot and playground for lots of Grass type Pokémon, the rain was a blessing. And so it rained today, it had rained the day before, too, but it hadn’t stopped pouring for a while. The sky was dark and grey, thunder rumbled in the distance from time to time, as the heavy raindrops fell onto the town — such weather matched the feelings inside of Key’s heart, they thought, and snuggled deeper into their bed covers.

Just like the rain had been a constant the last two days, Key’s eyes remained cloudy, tearing up, and they simply whined and snuck their head deeper into their pillow. They thought they were over this; Key really felt for a moment like they were growing, getting better, no longer bound by the heavy chains of their past memories as they made new ones working at the stadium.

Now they just felt stupid for having ever thought that they could change at all.

They didn’t mean to, but they couldn’t stop remembering their father’s words, that day he had finally kicked them out,  _ “You’re nothing but a pitiful disappointment.” _

For the longest time, whenever Key would look in the mirror, all they saw were those words reflected back at them; they avoided their reflection as much as they could for so long after that, fearful that one day they’d look in the mirror and see what their father had seen — nothing.

Maybe that was when they'd let their hair grow out; Key wasn’t particularly concerned about their looks at the time, and they weren’t going to look at themself either, and even though they felt unhappy with long hair, they also couldn't bring themself to do anything about it.

Lucy did, though — she would brush Key’s hair gently, run her fingers through it, and would even put it up in a cute ponytail or bun, getting the hair out of their eyes. She was so patient with them, too. Maybe it’s because Lucy and Key had known each other since they were children, or maybe it's because she, like Key, was studying to become a nurse, so she always had some innate ability to tell whenever someone needed comfort...but it was never pity.

No matter how many bruises would show up on Key’s arms, or how many times Lucy would tend to their wounds carefully, humming a gentle song as she did, her brown eyes never pitied Key. It was quite the opposite, in fact; Lucy had her suspicions about Key’s father, but the moment that they opened up to her, talked about how bad it really was, Lucy was just about a second away from showing up to his house and stabbing him herself. Key begged her not to, of course, knowing that their father would only punish them further, and even though Lucy wanted to go up there and tell the man off, her Key’s safety came first.

Key figured that was probably what they needed right about now, one of Lucy’s warm hugs, her gentle voice humming a made up melody as she comforted them to sleep — except Lucy was thousands and thousands of miles away, back in Unova, while they were in Galar, alone.

They thought about calling her, even with the distance and the time difference, she was still only one call away, but Key couldn’t bring themself to do it. Every time they were about to call her, they ended up backing out, hating the idea of worrying her so badly when they’re so far apart from each other.

Or maybe because Key themself still didn’t understand the feelings inside of them, or how to even explain them — they hadn’t felt genuine anger in so long that they weren’t sure they could still get mad. Annoyance was one thing, like when Raihan would tug on their hair sprout and say, “I pulled a Keyroot!” with a toothy grin. That weird sensation inside of their chest that day, the pool of hot, scorching feelings followed almost immediately by coldness, they weren’t sure what to make of that. They weren’t even sure that these feelings were directed at Kabu himself, and that’s what worried them the most, for some reason, but thinking about him was just too painful right now, so they didn’t.

Key hadn’t showed up to the stadium yesterday or today, in fact, they really haven’t been able to do much aside from crying and feeling miserable. If it weren’t for Manchego pulling on their hair, asking for food, they probably would’ve stayed in bed all day. Turnip and Lemon, too, needed to eat, and despite the grogginess in Key’s mind, they knew their Pokémon came first, and they managed to fix the three of them a plate. Since they were already up, they might as well grab something to eat, too, even if they didn’t feel hungry at all. Grabbing the box of graham Pikachu cookies, Key plopped on the couch, their phone on the coffee table.

They had been able to hear the damn thing buzz incessantly from the other room; it was probably Elle or Darren, asking about where they were or if they were coming to work. There were a couple of loose texts from Raihan, mostly just memes, but he, too, showed some concern at their lack of a response. Avoiding looking at Kabu’s contact, Key tapped on Lucy’s profile — she was offline at the moment, and they guessed she was most likely asleep or something. At least they wouldn't get the urge to call her right then and there if they knew she was sleeping, nothing would be worse for them that worrying Lucy  _ and _ waking them up for their problems. She had dealt with them for so long, as it was, and Key was eternally grateful to have her by their side, although not entirely sure if they really deserved someone like her.

Someone else was online, Key noticed, as they looked at Keith’s contact picture. It had been a while since they last spoke on a video call, Key had been busy, and Keith was most likely pretty swamped with champion duties and things to take care of back in Unova. Aside from Lucy, he was the person they trusted the most — their cousin, almost like an older brother who, like Key, had his own share of painful memories from the family they shared.

There was a small nudge against their foot, and Key looked down – Manchego wriggled himself against them, his soft pincers pinched their toes as he demanded attention, and the small Snom looked up at them, beady eyes frowning. With a small smile, Key leaned down to pick him up, and cuddled him in their arms. “How’d you get over here so fast?” They mused, asking him, though it wouldn’t matter much seeing as he was a Snom and he couldn’t really answer.

Manchego wriggled in Key’s grasp, his cool ice shell pleasant to the touch, as he started to crawl up their arm and towards their shoulder, where they promptly began to pinch one side of their face as Key whined.

“What is it? Are you angry at me?” Key asked, and as a response, Manchego stopped biting them and simply turned his head to one side, twinkling as he did, and they sighed. They brought a hand up to scratch his little head softly, and though he seemed to resist at first, Manchego gave in to Key’s head scratch and nudged against their neck. “I’m sorry, little gummy, I guess I’ve been neglecting you, huh…” 

Key took him into their hands, bringing the Snom up to eye level with them.

“That’s right, I can’t forget that you were my first buddy here in Galar,” they said, and gave Manchego’s head a tiny kiss. “If it hadn’t been because I needed to feed you I probably would’ve given up on looking for a job and…” They shook their head, dismissing their thoughts. “Well, never mind that, if I suddenly disappeared I’d be leaving you all alone… I can’t do that to you, or to little baby Turnip, or Lemon…” Key glanced over towards the other two Pokémon – they had finished eating, and currently, Lemon was hopping around, playing with Turnip as he chased her around, and Key smiled.

Once more, Manchego wiggled his pincers in the air and cried out, almost as if he was saying,  _ “That’s right, you can’t leave your ruler alone! If you did, I’d destroy all of Galar to find you again!” _ . Or at the very least, they guessed that was something the headstrong Snom would say if he could speak, and they laughed softly.

“Thanks, Manchego…” Key cocked their head to one side. “If you could talk, I bet you would offer me some sort of advice, right? But since you can’t…” They gently placed Manchego on the couch, and grabbed their phone again. “I should probably call Keith, right…?”

They brought up his contact once again, he still appeared online, and Key’s thumb hovered over the video call button for a couple of seconds before they pressed it and it began to dial Keith’s phone. It rang a couple of times before he picked up, his heavy lidded, fuschia eyes looking over Key on the screen.

“Hey~,” he chimed, waving a hand with a Skitty-like grin on his face. “Been a while, stinky!”

“Yeah…” Key said, and he stared for a second.

“Oh. You don’t look so fresh…” Keith mused, his brows furrowed in concern. “And it’s not like you to call at this hour… What’s wrong?”

As much as Key had wanted to be strong, to not cry their eyes out in front of Keith, the tears quickly came, and they rolled down their face as they began to explain what had happened. They told him about the Drizzile, about how Key had been able to help it get to the center in a stable condition so the nurses and doctors could do their job, and they told him about Joy’s offering, as well as Kabu having lied for them.

“Well, that’s great, isn’t it?” Keith cocked his head to the side. “You’ll be able to finish your studies.”

“It is, but…” Key fidgeted, sniffling for a second as more tears welled up within their eyes. “I don’t… I don’t know how to feel…”

“...About your boss going behind your back, huh?”

They nodded, and pressed their lips together. “I feel sad, of course, I haven’t been able to stop crying, but… I felt something inside of me...something I haven’t felt in a long time…” They closed their eyes for a moment, and recalled that exact moment – the raging storm inside of them when Kabu had told them that he lied, that ice-cold sensation that spread through their chest, but at the same time, felt scorching hot, like Key was about to get burned up by their own feelings. “I think… I think I felt angry…”

“Yeah, you don’t...usually get angry. I don’t remember many times where you have been,” he said thoughtfully, but by the way his eyes stayed on Key’s face, studying their expression, they could tell that he had already figured out what was bothering them before they had even discovered it themself. “...You only ever showed anger when your dad was involved.”

Key’s breath hitched in their throat, their eyes widened for a second, but their shoulders sagged as they realized that Keith was right. “I don’t...I don’t like being angry, you know? I feel…” They looked down at their hands, opening and closing them a couple of times as they thought. “I feel sick to my stomach…”

Keith looked at them, compassion in his eyes. “Key, you have the right to be angry–”

“I know that, I know,” they interrupted, and pinched the bridge of their nose. “It’s just…so tied to  _ him;  _ you said it yourself, I never got angry unless he was involved, my anger…it doesn’t- it doesn’t feel like it’s  _ mine. _ And I hate it!” Bitter tears stung the corners of their eyes once more as they sobbed. “I don’t even – I can’t even feel like–” Key took a ragged breath, tears rolled down their cheeks. “What if he was right, after all? That’s all that I could think of at that moment I– What if I’m really only good at making others pity me? If I got the job out of pity, then Joy’s offering–”

“Stop.”

Key flinched – Keith’s voice cut through their anxiety like a sharp sword, and they looked back at the screen, back at him, but the expression on his face was one of genuine care.

“I know your mind can run wild when it latches onto something so, first, let’s take a deep breath, okay? Can you do that for me?”

They parted their lips, but pursed them together as they closed their eyes and did as he said – one deep breath in...and out.

“Good. Now, we’re going to go over the facts, okay? Here’s the truth, the things we know,” Keith started, his tone firm yet comforting at the same time as he worked through the motions of helping ease their anxiety. “One, you’re in Galar now, your father is thousands and thousands of miles away from you.”

_ The distance…the distance… I’m far away from him, out of his reach, he can’t hurt me anymore… _

“Two, you got a job, for whatever reason, but you got a job and you  _ still _ have it. It’s been months since you first started to work there, and if you hadn’t been up to the task, you would have been fired, plain and simple – but you’re not. You’re  _ still _ working there, and that speaks of your abilities.”

_ The Pokémon at work trust me… They trust me to take care of them...they’re happy to see me and aside from Vulpix, no other Pokémon has died under my care… _

“And three – that Drizzile is alive. That Pokémon will be able to get better and go back home with its trainer soon, and the head nurse of that center said so herself,  _ you _ bought them precious time by stopping its bleeding. You proved your skills, Nurse Joy wouldn’t have offered to help you finish your studies if she didn’t trust in your knowledge and capability.”

_ My medicine worked...and Drizzile is still alive… _

Already, Key felt like their feet were back on the ground, instead of feeling foreign in their own body, their thoughts no longer running wild with catastrophic scenarios and the like. The anxiety wasn’t completely gone, it never truly was, but at the very least, Keith had helped them manage it enough for it to diminish greatly.

They breathed deeply again, and stared back at Keith, who held up a fourth finger.

“Four, your boss lied. We don’t know why, but he did, and what’s important now is what you want to do about that,” he explained, and put his hand down. “What do you want to do about it, Key?”

“I...don’t know…” They said after a few seconds, their gaze turned downwards. “Maybe...maybe I’d like to know why he did it...hear his reasons but…” Key pressed their hands against their chest. “I already overreacted…”

“I think you had every right to react the way you did–”

“No…” Key shook their head slowly. “I don’t know…if I did or didn’t, I really don’t know how it is that I’m supposed to feel but I know that at that moment...I wasn’t thinking of Kabu as himself. I...could only think about my father’s words at the time...so…” They looked up at Keith. “That anger wasn’t completely directed at Mr. Kabu...and it’s not fair for me to suddenly...to suddenly treat him like I would my father when Kabu’s been the complete opposite of that.”

Even comparing them felt wrong to Key.

“I might not have been fair to him, but…” They sighed. “I don’t think I’m ready yet? It’s weird, I’m not making much sense, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine, Key,” Keith smiled at them. “We’re just human, right? We make mistakes and we are flawed, but we wouldn’t be human if we didn’t have that. Maybe all you need is to let yourself make mistakes without feeling like you’re the only person who’s ever been wrong.” He paused for a moment. “Your emotions are your own, Key, and they don’t belong to anyone else.”

Slowly, Key nodded, and sniffled a little more. “Thanks, Keith...for always being here for me.”

“You’re my little sibling, and I promised I’d always protect you, didn’t I?” He chuckled lightly. “When it comes to blood, we only have each other, and I know you’d do the same for me.”

And Key would, truly, they would travel to the furthest region if it meant doing something for Keith – their cousin, their big brother, the one family member that had stood up for them, that had sheltered them when they needed it, that didn’t treat them like they were less for being themself.

They were grateful for him.

––

Key let out a sigh as they patted their wet hair with a towel – they had talked to Keith for a little longer, and it really did make them feel better, enough for them to finally take a shower. The warm water on their skin had been good for them; in a way, it was almost like the stream helped wash away the heaviest of their feelings, and washing their hair made them feel better, too. 

They stepped into the small living room, their towel on their head as they padded towards the couch where they’d left their phone. Manchego had grown impatient during their call with Keith, and demanded many cuddles and head scratches as Key continued to talk with their cousin. After having received his very well deserved love and affection, Manchego had promptly scuttled over to his favorite pillow on the couch, and fell asleep – at least, until his stomach decided that it was dinner time.

Turnip and Lemon had made their way to the couch as well, and Key extended their arm to the two smaller Pokémon, a small smile on their face. “Come on, you two, let’s not wake up Manchego sooner than needed,” they whispered, and giggled a little as Turnip crawled up their hand and curled himself around their wrist like a band, while Lemon hopped up easily from the couch to Key’s shoulder, crying out happily as she did.

With their phone on their other hand, they walked back over to the kitchen to pour themself a glass of water. While they took a sip, their phone rang again, and they gasped quietly when they looked at the caller ID on the screen – Raiden.

It had been a while since Key last heard from him, after they had rejected his feelings and he seemed to follow their advice on taking a couple of days to himself. In a way, they felt relieved that they hadn’t lost his friendship, and so they tapped on the answer button and brought their phone up to their ear. “Hello?”

“Oh, thank Arceus, I wasn’t sure if you were going to answer…” Raiden’s voice came from the other side of the line, a sigh of relief left his lips.

“I… It’s a surprise getting a call from you,” Key said, and looked down at Turnip who uncoiled himself and raised his head curiously. “Are you okay?”

“What are you asking me for? Are  _ you _ okay? I went looking for you at the stadium today but Elle told me you hadn’t showed up yesterday or today…”

“Ah, that’s…” They gripped their phone slightly. “I’m just not feeling too well, that’s all. But, um, what did you need me for?”

“Right! I wanted to ask if you would still be willing to help me with Amy? My baby Toxel?” He seemed to laugh nervously. “I’ll be honest, she still hasn’t, uh, grown out of pulling on my hair, and she has this bad habit of coming out of her Poké Ball when I’m in the air, so…”

“That does sound bad…”

“It is! And so I wanted to ask for your help! Oh, that is if, um, you’re still comfortable with that? It’s totally okay if you don’t want to anymore, I did ghost you for a couple of days.”

Key glanced at Turnip and Lemon, and then at their reflection on the microwave – they had certainly looked better, and the swelling on their eyes had started to go down some…

“Yeah, I’d like to help, Raiden,” they replied, and began to walk back toward their room. “Are you by chance near Turffield? I, um, don’t feel too well to walk all the way to Motostoke right now…”

“I can be there in no time at all, it’s no problem for Cordelia. I’m looking at the Castform app and the rain seems to have cleared in Turffield, too, so it shouldn’t be an issue.”

They hadn’t even noticed that the rain had stopped, truthfully, but still made a point to grab an umbrella before going out – just in case. “Meet me at the Bounsweet Garden, it’s a cute little restaurant just up north. It’ll be good for Manchego to have his dinner there.”

“Bounsweet Garden – got it! See you there, Key, and thanks again!”

_ Click! _

He hung up, and Key tossed their phone to their bed; they looked over their pile of clothes on the floor that they hadn’t gotten to pick up just yet, and they grimaced a little.

“Well, better find something...acceptable to wear,” they sighed, and gently set down Turnip and Lemon on their bed. “How about you two help me pick an outfit? Something that says I didn’t just have a two-day breakdown?”

––

The walk to Bounsweet Garden didn’t take long at all, and by the time that Key got there, Raiden had just arrived with his Corviknight, the aforementioned Toxel in his arms as he struggled with her. Maybe their initial greeting had been a little awkward, from both sides, but Key felt grateful that Raiden still wanted to remain a friend after what had happened. They only hoped that he wasn’t forcing himself or anything like that…

Key had intended to treat Raiden to something for making him come to Turffield, but he respectfully declined, saying he only wanted a cup of coffee and a scone. Bringing Manchego so he could have dinner had been a good idea – the Snom had already woken up by the time that Key had changed clothes and dried their hair, and they knew he would start to get irritated if he didn’t receive dinner soon. But after he had finished the Gossifleur Salad that Key had ordered for him, Manchego soon dozed off to sleep, his soft gummy body rested on the table as Key nibbled on the Cherubi mochi they had gotten.

At their request, Raiden had handed Toxel over to them, and he couldn’t help but stare a little dumbfounded at the way that the baby Pokémon immediately settled into Key’s arms, acting like a calm little angel as they sipped on their hot cocoa, not a single tantrum to be thrown.

“Man, she’s completely different with you than she is with me…” Raiden mumbled, and sipped on his coffee, appreciating the warmth that seeped through his fingerless gloves as he wrapped his hands around the cup.

Key nodded a little, their hand going to pet Toxel’s head as he said this, and the purple Pokémon simply hummed in content. “I’ve been told that Pokémon naturally like me… Maybe it’s about time that I actually accepted it as a fact?”

“So you’re like a Pokémon whisperer, then, ey? That’s some real good skill to have when you’re a trainer,” he sighed, and looked at Toxel with curious eyes. “Amy, admit it, you just think Key is better than me, right?” He snapped his fingers like he had suddenly connected the dots. “Aha! So it’s because they’re fluffy and soft, is that it? Well, I can be those things, too! Am not only some spiky haired bloke, I’m your dad!”

“Raiden, what?” Key giggled, covering their mouth with a hand as he said this.

“Got you to laugh.”

“Huh?”

Raiden finished the last of his scone, his heterochromatic eyes warm as he looked at Key. “I noticed you, um, hadn’t smiled at all this whole time...genuinely, I mean. Is everything okay?”

_ Oh, so he could notice then? _

Key sighed, and looked to the side. “I just...haven’t been feeling well, that’s all.”

“Ah, I see… Still, you know, I…” He scratched the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly at them. “I wanna be a friend to you, that hasn’t changed for me, and if I can help, even if it’s just listening, then I’d be glad to.”

For a second, Key could feel the heavy weight in their gut lift, and they turned his words over in their head. Raiden wasn’t fully aware of everything that had happened the last couple of days, and he didn’t need to know about everything they had already talked with Keith, but maybe…

“Actually…” They started, a little hesitant, and they looked up at him. “C-Could I get your advice on something?”

“Oh, sure. Ask away.”

Key looked down at Toxel – she looked up at them, her small paws reached up and papped their face gently as she smiled, and they looked back at Raiden.

“Let’s say…let’s say that you found out that someone had gone and acted behind your back… And it resulted in something beneficial for you, something that helped you out in the end, but you found out they lied in order to help you and kept it from you this entire time? How...how would that make you feel?”

“Hm…” Raiden leaned back in his seat as he tapped one side of his face thoughtfully. “Well, I guess I’d feel pretty miffed about it, you know? Like, if they had been keeping it from me this entire time and I just found out, although…” He crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side, “If they did it to help me, and not for any dodgy reasons, then I probably wouldn’t feel cheesed off.”

Key bit down on their bottom lip. “But...what if the reason they helped you out was out of pity? Wouldn’t that...make you feel like you’ve been deceived, when all this time you thought they were doing it because they trusted you?”

“Well, if we’re talking about something like a job or anything else… One thing is helping you out of pity, especially if you’re strangers, right? But then if you were bad at what you were doing you’d get kicked out, no questions asked, it wouldn’t even be about just doing something nice for you because they felt bad or something,” he mused, and rested his elbows on the table, propping up his face between his hands as he looked at Key. “Is this about your workplace?”

“Hm, so I’m pretty easy to read, huh…” Key sighed, but nodded.

“But how do you know it was out of pity, in the first place?” The younger man asked, and cocked an eyebrow. “And, even if it was, would it continue to matter after all this time? You’ve been working there for months, from what you told me, so if you really were bad at what you did, don’t you think you would’ve gotten the boot in your first week?”

Key rested their hands on the table, anxiously fidgeting with their fingers as they looked to one side. “What if...what if you had been told your whole life that you weren’t good at anything, and that’s why this feels like it’s the same when it’s not?”

“Then I’d tell my brain to stick a cork in it and look around me!” He declared – before Key could even react, Raiden reached over, and gently placed his hands over theirs, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Because, I’m one of the people who can vouch for your abilities...and I’m sure your coworkers would, too, and I’m sure your boss would if you asked him…” He gave their hands another squeeze as he looked up at them. “Asking...is scary, you don’t know what the other person is thinking or what they might say, but...we gotta try, if we ever want to know, right?”

Involuntarily, tears had welled up around Key’s eyes once more, their sight misty and clouded as they quickly nodded, and took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Raiden…”

––

Key walked along the road – the dirt was still soggy from all the rain, but at least the night sky was clear of any darkened clouds as they continued to walk.

Talking to Raiden had helped them lift a weight off their shoulders, and after everything had been said and they paid for their food, Key had made sure to give him plenty of tips on how to handle a baby Pokémon, as well as what kind of food would be better for Toxel to eat to help keep her temperament in check. He had offered to walk them back home, but Key declined, and told him they just wanted to walk for a little before they head back to their apartment.

And so they did; the breeze that traveled through Turffield was gentle and chilly, and Key wrapped their arms around their body, rubbing their arms up and down to get some warmth going. Thankfully, Manchego was still asleep on the top of their head, so Key had some more time to be alone with their thoughts.

They knew, at the very least, that they couldn’t skip another day of work – the thought of the mission Pokémon wondering where Key had gone off to made their heart ache, and they very well couldn’t make the little babies sad. What would happen afterward, or what they wanted to do about Kabu...

Key wanted to talk to him, they wanted to ask him directly – they thought he deserved as much. After all, despite the crushing heartbreak that Key had felt that day, the emotions that dwelled within their heart were still there, and everything that had happened between them, every little conversation they’d had, that trip to Hammerlocke together, hatching Turnip’s egg…

All those moments with Kabu were real, and the way their heart swayed for him was real, too. Maybe they didn’t know exactly  _ how _ to confront him right now, or ask him to talk, but in their heart they knew that a larger part of them didn’t want to lose him.

Raiden had been brave enough to confess to Key about his feelings, even though it didn’t end in the outcome that he expected, so maybe Key needed to bite the bullet and ask.

_ I just need to build up some courage before I do… _

There was barely anyone outside, aside from Key, and too lost in their own thoughts, along with the gentle, ambiental cries of Wooloo and other Pokémon that were still awake, they hadn’t really been able to pick up the sound of footsteps that came closer and closer, before they suddenly stopped, and a voice called out,

“Key?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I call this "it's gonna take me two more chapters to fix this mess"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we can have a little kabu pov as a treat <3

Two days.

Key hadn’t shown up at the stadium for two days in a row.

When they didn’t show up the first day, Kabu thought that it was a little reasonable, seeing as they probably just needed some time alone to deal with their own thoughts. though it didn’t stop him from worrying about them during that whole day. Elle and Darren had asked about Key’s whereabouts, and the best that Kabu could give the pair was a vague answer, saying that they were most likely not feeling well, but that he hoped they would show up the next day.

The next day came, and still, Key was a no-show. Kabu’s anxieties only seemed to intensify when he arrived at the stadium, earlier than usual, and immediately went to check inside the infirmary for them, but the room was empty, and in the same state that they had left it in the day they came to Drizzile’s aid.

He had been able to manage his fidgeting just fine yesterday, but today? The anxious energy coursing through his body was far too much, maybe the greatest bout of anxiety he’d felt since his time in the minor league. Some habits from when he was younger came back in full force – he’d fidget with the ends of his towel, pace around the room from one end to the other, and his leg would bounce up and down whenever he sat down, unable to remain still, the same way that his thoughts wouldn’t stop running wild in his head.

What was it, exactly, that made Kabu revert back into an anxious semblance of a mess? He was the ever burning man of fire, for Arceus’ sake; he’d gone through hell and back to get to where he wanted to, from convincing his parents back in Hoenn that going to Galar was the right choice, having to learn a whole other language once he set foot in the region, dealing with the homesickness that followed him for years. Kabu was an old man, he’d already gone through many experiences in his years, and still, he felt like he had come face to face with a brick wall in the matter regarding Key.

_Key…_

He didn’t realize until now how empty the stadium seemed without them; his trainers were all accounted for, the workers that Chairman Rose sent to help with managing the growing crowd were there, too, but _they_ weren’t there. He didn’t get to greet them, to hear that nervousness in their voice that he had gotten so used to. When he thought about it, Key was usually the last one to leave, as they always made sure to check in on the mission Pokémon – and weren’t they always healing a Pokémon, or working on some kind of remedy whenever he’d stop by the infirmary, either to pick up his team or just to greet them?

They were a hard worker if Kabu had ever met one, and with his many years in the League as a Gym Leader, he definitely knew his fair share of stubborn, dedicated characters. Key, too, was so headstrong when it came to their Pokémon’s wellbeing – _any_ Pokémon’s wellbeing, never minding their own safety as long as they were able to provide some comfort and relief for their little patients. The many burns on their hands and fingertips proved how committed Key was to their work. In a way, it reminded him of his younger self when he was first starting out – anyone could ask Opal about it, and she’d talk about how much of his stubbornness she had experienced firsthand.

But just as Key shined so brightly in his eyes, he could recognize the deep rooted darkness that they constantly carried around, like a burden, something that was so ingrained into their whole person that, at times, dark would swallow light...he knew that feeling all too well. The thought that, by his meddling, Key’s shadow had only grown larger in size, weighing them down even more – it pained him, deeply, and he desperately wished he could reach out to them, to extinguish all the darkness that surrounded them by lighting the fire inside of them.

Kabu’s thoughts remained fixed on Key, even during his matches that day, and though he did his best to put on his Gym Leader persona for the crowd and for the challenger, his trainers knew better, and the three of them could recognize that his mind was elsewhere as he battled.

It was afternoon already – Kabu was just returning to the stadium, having gone to the gates to see today’s victorious challengers off, when he noticed that Elle, Darren and Chaka were all waiting for him by the entrance, their faces showed concern, and it was Chaka who stepped up, taking the initiative like she always did.

“Sir, what happened with Key?” Her voice was firm as she asked this, though her eyes remained soft, worry clearly reflected in them. “If we could just talk with you for a moment…”

Kabu regarded her, and nodded, turning on his heel as he motioned for the three of them to follow him somewhere more private so they could have a long conversation.

––

“...That’s the gist of what happened.”

Kabu just finished explaining everything that had happened that day, up from when Key arrived at the center, to the point where they’d found out the truth from Joy and then ran off. Elle clutched her hands in thought, her brows turned in concern as she took all of it in, but knowing her, Kabu guessed she was the one who was most worried about Key’s wellbeing at the moment, being the most sentimental and empathic one of his trainers. Darren crossed his arms over his chest, and looked down at his feet, his brown eyes deep with contemplation as he mulled over everything.

Only Chaka’s expression remained neutral, but that was no surprise for any of them; out of his three trainers, Chaka was the one who kept herself collected at any moment in time, able to keep a leash on her emotions when it was necessary, and probably the most headstrong trainer that Kabu had trained so far. She tapped her fingers on the table as she thought to herself, eyes closed for a couple of seconds before she finally looked back at Kabu. 

“Do you feel guilty?”

The older man turned his gaze downwards, his foot tapped up and down under the table as he continued to fidget – he’d thought that talking to his trainers about it would’ve helped him get rid of some of his anxious energy, but it only seemed to have made it worse, and he looked at Chaka.

“I don’t believe that what I did was entirely wrong,” Kabu started, and laced his fingers together. “After all, it ended up helping Key, and it benefited the stadium, too, so I never thought that they would react like this. I don’t… I don’t know what it is that I should do, to be honest with all of you.”

“Sir,” Chaka spoke up, her gaze steady. “I’m sorry, but frankly, I would’ve been upset as well if I found out that you had lied to help me and kept it from me this whole time.” Kabu was about to say something, but Chaka raised a hand, asking for permission to keep talking, and she continued once he nodded at her. “I can understand that your intentions were good, I really do, but it was still going behind Key’s back.”

Kabu pressed his lips together. “It was the only way to help them, I thought.”

“So it was pity?”

“No, that wasn’t it.” He sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose between fingers. “It’s hard to explain, but I just knew that Key had the aptitude for working here as a nurse. I took a risk, but it paid off, and it helped them grow. You three can vouch for them, can’t you?”

“But…” Elle started, a little timid as she spoke, her eyes soft. “I’m sorry, I can only think that...you took a big risk, but it was also a huge risk for them, except they just weren’t aware and that’s probably… That’s probably why they’re so hurt?”

Darren nodded. “I was thinking that, too… Like, what if things had gone wrong? Or maybe they made a mistake that was so big it would mean trouble for not only them, but you, too, since you’re the one who lied for them?” He was hesitant and careful as he said this, and he scratched the back of his head. “We, um, all know how quick Key is to take blame for everything...if something happened where they would get found for malpractice, that’d also involve you, sir, and Key would fault themself for that, no doubt.”

“I…” Kabu sighed once more, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. “I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

“You did it to help them, we understand that, but Key’s an adult, too,” Chaka continued. “I really think that you should’ve discussed this with them since the beginning, like I said, Key’s an adult, they aren’t some small, frail Pokémon that needs protection.” She paused for a second, and brought a hand up to fix her curls. “It’s no wonder they felt like...like they were being treated like less once they found out.”

Kabu had expected Chaka to not hold back with her opinions, but it didn’t mean that her words didn’t sting him a little like burns on his skin, and he looked down. Memories of that moment came to his mind – Key’s face, the way their voice broke when they demanded an answer from him, the way their golden eyes had widened in pain. Knowing he had hurt them far more deeply than he initially thought made his heart ache, and he could do no more than hide his face in his hands.

“I really fucked it up, didn’t I…”

Elle, Darren and Chaka all flinched momentarily at hearing their boss cuss out loud, something he never really did, or at least, never in front of them, and the three looked at each other, silently echoing what the other was thinking, as Elle and Darren nodded to Chaka.

Once again, she took the initiative, and said, “Reaching out to them and talking would be the best thing to do.”

“How can I even face them?” Kabu asked. “For all I know, they don’t want–”

“I’m certain that Key doesn’t want to lose this!” She interjected, her voice had come out a little louder than she had intended, but she continued forward even if Kabu stared at her with wide eyes. “Throughout all these months, Key’s grown in many ways, all of us have been able to see that firsthand. Yes, they still struggle with their past, even though they’ve chosen not to share it with us, but despite that they still stayed here… I think they’re stronger than what we all give them credit for, and I think they don’t want to give this up, no matter how painful it is…” She smiled softly. “So if that’s the case, let’s try and ease some of their pain.”

Elle nodded, tears in her eyes. “Y-Yeah! Key’s the sweetest, most considerate nurse we’ve had in years! And their cookies are so good, too! Right now, more than ever, we need to let them know they’re not alone!”

“And coming from you, sir, it would mean so much to them,” Darren added. “I’m sorry, we’re not trying to tell you what to do, but…”

“If you echo our feelings along with your own, I’m sure Key will appreciate it,” Chaka finished for the other two. “But it has to be you, since the root of their sadness right now is _that_ problem.”

Kabu stared at his trainers – he’s known these three since they were younger, when they started out working for him in the stadium, and though they each had their own distinct personality even back then, they were so much more mature and stronger than he had initially realized. At the risk of feeling like a doting grandfather, he really couldn’t stop the feeling of pride and affection that swelled inside his chest for his trainers, and he smiled.

“When did you three become wiser than me? I’m the old man here,” he joked slightly, and sighed. “Thank you, your words and insights… They really are helpful,” he stated, some of the heavier anxiety finally calmed down within him. Of course, these three had been working alongside Key this whole time, Kabu should’ve really given them more credit, and he thought that maybe he should’ve come to them sooner. But there was no use mulling over what ifs – he knew he had to reach out to them now, but the question was, how?

Even after he’d said his goodbyes to his trainers, each of them headed home after a day of work, he still turned the question around in his head. His steps were mechanical and automatic, Kabu not really aware of the city around him as his thoughts were solely focused on how he was even supposed to approach Key. Maybe he could give them a call? But Key could easily choose not to pick up, or hang up whenever they decided, so it wouldn’t be the most optimal way for talking things out. Writing a letter? No, too old-fashioned and it would take too long, even with the Corvisquire letter service, and he couldn’t really trust himself to fully express everything he wanted to say through written words.

His next best bet would be to wait for Key to show up at the stadium – sooner or later, they would show up, for the sake of the Pokémon under their care, he thought. After all, it would be just like Key to ignore their emotional state in favor of looking after the mission Pokémon, and Kabu knew that their compassionate heart wouldn’t leave the little creatures all alone without at least saying goodbye. So, he’d have to wait for them to come back to work, and the moment they do, ask them for a chance to talk things out, that would be the optimal outcome.

Still, as Kabu went about his evening at home, feeding his team and preparing some dinner for himself, his thoughts remained focused on what he would say to Key when he saw them. He’d apologize, of course, and explain to them his reasoning for having lied about their license so that they’d been able to work at the stadium, but as his mind came up with hypothetical situations where he could bring up these points, he thought, too, of the possibility that Key would still feel hurt.

Picturing Key’s pained expression caused his heart to stir, and he shook his head. He never wanted to make them bear such an expression ever again, rather, he thought about how much better it was to see them smile. Key was polite and reserved, a byproduct of their anxious personality, no doubt, but whenever he’d managed to see them _genuinely_ smile – he thought that even the Sun paled in comparison, their smile warmer and far brighter than a hot summer day in Hoenn.

Now _that_ made his face warm, the tips of his ears became red as he shook his head in an attempt to dispel these more...yearning thoughts.

Ever since that day, when Key had declared their resolve to be the best healer that they could be, to protect every Pokémon that came to be under their care – something had shifted within Kabu. He really didn’t know how to call it, maybe because he hadn’t felt it in such a long time that he was unable to even recognize it, or perhaps it was his mind’s attempt to deny these feelings and spare the younger nurse the trouble. After all, he was far older than Key, and he realized how ridiculous it must be for someone of his age to be longing for some affection.

Being a Gym Leader was his life, it was everything that he had worked up to until this point, the whole reason why he uprooted his life back in Hoenn to move to Galar, it wouldn’t make sense for him to long for anything else. Kabu was more than content being able to continue battling and becoming stronger and stronger, as well as being a pillar of hope and support for younger challengers and trainers who were just starting out on their journey. He didn’t need anything else, and yet, he wanted to see Key again.

These thoughts plagued him, even as he had gotten ready for bed and settled in his comfortable mattress, his mind was very much awake and running wild with thoughts, loud enough for him to become unable to fall asleep, no matter how much he tried. On nights where he would be too restless to sleep, Kabu always went out for a run, the physical exertion on his body would help him get rid of the remaining anxiety in his veins, and so he changed into some sports clothes.

Yakeru, his Centiskorch, lazily raised his head as Kabu passed him, and gave the Fire Pokémon a gentle scratch underneath his tusks, as Yakeru hummed in content, his fire mustache sparked with joy as he did. “I’ll be back in a bit, Yakeru, hold down the fort, okay?” Kabu told him, and went outside.

Nights in Galar were usually cold, he knew this after having lived in the region for decades, and the brisk, cold air that hugged his body as he ran – there was little else to him aside from the sound of his footsteps running on the ground, his breathing, and the gentle and curious cries of some Pokémon as he ran past some of their nests. He’d gone through Hulbury and Route 5, and found himself in Turffield – he’d go back to Motostoke soon enough, he just needed to pass through the town and the route, and he’d go back home, tired enough to get some rest.

The quaint farmer town was just as peaceful at night, rows and rows of fields spread along the landscape, and the pleasant scent from Grass Type Pokémon wafted through the air as Kabu slowed down his pace some to breathe. The dirt path felt soggy underneath his feet, so it must have been raining not too long ago, the mist from the rain brought about a chilly feeling around the town, and Kabu groaned as he looked up, his lungs catching a break.

It was nighttime, so of course, the lack of townspeople out and about wasn’t surprising in the very least, but as he picked up his pace again, Kabu noticed the far off silhouette of someone who walked along the path. He thought nothing of it, at first, but as the figure continued to walk, his breath caught in his throat once he noticed the all too familiar Snom that rested on that person’s head.

Key – it didn’t seem like they had noticed him, their gaze turned downwards as they were surely lost in their own thoughts, and Kabu’s heart began to beat rapidly against his ribcage.

His neatly thought out plan for talking to them at the stadium was thrown to the wind – they were right there, so close, all he had to do was call out to them. For a second, he hesitated, and wondered if Key would look at him with that hurt expression, but he shook his head, not wanting to think about it for another second as he walked a couple of steps closer and stopped before he said, “Key?”

His voice was hard to miss, they were the only two people on the path, and soon enough, Key’s eyes widened in recognition as they looked up and their gazes locked as their lips parted in surprise.

“Sir…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was gonna be a funny image here at the end but im dumb and idk how to upload pictures to a fic in ao3 from my ipad


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which kater goes insane and really wrote 3 chapters within 3 days
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS - mention of physical and verbal abuse

The two stared at each other, frozen in place, with nothing else but the bright moon that overlooked Turffield and the stars as witnesses to their chance meeting. What must have been seconds of silence felt like an eternity for both Kabu and Key, and it very well could have been a freeze frame or a scene from a movie – the two estranged characters, the wind tugging at their clothes as words caught in their throats, and the longing gaze from one to the other as silence still remained.

But it wasn’t a movie, and Key lowered their gaze to the ground, biting down on their lip as they pondered on what to do. For a moment they had thought about running away, find a herd of Wooloo and hide amongst them, but they quickly realized how silly and stupid that idea was and dismissed it as their anxiety running wild. They knew they had decided that they wanted to talk to him about what happened – they just weren’t expecting for it to be so  _ soon. _ Key hadn’t even finished gathering up enough courage to even come up with a script and practice it over and over in their head so when the moment came they’d be able to say everything they wanted to.

“Key.” His voice called out to them again, and they raised their gaze from the ground; his face was soft, and the sight of him made their heart stir again. “Can we talk?”

Their lips parted as if to say something, but they quickly closed their mouth again, the words they wanted to say caught in the back of their throat as they reflexively clenched and opened their hands in an attempt to get rid of some of the tension coursing inside of their body.

Kabu surprised them, though, when he added, “I understand if you can’t bring yourself to talk right now, there’s just… There’s a lot I want to say to you, Key.”

There it was again – that endless patience of his, his efforts to place their comfort above anything else, and though their voice was still stuck in their throat, Key was able to nod, the relief that settled over Kabu’s body as they agreed was visible. Key timidly pointed towards a nearby spot, a place where they could sit down to talk out of the road, near the stone pillars that could be found at different spots of Turffield. Even without words, Kabu understood what they meant, and he let them lead the way, keeping his distance so as not to make them uncomfortable, before they reached a point where the stone fence was low enough for Key to prop themselves up and sit down on it as Kabu did the same.

Silence settled between them again, as Key gently took Manchego from off their head and placed him on their lap, the Snom still undisturbed and asleep as he settled against their arms, and Key’s hand gently came to rest on his ice shell. Though they kept their gaze fixed on the ground before them, Kabu figured it would be okay if he started to say what he wanted to say to them.

He clasped his hands together, and took a deep breath. “I want to apologize, and I wanted to explain myself...or at least some of my reasoning for what I did.” He paused, in case Key wanted to say something, but as they didn’t, he continued. “I didn’t realize at that moment how me going behind your back affected you, but now I realize why you felt the way you did, and I’m really sorry about it.”

Key simply pursed their lips together, but still didn’t say a word, allowing him to continue speaking.

“You asked me that day if I helped you out of pity – my answer is no.” To this, Key turned to look at him with wide eyes, and he took a deep breath. “The truth is, that day you showed up at the stadium, when we bumped into each other at the entrance, I’d already seen you one time before that.” Confusion was clearly visible in their eyes, and so Kabu continued. “I usually train with my team in Galar Mine number two, it’s practically one of my most frequented places, and that day was no different. With the Gym Challenge coming closer, I was training myself and my Pokémon in the mines, like just any other day.

“And then I saw you, standing between a Gastrodon to protect a Carkol from any harm. It was not my intention to simply watch, I wanted to run over and help out the moment that Carkol lashed out and burned your wrist, but someone else had already showed up so I thought it’d be best to leave the injured Pokémon to you, and I went on with my training.” 

He paused for a second, his hand coming up to fidget with the ends of his towel. “To be honest, when you showed up, I thought that maybe you weren’t the same person I saw in the cave. Your demeanor was so...different than when you were talking to Pokémon, but the Snom on your head and the injury on your wrist told me otherwise. And when I looked at your documents and you stated you had medical knowledge, even without a degree or license, I’d already seen you working with a Pokémon back at the mines, and so I didn’t hesitate. I just  _ knew _ that you would do well at the stadium,” he finished, and looked up at them. “Chaka said I should’ve asked you, and thinking about it, that would have been my best choice, but I didn’t, and I went behind your back and stated you had a license and you were able to work at the stadium.”

For a moment, Key’s anxious mind came up with the very real possibility that Kabu could’ve been lying for their sake, that he was probably just saying this in an attempt to not hurt them again, that he didn’t want to say the real reason why he had lied about their license when he hired them – that somewhere deep within Kabu, all he really saw Key as was pitiful. But the longer they stared at him, the sooner they realized that  _ they _ were the one trying to come up with a false reality; when they looked at Kabu’s eyes, they couldn’t find a single trace of deception, or anything that would suggest he wasn’t being honest, and they breathed.

Their shoulders sagged as the tension left their joints, and a small sigh left their lips. “I… I see…”

Kabu himself seemed to relax a little at the sound of their voice; at the very least, they had said something, and that gave him strength to push forward. “I’m so sorry, Key – that’s what I wanted to say.”

Silence fell between them again, Key’s gaze turned upwards as they stared at the moon thoughtfully.

“I’m…” Key started, their voice barely above a whisper, and they cleared their throat. “Actually, I...wanted to apologize to you, Mr. Kabu, for the way I reacted…”

“Please, you don’t have to, it’s completely understandable that you lashed out at me.”

“No, I…” Key shook their head gently, their hands still resting on Manchego as he continued to sleep on their lap. “I overreacted and...I treated you like someone you’re not, and for that I’m sorry…” They noticed his confused expression and they scratched the side of their face. “Um, I-I’m not making much sense, am I? L-Let me explain myself…” They closed their eyes and took a deep breath. “Ever since you met me, I’ve been easy to startle and anxious...well there’s a big reason for that… I know you told me one time that I didn’t have to talk about anything that I didn’t want to, and that you wouldn’t make me share my side of things until I was ready but… If there’s anyone that I can trust with this, it’s you, sir.”

His eyes widened in surprise for a second, but then he nodded, and Key took a deep breath.

“You see, being anxious and easily startled...I guess that’s what you’d call a byproduct of a harsh childhood? Well, it extends up to my teenage years and some,” they mused, their voice soft and airy in contrast to the topic that they were about to discuss. “I don’t really have any memories of my mom, all I know is she left when I was super young, but my dad...well, all my memories of my dad are…” Key balled their hands into fists.

“I grew up believing that I was no good, that’s what he always told me… If something good happened to me, he’d chalk it up to people taking pity on me, he always said I had a pitiable face.” They looked to one side. “The only good thing he ever did for me was give me Lillipup’s egg, the one that I hatched, remember? And even then, he’d only done so in the slightest chance that I’d become a Pokémon trainer like my cousin and, I don’t know, ended up becoming rich to provide for him or something?” They frowned slightly. “It’s...confusing, isn’t it? First he tells me I’m good for nothing, and then he wants me to become Champion or something for his benefit…

“Obviously, the trainers’ path wasn’t for me – I never really liked it when my Apple got hurt, and when I told my dad I wasn’t going to be a trainer, well…” They shuddered at the memory, their eyes clouded for a moment as they briefly remembered what had happened vividly. “...My cousin, Keith, and then my friend, Lucy, along with my Herdier...the three of them kept me alive. If I didn’t have them, I probably would be...”

Key didn’t have to finish their sentence for Kabu to understand, and the anger he felt hearing about their father – if he could even be called that – made him grip the stone fence beneath his hands with force as part of him wished that he could have a not-so-friendly chat with that monster of a man. No one deserved to be treated like that by a parent, least of all Key – gentle, hardworking and compassionate Key.

“I spent a lot of time under my father’s roof, I didn’t have the means to move out yet, and even though I sometimes spent the night at Lucy’s place, I didn’t want to worry her or her parents too much. They were so nice to me, a part of me felt like I didn’t deserve it, but only because I’d never received that kind of care and affection from my dad.” Their hand rested on Manchego’s face, and gave him a gentle scratch behind his pincers, the Worm Pokémon still soundly asleep. “Apple protected me from my dad sometimes, so whenever she got injured, I’d treat her wounds… I think that’s where I figured out that I wanted to heal Pokémon with my own two hands. If I could tend to my Herdier’s wounds, along with my own, then I wanted to be able to help as many more Pokémon as I could, even if my father told me I was useless at everything.

“I started saving up money, scrounging up as much change as I could, working odd jobs and running errands to leave my father’s place and move to Castelia, so I could eventually study as a nurse.” Key’s hand hovered over their left arm. “He broke my arm once he found out I was planning to go away, and he kicked me out, saying that I shouldn’t show my face ever again unless I wanted to die.” They turned their head away from Kabu; they didn’t want him to see the tears that welled up. “I was supposed to see Lucy and Keith that night, and the two showed up just seconds after all that. Arceus, I–” Key rubbed their eyes, wiping away their tears. “I don’t even remember much afterward...I think everything was happening at once. I remember Apple growling and barking, Lucy’s gentle voice as she comforted me, and Keith was yelling at my dad, calling him all sorts of names and insults, but I don’t remember much afterwards… After all that, I stayed at Keith’s place until I had enough money to rent a small apartment with Lucy in Castelia City.

“The two of us both wanted to study Pokémon medicine, so moving in together, sharing a place, it was good for me. But...even though I had escaped from my dad, his words still hung over me, like...like I was shackled to some heavy weights that I wasn’t able to get rid of. Some days, they felt lighter, but they were always there, you know? It was...hard not to doubt myself, so even though I had Lucy by my side, I just...became easily startled, jumpy...anxious. And it only got worse when Apple…” Key looked down at their hands and sighed. “Everything came crashing down; I dropped out, I broke up with Lucy, and Arceus she was always so sweet about it, she never blamed me but...I was miserable for a long time...and then I came here, to Galar, on a split second decision.”

Key looked up at Kabu, their round, golden eyes reflected the moonlight.

“Working at the stadium...is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I started to feel like my father’s words were starting to disappear, and even though I’m still jumpy and anxious, I felt like I was finally changing… Which is why, when I found out that you had lied, it was like my father’s words slapped me across the face, saying,  _ ‘See? I told you, you’re nothing but pitiable’, _ and I just…” They pressed their lips together, almost into a thin line, and they breathed raggedly. “I lashed out at you, when I should’ve lashed out at my father and…” Tears began to fall from their eyes as they looked up at him again. “Th-that’s not fair! You’ve b-been nothing but kind and patient with me, and I wasn’t fair to you…!”

Seeing them cry, Kabu felt his heart turn heavy, and he wasn’t thinking anymore — all he wanted was to comfort them, to reassure them that none of it was their fault. He placed his hand on their shoulder and gave them a gentle squeeze, Key turned to look at him, tears rolling down their cheek, and he softly moved his hand up, gently wiping away some of their tears, their warm skin brushed against his rough hands and —

Kabu rested his hand on their face, and gave them a soft, understanding smile.

“I’m not upset,” he began, and noticed Manchego had started to wiggle awake due to Key’s crying. “I can’t change what I did, and...to be honest, I’m not sure if I would; the only thing I would do differently is asking you first but…” He moved his hand away from their face, and found one of their free hands — they were warm, like they always were, and he held on tight. “I’d never go back on my decision to hire you. The stadium wouldn’t be the same without you. You...you’re very important, for all of us.”

Key’s heart fluttered inside their chest and more tears welled up in their eyes, but they weren’t tears of sorrow or sadness – they were tears of happiness.

With the back of their hand, Key wiped their eyes, and they laughed softly, the sound of their laughter caused Kabu’s own heart to start beating at a faster pace. Under the pale moonlight, it was hard to tell if his face was flushed because of the cold Turffield air, or if he was blushing – luckily for him, Key wouldn’t have the chance to find out, as Manchego had crawled his way to their interlocked hands and had begun to bite at Kabu’s fingers, his pincers soft but he was trying his best to be intimidating.

Another small giggle left Key’s mouth, as they pulled their hand away from Kabu’s to grab the feisty Snom and bring him closer to their chest. “Come on, you, Mr. Kabu’s helping me, not making me cry!” Manchego looked in Kabu’s direction and cried out, it was probably a battle cry, but Key simply shushed him and smiled softly. “I’m sorry...he can be a little overprotective.”

Kabu shook his head. “It’s better if he is, that means you’ve got a good bodyguard on your hands,” he teased slightly.

“Thank you…” Key murmured, though if they were saying thanks for his little joke, or for having heard them out and comforted them, he wasn’t sure. They jumped down, though the fence wasn’t too tall, so they had no problem settling their feet back on the ground. Holding Manchego close, they bowed their head. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Key,” Kabu said, standing up as well and glanced at his wristwatch. “It’s rather late.” Turffield was a quaint town, there was hardly any chance that Key would run into trouble so late at night, be it from some rowdy Pokémon or some misguided troublemakers, but Kabu wasn’t ready to be away from them – not yet. “I could walk you home, if you’d like.”

Key fussed with Manchego before they looked up at him again, and they smiled gently. “S-Sure,” they coughed into their hand. “That would be...nice.”

Kabu’s heart felt lighter already as he walked by their side, a comfortable silence fell between them as they walked along the road, Turffield’s night scenery as beautiful as it could come. He almost wished the walk to their place had been longer – he hadn’t realized how much he actually missed their presence beside him, even if no words were said, but he comforted himself by knowing that things between them were okay again, maybe better than they were before.

“I live on the second floor, you don’t have to come up the stairs,” Key mentioned, and turned to look at him. Once more, they gently bowed their head. “Thanks for walking me home, Mr. Kabu.”

“Ah, no need to be so formal, Key!” Kabu smiled. “I may still be your boss, but please, I think we’re past the point for formalities.”

And in a way, they were – nothing had actually changed in their positions, Key was still just a worker at the stadium and Kabu was the Gym Leader and their boss, that much was true. But after everything that Key had shared with him...they certainly felt closer to him, and they finally felt like the gap between them was shorter, as they realized that they might have been idolizing him a little too much when in reality, he was a sympathetic man who’d shown them far more kindness than they had expected.

Maybe it was okay outside of work, then.

Key nodded, and before they walked upstairs, they waved and said, “See you at work tomorrow, Kabu.”

They quickly went into their apartment after they’d said that, but Kabu was rooted in place as, once more, heat rushed to his face as he covered his mouth – his heart was beating faster and faster, and the realization, the dots connecting in his brain as Key had called him by his name without any sort of formality, made him feel like he needed to run ten more laps before he could calm down.

When had he fallen in love with Key?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE WORTH IT >:3c. Initially, I had Kabu realizing his feelings for Key a little further in the story, but you know what, it just feels ~right~ and now, the mutual pining games begin. We're cooking, y'all, call me Remy 'cause I'm about to serve some Ratatouille.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE REACHED 100K WORDS Y'ALL!!!!!!

Kabu couldn’t sleep that night.

Even after having gone out for a longer run than he had intended, even though he felt exhausted, his mind was very active, and thoughts of Key kept him awake — specifically, thoughts of his feelings for Key made him restless.

When was the last time he had ever had romantic feelings for someone? If he thought hard about it, only one other person came to mind, his old Hoennian friend and rival, Juan. But his relationship with the Water Type coordinator had been  _ decades _ ago; when he thought about their time together now, it was more like a good memory, and he wondered how his old friend was doing nowadays.

Thinking about Key felt vastly different, though. His heart rate would pick up as soon as he remembered the soft sound of their voice calling him by his name – he never thought that them not calling him sir or mister anymore would cause such a mess inside of him. Everything else started to make sense, as the pieces finally fell where they belonged, and the moments they’d shared wouldn’t stop playing inside his mind. Going to Hammerlocke together, hatching Sizzlipede, accompanying them for breakfast that one time…

When he thought of Key, he thought about them as a  _ whole _ – were they sleeping peacefully, or were they also awake? Their Pokémon probably shared a bed with them, they seemed like the type to let their bed be overrun by their adorable partners. What was it like living in Turffield? He suddenly realized that all these months, Key had walked from the farming town to Motostoke and back, every day for work, and he wondered if they often got tired from the repetitive, long trek.

There was the matter of Key having opened up to him tonight; he had guessed that something must have happened during their upbringing to explain their anxious behavior, but he never really thought that it’d be something like that. Kabu felt anger flare up inside him – Key had suffered for so long by their father’s side, it made his blood boil, and what came afterwards was a deep feeling of wanting to protect Key from that man, and anyone and anything else in the entire region, even the entire world. Kabu  _ wanted _ to be by their side, even now as he lay awake in his bed, he wanted to be there for them and hold them close to him, determined to never make Key cry ever again.

Arceus – he really hadn’t mistaken his feelings. Being one of the oldest League members, Kabu instinctively felt a deep sense of protection for the younger Gym Leaders, and he felt proud of their achievements, kind of like a father would feel about a child. His protectiveness for Key, though, felt immensely different – Kabu didn’t want to just protect them, he wanted to treasure them, to be able to provide for them all the great things that they deserved.

Seeing Key at the stadium only deepened the feelings in his heart; he’d greeted them, like he always did, and they greeted him back, except that their smile made his chest feel warm, as he did his best to excuse himself before the heat reached his face. There was no doubt in his mind about it – Kabu was in love with Key.

But, would they even see him the way he did them?

He wasn’t delusional, Kabu was well aware of the age gap between them. Sure, Key was an adult, they were in their thirties, but what if that was unfair for them? He was in his late fifties, and he wasn’t getting any younger – Key was still young, they still had many years to do whatever it is they wanted to do with their life. What if he held them back? He would hate himself if he unknowingly tied them down by confessing his feelings.

Besides, despite their anxious nature, Key had a likeable personality, and he thought they were extremely cute, too, so who’s to say someone else couldn’t fall in love with them? Someone younger, someone who wouldn’t trouble them with unnecessary problems related to age? Key could very well fall for someone closer to their age, they had every right to, because as much as Kabu wanted to be the one to hold their hand, he knows he doesn’t have any sort of “claim” over them. Not that he would ever think of them like a prize to be won, either – Key deserved to be with someone who would treat them right.

Unfortunately for Kabu, he wasn’t scheduled to have any matches today, so he wouldn’t be able to put all these thoughts aside while he battled. It wasn’t strange for his trainers to see him fidget, anxious and raring to go; nothing made him feel more alive than when he was in the heat of battle, literally, as his team’s flames scorched his opponents and surrounded him, driving him to strive forward. But, no, there was no such stimulus today, and so he had to find other ways to expend the energy in his body. He and Chaka could always have a friendly battle, it’d help him keep his Pokémon on his toes, as well as hers, so that’s what he’d decided on doing as he walked over to the mission room where he was certain he would find her and the other trainers.

As if to add fuel to his already anxious fire, Key was also there, though he should’ve expected them to be tending to the mission Pokémon from the start. Elle and Darren were casually chatting with them, surely catching up since Key had been missing for two days, while the nurse themself were surrounded by Vulpix, Litwick and Sizzlipede that demanded their affection, which Key was more than happy to provide. The sight of them sent his heart racing once more, and he coughed into his hand.

“Hey, sir!” Elle beamed up at him. “Lookin’ for Chaka?”

_ Just be your usual self, Kabu. _

He nodded, and smiled, albeit a little sheepish. “Is it that obvious that I’m looking for someone to battle with?” He asked, and gave a small chuckle.

“It’s only to be expected for there to be more dead time around here,” Darren mused, holding up a Poké Toy in front of his Rolycoly. “We’re nearing the end of the season, right? I heard Piers had his first matches yesterday, and it’s only bound to get even busier today at Spikemuth.”

“You think? Even with Piers’ music, Spikemuth has definitely stopped being a big tourist spot, hasn’t it?” Elle murmured. “Him refusing to show up at the opening ceremonies doesn’t really help, either.”

Key could only tilt their head to the side, listening to their coworkers talk. “I don’t think I know anything about Piers,” they said. “Is he upset with the League or something?”

“Piers has a different way of doing things, but he’s got a good heart, I can assure you,” Kabu explained, and he hoped he didn’t blush too much when Key’s golden eyes looked up at him. “He’s the second to last Gym Leader for a reason!”

“Well, if you’re vouching for his strength, sir, then I’ll just take your word for it!”

Ah – the formality was back again. It bothered him more than he initially thought it would; having heard them say his name last night before they parted ways had sent shivers down his spine. On second thought, maybe it was for the best if they remained formal with him while at work – Kabu had to chastise himself for even  _ feeling _ anything else other than deep respect and appreciation for Key. Thinking about them in a different light when he’d barely even realized his feelings, Arceus, how much more foolish was he going to act at his age?

He cleared his throat. “So, is Chaka on break right now?”

“Naw, I think she just went to get some water!” Elle chimed happily. “Hang in there, Mr. Kabu, surely the Chairman will send some friendly matches our way to deal with the boredom.”

Kabu’s gaze drifted towards Key – they were planting small kisses on a Vulpix’s soft, fuzzy head, and he teared his eyes away, his chest already swelling with longing.

“By the way,” Darren looked over. “Are you gonna take nurse Joy’s offer after the season’s finished?”

The old Gym Leader could notice the way that Key’s body stiffened up slightly at the question; maybe after what happened, he’d become more...attuned to their physical reactions, as small as they were, able to take a guess as to what was bothering them or making them feel uncomfortable. The other two didn’t notice, though, as Key put on their best smile.

“That’s the plan. Honestly, it’s still…kinda unbelievable, you know?” Their gaze fell downward. “I wondered if I really deserved a chance like this, but… It’s thanks to my time here that I can feel like I can accept this offer and not feel too guilty about it!”

“Of  _ course _ you deserve this opportunity!” Elle exclaimed loudly, and threw her arms around Key. “But does that mean that you’ll end up leaving the stadium when you get your license?”

To this, Kabu felt his shoulders stiff, his lips pressed into a thin line after Elle had brought that up. He suddenly recalled that Joy  _ had _ told Key that they could come work with them at the center once they finished their studies – that bit of information had escaped his mind, having been preoccupied with other matters, specifically, apologizing to Key and now wrangling his newfound feelings for them.

The unease didn’t leave his body when Key shrugged, an apologetic smile on their features. “I don’t know… I haven’t thought much about it yet, I think I’m mostly just shaking in my shoes about actually getting my degree!”

_ Are they actually considering leaving the stadium? _

Kabu’s hands found his towel, and he gripped it tightly. He was overjoyed when Joy told Key they’d be able to get their nursing license, he thought that if anyone deserved such a chance, it was Key, they worked harder than anyone and even with their knowledge, they never stopped learning. But the thought that Key could choose to leave the stadium once their studies finished, it made his gut tighten, and it was like someone was squeezing his heart in between their hands. Kabu didn’t want Key to leave, their presence around the stadium had become so important for him, he wanted them to stay with his trainers, to stay with him –

– but Kabu knew he could never say that out loud. It wasn’t his place to say so, it was Key’s choice and theirs alone; after he had already interfered for them all those months ago, staying quiet and respecting their decision, no matter which one it ended up being, was the very least that he could do to repay the hurt he’d caused them when they found out he lied. If leaving the stadium meant that Key would be able to grow even more as a person, he was ready to accept that – if there’s anything he wanted more than to be by their side, it was for Key to be able to keep growing out of their shell, for them to keep healing after all those years of abuse.

If Key could keep on smiling, until they reached a point where  _ all _ their smiles were as bright as the Hoenn sun, then Kabu would keep his feelings hidden away from them, so they’d be able to move forward without being held back.

Being alone had never really bothered him – ever since Kabu had set foot in Galar, he had dedicated his whole life to the League and to battling, there was hardly anything else that he needed, and he had been so busy for many years to even concern himself about finding love that he thought his opportunity had already passed him by.

Even if Key sparked the long forgotten feeling of love in his heart once again, he would do his best to keep his feelings at bay.

––

“Hey, has the old man acted...differently, around you?”

Key turned to look at Raihan, an eyebrow arched in curiosity after he asked that.

“Uhh, not that I’ve noticed…” Key tapped their chin thoughtfully. Right now, they were back in the Wild Area with Raihan accompanying them as they continued to gather more berries. Now that they had an event to prove that their remedies and medicine worked just as good as manufactured Potions, they knew they would have to gather even  _ more _ berries for them to use at the stadium before the season was over. His question had caught Key off guard, though, and they tilted their head. “Why?”

Raihan shrugged, stretching his long limbs as he laid down on the grass underneath the berry trees. “Just askin’, for absolutely no reason at all. You know me, Sparks, I’m just crazy like that.”

“Uh-huh, weirdo.” They chuckled lightly, sorting through their berry bag. “Hm, now that you mention it, there  _ has _ been something different about Kabu.” Raihan looked at them, his teal eyes almost saying  _ “well go on then” _ and Key could feel their face blush slightly. “I-I mean, it’s nothing too important, I just think he’s been stopping by the infirmary more often to check in on me… Oh, but even if his visits are more frequent, he doesn’t seem to stay long, and he sometimes looks like he’s been experiencing heatstroke?”

“Psh, text me when you’re giving him a different kind of stroke– OOF!” Raihan got a well deserved smack to his exposed stomach, and he laughed a little out of breath, raising his hands in a pleading gesture as he continued to grin. “I’m just takin’ the piss out of you, come on!”

“Taking the piss? Why is this region’s slang even concerned about my pee?” Key sighed, and poked the Dragon Gym Leader. “Why are you even more annoying than usual today?”

“I just figured somethin’ good had happened to you,” Raihan mused, resting his hands behind his head as he looked up at the Wild Area’s sky – thankfully, it was just overcast today, the weather in the expanse area could be so unpredictable at times. “I don’t know, you seem a little different, like…lighter?”

“Oh, trust me, I’ve still got all my weight and some,” Key joked.

“Shush, I’m trying to say you look happier, you cloth-eared dumbass!”

“I don’t think I’ve been lovingly insulted in a while!” They laughed, and Key pat Manchego, his little Snom body rested on the grass next to them. “If you really have to know, I just think...we’re a little closer? Me and Kabu, I mean. And you know, with Joy’s offer and all that, the idea of getting my nursing license for real...well, let’s just say it was something I had definitely thought impossible for me at this point, so I guess I’m excited about that, instead of feeling absolutely terrified!”

Raihan smiled, that big brother smile of his that always made Key feel like they were talking to Keith. “Aw, geez, I kinda feel like tearing up now… I’m real glad for you, you know.”

Key nodded, and hummed in thought. “I’ve been thinking...maybe I should find a therapist as well.”

“Oh?”

“I remember I went to therapy for a while after I moved to Castelia with Lucy, but then I sorta just stopped… Who knows, maybe it’ll be good for me? It’s a little scary, though, but I keep telling myself that it could really end up helping me; sharing my problems with you or others is fine, but there’s definitely some things that I feel should be handled by a professional...no offense.”

“Full offense taken! I’ll have you know, you’re not only talkin’ to the Great Raihan, but  _ the _ Great Counselor Raihan!” He gave another laugh. “I’m just fuckin’ with you, I think it’s great that you wanna try therapy again. I could hook you up with some contacts if you want?”

“Oh, that would actually be really helpful.”

Raihan was about to say something else, but his Rotom phone zoomed out of his pocket and hovered over his face.

_ “Bzzt! You’ve got one new mezzzage from Sebazzztian, Great Raihan!” _ Rotom’s voice said, and Key made a face.

“You make your Rotom call you Great Raihan?”

“Hey, he’s still sentient, if he didn’t agree he wouldn’t call me that,” Raihan said, and his eyes darted over Rotom’s screen, his eyebrows scrunched up. “Oh uh.”

“What’s wrong?”

He groaned, picking himself up from the ground and he dusted his shorts off. “Sorry, Sparks, we’re gonna have to cut this short. They need me back at the vault.”

“Aw.” Key pouted. “I understand, I just… I haven’t even gotten the amount of berries I would like to gather this time around.”

Raihan’s hand scratched his scalp underneath his headband, his eyes shut as he hummed in thought. “I can’t just leave you out here, though…”

“Why not? The weather’s okay, and you know that Pokémon won’t even bother me because they naturally like me. Besides, I wouldn’t even go further away than from this spot…”

Rotom hovered over Raihan’s face again, clearly another message, and Raihan groaned in defeat. “Alright, alright, but you gotta stay put, you hear me? There’s some spots in the Wild Area near Hammerlocke that are more dangerous.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay. I promise, I’ll stay here and gather my berries like a good healer!”

“You better, or I’ll put you in the ground, shortstack!” Raihan half-joked, and tossed his Flygon’s Poké Ball, the Ground/Dragon type easily accommodated him as he got on it. “I’ll try to make it quick!”

“See you later!” Key waved as Flygon took off with Raihan on its back, the two of them headed towards Hammerlocke as Key sighed and picked up Manchego. “Come on, gummy, we still got some more berries to pick from trees.”

With Raihan gone, Key had to think about other ways to knock down berries, Manchego on top of their head as the supervisor to their activities. While they were smacking some berries with a fallen tree branch they’d found, Key pondered on Raihan’s question.  _ Was _ Kabu acting differently around them? Sure, after that night, when they’d both spoken openly to one another, it would be a lie if Key said that they didn’t feel closer to the Fire type Gym Leader than before, and they just assumed that it’d be the same for him. Kabu was the first person in Galar that Key had openly talked to about their upbringing and their father; Raihan knew some things, but not as much as they’d shared with the older man.

Actually, if they thought about it, hadn’t they already been vulnerable in front of Kabu several times before? Before the season started, when Key accidentally told Kabu he could never understand how they felt, that time when they were walking around Motostoke for Turnip’s egg to hatch and they were honest about their late Herdier, or when they’d tripped and refused his help, only for him to find them later and comfort them? Key felt blood rush to their face, their hands becoming warm as embarrassment settled into their chest – Arceus, they felt even sillier now, and they gently smacked their cheeks.

_ No time to sit around and cringe at my emotional vulnerability. I’ve gotta gather some more berries. _

“Come on, Manchego–” Key stopped mid-sentence at the sight in front of them; a Minccino, cute and fluffy, currently had its head inside of their berry bag, and they couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the Chinchilla Pokémon. “How cute!” They dropped to their knees, and the Minccino looked up, holding a berry in its tiny paws as Key gently extended a hand over to it. “Come here~, are you hungry? I’ve got some treats!”

Minccino stared blankly at Key, and in a feat of dexterity, it looped their berry bag around its neck and ran off.

“Aw, come on!” Key huffed, and scrambled to get up on their feet as the small, furry grey Pokémon scampered off downhill. 

The brunette nurse did their best to keep up with it, but the terrain around wasn’t as smooth as it was near Hammerlocke’s gates, and they almost tripped several times the further into the Wild Area they went. Luckily for them, Minccino had been unknowingly leaving a trail of berries, no doubt because Key’s bag was way bigger than it was, so at the very least they could follow the trail of discarded Sitrus and Occa berries. The trail seemed to stop in front of some bushes, and Key had to pause, on one hand it was so they were able to plan their next move and keep the Minccino from running away, but on the other hand they needed the small break because they felt horridly out of breath – in part, it was due to their lack of athleticism, but most importantly their binder felt more and more constrictive the more they ran, and they knew they’d probably have to remove it as soon as they went home and give their chest a week to rest before binding again.

Key realized with a start that they’d accidentally wandered off from the spot where Raihan left them, but they would go back as soon as they got their bag back from Minccino, and maybe they could convince it to come home with them; Key had always had a particular fondness for Normal Type Pokémon, and seeing as Minccino was also from Unova, it made them want to protect the little thing. It probably stole their bag because it was hungry, they thought, so if they could offer it a home where they would care for it and feed it – first, though, they had to make sure that it wouldn’t run off again.

Maybe Manchego could help out? As far as Key knew, the Snom only knew two attacks – Powder Snow and Struggle Bug, neither of which would hurt Minccino badly other than maybe giving it a light coat of snow on its fur. But then again, Key had never been one for Pokémon battles, and they certainly have never told Manchego to use an attack, so they weren’t even certain of how they would go about it. They didn’t have Kabu’s affinity for battling, so even using him as reference, Key would feel silly just belting out commands and hitting a pose – the mere thought made their cheeks blush in embarrassment, too self aware to do something like that despite the fact that they were out in the wilderness and there weren’t any other trainers around. Turnip and Lemon came to mind – the Sizzlipede knew Wrap and Lemon knew String Shot, so maybe Key’s best bet would be to use a move that would slow Minccino down rather than hurt it.

Quietly, they took out Lemon’s Heal Ball, and the tiny Joltik popped out soon enough, moving in place on Key’s hand. “Hey, Lemon, I know I’ve never, um, asked you to use a move before, but do you think you could help me out with this?” Key softly explained, and Lemon’s eyes studied their face carefully. “When I say  _ now, _ could you use a String Shot?” Key hoped they were doing this correctly – to their relief, Lemon jumped up and down in agreement, and they sighed. Trainers were really something else if they were able to communicate like this in the heat of battle with their Pokémon, they thought, and they could probably learn a thing or two.

There was a part of their plan that they knew wouldn’t fly with Manchego, so they just quietly asked for his forgiveness before they grabbed him with one hand, and gently tossed him into the bushes, hoping he would fall on Minccino and make it run outside the bushes. Luckily for them, their improvised plan worked, and though they heard Manchego cry out angrily from within the shrubbery, soon enough, Minccino came rushing out, and Key held up Lemon.

“Now!”

Lemon jumped up, and shot out sticky strands of string towards Minccino, as she managed to get its lower legs and its tail tangled up on its ears, and Minccino simply cried out in surprise as it stumbled and fell on the ground, unable to remove the String Shot around its furry body.

“Nice! Good job, Lemon!” Key praised their Joltik, and she gave out a couple of happy sparks of electricity as Key pet her with a finger. “I can’t believe that actually worked… Thank you, you can go back now!” They made sure to give Lemon a tiny kiss before they called her back to her Heal Ball, and they carefully walked around Minccino to retrieve their bag  _ and _ a very upset Manchego from amongst the bushes.

Just as Key had expected, he was quite angry, as he immediately pinched their hand and held on strongly – though for anyone, Manchego’s soft pincers felt like being squished by marshmallows, and Key sheepishly smiled. “I’m sorry, Manchego, I knew you would never agree with something like this if I told you…” They held him close to their chest, and began to rummage about their bag with their other hand until they pulled out a big Poffin. “Here, I’ll treat you to something real nice when we’re back in Hammerlocke.”

Manchego quickly devoured the treat, and he tossed his pincers in the air, as if to say,  _ “It’ll be that and one thousand more treats to earn my forgiveness!” _

At the very least he wouldn’t throw a tantrum...yet. With a sigh, and still holding Manchego with one hand, Key walked over to Minccino, where the Chinchilla Pokémon was still struggling to get the sticky web off of its body. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t want you running off again,” Key gently said, and knelt down besides Minccino as they began to carefully remove the string. “You don’t need to steal from me, you know? If you want, I’ll gladly take you home with me, and I’ll feed you lots and lots of tasty treats.”

Minccino’s ears twitched at this, and it stared up at Key with its large, brown eyes as its nose twitched, and they smiled at the Pokémon.

“There we go,” Key said, and tossed aside the string that had been around Minccino’s fur. They had almost expect for the grey furred Pokémon to run away again, but they were pleasantly surprised when Minccino examined itself, as if to make sure that there were no more strands of string matted to its fur, and it looked up at Key again, its fluffy tail twitched from side to side. “This is Manchego,” they continued, and motioned to the Snom with one hand. “See, when we first met, he was so hungry that he stole food from me, too, but I fed him and he ended up tagging along with me, and now he gets to eat to his little heart’s content! You can ask him yourself, if you’d like.”

Key lowered Manchego gently until he was eye level with Minccino, the latter Pokémon sniffed at the Snom and began to chitter away as Manchego twinkled in response, and it was apparent to Key that the two Pokémon were currently engrossed in conversation, though they could not understand a single sound. The two continued to talk in little sounds and noises for a couple of seconds more before Minccino squeaked, and brought its fluffy tail up to brush Manchego with it before it looked back at Key, eyes bright.

“Oh, um, does that mean that you wanna come with me?” Key questioned, and pointed to themself as Minccino cried out in joy, giving a little skip. They couldn’t help but giggle, and still holding Manchego in one hand, they extended their other hand towards Minccino, where it took one of their fingers into its paws as a greeting. “Nice to meet you, too, little… Um, are you a boy?” Minccino shook its head, its ears fluffed up. “Oh! A girl, then!”

Minccino climbed up Key’s arm and settled into their shoulder, her warm, fluffy coat tickled the side of their face and they chuckled. But as Key rummaged around their bag for a Poké Ball, they realized that they hadn’t stocked up on any since they used their last Heal Ball on Lemon, and they frowned slightly.

“Sorry, girl, I forgot to buy some more Poké Balls…” They explained, and brought a hand up to give Minccino a scratch behind her ears, which she seemed to like since she began to purr in content. “We’ll just have to wait until we’re back at Hammerlocke and I can get a Heal Ball at the mart!” Having said that, Key stood up, dusted off their shorts and looked around. “...Where’s the way back to Hammerlocke, again?”

Of course, in their wild chase for Minccino, Key had wandered off the area they usually went to with Raihan, and they looked around the unfamiliar environment – they’d never been this far inside the Wild Area before, and they could hear the cries and tweets of bird Pokémon up on the trees that surrounded them. At least the weather in this area was the same, an overcast sky; Key had heard from Raihan plenty of times how unpredictable the weather is in the Wild Area, and given that it was such a huge expanse of land, certain spots experienced completely different weather, so they were grateful that at least it wasn’t a sandstorm or anything like that.

Manchego wriggled in Key’s arms, and they looked over, a quiet gasp left their mouth as they spotted the berry trail that would most likely lead them back to where they’d promised Raihan they would be. Key made sure to give the Snom a gentle scratch underneath his pincers, grateful for once that their little partner had such a voracious appetite and a sixth sense for anything edible that led him to notice the berries on the ground.

As Key began the careful trek back, they talked out loud to Minccino. “Well, I still can’t catch you, but I can give you a name, right?” They grinned as Minccino squeaked in response and rubbed their face with her fluffy tail, as if grooming Key. “How about…Cinnamon? Nah, that doesn’t feel right… Cardamom…Clove… Oh!” They turned to look at Minccino still perched on their shoulder, and they smiled. “How about Coco? It’s short for coconut  _ and _ it’s in Spanish! Do you like it – oh look at you, you’re bobbing your head up and down, of course you like it!” They laughed, and Coco nuzzled them again, this time with her furry cheek; it was a good thing that Manchego was in Key’s arms, otherwise he would’ve already felt jealous watching some other Pokémon act all buddy buddy with his human.

Suddenly, Coco stiffened up, she turned to look backwards on Key’s shoulder and raised her tail defensively, a small growl left her snout.

“What’s wrong–”

Key stopped mid-sentence, caught by surprise by the big Corviknight that loomed over them, its curious, crimson eyes studied them and their Pokémon carefully as it gave its strong wings a flap, like a sign that it would not hesitate to attack if they meant any trouble for it.  _ Oh, we’re probably invading on his turf… _ With a gentle smile, Key turned so they faced the Raven Pokémon, and they looked up at him – like they thought, Corviknight didn’t move to attack them, but rather, he tilted his head to the side curiously as he continued to stare at them, but Key could tell that he was starting to relax under their calming presence.

_ Pokémon really seem to like you,  _ they heard the words inside of their head, and they guessed it was probably time to truly accept that there was something about their nature that soothed Pokémon that came into contact with them. They still didn’t know why, and Key certainly didn’t think that it suddenly made them special or someone incredible, but like Raiden said, it  _ was _ a nice trait to have if you’re a Pokémon trainer, or are constantly dealing with Pokémon like Key did every day.

Coco, however, still thought of the huge Corviknight as a threat, and as she growled a little louder so did Corviknight become restless, his metallic feathers began to ruffle as his eyes locked onto Coco’s smaller figure, and Key could tell that whatever shred of calmness they had managed to instill in Corviknight was now gone. He gave a loud, screeching cry and Key barely had time to duck out of the way, his steel wings conjured up an Air Slash strong enough to cleanly cut through a nearby tree – it was time to go.

Before Corviknight could unleash another winged attack, Key held Coco under one arm, Manchego on the other, and they began to run – they didn’t know the area very well, or at all to be honest, but they could tell that they were going even further away than where they had been calmly gathering berries just some moments ago. They stumbled, their footing uneasy as they did their best to run through the unknown wilderness with Corviknight on their trail – it certainly didn’t help that Key could feel their chest start to hurt deeply again, their binder didn’t allow for much running, and they were beginning to feel the long winded effects of having worn it for too long.

Their foot got caught on the end of some rooted branch, and Key instinctively pulled Manchego and Coco closer to their chest before they fell on their back, the two smaller Pokémon tumbled onto their side. The fall itself hadn’t been that bad, but combined with their already ragged breathing and their binder squeezing on their chest, it had managed to knock the air out of Key. Beads of sweat rolled down their face, and they groaned, sitting up slowly as they looked around for Manchego and Coco.

Corviknight had easily caught up to them, wings proudly extended as it stared down at Key – Coco jumped, and slapped the other Pokémon’s sharp beak with their tail, determined not to let their new trainer get hurt. Though it was a Normal type attack, and Coco was a whole lot smaller than Corviknight, the impact had managed to catch him by surprise, and he staggered backwards as Coco gave another battle cry. Key found Manchego wriggling by their side, and they looked him over quickly to make sure he wasn’t badly injured anywhere, luckily for the Snom, Key had taken the worst of the fall for him, and so he was relatively unscathed, if only a little distressed at the sudden turn of events.

Key realized that none of their Pokémon had ever been in a battle before, so that’s most likely why Manchego was freaking out – sure, one thing was when wild Pokémon would approach them while they passed through the mines or the route to get to Motostoke, but the unruly Snom had never actually experienced getting chased by another Pokémon. They grimaced a little, realizing that they didn’t know what they were supposed to do either, and chastised themself for having relied on their easily likeable nature all this time without having prepared their team for a situation like this.

Coco seemed to know what she was doing, which wouldn’t be strange, considering the Minccino had been living in the Wild Area all this time until she came across Key – she was doing her best to fight off the Corviknight, as she unleashed a Swift attack, which bounced off the corvid Pokémon’s armor easily enough. Corviknight shrieked, and opened his wings, taking to the sky again; Key thought that maybe he had gotten tired of chasing them, that maybe he would leave.

They realized they were wrong as Corviknight dove to the ground, and snatched up Coco with its talons, clutching the small grey Pokémon as she squirmed and struggled to free herself from his grip – Key immediately threw caution to the wind, only taking a second to grab Manchego and placed him behind some bushes as they told him, “Hide!”

Key was up in an instant, ignoring the pain in their legs and the burning sensation in their lungs as they lunged forward, arms outstretched towards Coco – somehow, their hands latched onto Corviknight’s talons, gritting their teeth together as they gathered every ounce of strength inside of their body as they held on. Corviknight was surprised, and shook his feet from side to side in an attempt to get rid of Key, but the nurse’s hands had managed to hold on to Coco as they started to pry off Corviknight’s sharp talons, and then –

– they were falling. They barely registered Corviknight’s flying figure getting further and further away as they fell, and they held Coco in one hand, they realized, as she clutched onto the sleeve of their hoodie, eyes shut tightly. Quickly, Key pulled Coco close to their chest, their arms surrounded her as their body made contact with the ground going downhill, and they were unable to stop the momentum they’d built up as they continued to tumble further down the cliff. There was a sharp pain in their ankle, and Key had barely noticed the body of water below them, rapidly becoming closer and closer…

When they crashed into the lake, it felt like their entire body had just received a shock, and their eyes widened, struggling with their free hand to try and reach the surface as the oxygen inside of their lungs became thinner, flailing about unsuccessfully.

And then, their vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news! key gets another cute pkmn to add to the family, everyone welcome coco the minccino!  
> bad news! key's lost in the wild area and they don't know how to swim!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Key gasped for air – their lungs felt like they had been set on fire, and their mouth was full of water, they realized, as they turned on their side and coughed and heaved it all out. Their hair stuck to their forehead, as they noticed that they were completely soaked; their hoodie felt heavier, no doubt because of how much water it had absorbed. But, how had they gotten out? They didn’t know how to swim, and Coco was too small to–

_ Coco! _

Key sat up, pain flared through their back and chest, but they winced and did their best to ignore it as they turned their head from side to side, looking for the Minccino that had fallen with them – they found her, near the edge of the lake that had broken their fall, the grey furred Pokémon was shaking as she tried to get rid of the excess water that clung to her fur. Relief settled in Key’s chest, seeing that Coco was pretty much unscathed; their eyes noticed movement just off the shore, inside the lake, as a Gastrodon peeked its head out, curious eyes staring at them.

_ Did...did Gastrodon bring us to land? _

Key couldn’t quite recall what had exactly happened – after they fell into the lake, they struggled to swim up to the surface, which was an olympian task seeing as they had never learned how to swim, and they must’ve passed out. Gastrodon swam a little closer to shore, but didn’t leave the lake, its body mostly submerged as it craned its head to get a better look at Coco, who in turn, after she had finished squeezing out the excess water from her tail, chittered and squeaked up at the Sea Slug Pokémon, but she didn’t look defensive like when Corviknight had showed up.

So, Gastrodon really must have saved them if Coco was reacting like this – Key tried to stand, but cried out in pain as a sharp jolt flared up in their ankle.  _ Damn, did I sprain it during the fall? _ Carefully, they reached out to their slightly swollen ankle, and gingerly touched it – they immediately winced and grimaced in response, pulling their hand away as they sighed. Deciding that they shouldn’t try and stand up right now, Key shuffled in place, as they turned to look at Gastrodon.

“Did...you…save us…?” Their throat felt raw and sore, most likely due to the amount of water that they had thrown up just a few moments ago, and they cleared their throat slightly. Gastrodon tilted its head to one side, curiously staring at Key before it cried out and bowed. Despite their current predicament, Key couldn’t help but smile softly, and they bowed back at the Pokémon. “Thank...you…”

Gastrodon and Coco seemed to exchange a couple of words, before the former of the two slowly sank back into the lake and began to swim away. Key looked at Gastrodon’s form swimming further and further away, and they realized how extremely lucky it must’ve been for them to have been saved by a wild Pokémon in the Wild Area.

_ No...not luck… _

Had Gastrodon sensed Key’s panic? Could it be that the wild Pokémon had taken a liking to them, simply by their presence, enough that it made it want to save them from drowning?

_ If that’s really it, I really should stop saying that this Pokémon charm is nothing special… But, it didn’t work on Corviknight…  _

Coco skittered over to where Key sat, concern visible in her large eyes as she nudged them with her soft head, and they smiled softly. “Hey, girl… Sorry, I couldn’t get Corviknight to leave us alone…” Coco shook her head fiercely, ears twitched back as she looked up at Key with teary eyes, and she sniffled. “Aw, don’t blame yourself, you were just trying to help, right? ...Tell you what, I’ll stop blaming myself if you do, deal?” They could’ve said more, but they had to stop to catch their breath – their chest felt like it was being squeezed tightly, as if an Ekans had curled itself around them and was constricting them, but Key realized that it was their binder that was giving them so much grief.

They had already started to feel suffocated by the tight, elastic material when they’d been chasing Coco, but now after having taken quite a tumble, and almost drowning, their binder felt it was threatening to crush their ribs, and it took everything inside of Key to not tear up at the moment. No one would’ve faulted them if they had, though, but they didn’t want to start crying – if they started they wouldn’t know when to stop, and right now, the most important thing was trying to get some help–

“Manchego!” Key gasped, and frantically looked around for the bug Pokémon, he wasn’t anywhere they could see, worry and anxiety bubbled up inside of their chest, threatening to flow out – they remembered, before they had thrown themself at Corviknight to get Coco, they had shoved him into some shrubs in an attempt to hide him from other wild Pokémon. Still, their eyes teared up, and they choked the sob at the back of their throat. They hoped he was safe, he was a Snom, but Manchego was feisty, and he was headstrong, right? All they could do is hope and believe in their little partner, until they could find their way back to him and head to Hammerlocke together.

_ Please be safe, my gummy… _

After a silent prayer, Key looked around the area, and spotted their bag washed up on the shore. “Coco, could you…?” They pointed at their bag, and Coco quickly got the message as she scampered off towards it, looped it around her neck like she had before, and brought it back to the nurse. “Thank you, good girl.” They made sure to scratch gently behind Coco’s ears before they started to rummage inside their bag – it had gotten wet, unsurprisingly, and a good chunk of their berries was gone, but they sighed in relief when they noticed that Turnip and Lemon’s Poké balls were still there.They carried a couple of Potions, just in case they would ever need them, but it looked like the bottles had gotten wrecked during their tumble down the cliff, and they sighed. Most importantly, though, was to find their phone, and Key’s eyes widened in hope once they found it and pulled the device out.

As quick as hope had risen in their chest, it just as rapidly died when they pressed their phone’s button, but it wasn’t responding, screen slightly cracked and it remained dark – all Key could see was their reflection on the screen, and the worried look in their eyes once they’d realized that their phone was most likely dead. With a groan, they shoved it inside their hoodie pocket, and they let out a big sigh; without their phone, they’d have no chance of even checking where they had landed, and they’d have no way of contacting Raihan. Well, he would probably give them a lecture if he found out that not only they got lost, but they also risked their life to protect a Pokémon they’d just met.

If Key stayed to mope around, they wouldn’t be any closer to getting back to Hammerlocke and finding Manchego, so they did their best to suck it up, and started to look for a set of spare bandages inside their bag. Luckily, they weren’t  _ too _ wet, and Key managed to wrap up their ankle as carefully as they could, not too tight but not too loose, either, and they began to slowly get up from their feet. First, they kneeled, making sure not to put too much pressure on their ankle, and eventually they got up, placing more of their weight on their left leg, and once they were sure they weren’t going to fall over, they hobbled a little. Coco quickly climbed up their leg and settled on their shoulders once more, and her tail fixed Key’s hair out of their eyes.

“Come on, Coco, we’d better start walking…” They shivered, and took a flimsy step forward. “I don’t think we want to be stuck out here at night.”

––

Manchego struggled forward, finally freeing himself from the shrubs in which Key had shoved him in – a quick look around was enough to know that the Corviknight had left, and the Snom crawled forward as fast as he could manage. Where was Key? He couldn’t hear them, and he couldn’t smell them either, so that told him that they weren’t around. Manchego became aware of where the ground ended and gave way to a cliff – had Key fallen?

Humans weren’t as sturdy as Pokémon, and as far as Manchego knew, Key couldn’t fly, or at least, he’d never  _ seen _ them fly – he softly cried out, an attempt to call them, to let them know that he was okay and that he was ready to head back with them and the new Pokémon they’d picked up, but there was no answer. All he was able to hear were the soft cries of other Pokémon around the area, and he turned around on his stubby feet, his small beady eyes taking in as much of his surroundings.

He felt hungry. Should he wait for Key to come back? But what if they didn’t return? Could Key have abandoned Manchego, like his previous owner had back in Circhester? The Snom shook his small head, and whined – there was no way Key would ever leave him. They had fed him when they didn’t have to, he’d stolen their apple from their bag, and Key took him to a place nearby and got him all the curry that he could eat without a second thought. Manchego could recall the feeling of their warm palms, a direct contrast to his icy shell and body, and he remembered the way that Key took him along with them when he wouldn’t let them leave Circhester.

Key took him home, and for the first time in a while, Manchego had slept on a bed rather than at his preferred trash bin outside in the snowy city. They easily cried, and they weren’t good at cutting their own hair – but Key had never stopped smiling for Manchego’s sake. He wanted to see his human’s smile again, he realized, and started to crawl. Maybe he could get help; if Manchego could find the tall man he thought was annoying, Raihan, then he’d have a better chance of finding Key, wherever they were.

_ “Snomnom!” _ Manchego cried out, and continued to crawl, his thoughts and memories of Key pushing him to continue onwards.

He was just a Snom, sure, but he wouldn’t let  _ anything _ get in the way of him and his beloved human.

––

“I feel like I’ve been walking for hours…”

Key had no certain way to know if they have, indeed, been walking for hours, but their whole body ached, and their steps were starting to slow down the more that they advanced. Their ankle didn’t hurt any less, as well as their back which they were pretty sure had to be covered in bruises at this point, and to top it all off, they had to stop several times to catch their breath, their binder only added to the restrictive feeling around their chest. It didn't help that the weather had taken a turn for the worse — a heavy thunderstorm had rolled in, and with the darkened clouds above them, Key had no way to tell if it was still noon or if it had turned to evening.

The area around them was certainly different from the one near Hammerlocke; there weren’t many trees, and if they happened to come across one, it’d be barren and leaf-less. The ground was devoid of any greenery, too, many large rocks and boulders could be found in the expanse area; the dirt beneath Key’s feet was runny and soggy, but they were fairly certain that in another weather, it’d be dry and dusty. In any case, there weren’t many structures that could provide any sort of shelter from the rain, and they weren’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of walking under the heavy rain.

Coco had opted to hide inside their hoodie, curled up against Key’s chest as they held her close. Key hated to admit that their mood was starting to darken as well; they were tired, wet, everything hurt, and they were terribly anxious about Manchego’s wellbeing. They’d left him behind in an effort to protect him, they had actually never caught the Snom, he had just tagged alongside them this whole time, so he didn’t have a Poké Ball to retreat to in case he was in danger. They didn’t mean to, but Key began to curse themself for not having gotten a ball for him sooner — they  _ should _ have been prepared for anything, they knew it, and they felt so irresponsible for simply letting Manchego stay by their side without a Poké Ball. And now, because of their irresponsibility, Manchego was all alone in the Wild Area, and Key desperately wished they could be by his side.

_ It’s probably gonna take a whole week of treating him to his favorite curry for him to forgive me… _

Thunder bellowed in the distance, startling both Key and Coco; rain started to fall harder, and they clutched Coco closer, grateful that at the very least they were not alone. They couldn’t possibly bring out Turnip in the middle of a storm like this, their baby worm disliked water, obviously, but he was still so small that thunder scared him, and Key had to comfort him whenever a thunderstorm rolled around Turffield. Lemon wasn't unnerved by thunder, thankfully, most likely due to her being part Electric type, but Key was afraid that Lemon would get washed up in the heavy rain, seeing as she was the smallest of their bugs.

Key felt another throb of pain through their chest, and they winced, taking a moment to calm down their breathing. Tears threatened to well up at the corners of their eyes, but they took a deep breath and bit down on their lower lip — and they kept limping forward.

——

“Haaah, no good…”

Raihan stared at the time on his Rotom phone as he brought out Flygon again. He’d taken longer at the vault than he would’ve liked, but he couldn't outright refuse a request from Chairman Rose; it wasn’t anything serious, just a request to let Professor Magnolia study some of the historical books that were kept there, but as the vault’s guardian, it was his responsibility to let anyone in or out of the vault for research purposes.

“Rotom, bring up the weather, would you?” He instructed, as he began to mount Flygon again.

_ “Bzzzt! Zzzzhowing the Cazztform app!” _

His teal eyes studied Rotom’s screen, and he grimaced slightly — he’d expected the area near Hammerlocke Hills to stay overcast for a little longer, but it looked like a big thunderstorm was making its way over from the Dusty Bowl. Not that Raihan minded the wild weather, but he was pretty sure Key had mentioned once or twice their dislike for rainy weather, especially thunderstorms, so he knew he had to hurry up and bring them back. As Flygon took to the skies, he hoped that his delay had at least been useful for Key and their berry gathering.

Flygon, as always, was quick and true, and he quickly reached the spot near Hammerlocke Hills where he’d left Key and their Snom. He sauntered over the grove of familiar berry trees, and he frowned — they weren’t here.

“Weird… Didn’t I tell ‘em not to wander off?” Raihan sighed, and looked over to Flygon. “Mind doing a quick fly-by and let me know if you spot ‘em?” His Pokémon nodded, and quickly took off, flying over the area nearby. “Rotom.”

_ “Yezzz?” _

“Call Key.”

_ “Right away, zzzzir!” _

Raihan watched as Rotom began to dial Key’s phone; a weird feeling settled into the pit of his stomach, and he hoped he was just being a little paranoid. His frown only deepened when Rotom promptly let him know that it couldn’t reach Key’s phone, most likely because it was turned off, and Raihan scratched the back of his head with a groan.

“Where in the blazes did you run off to, Sparks…”

_ “Fly! Flygon!” _

The tall gym leader quickly turned his gaze upwards, his Flygon called out to him as it circled around the sky — it found something, and Raihan quickly followed as Flygon led the way, his long legs able to keep up with his Pokémon. Whatever it was that Flygon had found, it was a ways from their usual spot in Hammerlocke Hills, and Raihan didn’t care if Key was older than he was, he  _ would _ be giving them a long lecture about the dangers of the Wild Area and staying in a designated spot, especially for someone like them who never did battles.

Soon enough, Raihan caught sight of what Flygon had spotted from above, and his eyes widened in surprise as he picked up the pace.

“Manchego?”

The feisty Snom looked up at Raihan as he knelt down, holding out a hand for the gummy bug. Now he definitely knew that something was wrong, Key would  _ never _ be apart from Manchego, unless…

“Hey, lad, what happened? Where’s Key?”

At the mention of their name, Manchego cried out, clearly desperate, as Raihan had never seen him before — the Snom wriggled, pressing his stubby feet into the young man’s hand as he continued to cry out, turning his little body towards where he’d last seen Key. Raihan was already concerned, and the anxiety in his gut only tightened seeing Manchego so sad and desperate, worried about his trainer’s whereabouts and wellbeing. He stood up, Manchego in his hands, and started to walk to where Manchego wanted him to go — there were signs of some Pokémon having battled, and quickly, Raihan’s gaze wandered over to where the ground gave way to a cliff, the worst coming to mind.

“Shit… This isn’t good…” He muttered into his hand, and swallowed dryly. He felt the slight twinge of guilt twist inside of his gut, but he didn’t have time to stand around and blame himself for not having dragged their ass back to Hammerlocke instead of leaving them alone out here.

It was hardly the first time that Raihan had to deal with a lost person in the Wild Area, the League had its protocols in case something like this happened, but the thundering clouds above him didn’t bode well, and he knew they’d have to start looking for them before the storm became dangerous for any flying Pokémon. There was someone he needed to call first, seeing as it was  _ Key _ who had gotten lost this time, and he breathed deeply, readying himself to bring up Key’s current predicament.

“Rotom — call Kabu.”

——

_ I can’t believe I haven’t run into a single trainer yet… Is it always this empty? I’m so tired...so tired... _

Key had managed to walk for a little longer before they finally dropped to their knees, their exhaustion too much to bear, as they winced in pain with every deep breath they took. Coco had come out of their hoodie and stood in front of them, her brown eyes full of concern as she stared up at Key and she gently nudged their hand with her nose.

“I’m...sorry...Coco…” Key’s breath was ragged as they spoke, and this time, they were unable to stop the tears that started to roll down their face. “I can’t...I can’t move… I’m so tired… I know...I told you I would...take care of you… I’m...not doing...a very good job...am I?” Despite their tears, they smiled weakly, and a hand gently came up to give Coco a scratch behind her ears. Maybe it was just their exhaustion, but it looked like the Minccino was starting to tear up as well, her big eyes swollen with tears as she rubbed her head on Key’s hand. “Sorry… I just…need to catch…my breath…”

Coco started to chitter away again — if only they could understand what she was trying to say. To their surprise, Coco turned away, and skipped off towards a large rock, which she easily climbed, and perked her ears once she was on top, her tail raised as she focused on something that Key couldn’t quite catch. Soon, Coco’s tail started to wave back and forth, and she quickly came back to their side, squeaking loudly as she pointed upwards with a paw.

“Yeah, it’s raining...pretty hard…” Key mused, and Coco shook her head and continued to point up to the sky. “What...are you trying...to say…?” Coco’s ears twitched again, and she closed her eyes, opening them again to look at Key as she motioned for them to close their eyes as well. They weren’t really sure if that’s what Coco wanted them to do, but she seemed pretty insistent, and so they complied, closing their eyes. Without their vision, Key had to rely on their hearing — the rain sounded so much stronger, the distinct rumble of thunder was amplified, along with something else…something they’d heard before, several times since they’d moved to Galar. With a gasp, their eyes shot open, “A Corviknight's flying overhead…”

They couldn't quite  _ see _ it when they turned their gaze up towards the darkened clouds, but they had heard the distinguishable noise that Corviknight's steel wings made when they were flying; they’d become used to the white noise at some point, seeing as there were plenty of Corviknight Taxis around Motostoke. Key’s lips tightened as they felt a small pang of nervousness inside their chest — for all they knew, it could just be another wild Corviknight, maybe even the same one that had attacked them, they had no way of knowing for certain that it was a trained Corviknight with a pilot on its back.

But, then again, what other option did they really have?

Finding some strength, Key managed to stand up again, as they brought their hands over their mouth and – despite the deep pain in their lungs – took a deep breath before they shouted, “Is anyone there!? I’m down here! Please, help me!” Coco followed suit as she climbed on top of a boulder again, and she began to cry out to the sky. The only response was another deep rumble from the clouds as lightning struck nearby, quickly followed by the raw echo of thunder that made Key’s eardrums feel numb for a second. They took another deep breath, heavy raindrops pelted their face, and they exclaimed once again, “I’m down here! Please don’t leave! I’m here!”

A Pokémon cried out; for a moment, Key thought that it was one of the Corviknight flying overhead, but their eyes quickly widened in shock at the boulder that rumbled and moved. Turns out it wasn’t a boulder at all – a Rhydon stood tall, towering over Coco, clearly upset that they were trespassing on its territory, and the smaller Pokémon raised her tail again defensively as Rhydon moved to attack.

Everything seemed to slow down for Key – there was no sound for a moment, no noise from the thunder overhead, no gravity that pulled them down as they ran towards the Pokémon, no longer concerned about the pain that flared up their leg whenever they took a step with their hurt ankle. All their senses came back to life the moment that Rhydon’s tail made contact with their side – Key had managed to get in between the large Pokémon and Coco, and they were swept aside by Rhydon’s sheer force. All the air was knocked out of their lungs when their back made contact with a nearby boulder, and their vision blurred.

“Coco…!”

Key gasped in pain, unable to raise their left arm – it wasn’t broken, they knew what that felt like, but it was most likely fractured and it certainly didn’t mean that it hurt any less. Leaning on their right arm, they tried to stand up again, but the pressure they had exerted on their hurt ankle had been far too much, and they cried out in pain, falling back. Warmth ran down their neck, and they gingerly touched the back of their head — blood was on their fingers when they brought their hand back.

_ At least...it’s not internal bleeding… _

_ “Cinno! Minccino!” _

Coco ran over to where Key lay, fussing over them as she cried out and papped their face – the nurse couldn’t help but smile, albeit weakly.

“You’re okay…”

Rhydon gave another roar, and turned its gaze on Coco again as it began to approach. Key was unable to move; they gently urged for the small Pokémon to run away and leave them, but Coco refused, shaking her head and turning to face Rhydon on her own, tail ready for another attack. There was another sound that came from inside Key’s bag – Turnip and Lemon popped out of their Poké Balls, both bugs cried out in defiance at Rhydon.

“Turnip...Lemon…! Get back…!” Key pleaded, but the two didn’t back down, determined to protect their caretaker no matter what. Tears fell from their eyes – there was no way that a Sizzlipede and a Joltik would be able to take on a Rhydon, and they feared the worst would happen. “No…!”

“Iron Head!”

Like a blur, Arcanine jumped out, smashing headfirst into Rhydon as he managed to send it back. Key’s head pounded dangerously; they were pretty sure they knew that Arcanine, but there was no way that it could be–

“Key!”

Gentle hands grabbed their face, maybe it was due to the blood loss, but Key’s vision blurred, and they were barely able to make out the pair of concerned grey eyes that looked at them.

“K-...Ka...bu…?”

Were they hallucinating? Had they lost too much blood for them to be seeing things already? But the sensation of his warm, rugged hands on their face – it felt too real for him to be an illusion. They were barely aware of being lifted off the ground – no, Kabu had taken them into his arms, carefully, and Key could hear someone else rush over.

“Sparks! Oh, thank Arceus!”

“They need a hospital, now!”

“Dammit, that Rhydon’s really riled up now! Get them on the cab! Flygon, use Dragon Claw! ...What’s a Minccino doing here!?”

Key couldn’t feel the rain on their skin anymore, as they slowly opened their eyes and realized they were staring at the ceiling of a cab – a Corviknight taxi? Kabu set them down as carefully as he could manage on the cab’s seat, his hand lingered on their head for another second before he slipped out to aid Raihan.

“Turnip… Lemon… Manchego…” Key’s voice was barely above a whisper; Raiden finished settling them onto the seat, making sure that they weren’t going to fall over. “Rai...den…?”

“They’re here, Key. They’re here,” he said, and helped the little bugs climb on the seat with them. “Hang on, Key. Cordelia and I will get you to safety.”

Key’s vision began to fade again, but they were able to feel a cool sensation against their cheek, nudging them, and they felt a slight sense of relief.

“Manchego…” They smiled weakly, a hand came up to touch his cool ice shell as the Snom cried in response. “Good...you’re...okay…”

Key’s consciousness faded to black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want this chapter to be too long so :)


	29. Chapter 29

First came the far off sound from the heart rate monitor – a constant one-not tone that went beep...beep...beep…

_ That’s...not my alarm… _

Then, came the soft sensation of sheets resting over their body – there was something under their skin, on their right hand, and Key frowned slightly.

_ It smells...so much like medicine… Did I fall asleep in the infirmary again…? _

The rest of their body came back to them little by little, limb by limb, and so did the aches and pains, most prominently on their back and chest – their left arm and right leg felt as if they were encased in something.

Slowly, Key opened their eyes, and their eyelids felt heavier than normal; they immediately regretted having cracked them open, the ceiling lights far too bright for them, and they felt a deep, echoing pain inside of their head. They groaned, their throat felt parched, and they weakly raised a hand to shield their eyes before they tried to open them again. They were able to tolerate the lights this time,  _ barely, _ as they began to look around the unfamiliar room – everything was so  _ bright. _ Why was the whole room dressed in white? The light reflected off of everything so easily, and Key’s head throbbed again, painfully, as they brought their hand up to their surface.

“Wh-where…”

They finally realized the cause of the weird sensation under their skin – they easily recognized the needle connected to the IV drip beside their bed, as they felt their whole body sink further into the hospital bed. So, it was a hospital; it had been a long time since Key had last been in one, for humans, not Pokémon, as they tried to recall how they had gotten here.

Remembering was painful, their head throbbed in anguish the deeper they racked their memories, but eventually it all came rushing back to them like a flood – getting lost in the Wild Area, that Rhydon that attacked them, their Pokémon’s attempt to protect them, Kabu’s Arcanine jumping in right on time, the cool sensation of Manchego nuzzling his body against their face before they had passed out in Raiden’s cab…

“Manchego…” Key groaned, throat dry, as they tried to sit up — they immediately regretted it, a sharp pain flared up inside their head and their chest ached far too much, too, and they ended up laying back down with a small whine.

Where were their Pokémon? Key wanted to see them so badly, they wanted to know that they were okay — and where was Coco, too? The small Minccino had stayed behind, if they were remembering correctly, to keep Rhydon at bay while Key was taken away. Was she alright? She wasn’t too badly hurt, was she? Desperation rose in Key’s chest, breathing beginning to become faster and sharper as anxiety pooled in the pit of their stomach, but the deeper they breathed, the sharper the pain in their chest became, and they couldn’t stop the small whine that rose from their throat.

Trying to sit up and ripping of an IV was way easier in TV dramas and movies, Key thought, but they weren’t desperate enough to take out the needle in their hand, so they simply tried to sit up again – the cast on their left arm felt bulky and awkward, and they groaned, unable to really move on their own was...annoying, to say the least.

But Key knew that wasn’t the worst of it – not yet. They remembered Raihan and Kabu had come for them, Raiden did, too, and knowing that it was inevitable for either of them to come through that door right now and fuss over them was dreadful. Would Raihan try to take the blame? Key hoped he didn’t, they were the one who insisted on being left behind to finish gathering berries. And wasn’t it dangerous for Raiden’s Corviknight to fly in the middle of a thunderstorm? They prayed that everything was okay, and silently apologized to the corvid pilot for pulling him into this mess.

_ Is Kabu going to be mad at me? _

The thought that the Fire type specialist would be the most distressed was dreadful for Key – would he lecture them? He was probably going to, right? It’s not the first time that Kabu’s been aware of Key’s tendencies to overlook their own wellbeing for the sake of a Pokémon’s comfort, but they had also never landed in the hospital because of something like this. The thought of Kabu being upset with them was upsetting itself, and they wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole.

Sadly, they wouldn’t have the chance to try and dig their own little hole to burrow into, as the door to their hospital room suddenly opened; a tall woman stood by the entrance, her dark hair propped up in a ponytail, and sharp hazel eyes that scanned them. She wore a white coat over her clothes, so Key could only assume that she was a doctor. Behind her trailed Raihan, who cradled Key’s Pokémon in his arms, and Kabu – the sight of him made their chest throb dangerously, but they were unsure if it was because of their feelings or their injuries.

Whatever the case, the doctor approached Key’s bed to look over the monitor and their vitals, while Raihan walked up, the three bugs in his arms eager to jump out and nuzzle against Key.

“It’s alright,” the woman said, “since they’re small Bug Pokémon, it’s not a problem if they want to crawl into bed with them.”

“Hear that, lil’ guys? Go on, then.” 

Raihan wasted no time and leaned down to let the three Pokémon on the bed, and they quickly scurried up towards Key, crying out as they did – Turnip nudged the side of their face with his small, warm body, while Lemon hopped on their nose for a little before she jumped to their head, where she affectionately nuzzled their hair, creating a little bit of static. Key almost teared up when Manchego crawled over to their lap, eyes set on them as he cried out and threw his pincers in the air; they had to gently scratch his head, comforting the small Snom as he pushed against their hand.

“Hey, guys…” They murmured, voice low, and they had to clear their throat a little since it still felt quite dry. They glanced at Raihan, the Dragon gym leader gave them his usual easy-going smile, but Key could see the way that it didn’t reach his eyes, and they felt guilty for worrying him. They dared to steal a glance at Kabu, who avoided eye contact with them, opting to stare at the ground as his body tensed up, and Key clenched the sheets underneath them. “Where’s Coco…?”

“Coco? Ah, that little Minccino.” He scratched underneath his headband before his hand moved to rub his neck. “She’s at the center getting patched up, don’t worry, her injuries aren’t that bad…at least, compared to yours – you  _ did _ take Rhydon’s attack instead of her.”

The doctor cleared her throat slightly, and all three turned her attention to her as she approached Key. “How’s your head feeling?”

“It...hurts a little…” That was probably the understatement of the century, but they didn’t want to worry Raihan or Kabu any further. 

“Makes sense, you got hit on the back pretty roughly,” the doctor sighed. “Luckily for you, the trauma didn’t cause a concussion or any blood clots, but you’re certainly going to have a bit of a migraine for the rest of today and tomorrow, most likely – still, we’d like to keep you here for another day just to be a hundred percent sure that you’re not experiencing a concussion.” 

_ Another day…? _

“How...how long was I out?” Key asked.

The doctor slipped her hands into her coat’s pockets, and pursed her lips together. “You were brought in the evening two days ago, and spent all of yesterday unconscious– don’t look so alarmed, please, it’s only natural after the strain your body was put through, not to mention...well.” She waved her hand, motioning at their body. “You’ve got...several injuries. Honestly, if you hadn’t awoken today either it would’ve been perfectly normal, but I suppose we have to thank Arceus that you’re not in worse conditions given you received the full force of an attack from a wild Rhydon, if I understood that correctly.”

Key’s hand rested on Manchego, and they focused on the chilly sensation of his ice shell against their palm and did their best to ignore Raihan clenching his fists, face somber as he looked away – Kabu still wasn’t looking at them, and Key couldn’t tell if that made them feel better or worse.

The frown on the doctor’s face as she spoke didn’t help ease their nervousness either, “Your left arm is fractured, your right ankle was badly sprained and swollen, there are several bruises on your back that suggest you took quite the tumble, there’s the head trauma, of course,  _ and _ your ribs are horribly bruised and sensitive.” The more injuries the woman listed off, the more Key felt like shrinking themself into a tiny speck of dust – the way that Kabu tensed up, arms crossed, sharp gaze on the ground as he heard the doctor speak didn’t make them feel any better. “We had to cut off your binder when you arrived; from the state of your chest, it seems like you weren’t giving your ribs enough time to rest between binding, and that hit you took definitely did not help.”

Gingerly, Key touched their swollen chest, and they winced – they also felt a little embarrassed, suddenly aware of the hospital robe’s feeling against their bare breasts, and they instinctively brought the bedsheets a little higher to cover their chest. They felt a little dumb for even worrying about that right now, considering they had much more to be concerned about.

“So…” Key started, voice hesitant. “Wh-what now?”

“Well, like I said, I’d like to keep you under observation for today as well just to make sure that your head injury isn’t causing some kind of problem we haven’t spotted yet, but if everything turns out okay, you could get discharged tomorrow after midday,” the doctor mused, a hand on her chin. “Ideally, a relative should take you home, given that you’re in no conditions to be on your own just yet, and we’d be providing a crutch for you as well, so you don’t have to apply any more unnecessary pressure on that ankle of yours. And absolutely, most definitely, do  _ not _ bind your chest – a bruised rib is nothing to sneeze at.”

Key fidgeted, pressing their lips together thoughtfully. “W-Well, the only blood relative I could call is in another region, other than him, I don’t have any family…”

“In that case, I suppose one of your companions could take you home.” The dark haired woman looked over the two men in the room, and began to head for the door. “I’ll come back to check in on you. You two can stay and talk, if you want, just please don’t talk too loudly, that would only worsen their headache.”

Raihan watched the doctor leave, as he awkwardly shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his hands in his hoodie; Kabu was silent, still not having said a word, as Key glanced down at Manchego, their lips pursed together.

“I’m sorry…”

“That’s my line, Sparks,” Raihan muttered, and looked over them – the regret in his eyes was clearly visible. “I should’ve never left you on your own back there.”

“It’s…it’s not your fault… I’m the one who insisted.”

“I still shouldn’t have left you alone!” He frowned, more angry with himself than he was with them. “I’m the strongest Gym Leader, it was  _ my _ responsibility to look after you, and I didn’t, and now look at you… It’s a miracle you’re not dead, do you realize that?”

“That’s…” Key began to speak, but they had to clear their throat again. “I don’t...want you to blame yourself…”

It was silent between them for a couple of seconds; Kabu walked up to Raihan, and gave the taller man a pat on the back. Raihan looked back at him and sighed – Key couldn’t help but think that the two had already had a conversation about what happened, so they didn’t need to say anything now to understand what the other meant.

“...I’ll go to the center, see if I can bring Coco over,” Raihan finally said with a sigh, and glanced back at them before he left. “We’ll talk later, okay, Sparks?”

Key didn’t have any time to answer before he left – it was just them, their Pokémon and Kabu in the room now, as the brunette nurse glanced down again, eyes set on Manchego. They wanted to say something, but what could they even begin to say? They hadn’t been able to read anything from his expression the whole time he had been in the room, they had no way to know if he was upset with them, or if he was just waiting for them to say something before he started to lecture them. They knew that they would get all the answers they wanted if they just  _ asked, _ but their voice caught in their throat, and they could do nothing more than to bite down on their lower lip.

They startled when he pulled up a chair to sit beside their bed, and they watched as he leaned over, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair, eyes fixed on the floor.

“...Are you mad at me?” Key finally asked, unable to handle another second of silence.

“I can’t say that I’m not upset,” he answered, grey eyes turning to look at them – he noticed the way that they flinched when he’d said this, and he gave a long sigh. “I’m mad that you would endanger yourself like that, and...it’s frustrating, that I couldn’t be there sooner to protect you.”

Key’s heart felt like it had tightened into a knot, and they shook their head slightly. “I’m lucky that you showed up when you did, sir, I– I don’t want you to blame yourself, a-and I don’t want Raihan to feel like it’s his fault, either. Staying behind in the Wild Area, I insisted, that’s on me, and then when this Minccino showed up I just wanted to...bring her back with me. I-I’ll admit I...wasn’t really thinking, all I knew was that Coco wouldn’t survive a full attack from a Rhydon.”

“And you thought that you could?” Kabu gripped his hands together; they could tell he was shaking, and they wanted to reach out to him, but they held back. He looked at them; his grey eyes were warm and soft when he looked at their face, and Key could feel their cheeks heat up. “I know you’re nothing but compassionate when it comes to Pokémon, and it’s so noble of you to want to protect them, but you have to realize how painful it is for everyone around you when you put yourself in harm’s way like this.”

They stiffened up — they knew his words were true, even if it clashed with everything that Key had ever thought about themself. To them, whenever they got hurt, it was just their responsibility alone to take care of their wounds; because it was them taking the hit for someone else, they never considered the thought that their actions would concern others around them, since they never truly believed that they deserved other’s compassion or worry. But Kabu was here, right now, and he was hurting because of their actions, and it forced them to rethink their previous misconceptions about themself. 

“I...never intended on hurting anyone else…” Key mused softly. “I’ve only ever thought about helping others… To me, if I could take the hurt away from someone else, then that meant that I’d be doing something good, something valuable. I just never thought that...that I was important enough to warrant other’s concern…”

“You are, Key, you  _ are _ important enough, and you matter so much to all of us. But in hurting yourself you’re hurting  _ us, _ Key, the people who care about you,” he responded, and glanced away again, his gaze fixed down on his hands. “When Raihan called to tell me that you were lost in the Wild Area, I was so worried about you, all I could think about was finding you as fast as we could, and then when we found you, bleeding and weakened — I was terrified.” He pressed his lips together into a tight line. “And I’m so frustrated with myself for not being there to protect you because the thought of losing you terrifies me to my core, Key.”

“Kabu…” Key felt like their heart was about to burst — they had been good about managing their feelings for him, not thinking too hard about the way that he would visit them at the infirmary, or the way that they felt whenever he won a match. But now, hearing him say that he didn’t want to lose them, talking about how much it terrified him that they had gotten hurt… This time, they couldn’t help it; they reached out, and gingerly placed their hand over his own. Surprised, eyes slightly wide, he looked up at them again; they could tell he was shaking, and they gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry, Kabu… I didn’t think...I never thought about it that way, but you’re right. I can’t have both things — I can’t throw caution to the wind and expect people not to worry about me… I just never...you know, thought that my life held that much value. Oh Arceus, that’s a little dark, isn’t it?

They smiled weakly, and wiped a tear away. “Haha, sorry, I’m such a mess, aren’t I? I can be confusing, and I contradict myself all the time… Honestly, I’m a little depressing, huh?”

To their surprise, Kabu squeezed their hand back, and he laughed slightly. “No, Key, I don’t mind having to work to understand what’s going through your mind — every time that I can get to know you a little more, it’s...nice.” He coughed a little, and attempted to control the blush that dusted his face. “You’re complex, but you remind me of fire, in a way; you’re full of life, and you can change in any way you want, just like how the smallest ember can turn into a beautiful wildfire.” This time, he couldn’t hide the redness in his cheeks as he sheepishly smiled. “Ah, sorry, there I go again with my fire metaphors. Old habits die hard, I suppose. That’s a little embarrassing, is it not?”

Key shook their head, though, and sat up slightly, “N-No! Not at all! I th-think you can make even the most mundane things beautiful when you compare them to fire!” They gasped quietly, fully internalizing their little outburst, and their face became a dangerous shade of deep red. “A-A-Ah, I m-mean, um, oh Arceus, I’m such a w-weirdo, sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Kabu said, smiling again. “I’m a bit of a weird old man myself.” That earned a small giggle out of Key, and he could feel his own heart flutter with emotions at the sound. Arceus, they would be the death of him, huh? Still, he put aside the bubbly feeling for now as he stood up, and put on a serious face once again as he let go of their hand. “Just know, the next time you do something foolishly reckless like jumping in to take a Pokemon’s attack, I  _ will _ be very cross with you.”

Key stiffened, and their eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Oh…”

“In fact, you’ve earned one of these right now.” He raised a hand, and softly gave their head the gentlest touch with its side, careful to avoid Lemon who was still burrowed in their hair. “Kabu chop.”

It took a couple of seconds for Key to fully process what had just happened, but when it settled into their brain, they couldn’t stop themself, and they didn't care to stop, either, as they let out a loud chuckle, eyes shut tightly as they genuinely laughed in front of him for the first time. The sight of Key able to be themself fully, to let all their guards down and just trust Kabu — he thought his heart would give out right then and there. Little did he know that Key’s heart felt very much the same at that moment, as their laughter began to settle down slowly. A comfortable silence settled between the two; Key’s soft smile made his entire chest feel warm, though it didn’t last as they winced and laid back down.

“Ah...oh, ouch, I th-think laughing too hard...brought back my headache…” They murmured, shutting their eyes closed.

He straightened up immediately, and headed for the door. “I’ll go get the doctor, be right back!”

Key watched him go; they stared for a long time at the spot where his back had been and they let out a long sigh. Their cheeks were beginning to redden again, and they whined as they covered their face with a hand. Well, that had certainly gone better than they had expected, but how were they supposed to calm down their frail heart after all that? Even if they shared close moments like this, Key still shivered at the thought of accidentally confessing their feelings, and they thought to keep a closer eye on their heart’s gates so no mushy or embarrassing words spilled from their lips. They settled a little bit more in their hospital bed, as Manchego cried out for attention and they brought their hand back to giving him scratches.

If they closed their eyes, they could faintly remember the moment that Takibi had jumped out to confront Rhydon, and the way that Kabu’s hands felt against their face – his hands were bigger than theirs, of course, but despite the coarse feeling his fingertips had, surely due to years and years of training and hard work, his hands had left a warm, tingling sensation that they could recall even now. What would it be like if he could hold their face in his hands like this – without the fear or threat of Key dying.

Key had to deviate their thoughts the second Kabu came back, doctor in tow as she asked them a couple of questions about their headache and pain level before injecting some medicine into their IV. By the time that Raihan came back with Coco, their headache had started to dissipate, and they were able to greet the little Chinchilla Pokémon with a big smile of relief as Coco nudged their hand with her head – Manchego, of course, was not having it but Coco quickly backed off, not wanting to fight with the Snom.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Key cooed, giving Coco a scratch on her chin as her tail swayed happily from side to side. “You didn’t give Raihan any trouble did you?”

“Naw, the moment I mentioned you she just perked up and wanted me to hurry up so we could get here faster,” Raihan said. “For what it’s worth, after your pilot friend took you away, little Coco here didn’t back down and kept using Tail Slap on Rhydon.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked closer and held out his hand, to which Coco quickly scurried over to him to receive more head scratches.

“I think she likes you,” Key mused, and Coco swayed her tail from side to side, clearly content.

“Ey, old man, did you get the ball?” Raihan turned back to look at Kabu, who simply nodded as Key arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Sorry, Raihan, I’m way ahead of you,” the older man slightly joked before he walked closer to their bed and dug out a small pink and cream Poké Ball from his pocket, and held it out for Key. “You only use Heal Balls, right?”

Key gasped quietly, and gingerly reached out to take it from him, a small smile forming on their lips as they held the Heal Ball in their hand. “I do… I’d run out of them, so I didn’t get to catch Coco back there.” The little Minccino perked her ears back, and hurried over back to Key, eyes wide with curiosity. “Coco, do you wanna go home with me? When I said that I would feed you and take care of you, I meant it. What do you say?” Coco cried out in joy, and that was the answer that they needed. Gently, the grey furred Pokémon stepped closer and booped the Heal Ball with her nose – it didn’t even have to twitch, immediately clicking as Coco accepted Key as her new trainer.

“She’s a good companion for you, she tried to protect you despite her size disadvantage,” Kabu mentioned, a smile on his features as he watched Coco come out of her Poké Ball and nuzzle the nurse again happily.

“Actually, all your runts are super protective of you, huh?” Raihan pondered with a toothy grin on his face. “Maybe I shouldn’t underestimate Bug Pokémon after all.”

“You better not, I bet Manchego could freeze one of your dragons if he tried!” Key chuckled, as the feisty Snom on their lap turned to look at Raihan and cried out, throwing his pincers in defiance. It looked like Manchego was saying,  _ “Yeah, come at me, lanky boy! I’ll take you on!” _

The Hamerlocke gym leader simply laughed and raised his hands in defense. “Alright, alright, I give up. The Great Raihan only bows down to Manchego; maybe we should form an alliance, actually, we’d be unstoppable.”

“Since we’re on the topic of Manchego,” Key started, and gently gave his icy shell a pat. “Back there, he wouldn’t have been left alone if he had a Poké Ball to return to…”

“But it was thanks to Manchego being there that Raihan figured out you were lost, is it not?” Kabu added.

“Yeah, but… I don’t want something like that to ever happen again – d-don’t give me that look, I’m not going to get lost in the Wild Area ever again!”

“I’ll personally drag your ass back,” Raihan huffed.

“What I mean is, maybe it’s time that I get Manchego his own Poké Ball, too.” Key gently nudged the Snom with their hand. “He can be out most of the time, but just...if there’s some sort of emergency or anything, I’d like for him to have a place to retreat to where he won’t get hurt. D-Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, you’re valid,” Raihan leaned down to get a closer look at Manchego. “All this time I thought you’d caught him, though; little lad must really love you if he chooses to stay without a Poké Ball.”

“Well, why wouldn’t he? Key’s really compassionate when it comes to Pokémon,” Kabu mentioned, and turned away slightly as he felt his face heat up. “I think any Pokémon would be lucky to be under their care.”

Both Kabu and Key chose to avoid Raihan’s inquisitive gaze and smirk as he looked back between the two, but eventually the Dragon specialist dropped the teasing – he could always poke Key about it later and get them to spill the beans, it’d be way easier than trying to get anything out of the old man. Instead, he simply chuckled as Coco climbed up his arm and lounged on his shoulders. “Why not get something good for Manchego, like, a Luxury Ball?”

“Oh, Arceus, I don’t know that I have enough money to drop on a Luxury Ball…” Key fidgeted; the dots in their mind started to connect a little too late, Raihan’s smirk already painted across his face. “Don’t–”

“Hear that, Kabs? Maybe you should be a gentleman and get Key a Luxury Ball for their partner Pokémon~,” the dark skinned man said in an almost sing-song tone; if Key hadn’t been bedridden, they would’ve already tried to strangle him with their IV’s cord, but the best they could do is glare daggers at the taller Gym Leader while their face heated up dangerously.

Kabu wasn’t any better, the redness in his face too noticeable to try and hide it now, and he simply cleared his throat and looked to the side. “Well...I wouldn’t mind – but only if Key’s okay with it.”

_ Don’t fucking look at me like you just did me a favor!? _ Key thought as Raihan discreetly gave them a thumbs up, and they ignored him to look back at the older man. “Y-You don’t have to… I-I mean, I won’t stop you, but…if you really want to...”

“Then it’s settled. I think Manchego will really like it,” Kabu smiled at them, and they had to shy away from his gaze again, their heart fluttering faster than a Cutiefly. 

_ Maybe I hit my head too hard – it almost looked like Kabu was blushing.  _ They whined a little, leaning back into the pillows. “I feel another headache comin’ on…”

“We’ll get outta your hair – for now,” Raihan laughed, and let Coco back on the bed with them. “D’ya want me to come pick you up tomorrow and take you back? Doc said you shouldn’t go back to your place on your own.” His teal eyes slowly trailed over to where Kabu stood. “Or–”

“Y-Yes, that’d be really nice, Raihan,  _ thank you,” _ Key made sure to really put an oomph behind those last words as they gave him a look, one that meant,  _ “If you keep trying to play wingman and make me embarrassed I’ll snap you like a twig.” _

For their sake, Raihan relented, but that didn’t mean that the Skitty-like grin on his face was going to leave anytime soon. “Poggers~, I’ll drop by tomorrow and take you to Turffield, then.” Rotom popped out of his pocket, and hovered over his face. “Gotta go – ‘nother visitor who wants to check out the vault. Later~.” Having said that, he winked, and left the room.

“Poggers…?” Kabu murmured, but gently shook his head. “In any case, once Raihan takes you home I’ll be sure to stop by after tomorrow’s challengers and drop off Manchego’s Luxury Ball.”

Key’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh, the challengers… H-How are you guys going to manage without me?”

“Don’t worry about that, I can always ask Joy to send over a nurse until you recover,” Kabu said with a wave of a hand; he seemed to hesitate for a moment, but looked back at them. “No other nurse can compare to your care, of course, but we can certainly manage. You should just focus on getting better, alright?”

His words roamed around their mind, and they could feel the blood rush to their face again – Arceus, would they ever  _ not _ become a blushing mess around him? Slowly, they nodded, and smiled softly. “A-Alright, then… Thank you.”

“No need. I’ll take my leave now, you should get some rest, but be certain that I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stepped closer to them; a hand came up to rest against their head, and it lingered there for a few seconds as he smiled down at them. “Rest up, Key.”

They felt as if their voice had been caught in the back of their throat, but eventually, they managed to croak out a small, “Th-thank you…”

Even after he left, the feeling of his hand resting against their head, the warm, soft way in which he held them for a couple of seconds – Key couldn’t stop themself from smiling, and giggled quietly as they settled back into the bed, their Pokémon cuddled up to them.

Key was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE REALLY COOKING NOW LADS,,,, i rewrote this chapter like SO MANY TIMES but i'm happy with this result :')


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cannot stop writing pls send help

“Careful now, don’t want you getting hurt again, do we?”

“I’m f-fine…”

Key huffed, and leaned against the door for a moment; they’d finally been discharged from the hospital, so Raihan had kept his promise and accompanied them on the ride back to Turffield. They’d gotten to Motostoke’s train station from Hammerlocke, but seeing as there was no station in Turffield, their only other option was to take a taxi as Key was in no condition to walk all the way there.

As expected, they had protested, their fear of heights too much, but eventually they had to come to terms with it and accept that this was the only way for Key to get back to Turffield without straining their ankle again. Riding with Raihan had been a mistake; as supportive as he was as he held their hand because they were too afraid, he’d taken advantage of the fact that Key kept their eyes shut tightly and had his Rotom snap a couple of pictures of their suffering. Under better conditions, Key would have fought him until he deleted the pictures, but they were still too tired from their injuries, and Raihan never uploaded any photos with Key in them so they relented for now.

“Nice place,” Raihan whistled.

“Shut up, Mr. I-live-in-a-castle,” Key sighed, and unlocked the door, pushing it open with their available hand — their left arm was in a cast, and they had to avoid using it as much as they could for a faster recovery.

“I mean, true, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate the cozy feeling you’ve got goin’ on here!”

Raihan held the door open for Key as they hobbled inside, using their crutch for support to avoid applying any pressure on their ankle. They sighed deeply as soon as they reached the couch, and promptly let themself rest on it; Manchego jumped off their head and onto the soft sofa, while they reached around their bag for the others’ Poké Balls.

“We’re home, everyone.”

They gently tossed the balls in the air as their Pokémon all came out — Turnip and Lemon were overjoyed to be back, as the Joltik immediately hopped off towards her favorite part of the small apartment while Turnip cried out to Key and quickly joined them on the couch, curling up against their wrist. The newest arrival, Coco, stared around the place, brown eyes wide as her nose twitched. Seemingly displeased, Coco started to chitter away, almost as if she was scolding Key and quickly jumped off — to their surprise, she started to sweep the floor with her tail, then ran to the kitchen for a bag so she could start picking up the trash from the floor and promptly throw it away.

“What’s she doing?” Raihan asked, coming to sit down besides them on the couch.

“Ah, I forgot, but Minccino are very particular about cleanliness… I remember back in Unova there was this lady in our apartment building who had, like, five Minccino so she always looked spotless.” Key laughed sheepishly, and called out to Coco. “Sweetie, it’s okay, you don’t have to clean! I can do it when I feel better.”

Coco paused for a second, her big, fluffy tail collected more than a couple of dust Scorbunnies and she sighed before going back to work; needless to say, she wasn’t going to stop until the place was up to her standards of cleanliness, and they might as well let her.

“On second thought, you probably need a clean freak Pokémon,” the gym leader said. “Damn, Sparks, you really live like this?”

“L-Listen I was just  _ too _ busy to clean, and I was gonna do it when we got back from the Wild Area that day! Except, you know...” They motioned to their casted arm.

“Then I guess you’re really gonna have to thank little Coco for giving you a big hand around here - or paw, in her case.” He chuckled, and threw his head back, leaning on the couch as he stretched his legs on the coffee table — Coco immediately jumped up and smacked his feet off the table, angrily squeaking at him until he took his shoes off. “Okay, okay! I hear ya, sheesh!”

“Ha! Even if you’re her favorite, you won’t escape her cleaning wrath,” Key goaded and chuckled; they sighed as they leaned back as well, their headache had certainly gone down, but there was still the occasional twitch of pain inside of their head every now in a while, and Raihan noticed their slight wince of pain.

“Another headache?” He asked, and they nodded slowly.

“It’s not as strong as yesterday, thank Arceus, but  _ man, _ remind me to not hit my head on a boulder ever again…” They joked slightly; Raihan didn’t laugh, though, and they gently placed a hand on his arm. “Hey...we still need to have that talk, right?”

“It’s just…” He sighed deeply, leaning over to rest his arms on his knees as he kept his gaze fixed on the floor, hands clasped together. “If something worse had happened to you, I don’t think I could’ve forgiven myself… Hell, none of this would have happened if I hadn’t left you alone.”

“Raihan…” Key knitted their brows together in concern. “I’m responsible for my own mistakes, okay? I was the one who told you to leave me behind, and I was the one who didn’t stay put and went deeper into the Wild Area.”

“But you were under my care, Key! As long as you stayed in the Wild Area,  _ I  _ should’ve stayed, too!” He finally looked back at them – there was regret and pain reflected in his teal eyes, and they wished they could convince him somehow that they really didn’t fault or resent him. He dropped his gaze once more, “If I’d just done my job...you wouldn’t be so banged up…”

_ Oh, he feels really terrible about this… _

Key made sure to let Turnip rest along with Manchego — gingerly, they reached out to him again, and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly with their good arm. “Maybe if I had just come back with you, this wouldn’t have happened – shouldn’t I share some of the blame, then?”

He turned to look at them, “Key, don’t–”

“Sure, you could have stayed, but I also could have gone back to Hammerlocke with you and then returned to the Wild Area after you were done with your business,” Key continued, and they smiled softly at him. “Raihan, I don’t blame you, and I know you don’t want me to take all of the blame for this, but I’m starting to realize...I’m not the same Key you met a while back.” He gave them a slightly quizzical look, and they squeezed his shoulder gently. “I can take responsibility for myself, but it’s not the end of the world for me – not anymore. If this had happened months ago, I would’ve thought I was the absolute worst person and that it was inevitable for me to make a mistake, because that’s all I could ever see myself as – one big mistake.”

“Key…”

“But that’s not the case anymore; I no longer see myself that way and...I’ve certainly never thought of you like that, either,” Key mused softly. “I’m slowly starting to...truly feel like I’m not shaped by my mistakes, and I don’t want you to feel like this one happening defines all of our friendship.” With a small chuckle, they brought their hand to his cheek and gave him a small pap. “Come on, if I’m learning to grow from my mistakes, shouldn’t the Great Raihan be able to do it, too?”

Slowly, the light returned to Raihan’s teal eyes – he laughed, showing off that iconic fang that his fans loved so much, and to Key’s surprise, he leaned down and hugged them, his long arms surrounding them. “Thanks, Sparks…” He murmured, and planted a small kiss on the side of their head before he returned to hug them some more. “Aaah, sorry, even this big dragon gets soft at times.”

“It’s okay, you’ve seen me cry plenty of times, anyway,” Key joked lightly, and pat his shoulder; they winced a little, though, and they gave his back a small pat to let him know they needed space. “Um, actually, be careful with the hugs...my chest still really hurts…”

“Oh – sorry!” He immediately backed off, and he couldn’t help but stare as Key rubbed their shoulders, grimacing in pain. “Is that, uh, because of Rhydon…”

“Partly, from what the doctor said, but mostly because, well…” They sheepishly avoided his gaze and scratched the side of their face. “I  _ might _ have been binding for too long, a little too frequently…”

The dark skinned man let out a sigh of relief, and he grinned. “Well, at least that wasn’t my fault, so I feel a little less guilty!”

“You...you’re not wrong,” Key exhaled, and slumped on the couch again, groaning as they did. “Man, it’s gonna be  _ such _ a pain, though… It’s probably gonna be a whole month, if not more, of not wearing my binder…”

“Didn’t the doctor say they had to cut it off?”

“Scratch that – gotta get a new binder first, and  _ then _ wait a whole month or more to even wear it.” They couldn’t help but notice the curious glint in Raihan’s eyes, and they arched an eyebrow. “You look like you wanna ask something.”

“It’s a little, um – it’s just –” He tapped his chin in thought, wondering how he should word his question in the best way. “I guess I just don’t...get why you need to wear a binder?”

“It’s not as much of a need but a want, really…” Key blushed slightly, and looked down at their chest. “S-Sometimes I can deal with, um, looking like I have boobs, you know? But some days I don’t wanna see ‘em at all, and I guess I just got used to wearing it often and, well…”

“If it’s too personal, you don’t gotta explain it.”

“No, it’s fine, if it’s you I can...talk about this,” they said, and sighed. “It’s like...when someone looks at me, I want them to see  _ me, _ Key, not a man, or a woman – just me. And, I don’t know, back in Unova my dysphoria was  _ way _ worse but…” They cocked their head to the side and smiled. “It’s weird, and it’s embarrassing that everyone will be able to notice that I have big breasts now, but I hope that doesn’t mean that I’m suddenly not Key anymore.”

“Oh, okay, I think I kinda get it,” Raihan mused with a small grin. “I might not understand all your gender thoughts, but I guess it’s like… Hey, if I wanna wear a skirt because they’re comfortable and my legs look  _ great _ in ‘em, that doesn’t suddenly change who I am.”

“Something like that?” Key giggled. “I think...maybe I was just used to rejecting anything that would ruin this image I had of myself but, then again, even without my binder I can still be me, right? Even if I look a little different for a little bit of time, I’m still my nonbinary self.”

“And you make of it whatever you want, you know,” Raihan added. “Who’s to say you can’t change your own image to whatever makes you feel comfortable, still?”

“Huh, I didn’t know how to put it into words, but that’s it… You might just be the perfect ally, you know!”

“How d’yknow I’m  _ not _ a part of the community myself? I mean, look at me, with this face it’d be a shame if I didn’t get love from all around!” He suddenly gasped and brought Rotom out. “Speaking of my face, I need to update my page today – gotta get those sweet clicks before challengers start showin’ up at the gym tomorrow!”

“Man, I miss my phone…” Key sighed, and the Dragon gym leader made a face.

“That old brick you called a smartphone?”

“Shut up! I had over three hundred hours on Pokémon Crossing: Pocket Camp and now it’s all gone – poof! Goodbye to my highly leveled campsite and exclusive seasonal items…” They fake cried, and pretended to wipe a tear away. “Okay, in all honesty, it does suck having lost all my progress there but it just majorly  _ sucks _ not having a phone. And you’re  _ sure _ that there’s absolutely no way to salvage it?”

“Nope~, that fall and then being submerged in water really put an end to it,” Raihan mentioned, scrolling through his Pokégram absentmindedly. “But hey there can be something good about this! At least now you have  _ no _ excuse not to get a Rotom phone!”

“Didn’t I say that I would get one only if you got it for me?” They teased and chuckled. “Surely you wouldn’t have any issues with getting your hands on one!”

“Hmm…” The gym leader hummed to himself, a glint in his eye. “Naw, if I asked for a free Rotom phone they’d definitely give me one, but that’s not really necessary right now.”

Key arched an eyebrow — he was definitely hiding something with the way he just said that. “You’re being suspicious…”

“Who? Me? Look into my eyes, Sparks, nothin’ but honesty in them!” For good measure, he pushed his face obnoxiously close to them before they shoved him away. “Did you get a good look~? Maybe I should show you again.”

“Enough, you weirdo!” Key chuckled, and watched as Rotom hovered over the tall man’s face, buzzing away. “Let me guess, you gotta go?”

“Right as ever my short Unovan friend,” Raihan mused as Rotom returned to his pocket. “I’d love to stay and chat some more, but I’ve gotta get some trainin’ done since I’ll finally get to go all out tomorrow! I hope you’ll watch my match~!” He grinned and threw out a peace sign, and Key smiled.

“Of course, not like I have much else to do with my arm and foot like this — I’ll make sure Coco is cheering for you!”

“Very much appreciated— don’t get up, I can walk myself to the door, and your ankle still needs to rest. I’ll check in with you later!”

Key waved goodbye at him from the couch as he made sure to close the door behind him, though they cocked their head to the side. “How’s he going to check in on me, I don’t have a phone… Ah, whatever… I’m kinda sleepy now…” They stretched a little, not too much since there were still aches in their body, and they yawned; they’d gotten rest at the hospital but still, just being up was exhausting, and they felt like taking a quick nap. Not like they really had anything else to do for the moment – Coco was still cleaning around the living room and kitchen, so Key made sure to give Turnip and Manchego a pat on the head before they slowly got up from the couch.

Lemon jumped on their shoulder, and they smiled at the little bug. “I’m gonna nap for a little, hold down the fort while I sleep?” They chuckled as Lemon sparked in content, and proceeded to hop towards the living room where she could keep an eye on the other Pokémon, always acting like the reliable big sister despite being the smallest of the team. Using their crutch, Key made their way to their room and to their bed – the feeling of their soft mattress on their back was almost heavenly, and they exhaled. Not that the hospital bed was uncomfortable, but there really was no comparison between that and the bed that Key’s come to know and love since they arrived to Galar.

They made sure to be careful when settling under the covers, not wanting to leave their ankle in a weird position or apply too much pressure to their fractured arm – they couldn’t help but think about how much of a hassle it was, but they didn’t want to risk an even worse injury. As they dozed off, their eyelids becoming heavier and heavier by the second, they thought back to Kabu, and they smiled softly as they drifted off to sleep.

––

Kabu hated to admit how nervous he felt; it was a different type of anxiety from the one that he felt before a match, or when the Champion’s Cup was just around the corner. His heart pounded against his ribcage, and no matter how much he fidgeted with the end of his neck towel, the anxious energy coursing through his body wouldn’t leave him. He couldn’t help but feel a little silly, he was an older man, after all, he was hardly some highschool boy experiencing infatuation for the first time in his life, but he might as well have been.

If he was being honest, it had been far too long since he had last concerned himself with matters of the heart – it was scary, in a way he couldn’t describe, scarier than when he’d left Hoenn behind for a whole other region with nothing but an invitation, not knowing if he could actually make a name for himself in Galar. Of course, Kabu had worked harder than most to get where he was now, but this was way different than being a trainer and gym leader – he could handle Pokémon battles, he knew them perfectly, but his newfound feelings for Key were throwing everything into a loop.

The mere thought of them sent his heart on a pace faster than a Rapidash’s trot, and he breathed deeply; it wouldn’t do for him to mess up and do something recklessly ridiculous like suddenly confessing his feelings to Key. No – the two might still not be at a point where he could be able to figure out what’s going on in their head, but he felt close enough to them to know that Key didn’t need the extra weight of his feelings shoved onto them, and he would never do that to them, either. They were still dealing with the dredges of their painful past, but Kabu could see how much they’d grown in a couple of months, and he hoped that Key would someday leave their shell entirely to live their best life – but he couldn’t burden them with his unnecessary feelings.

Easier said than done, of course; the fresh Turffield air helped clear his head, though, as he continued to walk along the dirt road, carrying two bags in one hand. Raihan had stopped by Motostoke before leaving for Hammerlocke, just to let the old man know that Key was home and that they were feeling a little better, though the tall gym leader didn’t pass up the opportunity to try and wrench  _ anything _ out of the older man – Kabu felt that even though he hadn’t said a word about his feelings, Raihan already  _ knew,  _ but he also trusted the Hammerlocke gym leader to be discreet about it.

Maybe.

As it was, Kabu actually owed Raihan a favor now, one that rested inside one of the bags that he carried with him as he walked, so he could only hope that Raihan wouldn’t put him in a tough spot when it was time to repay the favor. He shook his head gently – no use thinking about it at the moment.

“Oh – Kabu!” A familiar voice called out, and he turned to the fields to see Milo’s smiling face as he waved to him. “Didn’t expect to see you! What brings you to Turffield today?”

“Hello to you too, Milo,” Kabu chuckled as he stepped closer; the Turffield gym leader was surrounded by his flock of Wooloo, as usual, as he leaned against the tilling hoe in his hands. “It’s not business, if that’s what you want to know, I thought to pay Key a visit since they’re out of the hospital now.”

“Oh no! What happened to them? Are they okay now?” Milo asked, concern reflected in his bright green eyes.

“Hopefully they’re doing better, they  _ did _ injure themself quite a lot…” Kabu explained, and began to fidget with the ends of his towel again. “They got lost in the Wild Area for a couple of hours.”

“Ah! So the report on the League news was about them?”

“I wasn’t aware that it warranted enough attention to be on the news...”

“It was just an article on their website, nothin’ like appearing on the telly or something,” Milo said, fixing his sun hat on his head. “Just a report that it happened near the Dusty Bowl, I think? I guess they mostly just put it out to remind people not to take the Wild Area too lightly!”

Kabu held his chin in thought, eyebrows slightly knitted together – he hoped it didn’t mention Key, he recalled just how uncomfortable attention made them feel, and it would bother them especially if it was about an accident they had. Maybe he could bring it up with them, not letting them know felt a little like lying, and he certainly didn’t want to keep anything from them again – aside from his own feelings, of course.

“Ah!” Milo gasped, breaking the older man out of his thoughts. “If you’re going to see them, would it be alright if I gave you a couple of apples so you can hand them over to Key on my behalf? Like a ‘get well soon’ gift!”

“I think they would really appreciate that,” Kabu smiled softly.

“Tell ‘em that I say hi! Oh, and please let them know that if they need anything they can always ask me for help!”

Kabu nodded, and waved at Milo, apples already inside one of the bags he carried as he started to make his way to their place again. Knowing that Milo liked Key enough to offer them a hand made him feel reassured – sure, it was the gentle farmer’s nature to always lend a hand when someone needed it, but knowing that Milo had already helped out Key months ago and thought kindly about them made him feel better. He wondered if the nurse was even aware of how many people truly cared about their wellbeing, not just him and his trainers at the stadium, but the other people in Galar that they’ve come to know – he hoped they did realize it.

He remembered the way to their apartment building from the time he’d walked them home, and recalled them saying that they lived on the second floor. Still, he hesitated – would it be too much if he just showed up unannounced? Going to visit them at the infirmary in the stadium was one thing, but showing up outside of their place out of nowhere, he had to wonder if he wasn’t crossing some sort of forbidden line that he wasn’t supposed to even toe. If his presence made them uncomfortable he would leave, of course, but a part of him hoped that he would be able to stay by their side, even if just for a little…

“Come on, no use hesitating about it now, Kabu.” He psyched himself up, taking a deep breath before he started to walk up the stairs towards the second floor where they lived. Every step he took just made his heartbeat seem louder against his eardrums, and he had to take a moment to take a deep breath as he stood outside. He brought a hand up and gently knocked on the door a couple of times; he considered calling out to them, but decided not to, and simply waited.

_ “Ah — coming!” _

——

There was a knock at the door — Key’s eyes slowly blinked open, their head buried in pillows as they brought a hand up to rub the stupor out of their eyes. With a yawn, they sat up, and rubbed their eyes some more; that nap had been good for them, all things considered! At the very least, their headache was gone, even if they did have to sleep in a bit of an awkward position due to their casted arm and their bandaged ankle, but they would be a good nurse and count their blessings and simply be thankful that their head wasn’t pounding anymore.

Key’s dazed brain had to register that thought again —  _ someone was knocking at the door. _ They had to wonder who it was, but for now the best they could do was shout out, “Ah — coming!” They slipped off the bed, grabbing their crutch before getting up, and started to make their way to the living room. Coco had certainly kept herself busy while they were knocked out, the little Minccino was neatly stacking some of Key’s books on the coffee table, and they had to giggle. “At this rate I feel like I have to pay you for your services, Coco.”

The Chinchilla Pokémon squeaked at them, a proud look on her face as Key reached down to scratch behind her ears before they started to make their way to the door again. Arceus, they were slower than they wanted to be, but then again, it’d be no use if they rushed for something as answering the door and injured themself any further — not when they were finally starting to realize just how much it affected the people that cared about them. It was still a strange feeling, almost foreign, knowing that people cared about them and feeling like they actually deserved it — of course it would be strange, considering that they had lived most of their life believing themself to be the person that their father said they were, but realizing that he was wrong, finally truly internalizing it...it was cathartic. It still felt strange, and they were sure it would take them a little longer until they were completely okay with the thought, but it still felt like progress!

Finally they reached the door, and they fussed with the knob for a little before they finally got it open, and Key immediately felt like they should’ve at least taken a look at themself in the mirror before answering the door — Kabu stood there, and they felt like their heart was going to burst. They had completely forgotten that he had told them he would stop by — why had they been so concerned about their Pokémon Crossing progress when the matter of Kabu coming over to their place was way more important!? Was it their mind’s way of trying to compartmentalize things? If so, it was doing a lousy job, and they suddenly felt super self conscious about their current outfit — a pair of sports shorts,  _ one _ sock since their other foot was bandaged, and a bright yellow Pikachu shirt that, thankfully, was large enough to not hug their body, but their sports bra certainly did not hug their breasts like a binder did. The doctor had told them that wearing a sports bra that wasn’t  _ too _ tight was okay, seeing as Key told her that they very well couldn’t just walk around without any sort of support — they slightly shuddered at the thought of the back pain that their heavy breasts would bring.

_ You’re worried about back pain and tiddies when your ribs are bruised? Arceus, Key, get it together. _

“Ah, s-sir! I forgot you were stopping by…” Key finally said, a small sheepish smile on their features, though not without a slight blushed that tinged their cheeks.

Kabu simply smiled, that soft, easy smile that made their stomach feel like they had just swallowed a bunch of Butterfree and they were all fluttering around inside. “I can come back later?”

“Nononono! It’s okay — pl-please come in!” They stammered, carefully stepping aside so that he could come inside. They couldn’t help but notice his attire as he walked by; he wasn’t in his gym leader uniform, rather, he opted for another set of sporty-looking clothes that certainly hugged his figure in a rather tantalizing way. Key hoped they weren’t being a creep, checking out their boss like this, but it was hard not to when this was the first time that they saw him in a comfortable pair of joggers–

_ EYES UP, KEY!!! Control yourself! _

They teared their gaze away from his back as they turned to fuss with the door – doing things with one hand was more annoying than they initially thought, but they would be able to manage. Leaning on their crutch for support, Key started to carefully hobble over to their couch, eager to sit down as they had terrible balance and they weren’t looking forward to falling on their face in front of Kabu. With a sigh of relief, they sat down, and they couldn’t help but notice the bags that Kabu was carrying in a hand – or the way that he sort of lingered as he gazed around the place, and Key realized that this was the first time that he had ever been inside of their apartment.

Arceus, save them.

Kabu himself seemed to notice that he had been looking around for a little too long, as he suddenly startled and shook his head, turning his gaze back to Key. “I hope my visit isn’t too sudden, but I wanted to check up on you and bring some things over!”

He brought  _ gifts? _ Like, get-well-soon gifts? He certainly wasn’t making this easy on their frail heart, still, Key had to persevere; no matter how close they felt to him now, there was still no way in all the regions that they would actually confess their romantic feelings for him, and they intended to keep it that way.

For now, they smiled, and they would be lying if they said that they weren’t curious to see what he brought. “That’s really thoughtful of you, sir.” Maybe they were still a little delirious, as they couldn’t help but notice the way his hand immediately began to fidget with the end of his neck towel – that one thing hadn’t changed in his attire, and Key thought it was cute.

“Ah – we’re outside of work, Key, no need to be so formal.”

Now they really couldn’t stop the rush of blood that painted their face red – damn him and his infuriatingly polite, innocent way of saying things. Feeling like their face was about to boil over, they looked away and nodded, maybe a little more forceful than they needed to.

For their sake, Kabu continued, and sat down next to them, not too close, but not too far, either, as he set the bags down on the coffee table where Coco had just finished rearranging their stack of books. The little Minccino wouldn’t give him any respite, though, as she immediately jumped down and started to squeak at him, brushing her tail over his shoes as he arched an eyebrow, and Key became flustered.

“A-Ah, sorry! I th-think she wants you to take your shoes off…? She did the same to Raihan; I forgot that Minccino are known to be clean freaks, so she’s probably just trying to keep the place neat since she just cleaned it,” Key explained with a small laugh, and to their relief, Kabu gave a chuckle of his own as well.

“How rude of me, do forgive me, Coco,” he said and slipped off his shoes; Coco grabbed them with her paws and took them back to the entrance, where Kabu noticed that she had set Key’s shoes as well. “I do this back at my own place, the old Hoenn habits are hard to break, but it completely slipped my mind this time.” He gave another easy chuckle. “Maybe my age is getting to me.”

“I sure hope not.” Key immediately slapped a hand over their mouth – had they really just said that!? As if their face needed to be any redder than it already was, and they immediately bowed to apologize. “S-Sorry for saying something weird! I-I just think, um, y-you still have a long road ahead as a gym leader! Hopefully a long, long one!”

_ Oh my Arceus, Key, stop talking. _

Again, to their relief, he simply gave a small smile and an easy laugh. “It’s quite alright, I really do appreciate you wishing well upon my wellbeing!” Kabu cleared his throat slightly, and reached for one of the bags he’d brought. “Ah, that’s right, I ran into Milo on my way here and he asked me to deliver these to you,” he mentioned, and pulled out a small basket of delicious looking apples.

“Milo did!? Oh, he didn’t have to...that’s so sweet of him…” Key gingerly took the basket from his hands, and they leaned a little closer, eyes closed – the apples gave off a pleasant, sweet smell, and the gesture from the Grass type gym leader truly did warm their heart. Maybe they could bake something for him in return, once their arm got better, of course. “I’ll be sure to thank him next time I see him!”

“I’m glad; I do hope you realize how many people really care about you, Key,” Kabu mused, more to himself than anything, but he didn’t give them time to reply as he brought out another thing from inside the bag – a lustrous, black Poké Ball with golden accents around its spherical surface. “Here, just like I promised, one Luxury Ball for Manchego.”

The amazement was pretty clear on Key’s face, eyes wide as they carefully reached out to take it; they paused for a moment, their fingers gingerly graced the surface of the Luxury Ball as they looked back up at Kabu, who nodded and motioned for them to take it. So they did, and they turned the polished ball in their hand – they’d only seen Luxury Balls from afar at shops and such, but to actually  _ hold _ one?

“My, Manchego sure is spoiled…” Key laughed softly, and smiled. “Thank you so much, are you really sure it’s okay?”

“Please, think nothing of it.” Kabu frowned, and shook his head. “No, wait, that came out wrong– I didn’t mean to say that this is nothing, I’m glad to be able to do this for you and Manchego – ah! But if it makes you uncomfortable…”

“No, no! It’s f-fine!” Key could feel their face become flushed again. “I kn-know what you meant...and it d-doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable! I just know how expensive they are and, well…”

“Well, I  _ am _ a Gym Leader, so…” Kabu chuckled and ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. “I’m not about to complain about the perks that come with it.”

They laughed, and set the Luxury Ball on the table, “Manchego’s still asleep, so I’ll have to wait until he’s awake enough to go into his new ball – I’m really grateful!”

Kabu played with the end of his towel some more, a bit of a blush dusted his face pink. “There’s, ah, one more thing that I thought you might need.”

_ There’s more!? _ Key’s heart raced against their chest, though they did their best to keep it together as Kabu reached for the smaller bag, and soon enough brought out a small, flat box and held it up to them.

“I’ll have to be honest, this is as much from Raihan as it is from me, so I can’t take all the credit,” he hummed, an easy smile on his lips as Key took the box from him. “I’m sure you’ll like it.”

_ It’s also from Raihan?  _

Key gently set the box on their lap, and touched the top for a couple of seconds before they opened it – as soon as they lifted the lid from the box, a small, red rectangular shape hovered in front of their face, and they gasped with recognition.

“Is this…!?” They reached out to it. “Oh, Arceus, a Rotom phone? For me!?” The Rotom phone hovered over them, displaying a couple of messages on its screen as it greeted them.

_ “Zzzzt, hello! I’m your new Rotom phone! Pleazzzed to meet you!” _

“What a cute voice…!” Key squealed, eyes bright with amazement and wonder as they gently took Rotom into their hand; curious, they turned it around, and noticed that it’s appearance was different from Raihan’s – their Rotom had the familiar patterns of a Sizzlipede’s heat marks, and Key felt as if their heart was about to explode. “It looks like Turnip!”

Kabu chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Raihan got the phone, he told me that you were in desperate need of an upgrade.”

“Of course he would say that, he hated my old phone.”

“I, um, chose the case for it…” He started to say, a little bashful. “Raihan said I should just go with whatever you would like best, and I thought about it for a long time but came to the conclusion that a Sizzlipede case would put a smile on your face – though I do hope it’s not too biased from my part!”

“Of course not! I  _ love _ it!” Before they could even think about it, Key threw their arms around Kabu and hugged him; he was warm, just like the other times when they had embraced each other, and he had a nice scent, too...like a cozy hearth or a fireplace… Arceus, they were back to having dangerous thoughts, and so they pulled away, though not without grinning as they continued to look down at their new Rotom phone. “Thank you so much...really! Turnip~, come here! Here boy, my new Rotom phone looks like you!” They called out for the little fireworm; soon enough, Turnip crawled his way into the living room, and immediately perked up when he saw Kabu, quickly scrambling his way up the couch and into his lap, as he cried out happily to the older man and wiggled his feet in the air.

“Wow, he’s grown so much since I last saw him!” Kabu fawned over the baby worm, easily bringing him up to his hand and laughed as Turnip nuzzled his face. “Little guy looks like he’s happy to see me.”

“Of course he is! Turnip is always excited when he gets to see you or Yakeru,” Key giggled, and reached out to pet the Sizzlipede in question. “Maybe it’s because you were also there when he hatched? It could be that…” They felt their face redden again, and they bit down on their lower lip, heart beating faster, “I-It could be that he thinks you’re, like, his dad?”

This time it was Kabu’s turn to blush – his usually neutral complexion turned bright red, and one hand came up to fidget with a strand of his hair, the other still holding Turnip up gently as his gaze veered to one side. Key panicked for a second, thinking that they might’ve gone too far with that comment, but their anxious thoughts began to dwindle down the moment that they spotted a smile on the older man’s face, one that he was trying to hide, and it made their heart flip. For such a serious looking old man, Kabu had his cute moments, and being able to see them firsthand…

“Ah– well–” Kabu cleared his throat, and gently brought Turnip up to his chest, looking down at him. “I wouldn’t mind that…” Before Key was able to say anything, Kabu stood up, still cradling Turnip in his arms as he said, “Have you eaten yet? I might have been too forward, but I did bring over some sushi in case you were hungry. I just, um, assumed you wouldn’t be able to go out with your ankle like that and–” He stopped himself from rambling, and sighed. “Sorry, it might be too much–”

Once more, he stopped mid-sentence, though this time it was because Key reached over and gently held his hand, giving him a bit of a squeeze as they grinned up at him.

“Sushi sounds great! I  _ am _ a little hungry!”

To Key’s surprise, Kabu didn’t pull his hand away – rather, he held their hand back, and he helped them stand, keeping a strong grasp on them to make sure they wouldn’t fall. He smiled back at them, his grey eyes full of warmth as he gingerly placed Turnip on their shoulder – his hand brushed away the hair from their eyes, as he gently tucked a strand behind their ear.

The moment was broken by Manchego’s cries of hunger, and Key pulled away, a smile on their face as they turned to look at the Snom. “Oh, good, you’re up. Just in time for lunch!”

“Here, I’ll set the table for us,” Kabu said; he reached down for Manchego, and perched him on top of Key’s head, where he usually was. He was about to pull away, but Key tugged on his sleeve, keeping a soft grip on his shirt as they bashfully looked down, face red.

“C-Could you...help me walk to the table… I really don’t wanna trip and fall…” They mumbled, voice barely above a whisper as they said this, but Kabu nodded.

“Of course – hold on tight.” He held their side against him, helping to keep them steady as they walked the small distance towards the kitchen.

It took less than a minute, honestly, but Key treasured every second of being held by him like this – he was so warm, and so strong and gentle at the same time…

They felt a little silly for thinking that they never wanted to let go; their heart was overflowing with so many warm and fuzzy emotions that they felt like they were going to burst, but they stayed strong, and kept a lid on it. It wouldn’t do for Key to ruin the moment between them by doing something like confessing their feelings for him – he didn’t need that. Even if he was soft and caring with them right now, Key knew that it was more out of respect and care for them rather than any romantic feelings. After all, the mere concept of Kabu returning their feelings was ridiculous to them…

So they simply smiled, and promised to keep this moment deep within their heart as he let go and helped them sit down. Manchego pulled on their hair, probably annoyed that Key wasn’t paying any attention to him, but they simply laughed to themself–

_ Knock knock knock! _

Both Key and Kabu turned to look at the door, as the former arched an eyebrow, curious. “It’s too soon for Raihan to be back…”

“I’ll get that, you stay here,” Kabu said, and made his way towards the door.

Key wasn’t expecting to see a familiar freckled face with long, pink hair standing there, and their eyes widened in surprise. Lucy noticed them, and a smile painted itself across her face, brown eyes shining with relief.

“Key…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have! a visitor! :DDDD lucy was supposed to visit galar MUCH earlier but i, uh, forgot. so i'm just tying that in now!  
> also i don't care about spoiling you guys for this but PLEASE know lucy is not here to cause any tension or shenanigans, she really was concerned about key bc they wouldnt answer their phone (bc it was dead) so she flew out to make sure they were okay. so please no lucy hate she really is just a very special person to key ;w;


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're cookin da good food........stay at the end for a couple of pictures! <3 as always thank you for reading!

Whatever notion of relief and ease that was present on Lucy’s features quickly disappeared when she saw the cast on Key’s arm, along with their bandaged ankle and a couple of scratches on their face. Surprisingly, though, Lucy’s freckled face smiled, eyes closed, as she left her bags by the entrance – Kabu himself thought that she looked pretty happy to see the nurse, but Key’s expression became one of nervousness, eyes wide, and they put their hands up as Lucy began to stride towards them.

“Wait–”

“Just _what_ sort of trouble did you get into this time!?”

The pink-haired woman stood in front of Key, hands on her hips as she looked down at them, and Key began to fidget anxiously with their fingers. Kabu stiffened up – did he need to step in? Clearly the two knew each other, the taller woman knew where they lived and she recognized them, but the way that she had just barged inside to confront Key did make him a little nervous. 

A deep feeling of protection rose inside Kabu’s chest as he quickly stepped in between the two. “Excuse me, I do hope there’s not a problem here,” he said, having to stare up at Lucy – how _tall_ was she? She easily towered over both him and Key in a way that reminded him of Raihan; still, he remained fixed there, expression neutral as a hand rested on Key’s shoulder reassuringly.

The tall woman arched an eyebrow, her brown eyes studied the older man carefully, before she gasped quietly and smiled sheepishly. “Oh – I’m so sorry! I must look like a total lunatic right now~.” She cleared her throat, and extended a hand towards him. “My name’s Lucy, I’m Key’s friend from Unova!” Her voice was chipper and melodic, a grin on her face that reminded Kabu of all the Skitty he constantly saw back in Hoenn.

Next to him, Key let out a chortle, much to his confusion, and they looked up at the taller woman. “You could’ve started with that? Are you trying to be a bad cop now or something?” They gave Kabu’s hand on their shoulder a pat before he looked at them. “Thanks, sir, but don’t worry – she’s my friend, the one I told you about before.”

_Oh._

Kabu could feel his face heat up slightly in embarrassment, and he quickly grasped Lucy’s hand in his as he greeted her. “Do forgive me for that,” he cleared his throat, and tried to get his heartbeat under control. “I’m Kabu – Motostoke Gym Leader and Key’s boss at the stadium. Apologies for stepping in like that, here I thought that they were in some sort of trouble.”

“Well, depending on their explanation for their injuries, they might still be in the hot seat,” Lucy joked, and glanced back at Key, an inquisitive look on her face. “So _this_ is Mr. Kabu~? It’s so nice finally putting a face to the name!” Immediately, Key’s face reddened, they pouted and furrowed their brows together in a way that Kabu couldn’t help but think was quite adorable.

“Lucy–”

Key’s protest came a little too late, the pink haired trainer already had her hands clasped together with a big grin on her face as she chimed, “Oh, I’ve heard _so_ much about you from Key!”

“Only good things, I hope,” Kabu chuckled, and the smile on Lucy’s face only became wider.

“Absolutely! Anytime I called to ask how they were doing, it was nothing but praises and words of admiration for you–” _Thump!_ Lucy was cut off mid-sentence as a familiar Snom softly hit her on the face, and it took only one look to know that Key had thrown Manchego at her to get her to stop talking – and it worked, as Lucy gasped and took the Snom into her hands. “You must be Manchego~! Oh, you’re _sooooo_ cute~!” She ignored Manchego’s angry cries as she continued to fawn over him, before her gaze fell on Turnip, Lemon and Coco respectively — she gasped loudly, eyes bright, and she squealed, _“The babies!”_

Lucy quickly entertained herself as she fawned over the small Pokémon, holding them in her arms as she cooed at them and gave them kisses. Key sighed next to Kabu, their face a deep shade of red, he noticed, and he felt a pang of concern inside of his chest.

“Are you okay?” He asked, taking a seat next to them as they startled a little bit; it honestly had been a while since they had last acted bashful around him, especially after all the moments they had shared together lately, such as when he had held them against him to help them walk. He tried not to think too much about how soft they felt against him, or the way that his hand perfectly hugged the rolls underneath their shirt — was that weird? It probably was, Kabu didn’t know if Key was self conscious about their body, but he thought they really shouldn’t be. He briefly recalled when Key had confessed to having lied about their athleticism, though he really didn’t mind then, and he certainly did not mind now; he thought they were perfect in every way.

Arceus, now his mind was beginning to wander, so he quickly brought himself back to earth, and internally chastised himself for looking at Key in that way.

Key shook their head, and smiled sheepishly. “I’m s-sorry, Lucy can say some crazy things out of context.”

He arched an eyebrow at this. “Well...I’m flattered that you would mention me to your longtime friend, you know.”

To that, their face quickly became red all over again, and they fidgeted with the hem of their shirt for a couple of seconds. “I-I mean, of course I w-would...you helped me out a lot,” they mused, eyes looking to one side. “Actually...now that I think about it… Milo and Nessa _might_ have told me that you sometimes mentioned m-me when you were with them…”

Now it was Kabu’s turn to become bright red — damn it, that had completely slipped his mind, but he didn’t think that Milo or Nessa would ever actually mention that to Key. Despite the timid look on their face, Kabu caught the faintest, playful smile as they covered their mouth with a hand; teasing him after being teased themself? He gave a chuckle at that, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, so we’ve both been caught red-handed, it seems.”

“I can only hope you said good things about me?”

“Of course, you’ve been exceptional at work,” he mused, the corners of his eyes creased as he smiled at the slightly bashful look on their face — it seemed like Key wasn’t ready just yet to fully accept compliments.

“When did you get a Minccino? _Wait_ — no! No more cute Pokémon distractions!” Lucy exclaimed, and made her way back to the table, Key’s Pokémon still cradled in her arms. “You still have to tell me what the hell happened! I only flew all the way out here because you wouldn’t answer your phone and I feared for the worst — don’t get me wrong, thank Arceus that I found you here, but these injuries? Key, you really know how to give someone a heart attack…”

“Sorry… My phone is pretty much dead, so that’s why...” Key mumbled, and tapped their fingers against the table as Lucy joined them and Kabu at the table, sitting right across from him; the Pokémon in her arms quickly wriggled free, all except for Coco who appreciated the soft head scratches, but the Bug Pokémon quickly made their way back to Key. “It’s, um, it’s a bit of a long story…”

“I have time.” Lucy folded her arms over her chest. “I’m all ears.”

Kabu could _feel_ the nervousness oozing off of Key’s body; again he thought about intervening, but he opted not to. Himself and Raihan had already lectured them about their recklessness — if Lucy did the same, he would completely understand and find it reasonable.

Key hummed a little, as if in thought, a hand over Manchego’s cool ice shell, before they said, “I _might_ have, um, jumped in front of a wild Pokémon’s attack to protect Coco, the um, Minccino there? And _maaaaybe_ that gave me a fractured arm — oh b-but the ankle sprain was from when I fell from a cliff and almost drowned in a lake!”

Wait — did they just say that they almost _drowned?_

“You _what!?”_ Kabu and Lucy exclaimed at the same time, though it was the pink haired woman who quickly reached over and took Key’s face into her hands, pinching their cheeks as they could only whine in protest. 

“Are you an idiot!? What made you _think_ you could take a Pokémon’s attack!?”

“You fell into a _lake?”_ Kabu questioned, brows knitted together in concern — Key avoided both his gaze and Lucy’s, as they sheepishly turned to one side.

“Like, n-not on purpose...falling into the lake, that is, I-I did throw myself in front of that Rhydon to protect Coco—“

“A RHYDON!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?” Lucy groaned and shook Key by their shoulders. “It’s a damn miracle that you’re not dead! What were you thinking!?”

Kabu pinched the bridge of his nose — he and Key had already talked about this back at the hospital, he had already shared with them what he thought and Key had listened. But finding out that they almost died not once, but _twice_ in the Wild Area? He didn’t get upset often, but this definitely frustrated him, and he sighed. “Key, is your falling into a lake somehow related to protecting Coco from wild Pokémon?” It was just a guess, but judging by the way that Key tensed up and pursed their lips together — it told him everything he needed to know.

Lucy turned to look at the older man, then back to Key, and then back to him again before she sighed. “I take it you had already lectured this dummy?” She asked, and Kabu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as his hand came up to fidget with the end of his towel.

“I did, but you _may_ need to lecture them yourself as their childhood friend,” he murmured.

“Wh– That’s not fair!” Key exclaimed, a pout on their lips. “You two have only known each other for a couple of minutes and you’re already teaming up against me?”

“Yes.” Kabu and Lucy answered simultaneously, eyes wide as they stared at each other before the two lightly chuckled. Key groaned in defeat, gently resting their head on the table as Lucy rested her face on her hands.

“I was worried, but at the very least I’m glad that there’s someone here in Galar who can let you know when you’re being a reckless dumbass,” she giggled, and turned her brown eyes on Kabu. “Thank you, Mr. Kabu–”

“Ah, just Kabu is fine.”

“Well then, thank you, Kabu, for helping out my sweet, idiotic, reckless friend.” His gaze fell downward; he wanted to tell Lucy that Key would be in much better state if he had just been there to protect them earlier, they should’ve never gotten hurt in the Wild Area, and even if Key told him that it wasn’t his fault, he still couldn’t rid himself of the deep feeling of frustration that settled within him at having failed to protect them sooner. Lucy, however, was keen and observant, and she quickly picked up on his slight change in demeanor as she spoke up, “Please, don’t fault yourself — believe me, I’ve been telling them for _years_ not to be reckless about their own wellbeing and clearly that didn’t work.”

Kabu couldn’t help but wonder what other sort of trouble Key had gotten into back in Unova — the first day they met they’d already gotten a burn on their wrist from trying to help a Carkol, and the tips of their fingers were only gaining more little scars here and there from when they tended to the Fire type Pokémon in the gym and got slightly burned. Now, with a fractured arm and a sprained ankle, not to mention the hit they got to the back of their head; he wondered if there was a limit to the lengths that Key would go to to protect Pokémon from harm. If there was one, Kabu could only hope he could be by their side to keep them from hurting themself any further.

“I suppose I have you to thank for looking after them all these years,” Kabu mused, and smiled at Lucy.

She smiled back, her brown eyes sincere with gratitude. “Well, I’m only here for a couple of days at best, so I’ll leave them in your care after I leave, Kabu~.”

Key huffed, clearly embarrassed about how much the two were fussing over their wellbeing, and they tapped their fingers against the table. “I’m happy you guys are bonding over embarrassing me, but you know, Lucy, we _were_ about to eat before you barged in and pinched my cheeks.”

“Aw, admit it, you missed me squeezing your face like this~,” Lucy cooed as she did, holding Key’s face with one hand as she laughed.

“M-Maybe! I’ll never tell you!” Key teased back, an easy laugh rising from their throat, and though it wasn’t uncommon for Key to chuckle around Kabu, their laughter this time was so different from the ones he had heard.

_It makes sense — Lucy is their childhood friend, they trust her like no one else._

It was a rational thought, and the truth, but Kabu couldn’t stop the feeling that rose within his chest — Arceus, was this jealousy? It was a silly thing to feel, he thought; of course Key would be so at ease around their longtime friend and previous romantic partner, he would be the same if he encountered Juan these days. Still, he hoped that one day they would trust him the same way, and that they would get to hear this melodious laughter coming from them again — only this time, Kabu would be the one who would make them smile like that.

He shook his head lightly, dismissing this train of thought. “I daresay the sushi I brought will be enough?”

“Oh, don’t worry about feeding me, I had to buy something to eat as soon as I landed in Wyndon — I was _starving,”_ Lucy explained, and yawned, stretching her long limbs as she did — she definitely reminded Kabu of a Skitty the more time he spent with her. “Plus, now that all the rush from having to call Key a dumbass wore off, the jet lag is hitting me _pretty_ hard…”

Key winced, “Oof, yeah — it took me a couple of days for my jet lag to finally wear off.” They had to hold Manchego back as Kabu handed them some sushi, and they looked up at Lucy. “You have a place to stay?”

“Of course, I’m already here,” Lucy said and Key chuckled.

“We can share a bed like the old times!” Key mentioned — okay, now Kabu was definitely jealous.

“It’s okay, I’ll take your couch, you need all the space in your bed for that arm and ankle of yours to be comfortable,” Lucy replied.

“Aw.” Key pouted slightly. “You’re right...it’s just been so long since I slept hugging someone…”

Kabu nearly choked on his piece of sushi — they weren’t making this any easier for him. He couldn’t even reply to that, he would definitely be crossing some boundaries if he did, and his relationship to Key was purely platonic, and certainly not close enough to even joke like that.

_Arceus, help me, what am I even thinking? I’m fifty-six not twenty…_

Lucy, however, was observant of every little twitch and tension that Kabu displayed whenever Key would make a comment like that, the gears turned in her head as she grinned. “Well, even though I’m gonna be here a couple of days, I think you should still stop by, Kabu! I’m certain receiving your help would make Key very happy!”

“Luuuucy!” Key whined loudly, face red as they avoided eye contact with Kabu at all costs.

Kabu could recognize the line that Lucy had casted his way — perhaps he didn’t need to be jealous of her in the slightest. With a nod, he ran a hand through his short hair and said, “I can certainly manage that. It’d be good to get to know one of Key’s friends better!”

“Oh, Arceus save me…” Key mumbled into their hands, earning a chuckle from both Lucy and Kabu.

As they shared this meal together, Kabu couldn’t ignore the close bond that Lucy and Key displayed while chatting at the table — Key was like a different person, one that he had gotten glimpses of here and there, their guard completely down in the presence of someone they fully trusted and loved. Even after it was time for Kabu to get going, saying his goodbyes to both as he promised to return tomorrow after his training, he couldn’t stop the thought that popped into his mind as he stared at Key’s smiling face — he wanted to make them smile that way, too.

He had just gone down to the first floor when Lucy quickly went down the steps towards him, a finger brought to her lips in a sign for them to be quiet. Confused, but definitely curious, Kabu nodded, and they walked along the dirt road until they were far enough from the apartment building.

“Cool, I’m sorry, I didn’t want Key to overhear,” Lucy started, fixing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I wanted to thank you personally for being there for Key all these months — really, I don’t think I can truly express how grateful I am.” Her face showed a deeply compassionate smile, brown eyes filled to the brim with gratitude as Kabu softly smiled.

“There’s no need for thanks—“

“There really is.” Lucy lowered her gaze, pondering over her next words. “When Key suddenly told me they were moving to Galar I— I was terrified for them. They weren’t...in a strong enough headspace to handle something like that, I thought, but I also knew that if they stayed in Unova, then...the outcome would be the same…” Her eyes teared up as she spoke, and she wiped her tears away with one hand. “Thank you, for keeping Key alive...for giving them a place to heal.”

Kabu’s mouth parted in surprise at her words; he quickly understood the depth behind what she had just told him, and his heart wavered at the thought of Key. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not sure that I’m entirely responsible for that… It was Key’s love for Pokémon that made me believe in them in the first place; everything else they’ve done up until now, that’s been because of their efforts.”

“True, but from what I heard, you certainly played a big part in helping them to keep pushing forward,” Lucy mused thoughtfully, a gentle smile on her features. “Don’t underestimate the care that Key holds for you in their heart — trust me, I would know, I’ve known them all my life.”

Kabu felt at a loss for words again — the best he could do at that moment was simply nod, and accept Lucy’s words. Initially, he thought that his feelings for Key were like embers in his heart, ones that he could control, but now he realized that the way that they fanned his flames, and ignited a long lost desire within him — it was a wildfire now, a roaring fire full of life and sparks that set his heart ablaze.

“Thank you, Lucy,” he started, and allowed himself a moment to be honest. “I’ll stay by their side as long as I can — nothing would make me happier than for Key to allow themself to be free again.”

Lucy hummed next to him, a smile on her lips, and she looked up at the evening sky. “I know you will, after all...I can tell you love them just as much as I do.”

To this, Kabu nodded, as he stared up at the sky as well. “Guess I can’t fool someone as observant as you, huh? I do...love Key.” His face flushed, and he fidgeted with his towel. “They can’t know, though; they’ve already got so much going on, I can’t trouble them like that.”

“I’m good at keeping a secret, don’t you worry,” Lucy smiled. “But believe me when I say that you being there means a lot to Key. I do hope you’ll be able to stop by these days! Besides, there’s so much I wanna ask you about being a gym leader!”

Kabu chuckled softly. “I’d be delighted to — and I would also like to hear more about your time with Key in Unova.”

“They changed a lot, but for the better...” With a sigh, Lucy ran her fingers through one of her long pigtails, and hummed softly. “I should be going back, I don’t want Key to worry about me being gone too long — I was just supposed to come out here for a breath of fresh air to help with my jet lag~.” Again, she stretched, and grinned once more at the older man. “Guess I’ll see you around!”

“Guess so, I hope you’re able to rest well tonight!” Kabu said, and waved goodbye at her as she began the walk back to Key’s place. After she was gone, he began to walk back towards Motostoke, though he certainly enjoyed the breeze that passed through Turffield on his way back.

The night was still and chilly, in contrast to his roaring heart and the warmth that seeped into his chest and into the rest of his body as he thought of Key.

_I want nothing more than for them to be happy…_

It wasn’t a lie; Kabu really did hope that someday, Key would be able to be truly free from their painful past, shining brighter than the Hoenn sun. But if he had to be completely honest, there was still a part of him that wished for something more.

_I want to make them happy._

——

“Back already?”

“I just needed some air~,” Lucy chimed, letting herself plop down on the couch with a sigh.

“Uh-huh, I can tell when you’re up to something,” Key narrowed their eyes, leaning against the couch for a bit of support, and their Rotom phone hovered around them as they tapped its screen; they were still getting used to using it, and mostly figuring out how to talk to it and ask it to do something for them. They’d seen Raihan ask his Rotom phone for different things several times, and they were eager to try it out.

“Oooh, that’s new!” Lucy sat up in amazement, eyes wide as she stared.

“Kabu dropped it off for me— get that look off your face! He didn’t buy it for me, my friend Raihan got it, okay?”

“Riiiight, your adorable red face says otherwise~,” she teased them, that Skitty-like smile of hers on her face as Key groaned.

“Cut it out, you _know_ that there’s no chance in all of the regions that I’ll confess my feelings.”

“Why not? You never really know?”

“Lucy...you know why.” Key sighed, and Lucy scooted over, patting the spot next to her on the couch as she invited them to sit down next to her, which they obliged to. Softly, Lucy ran her fingers through their fluffy, soft hair, and Key laid down, their head rested on her lap as she continued to hum softly and comfortingly. “A man like Kabu deserves better than all of my baggage.”

“Well, didn’t I fall in love with you despite all that?” Lucy pondered aloud, to which Key sighed deeply.

“You’ve known me my whole life, though, that’s way different…” They brought a hand up and got some of their hair out of their eyes. “You pretty much know everything about me, and you’ve seen firsthand how...bad I could get. I’ve worried Kabu enough with some of my silly outbursts, or emotional breakdowns, more than he should’ve dealt with, to be honest. I mean, I’m extremely grateful for all his help, he didn’t have to do that, but...maybe it can be too much one day.”

“Hmm…” The pink haired nurse hummed lowly, her brown eyes studied their face carefully. “I don’t know about that, he seemed genuinely preoccupied about your safety, but not upset about helping you… Is that really what’s stopping you? Are you afraid of something else?”

“I…” Their golden irises veered to one side; they slightly picked at their cast with their fingers, lips pursed together as they turned Lucy’s question over in their head – something else that they were afraid of? If anyone knew the answer, it would be their best friend, the one who was right next to them at this very moment, but maybe she wasn’t asking for herself – she wanted Key to be able to answer that question for their own self. “It’s...scary...the idea of being so vulnerable in front of someone again… Not like friends, but like lovers…

They gazed up at Lucy. “You and I were friends for the longest time, then we dated, and then we went back to being friends...I didn’t have to worry about you getting to know me, the _real_ me, the Key that would go days without getting off bed, the Key that would wake up with nightmares about their father… You already knew everything you had to know about me, and you still chose to love me… With Kabu, there’s still the chance that I could be too much – I mean, he’s a beloved gym leader, he has plenty on his plate already, what if I’m just _too_ much? Too sad? Always repeating the same mistakes? Sure, I talked to him about some of my life in Unova, but he doesn’t know _everything…_ what if he decides that it’s too much of a hassle to love someone like me?”

Tears welled up in Key’s eyes, tears that Lucy gently wiped away with one hand, the other still rubbing their head softly as she let her closest friend cry. “Oh, Key…” She began, voice soft as they looked up at her with misty eyes. “Of course I know, I know how difficult it is for you to see yourself how you really are, so let me tell you that you _have_ changed – the Key that I saw today again is not the same that I said goodbye to in Mistralton’s airport.” She leaned down, pressing a small kiss to their forehead and she smiled. “Of course, there’s still some of the old Key in you, the parts that I and Keith have always loved, and now there’s so much more to you than just your past – you deserve love, just look at your Pokémon, they love you so much.”

Lucy helped them sit up so they could glance around; their Pokémon had gathered closer to the couch as soon as they had started to cry, three of the small creatures looking up at them with concerned eyes – except for Manchego, his demeanor was pretty much the same that Key had known since the Snom stuck to their side back at Circhester, but he was _still_ there for them.

“Not only them, you know that Keith loves you, I love you, and even though I haven’t met all your new friends yet I can already tell how much they care for you,” Lucy continued, and she rubbed circles on their back gently. “You _are_ loved, Key...and no matter what, you’ll always be worthy of being loved.”

Key’s eyes only teared up more at Lucy’s words – but a smile was also present on their features, and they laughed lightly, wiping their eyes with the back of their hand. “Arceus, you always know what to say, huh?”

“I’ve only known you for, say, more than twenty years?”

“I know…” Key took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, resting their head against her shoulder, eyes closed as they let themself be spoiled in Lucy’s comfort and warmth. “Thank you, Lucy, for always loving me…”

Lucy hummed against them, another Skitty-like grin on her features. “Well, you know what they say, right?”

“No…?”

“One small tittied person _always_ has a big booby friend~,” Lucy giggled, pressing Key against her as she sighed happily. “I missed you so much!”

“Oh, glad to know the only things you missed about me were my boobs!” Key feigned an offended tone, though they quickly chuckled, and simply rolled their eyes as Lucy’s hands wandered towards their chest.

“Of course not, you know I missed all of you, but I really did miss playing with them–” Lucy quietly gasped. “Oh my, did they actually get bigger since you left!?”

“Alright, enough you pervert!” Key laughed, gently shoving her away before they winced slightly. “Besides, I’m all sore...I’m not supposed to wear my binder for, like, a whole month…”

“Well _maybe_ if you just binded responsibly this wouldn’t have happened...again.”

“To be fair, it was a bit of that and a whole lot of having taken a Rhydon’s attack…”

“If you weren’t so injured already I’d throttle you for being so stupidly reckless!” Lucy sighed dramatically, and leaned back. “I need to rest...between the jet lag and worrying over your dumb ass I’m just exhausted.”

Key got up slowly, “Oh, I’ll get you a blanket and some pillows. You sure you wanna crash on the couch?”

“I’m sure, I’m sure… Besides, I’m not about to get into bed with you when someone else very much wants to…” Lucy waved dismissively as she said this, though she had mumbled that last part quietly, and Key cocked their head to the side.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“Nothing!” Lucy grinned. “You’ll find out on your own~.”

“Hah, weirdo…” Key leaned against their crutch for support – their hair fell on their eyes again, and they looked back to Lucy. “Actually, before we go to sleep, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Oh~?” Lucy sat up again, her eyes bright like a child on summer break. “Do tell.”

Gently, Key brought their casted arm up towards their hair, touching the strands that already reached past their shoulders with the tips of their fingers – what had Raihan said again? Something about how it was Key who defined their own image regardless of a past concept that they had about themself? They were sure it had been something along those lines, and they glanced down – their ample chest obscured their torso, a sight they’d have to get used to for a whole month until their ribs were better. But they didn’t have to keep being so tough on their body...did they?

Slowly, a smile tugged on their lips, and they looked back at Lucy.

“Can you cut my hair, like you did all those years ago? The very first time that I went short…”

Lucy’s own smile widened, eyes even brighter as she quickly bounced to her feet and clapped her hands in delight. “Absolutely! I am _way_ better at cutting hair now, you’re going to look great! Let’s go, let’s go!”

Key could only laugh softly, a warm look on their golden eyes as Lucy quickly began to search for some scissors – she had always loved them no matter what, and they were certain that there weren’t enough words in the universe to express how grateful they felt for having her in their life.

Maybe it was time that they did the same for themself.

––

here's pictures! if I can get this to work properly! OTL

Here's Lucy!

and key gets a haircut! <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have a soft chill chapter this time around, but i hope the fluff will be to everyone’s liking, i know i enjoyed writing it :3c plus it’s always nice to have an excuse to write nessa and milo

Key hummed softly, eyes closed as they basked in Turffield’s gentle morning sun; Lucy had insisted on having an impromptu breakfast outside in the fields, and though Key had protested at first, they were glad that they accepted in the end. They had stopped by Bounsweet Garden first, having bought a couple of sweet breads and other breakfast-acceptable treats before they found a nice, pleasant field where they could lay down their blankets and eat. It was pleasantly chilly, and the sun helped them warm up — coming outside had been good not only for them, but for their Pokémon, too.

Lucy’s Pokémon and Key’s Pokémon were playing around the on field, getting to know each other and getting along, seeing as their trainers already knew one another it was easy for the Pokémon to start forming friendships. Coco had quickly taken a liking to Lucy’s Audino, Marshie, and had immediately started to groom her with her fluffy tail, all while the two chittered and squeaked, engrossed in deep conversation. June and Madeleine, Togekiss and Wigglytuff respectively, had opted to hang out with Turnip and Lemon, with June letting the baby worm climb on her back as she hovered close to the ground, much to Turnip’s joy and amazement, while Lemon and Madeleine hopped around the field – maybe it was their way of communicating?

Only Manchego had remained by Key’s side, simply observing the rest of his siblings while he rested on their lap, and Lucy’s other two Pokémon remained by her side as well. Key didn’t know these two, their childhood friend had caught them in the span of time where they were living in Galar, but they were happy to see that Lucy’s Klefki and Azumarill were friendly and gentle, much like their own trainer; she had said their names were Elizabeth and Lydia, if Key was remembering correctly.

Absentmindedly, Key ran their fingers through their now short hair, and just like Lucy had promised, she did an excellent job of cutting their hair; it certainly was way shorter than when Key had given themself a haircut when they first got to Galar, and definitely a lot neater, too, and in a way that only helped brighten their mood by a whole lot. With a content sigh, Key stretched, careful not to put too much strain on their fractured arm, and plopped down on the extended blanket — the bleating of Wooloo could be heard, along with the cries of other Grass type Pokémon, a tranquil and comfortable mood all around.

_ “Excuzzze me! You have a new mezzzage from Raihan!” _

Key’s Rotom phone hovered over them, and they chuckled and thanked it as they read over its screen. Next to them, Lucy whistled at the display, definitely impressed.

“Maybe I should get a Rotom phone… My X-Transceiver has seen better days!” Lucy pondered out loud, glancing at said device on her wrist. “Hmm, but then again, I’m too attached to it!”

“Now that’s a blast from the past, an X-Transceiver,” Key hummed, and turned to look up at the pink haired nurse. “It’s really handy, for sure, I’m still trying to get used to it but I think Paprika and I will do just fine!”

“You nicknamed it already? Aww, that’s just so  _ cute~!” _ Elizabeth floated over to Lucy, clanging its keys a little bit as its trainer giggled. “Sorry, Elizabeth, but you can’t collect  _ this _ Key.”

“Oh haha, because Klefki likes collecting keys — gotcha.” Key rolled their eyes, despite the grin on their face, and they kicked their feet a little, enjoying the soft feeling of their long skirt’s fabric against their legs. 

Lucy had suggested they wear a skirt to avoid hurting their ankle and leg when putting on pants; Key would be lying if they said they were completely comfortable with the idea. At first, they wanted to reject it, but then again they thought back to Raihan’s words — Key would still be Key no matter what they looked like, and the prospect of having the  _ choice _ of dressing how they would like certainly helped them ease into the idea of wearing a long skirt for the first time in many years. Thankfully it wasn’t cold enough in Turffield, though they still wore a warm sweater, just in case the temperature lowered during the day.

They turned to look back at Lucy again, “How’d you get an Azumarill, by the way?”

“Oh, it’s not a complicated story,” Lucy mused, a hand came up to stroke the Azumarill’s head gently, much to her delight. “We’ve got our fair share of strays back in Castelia, remember? And some of them tend to loiter around the Center — so one day after my shift was done, I found this little Marill just hanging around outside.” Her brown eyes softened, a melancholic smile on her face. “I could tell she wasn’t a  _ wild _ Pokémon, she was well behaved but timid, so I just assumed she had been left behind for some reason or another…”

Key frowned slightly; the idea of anyone abandoning their Pokémon was incomprehensible to them. They didn’t often feel angry, but that was certainly one of the things that made them upset.

“Aw, don’t frown like that! Little Lydia went home with me, after all, and now she’s a happy Azumarill thanks to my care!” Lucy beamed, and hugged said Pokémon to her side, Lydia cried out in joy and hugged her trainer back. “It wasn’t easy, of course, she shied away at first, but I just had to be patient and show her that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well, that’s good, Arceus knows you’re a very loving trainer,” Key said, a smile on their face as they pet Manchego on their lap. “I’m very lucky that my little gummy decided to stick to me — and now that he  _ actually  _ has a ball to return to, I guess that makes me his trainer officially.”

Key had presented the Luxury Ball to Manchego that morning, explaining that he didn’t need to spend all day inside if he didn’t want to, but it was a way for them to ensure that no harm would come to him in case of anything that might arise. To their surprise, the feisty Snom had  _ actually  _ sat still throughout their explanation, beady eyes staring up at them until they were done talking, and held up the Luxury Ball with one hand, offering it up to Manchego. Key had almost teared up when he simply crawled closer, gave a rare happy cry, and gently booped his tiny head against the ball’s smooth surface — it didn’t even have to twitch, as Manchego wanted to be caught by them.

He’d popped out of his ball after two seconds, of course, as he much rather preferred perching on top of Key’s head during the day, but it made them feel relieved knowing that they could call him back now if there was any danger. Although the only form of danger present at the moment was Manchego himself, as Key had to keep him from eating Lucy’s share of breakfast as his ever voracious appetite acted up.

“Come on, you’re a good trainer, too!” Lucy smiled; the display of affection between Key and their Snom could tell anyone that the two trusted each other dearly, in that special way in which Pokémon trusted humans, even without battling. “Speaking of new Pokémon…” She pointed towards Coco, the grey furred Pokémon still entertaining herself with Marshie the Audino. “I didn’t expect you to have a Minccino now!”

“It...just happened,” Key laughed nervously, not wanting to bring up their whole accident in the Wild Area again and risk getting another lecture (and face pinches) from Lucy. “I never really thought about having a Minccino of my own before — though you already know that I  _ adore _ Normal types.”

“Of course I know, who do you think I am? Actually, that’s part of the reason why I was so insistent on calling, I wanted to transfer it to you from the PC but when you didn’t pick up, well, I just hopped on a plane~.” Lucy threw a peace sign and stuck her tongue out, though only for a second, as she quickly turned around to look for something inside of her bag. “I wasn’t expecting you to have a fourth Pokémon already, but that doesn’t change my mind in the slightest about giving this to you.”

Key had to sit up to see what Lucy was holding, and they gasped, eyes wide as they recognized the pink and cream Poké Ball in the palm of her hand. “Y-You brought me a Pokémon?”

“Like I said, we get lots of strays in Castelia, but sometimes we also get some eggs at the center that get lost around the city and we keep them for their trainers or breeders to come pick them up — not all of the eggs make it back to their previous owner, though. This was one of them, I took it in and hatched it just a couple of days ago and— well...I knew you would be the perfect trainer for her.”

Lucy motioned for Key to take the Heal Ball from her, which they slowly did, gently touching its surface with their fingertips before they took it into their own hand. With a click of the button in the middle, the Heal Ball expanded in size, and Key weighed it in their hand before they gently tossed it up — soft pink sparkles shone around as the ball opened up, and from its inside came a fluffy, pink furred Buneary. Key gasped again, as they turned to look at Lucy and she nodded; Buneary’s ears twitched, as she stared up at the two with curious eyes, gently sniffing the air.

_ A shiny Buneary!? _

They had never seen a shiny Pokémon in person before, only in pictures and videos from people across the regions, but to think that Lucy brought them one? The sparkles in Key’s golden eyes were difficult to miss, even if Manchego couldn’t care less — in his Snom mind he was Key’s greatest Pokémon, no new addition could ever change that.

Buneary turned to Lucy again, the pink haired woman smiled as she motioned towards Key. “Buneary, this is the person I told you about — they’re going to be your trainer from now on!” Buneary cocked her head to the side, one ear curled in while the other twitched. “Go on, Key’s the kindest trainer you could ever ask for, little one.”

The pink and brown Pokémon turned towards Key, and hopped a little closer to them, while they gingerly extended a hand up to the fluffy creature — Buneary sniffed their hand, once and then twice, before she pushed her head against their palm and nudged them, crying out happily as she did. Key could only giggle as they gave Buneary plenty of head scratches, the Pokémon content as she started to hop around them in joy.

“Well, guess I was right — again!” Lucy beamed, a wide smile on her face as she watched Buneary jump around some more.

“She’s so cute, Lucy! I— How can I even thank you…?”

“Please, it’s not needed, besides I know you really do have a soft spot for Normal types so, who better to take care of this Buneary other than you? Though I guess if you  _ do _ want to repay me...how about you tell me her new name!”

Key hummed in thought as they tapped their chin — they snapped their fingers as an idea came to them. “Buttermilk!”

Lucy chortled, “Buttermilk?”

“I’m just craving buttermilk… But I feel like it suits her! She’s sweet, and her fur is so dense and fluffy, kinda like buttermilk, in a way!” Key explained with a wide grin as Lucy playfully rolled her eyes.

“You and your food names!”

“I can’t help it!”

The Buneary newly named Buttermilk spotted Manchego on Key’s lap, though he simply looked at her for a second and turned around, deciding it would be best to take a nap against his beloved trainer. Key could only chuckle at Manchego’s slight display of jealousy, and cupped a hand around their mouth as they called out to the rest of their Pokémon.

“Turnip, Lemon, Coco! Come here, there’s someone new you have to meet!” 

Their team as well as Lucy’s all stopped in their tracks and turned to look at them, all curious as they approached — Turnip had thankfully gotten a ride from June, so he didn’t have to crawl all the way back to Key, and he cried out happily at the sight of them. Lemon quickly hopped towards them, as Coco scurried over, her fluffy tail swayed from side to side as she looked at the newest addition to the team. Buttermilk seemed to become suddenly timid at all the Pokémon that quickly surrounded her, and she hopped to Key’s back, carefully peeking out as they chuckled.

“It’s okay, girl, you’re part of the family now,” Key smiled softly, and Buttermilk hesitantly stepped out, an ear twitching as she stared at the rest of her new trainer’s Pokémon. It was Coco who decided to approach her first, as she immediately started to groom Buttermilk, making certain that there wasn’t a single speck of dust on her pink fur. “Sorry you didn’t get to be the new kid for long, Coco,” Key joked, but the Minccino simply squeaked back, apparently quite content with her new sister.

“Aww, they’re already getting along~!” Lucy fawned next to Key as she sighed happily, hands clasped together. “I’m sure Buttermilk will get settled in with the others pretty soon!”

A thought came to Key — something they’d seen Raihan do plenty, and they called out, “Paprika?”

Their Rotom phone quickly zoomed over.  _ “What can I do for you, bzzt?” _

Key smiled, and urged the rest of their team and Lucy closer, “Can you take our picture, please?”

Maybe they could share this with the others; they weren’t one for taking pictures of themself, but they wanted to show how much their little family of Pokémon had grown, and the smile on their face was hard to miss.

——

The weather in Hulbury was as pleasant as it could be, the sun shined down on the fishing town and all its residents as the sea brought in a gentle, nice breeze into the port and the spot that overlooked the lighthouse, where currently Nessa and Kabu rested after some training together.

It was hardly the first time that Kabu had asked the Water type specialist for help with his training – everyone knew he preferred to train his Pokémon in the damp and chilly mines of Galar that connected Hulbury to Motostoke, and the older man being regarded as the first real roadblock for the challengers was proof that the constant training against his type disadvantage was fruitful. But it wasn’t strange for Milo, Nessa and Kabu to be seen training together; the three shared a unique bond, with the younger gym leaders having known Kabu since they were both children participating in the gym challenge, and he had acted as a mentor of sorts to the two when they became gym leaders, so Milo and Nessa regarded him fondly as an uncle.

Nessa’s hard-working and competitive spirit made her the perfect training partner, seeing as Milo was more gentle and carefree when it came to Pokémon battles, and she stretched her long arms, a pleased smile on her features as she stared out at sea.

Kabu himself took the opportunity to stretch as well, and said, “Thank you again for indulging me in a battle today, Nessa. I know it was a little last minute.”

“Oh, I don’t mind in the slightest! You know I can always make time for you, Kabu!” Nessa grinned, and waved a hand dismissively. “Besides, I’m quite used to last-minute changes whenever I’m on a shoot, like a model not showing up or some other crazy happenstance.”

“Hm, ever flowing just like a river!”

“Come on, I’m not a little girl anymore! Aren’t I more like the raging sea now?” The two of them shared a laugh before the dark skinned woman glanced at her Rotom phone. “Now you’ve gotten me in a training mood. Maybe I should go over to Turffield and ask Milo to battle me – you’re not the only one trying to overcome a type disadvantage!”

“Are you going to  _ ask _ him, or are you just going to show up and challenge him like you usually do?” Kabu chuckled, amused at Nessa’s small frown. “I hope you don’t mind if I come to Turffield with you, I planned on stopping by later but I’m sure it would be alright if I’m a little early.”

“Oh, because you’re visiting your nurse?” Nessa let out a small laugh when Kabu’s face turned red, and she hummed with a grin on her face. “Don’t look so surprised, Raihan filled me in on what happened to Key – of course, I already gave him an earful for leaving them on their own in the Wild Area. I’ll have to bring a get-well-soon gift for them next time…”

“I’m certain Key would greatly appreciate it,” Kabu mused, getting his heartbeat under control, though there was just one more thing that he was curious about. “Did Raihan mention anything else?”

Nessa tapped her chin thoughtfully before another grin pulled on her lips. “Maybe – I’ll race you to Turffield for that information, though.”

“Oh? Is that really how it’s going to be? Blackmailing an old man like me?”

“Pfft– you’re hardly the standard of an old man, Kabu, I  _ know _ you’ve run longer distances than here to Turffield. Besides, I’m pretty sure it would be good for you to stretch your legs, so what better than to make it a friendly competition?”

The smug smile on Nessa’s face only seemed to ignite the spirit of competitiveness inside of Kabu, as he adjusted the towel around his neck. “Well, if you want me to leave you in the dust so badly, how can I deny?”

“Oh! Now you’re on!” Nessa rolled her shoulders back, tapping the ground beneath her with the heel of her sandal, as Kabu settled next to her, ready to start–

_ “Bzzt! Excuzzze me, zzzir, you’ve got a mezzzage.” _

Kabu’s Rotom phone hovered out of his pocket, as he sighed, and Nessa tapped her foot on the ground.

“Sorry, let me take a look at this first,” he said, and softly tapped on his phone’s screen as Rotom brought up the text he’d received – he would be lying if he said that his heart  _ almost _ didn’t pop out of his chest when Rotom displayed a picture of Key with their Pokémon, along with their childhood friend Lucy and what he could only assume were her Pokémon. It was hardly the first time he’d seen Key smile, but they seemed so different in this photo, and he realized their hair was much shorter than when they had first met. Kabu hadn’t even taken note of the shiny Buneary by their side, his soft gaze fixed on Key’s bright smile as their text read,  _ “Lucy brought a new sister for Manchego!” _

He hadn’t even noticed when Nessa had shuffled a little closer, and glanced over his shoulder, until she said, “You even  _ text _ them!? I thought you didn’t like using your phone!” Kabu rarely startled, but he did this time as he jumped back a little, his eyes with surprise as the Water type gym leader grinned. “Look at you! Here I thought you didn’t have any game, Kabu!”

The blush on his face was hard to hide, and he cleared his throat, embarrassment settling into his chest. “It’s really not like that, Nessa, they’re simply a worker and friend–”

“Actually, why don’t we up the ante on our little race? How about…I get to Turffield first, I get to tell Key what Raihan told me, and if you get there before me, then I won’t tell them anything.”

Kabu narrowed his eyes slightly. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but I would – I’m a gym leader  _ and _ a model, Kabu, I’ve got no time for hesitation!” Having said that, she smiled and started to sprint. “See you there!”

“Wh– Nessa! Get back here!”

He groaned, but had little choice other than to start sprinting as well, determined to catch up to the taller gym leader  _ and _ to beat her to Turffield. There was no way that he could let her or Raihan even  _ hint _ at his feelings for Key, and the thought of that only made him pick up the pace as he sprinted down the cobbled streets of Hulbury towards Route 5, his breathing leveled and focused. He often ran laps, either during the morning or evening, so Kabu’s stamina was nothing to sneeze at, even at his age, but Nessa was equally as athletic, and her long legs allowed for bigger strides as he pressed on. The Pokémon along the route could only stop for a moment to stare as Nessa ran by, shortly followed by Kabu, who wasn’t lagging far behind – in fact, he was catching up to her since Route 5 was one long, straight road and he could pick up the pace easily.

Turffield was just in sight, they would only have to cross the small bridge to technically be inside the farming town, and Nessa wasn’t letting up, but neither was Kabu – just in time, his foot stepped down on the dirt road that lead further into Turffield, as Nessa turned to look at him with wide, cerulean eyes, face flushed from all the running as the two finally came to a stop. Kabu breathed heavily, regaining his breath as Nessa did the same, looking up at the sky as she exhaled and groaned.

“How– I was beating you!” She frowned, and gave another big exhale before she turned to look at the older man. “Are you on steroids or something!?”

At that, Kabu couldn’t help but laugh, and he wiped the sweat away from his forehead and brow with his towel. “Hardly. I guess it’s just years of experience that paid off over youth this time,” he grinned, and Nessa groaned again. “You also had a head start, didn’t you?”

“Fine, I get it! Don’t rub it in!” She threw her long hair over her shoulder as she pouted. “Guess your secret’s safe – for now.”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kabu lied, and stretched, though his gaze couldn’t help but wander over the direction of Key’s apartment.

_ “HEY YOU TWO!” _

Milo’s familiar voice called out, a wide grin on his face as he wiped his face with the short towel wrapped around his neck – he wasn’t in his gym leader uniform, but he still sported his traditional farmer’s hat as he approached the other gym leaders.

“Ah, Milo! Just who I wanted to look for!” Nessa pointed at him. “You and I are going to have a battle!”

“Again?” Milo furrowed his brows together, though a smile was still present on his freckled face.

“Of course, though the outcome will be different this time!”

Kabu chuckled. “Well, I’d best leave you two to it, then.”

“Oh, you’re not going to stay and watch, Kabu?” Milo asked.

“He’s looking for Key,” Nessa replied, and Milo smiled.

“Ah, I see! Wait, I wanna visit them, too! Did you give them my gift, Kabu?”

“What? You already beat me to giving them a get-well-soon gift!?”

“Now, calm down, both of you!” Kabu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a light blush on his face. “I’m pretty sure that Key will appreciate any gift that you give to them, and besides, I don’t plan on staying long. I just want to check up on them and I’ll go back to Motostoke; their friend is here to take care of them, after all!”

Nessa cocked her head to the side. “The pink haired woman next to them in the photo?”

“What photo? I wanna see! Rotom, come ‘ere!” Milo called out to Kabu’s Rotom, and much to his dismay, the phone actually zipped out of his pocket and made his way to the Grass type gym leader; other than Kabu, his Rotom phone also answered to Milo and Nessa, seeing as the two had helped him set it up when he first got it. “Ooh! I recognize this spot, it’s just over there!”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s all go and pay them a visit!” Nessa grinned, linking her arm with Milo as she simply glanced back at the older man. “Let’s hustle on over, Kabu!”

“You two will be the death of me, huh?” Kabu murmured to himself, but followed suit – he  _ did _ want to see Key today, after all, and he very well could not leave these two alone with them. Who knows what kind of sordid things they could say to Key about Kabu bringing them up during their conversations together? No, he absolutely had to be there to keep the younger gym leaders in check.

Soon enough, Milo had led the way to a nearby field, not too far from where Key lived, and the gym leaders spotted a group of Pokémon playing around; two people watched the playful creatures from a spot where they’d set a blanket. It wasn’t in Milo’s nature to be particularly quiet, so he raised his hand and started to wave as he exclaimed, “Hey there!”

Both trainers and their Pokémon turned towards the sound of the farmer’s voice, and it was Key’s little companions that quickly recognized Kabu and bounded towards him – Turnip was particularly happy to see the Motostoke gym leader, he could only chuckle and leaned down for the little Sizzlipede to crawl onto his hand. Milo and Nessa had already gone ahead to greet the brunette nurse, and Key gave them a sheepish smile as they showed their casted arm to the two.

“Did you really take an attack from a Rhydon?” Kabu could hear Nessa ask them incredulously as he stepped closer.

“Did you get my apples yesterday? My Appletun gathered them himself!” Milo questioned with a bright smile.

“I won’t ever do it again, please don’t scold me – and thank you, Milo, the apples are really sweet!” Key softly chuckled, and Lucy helped them stand up, handing them their crutch as they took it and leaned against it. “Oh, this is my friend Lucy, she’s from Unova–”

“No way~! You’re  _ the _ Nessa!?” Lucy interrupted them with a loud squeal, eyes bright as she recognized and approached the Water type gym leader. “I’m a huge fan of your modeling work!”

Nessa blushed, and smiled at the tall woman. “Thank you – I didn’t know that I was famous enough to be known in other regions.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re the total rage in Castelia and Nimbasa! Burgh and Elesa have often praised your sense of fashion!”

“Arceus! If Elesa is saying those things about me...I feel like I could faint!”

“Isn’t that great for you, Nessa?” Milo laughed as he joined in on the two women’s conversation.

As the three of them became engrossed in conversation, Kabu took the chance to approach Key, holding Turnip in his hand as he let the baby worm down on their shoulder. 

“Here, the little guy ran to me as soon as he saw me!” He said with a chuckle, and Key laughed – now that he got a closer look at them, he could see their haircut better, and he couldn’t help but think that they looked absolutely lovely even with shorter hair. Sure, Kabu had gotten used to seeing their longer, fluffy hair, but the tips of their hair still curled around their ears in a way that framed their soft face perfectly, and the strands of hair that hung over their eyes had been kept pretty much the same length. Kabu also noticed that they were wearing different clothes – he had never seen them wearing a long skirt before in all the months they’ve worked at the stadium, and he thought that it really did suit them. Then again, he also thought they would probably look great in just about anything. Arceus, he had to avert his gaze before his heart started to race even faster, and he took notice of the pink Buneary that hid behind their long skirt. “Ah, is this Manchego’s new sister?”

Key nodded, a smile on their face as they gently motioned for the Buneary to come closer. “This is Buttermilk! Lucy found her egg in Castelia city, hatched her and wanted to transfer her to me since she knows how much I like Normal type Pokémon.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a preference, though I just assumed you liked Bug types because of your current company,” he mused, a smile on his face as Turnip nuzzled himself against Key’s cheek, and he noticed Lemon had taken the chance to hop up on their shoulder, too, as she sparked happily. Manchego simply wriggled on the ground, and turned his pincers at Kabu – seems like the Snom still didn’t really like him.

“Well, I  _ do _ like Bug types…” Key hummed in thought. “Pinwheel Forest was pretty close to Castelia, sometimes I would just go there on the weekends to watch the baby Sewaddle and Venipede play around! And I’ll admit I’ve only grown fonder of them ever since Manchego became my little partner and roommate, but Normal types have always held a special place in my heart – my first partner Pokémon  _ was _ a Lillipup, after all.”

_ That’s right – their late Herdier. _

Kabu was about to apologize for bringing up the painful subject of their deceased Pokémon, but stopped himself as he noticed that Key’s gentle, golden eyes hadn’t clouded over with sadness at the mention of their Pokémon, but rather with something more akin to nostalgia – it seemed like they were only growing and healing the more they lived in Galar, and his heart swelled at the thought.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked, changing the subject before he could feel himself fall more in love with them.

“I don’t have a headache anymore, so that’s a good thing – walking around with my crutch is a real hassle, though, and it’s annoying only having to use one arm to go about my day.” They pouted, though they quickly gasped and shook their head. “A-Although, I should be thankful that my injuries aren’t any worse, right? Eep, I’m sorry Arceus, I’ll stop complaining!”

Kabu chuckled lightly at them, though he noticed they pressed their lips together and frowned slightly. “Maybe I’m wrong, but do you want to sit down?”

“I do – standing up like this is kinda tiring with my ankle being sprained,” Key sighed, and glanced down to the blanket that was gently set on the grass. “Um, hold on, I’ll figure out how to get down again…”

“...I could help you, you know.”

“Ah– well, if it’s n-not too much trouble?” Key became a little bashful, and they blushed even more so as Kabu carefully helped them sit back down, an arm settled on their back as he helped them steady and sat down next to them. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem at all, Key.” He only noticed after a couple of seconds that his hand still rested on the small of their back, and he cleared his throat, quickly taking his hand back as he turned to one side, his face heated up as he blushed.

The two wouldn’t have a chance to acknowledge this moment as Nessa loudly declared that she would be battling Milo right then and there, and asked Lucy to be the referee for this time, to which the Unovan nurse delightfully agreed. She called her Pokémon back, so they wouldn’t be in the way of the battle, except for her Audino, who remained by her side, as she walked up to the middle as Milo and Nessa took their spots on opposite ends.

“Nessa’s at it again,” Kabu regarded with a fond smile, and Key cocked their head to the side.

“Do they usually fight?”

“It’s not something like a quarrel, really, but more like a need from Nessa to prove she can also overcome type disadvantages the way that I do,” he explained, looking over as Milo sent out his Shiftry and Nessa sent out her Golisopod. “We often train with each other, though, so it’s a bit of standard routine for either one of us to seek out the other when we want to test our skills!”

“So you three are like family, then?” Key softly pet Buttermilk’s fur as they said this, though their golden eyes remained fixed on the match happening in front of them.

“I guess you could say that — honestly, I’ve looked over most of the current gym leaders since they first participated in their own gym challenge, so I have the feeling I can either be a mentor, an uncle, or even a grandpa to the younger ones like Bea or Allister.”

Key chuckled at this, a lovely sound that he definitely wanted to hear more of. “I don’t know about grandpa… After all, I’ve never seen a grandfather who’s as athletic as you are, sir!”

“Ha, maybe not to you, Key, but I don’t mind if the younger people want to view me as such,” he replied, gaze focused on Milo as he sent out his second Pokémon. “There’s really nothing that makes me feel happier than being able to help fan the flames of today’s youth when they battle against me; it’s the younger people who will continue on, so it’s our job as the adults to make sure we lay a good foundation for the future generations.”

“I never thought of it like that before…” Key brought a hand to play with a strand of their short hair, a pensive look on their features and, if Kabu’s eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, their cheeks reddened ever so slightly when they turned to look at him. “No wonder you’re such an amazing gym leader.”

“You flatter me,” Kabu said — the gentle breeze that passed through Turffield was good to keep himself awake, to keep the feelings in his heart at bay the longer they talked. “It’s just a little something I learned after many,  _ many _ years of battling.”

Besides him, Key fixed their skirt slightly as the wind tugged on it, and they redirected their attention back to the battle happening just a little ways from the two of them. Nessa had just sent out her Drednaw, as Milo sent out his Appletun — each their own respective ace, as Nessa commanded something to her Pokémon.

“You know, I always thought trainers and gym leaders were really cool,” Key started, still watching the match between the two gym leaders, “I guess I’m only now just realizing how much skill and trust it takes to be able to communicate and be in sync with your Pokémon in the heat of battle.”

“It’s indescribable, really, unless you experience it firsthand,” Kabu said, and Key turned to look at him with bright eyes.

“Then, once my ankle gets better and I can stand on my own, w-will you teach me how to battle?” Their confidence had faltered slightly by the end of their sentence, as they fidgeted with a loose strand of their sweater in between their fingers.

Kabu’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, though he quickly nodded. “That’s… I’d be delighted to help you out, Key! Though, may I ask what brought this desire about? As far as you’ve told me, you’ve never been interested in battles.”

“I guess I’m still not interested in battling, per se...” Key’s eyes glanced over to their Pokémon, their golden eyes full of love and care for the small creatures to which they tended. “But that incident in the Wild Area made me realize, even if I’m not going to focus on battling, it would be good for my Pokémon to know how to defend themselves just in case…themselves and me, if it comes down to it.” They laughed sheepishly, a shy smile on their features. “I hate worrying others, but I also realize that the answer to that is to  _ not _ get hurt in the first place? And I’m sure my Pokémon would appreciate having some form of, um, exercise and a necessary skill.”

“Ah, I understand.” It was to be expected, but Kabu hadn’t realized just how much inner reflection Key had been doing the past few days since their accident in the Wild Area; it certainly would be good for their Pokémon to learn how to battle, and maybe it could help Key’s confidence. After all, Kabu always thought that a trainer had to believe in themselves in order for their Pokémon to reciprocate that faith and belief — Arceus knows this was something that he had to learn during his time in the minor division in order to pull himself out of his own anxiety-ridden state of mind.

Maybe he had been silent for a little too long, for Key quickly scrunched their brows and looked down at their hands as they said, “I-It’s okay if you can’t, though! I know how busy you must be, and th-then the Champion’s Cup after this season is over, so…”

They startled a little when he placed his hand over their own, and gave them a reassuring squeeze as he shook his head. “Really, it’s no problem. I’d be glad to help you, and I’m really honored that you would come to me for help on this!”

Key shrugged, though they didn’t pull their hand away, he noticed. “I’ve watched your matches the most, I th-think you could be an excellent teacher for me… Besides, my other alternative is asking Raihan, and he’s  _ too _ intense! Not to mention his head is always thinking about the weather…” They chortled slightly at this, an easy smile on their lips. “I missed my opportunity to say that his head is always up in the clouds, because of his height?”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Kabu chuckled lowly, keenly aware of the feeling of their hand under his own. Theirs was slightly smaller than his, but not as small or as dainty as one would think — after all, Kabu knew firsthand just how much work Key put their hands through, wether it was healing the stadium Pokémon, or using their mortar and pestle to crush berries for their medicinal remedies, and even when they took small burns from the Fire type Pokémon, even if they never complained or faulted the little creatures.

Even though Kabu had already advised them to not let themself get burned by the Pokémon, he’d done it himself when he was younger, and the many scars along his arms were proof of that, some of them more faded than others, but each one told a different story. He felt a little silly for being happy that he and Key shared something in common.

“Appletun cannot continue — Nessa wins!” Lucy declared, and clapped for both gym leaders. “Great job, you two!”

“Golly, Nessa, you’ve really gotten a lot stronger!” Milo laughed as he gave his Appletun a pat on the back. “Even with my type advantage I sure struggled during this match.”

On her part, Nessa looked pretty pleased with herself, though she also gave Milo’s Appletun an affectionate pet as she got closer. “I’m a gym leader  _ and _ a model, my goal is to excel at both! Thank you for battling me today, even if I did drag you into it — again.”

“I’m sure it’s no different than when Kabu asks you to battle against him!”

“You two are going to make me sneeze if you keep talking about me behind my back like that!” Kabu called out teasingly, a small smile on his features as the younger gym leaders simply laughed in response.

“Time for some healing~,” Lucy chimed, and motioned for her Audino to step closer as she pulled out a small necklace from within her sweater. “Marshie — time to Mega-Evolve for some mega healing!”

Audino was enveloped by bright, rainbow colored lights, encased in a cocoon of pure light before it burst open and revealed a slightly bigger, white Audino, with longer ears and white fur that draped over them reminiscent of a doctor’s coat. Milo and Nessa had nothing but questions and amazed stares for Lucy as she began to explain what Mega Evolving was, while her Audino started to use Heal Pulse on the hurt Pokémon, checking their vitals with her feelers like a stethoscope.

“Oh, it’s been a while since I saw a Mega Evolution,” Kabu mentioned. “We have that back in Hoenn, not in Galar, though, so that’s why those two look really impressed.”

“It’s not really customary in Unova, either, but it’s allowed! Lucy’s Audino uses Mega Evolution mostly for her nursing duties; she’s a truly excellent nurse.”

A warm look overtook Key’s golden irises as they fondly regarded their childhood friend, eyes fixed on the scene before them as Lucy kept being bombarded with questions by the Galarian gym leaders. The way that Key smiled in the presence of their longtime friend was different, Kabu noticed, they seemed more at ease, not a shred of anxiety on their features, and he would even say they looked a little more cheerful. Of course they would; Key had told Kabu just how much they had relied on her and their cousin for support and protection from their father. In a way, Kabu felt grateful towards Lucy for having protected Key as long as she did, and could only hope that he could continue to protect them in the same manner once Lucy had to return to Unova — she had told him as much, when she sneaked out to talk to him in private, and he was a man of his word.

With a soft sigh, and much to Kabu’s surprise, Key gently rested their head against his shoulder, with his hand still over theirs, not quite intertwined, but they still didn’t pull away from his touch, and that caused his heart to start beating at a rapid pace.

“S-Sorry…” Key started, eyes closed as they took another deep breath. “Lucy woke me up early, and I’d be lying if I said that my injuries don’t make me feel exhausted sooner…”

Kabu shook his head, though, and accommodated them easily on his shoulder; being so close to them, he couldn’t help but notice how nice their hair smelled, and he pressed his lips together into a tight line to keep himself from smiling like a teenage boy. “It’s quite alright, we’ll get out of your hair soon enough so you can rest.”

This time it was Key who gently shook their head, voice drowsy as they spoke, “It’s fine...you can just wake me up...like that time at the infirmary when I fell asleep…” They gave a small smile despite their drowsiness, and they laughed softly. “That was...embarrassing…”

Kabu could notice their breathing become calmer, until they finally sighed, and succumbed to their sleepiness. He was helpless, he could only sit there with Key tucked to his side as they slept against him, face flushed as he tried not to think too much about how warm they felt against his body. The soft smile that settled on his features was hard to miss, his heart swelled ready to burst with warm feelings of affection that he knew he had to keep holding back for their sake — though that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy this moment right now. Turnip crawled from Key’s shoulder to his own, always happy to see Kabu, and curled up against him as the baby worm decided to take a nap as well. Coco, Lemon and Buttermilk followed suit, finding a spot next to Key so they could curl up and enjoy a small nap as well.

Only Manchego remained wide awake, his beady eyes staring up at Kabu — if Snom could learn Leer then he guessed that was probably what Manchego was trying to do to him, and the older man chuckled. The way that Key’s Snom always reacted to him being around was quite entertaining if not a little perplexing as well, but Kabu only had to reassure him that he wasn’t going to take his trainer away.

Soon enough, Lucy, Milo and Nessa walked back towards him, and he quickly raised a finger to his lips to motion for them to not be loud as Key napped against him. “They felt a little tired,” he explained, voice low as Lucy shook her head and smiled.

“Arceus, what is he, a child?” Lucy sighed, and brought out her Togekiss. “June and I can take them back home—“

“Oh, if you want, Takibi could give them a ride. Should make things easier for your Togekiss,” Kabu mentioned, and brought out his Arcanine, who barked slightly and shook out his mane.

“It’s not too much trouble?” Lucy asked and Kabu shook his head.

“Not in the slightest; Takibi can make his way back to me after he’s done helping you, trust me, he may be an old Arcanine but he’s smarter than most.” Having said that, Takibi leaned closer to get a couple of snout rubs from his trainer. “We’ve been together long enough for him to always find me.”

“Thank you so much for your help, then!” Lucy smiled as Kabu carefully lifted Key, cradling them in his arms before he settled them on Takibi’s strong back, his fluffy, warm fur seemed to make Key think he was a pillow or something as they nuzzled their face into his mane; Lucy recalled her Pokémon and Key’s, gathering their Poké Balls as she put them away in her bag before she grabbed their crutch and bunched up the blanket they had brought for their impromptu picnic. “We’ll be on our way — I’ll make sure Key properly thanks you for your help after they wake up. See ya~!”

Takibi started to walk alongside Lucy, careful enough as he paced so Key wouldn’t fall off or anything; Kabu waved goodbye, and Milo and Nessa quickly strode to his side, verdant green and cerulean blue eyes studying their old friend’s face as he watched Key go.

They only needed to look at one another for a second before Nessa spoke up, “Kabu, you’ve got it bad.”

“Huh?”

Next to her, Milo nodded, a wide grin on his face. “We know you, Kabu! Even if we’ve never seen you in love before!”

Kabu’s face heated up, but he simply smiled in a sheepish way as he rubbed the back of his neck — it was no use trying to deny it to the two people he considered family, right? Though he quickly cleared his throat and stood up straight, a serious look on his face as he looked at the two and said, “Not a word about this to them, you hear me?”

Nessa crossed her arms, as did Milo, as the two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the dark skinned woman sighed in frustration.

“Arceus, we’re dealing with some dense blockheads.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick little note! i’ve never written a Pokémon battle before so please forgive me if it’s a little lame ;w; that being said (rubs my gay hands together) we cookin

The days that followed had become a sort of routine for Key; Lucy would wake them up, and she would drag them out of bed for whatever self-care ritual she had planned for them today. During the day, Key would get visitors — Darren, Elle and Chaka stopped by, the three of them concerned over their injuries and health, with the usual chastising that came whenever Key would talk about how they got a fractured arm. Lucy had become quick friends with the three of them, particularly Chaka, as she was the most mature one of the trio, and Key felt relieved that their childhood friend was getting along with the people that meant a lot for them in Galar.

Raiden had stopped by as well, Amy the Toxel in tow, though the baby Pokémon immediately relaxed around Key and acted like an angel. Key hadn’t gotten the chance to properly thank the pilot and his Corviknight for getting them out of the Wild Area, though Raiden insisted that he didn’t need anything in return when they offered to repay him in some way, stating that he just did what a friend would do. Lucy, of course, didn’t miss her chance to scrutinize Raiden through her subtle methods of investigation — Key  _ had _ talked to her about the blonde trainer’s confession and that they had rejected him. Much to their relief, Lucy had come to the conclusion that Raiden really did have Key’s best interests in mind without expecting some kind of reciprocation to his feelings. She was better at reading people than Key was, and it was a relief for Key to know that Raiden really did still want to be friends with them.

True to his word, Kabu had been stopping by as well, and though Key could do without Lucy’s teasing and knowing gaze, they really did feel better whenever the older man stopped by to check in on them. Most days Lucy took Key out to breathe in the fresh Turffield air, which also meant that they had plenty of one-on-one moments with Kabu as Lucy  _ coincidentally _ stayed away taking care of the Pokémon whenever the two would sit and bask in the sun. Kabu had made sure to keep them in the loop about what was going on at the stadium, the gym challenge and the Pokémon, which had been doing well under the other trainers’ care but certainly missed Key.

Though it wasn’t anything like falling asleep on Kabu’s shoulder again, Key could feel themself open up more and more, little by little, as they chatted together most days, for hours at times, as Key got to know Kabu more outside of being the Motostoke Gym Leader, the ever burning man of fire who proved to be one of the League’s most respected trainers — here, outside the stadium, outside from being their boss, he was Kabu, another trainer that left his home region for Galar, and he thrived. Though most of their conversations drifted to talking about Pokémon, the two often talked about their regions; Kabu would talk about the ever humid weather of Hoenn and its beautiful seas, while Key would talk about the bright aspects of living in Castelia and how nice a vacation to Undella was. Whenever it was time for either of them to part, Key could feel their heart become more at ease, though that didn’t stop them from blushing deeply as they returned his kind smile.

Eventually it was time for Lucy to go back to Unova — Key’s ankle had gotten better, and they were able to walk on their own without using a crutch now, so the pink-haired nurse felt like they would be just fine on their own. Their goodbye had been as emotional and teary-eyed as it could be; Key hadn’t realized just how much they really had missed Lucy ever since they left Unova, just how much she was a part of their daily life and their heart, and having to say goodbye again brought out choked sobs from Key.

Lucy told them not to cry, as she gently held their face, though her own brown eyes were misty with tears as she kissed Key’s forehead and brought them close to her once more in an embrace.

“You’re not the same from before —you’re  _ happy  _ now!” she said, voice breaking as she did. “Please, don’t let go of what makes you truly happy.”

She had made them promise that they wouldn’t miss their chances for happiness, that despite everything that’s happened, they were stronger than they realized and that she and Keith loved them so much for it. Key didn’t let go of her hand until she got into the Corviknight cab, and they had to step away as the Raven Pokémon took flight, carrying Lucy with it to Wyndon where she would fly back to Unova.

Key could do nothing more but wave up at her, the Corviknight’s flying silhouette got further and further away until they couldn’t see it in the skyline anymore. A breeze passed by, and Key shivered, pulling their cardigan closer to their chest as they continued to look up at the sky.

They wondered if this had been how Lucy felt watching them go, all those months ago, but quickly realized that it was different — Lucy was right, Key had grown from the person that they used to be during their time in Galar.

Key reached up towards their head and gave Manchego a small scratch, the Snom crying out in content as he nudged against their hand and they laughed softly.

“I’m gonna miss her, too, Manchego.” They sighed, and looked up at the sky once more. “Come on, I’ll make us something nice for dinner.”

——

With the season over, colder weather had started to set in into the southern towns of Galar; Motostoke always had a certain warmth to it, maybe because of all the steam powered machines around the city, but even the cold managed to seep through the cobbled streets as Key walked alongside Kabu. They had asked to meet at the stadium so that he could help them learn how to do Pokémon battles, though Key was surprised when Kabu told them that they wouldn’t be training there but rather in another spot in Motostoke, so now they walked together.

“I’m still sorry that I couldn’t be back before the season ended…” Key sighed deeply, and fixed their bag around their shoulder; they still had to be careful with their fractured arm, and they still couldn’t wear a binder, but at the very least they were able to walk on their own and that was a huge relief. After all, despite how close they had become to Kabu in the last few days, they still would rather not fall asleep on him again. Just remembering it made them blush deeply; they shivered and brought up their scarf to their face.

But Kabu gave them an easy chuckle and waved his hand. “Please, what matters most is your wellbeing! Are you certain you’re able to walk now?”

“Hm-hmm!” Key nodded their head; Manchego had opted to take a nap inside of his Luxury Ball, so they didn’t have to worry about accidentally dropping him whenever they would startle or jump in surprise. “My ankle is alright now! I’ve still gotta wait for my arm to heal, so it’s still in a cast.” To emphasize their point, they raised their casted arm and waved. “Fortunately, it’s not my dominant hand, so I’ve been managing alright!”

“I can imagine it would be troublesome if it were.”

“Yeah — oh, also, I know I told Joy that I would start my studies at the center after the season was over, but I can’t really do much with my arm like this”

“Ah, I’d almost forgotten about the offer you got from Joy…” Kabu mused, a pensive look on his features as he fidgeted with the end of his towel. “Have you figured out what you want to do after you finish your studies?”

“I’m not really sure yet… At the very least, I called Joy to let her know of my current state, and she said it was okay for me to start until my arm was completely healed!”

“That’s good to hear!” He smiled slightly, and slowed down his pace. “Ah, we’re here.”

Key took the sight in front of them; there was a medium sized area marked with lines on the cobblestone, a pattern that they were able to recognize seeing as they had seen it over the last couple of months. It was a field for Pokémon battles, they realized, though it was certainly smaller than the one at the stadium, almost like an area for children and their smaller Pokémon to have friendly battles, and Key fixed a strand of hair behind their ear before they turned to look back at Kabu.

“Umm, is this where we’re going to battle…?” Key asked, voice more curious than hesitant as Kabu let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Something like that —  _ you _ will battle!”

His words seemed to take a second to register inside their head, and when it did, their eyes widened and their eyebrows arched in surprise as they said, “Huh!?” What was he talking about? “A-Are you not going to train me…?”

“Oh, I didn’t say that, don’t worry.” He gave them a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I’ll advise you to the best of my abilities, but I won’t be your first opponent. I thought it would be better if your first battle was against someone whose level you could match more closely.”

“Ah… That makes sense…” They pouted slightly though, and fidgeted with the edge of their sweater; they were kind of hoping that they’d get to battle Kabu as a more direct approach. They shook their head, it was probably for the best if they didn’t face Kabu in the heat of battle — their mind could start to wander to dangerous places and come up with scenarios that they certainly did not need right now, not when their relationship with Kabu had been so good the last couple of days.

_ Platonic relationship, of course.  _ Their common sense reminded them, and they smacked their cheeks slightly to get rid of their blush.

“W-Well, anyway, who’s going to be my training buddy?”

“He and his father should be here any moment— Ah, there they are!” Kabu waved, and Key followed his gaze — their eyes almost popped out of their skull the moment they recognized the two people that were waving back.

Alec smiled behind his thick rimmed glasses, waving enthusiastically at both Kabu and Key as his father, Key recognized him, walked by the young boy’s side, a gentle smile on his features as they approached.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” The young father said, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’ll admit I got a little  _ too _ excited when I received a call from  _ the _ Kabu!”

“Please, you flatter me,” Kabu chuckled easily, as he bowed politely. “I’m sorry for bringing you two out here out of nowhere.”

“Dad was so excited his Hatterene had to smack some sense into him!” Alec giggled; his brown eyes widened as he recognized Key and he gasped loudly.

“It’s you! Hero nurse!” He exclaimed and quickly bounded towards Key, wrapping his arms around their waist as he hugged them and they couldn’t help but chuckle.

“H-Hero nurse…?” They repeated, and blushed a little, more out of embarrassment than anything. “You don’t have to call me that…”

But Alec shook his head furiously, his glasses almost slipped off his face as he looked up at Key with bright eyes. “It’s the truth! You’re the nurse who saved my Bubbles, so you’re  _ my _ hero!”

“Oh, but I only helped out a bit! It was the nurses and doctors at the center that made sure that Bubbles was alright!”

Alec once again shook his head, and balled his hands into fists. “But the doctors said! They said that if you hadn’t done what you did, then Bubbles wouldn't have gotten better!” He again threw his arms around their waist as he hugged them, and looked up at them with a determined look in his eyes. “You can’t change my mind! You’re Bubbles’ hero, and mine, too!”

_ A hero… _ Key could do little else but smile fondly as they gave the young boy’s head an affectionate pat; they noticed Kabu’s gaze, and the small nod he gave them as if to say that he agreed with the young trainer’s statement.  _ I’ve been healing the same stadium Pokémon for so long, I forgot that healing other people’s Pokémon…the smiles and gratitude is always worth it… _

“Haha, alright, alright, I give up! I’d still prefer it if you just called me Key, though.” They could see the gears turning in Alec’s head as he tried to figure out what prefix he should use for them, and they smiled sheepishly. “Just Key is fine.” They laughed softly as the boy nodded, and quickly ran back towards his father. “Oh, I don’t think I got your name the last time, mister…”

“Jacobo, just Jacobo is fine,” the young dad responded, an easy smile upon his features. Now that Key took a closer look at him, they could notice that Alec had inherited his deep brown eyes, though Jacobo’s hair was dark brown with a couple of grey streaks here and there — he looked too young to be greying already! Was it just early grey hairs then?

“Well,” Kabu cleared his throat as he stepped closer, “now that we’re all here, let’s go over the rules of this battle, shall we?”

“Wait…you don’t mean that I’m  _ actually  _ going to be fighting Alec?” Key asked, and the almost teasing smile that Kabu gave them was all the answer that they needed. “Arceus, you're serious about this!?”

“I did say it would be better if you started against someone who matches your level,” Kabu explained, and Alec beamed.

“Whoa! I’m going to battle against the hero nurse? Does that mean you’ve never battled before!?” The young boy exclaimed with wide eyes, and Key could do little else but blush in embarrassment and let out a pathetic groan.

“I’ve never battled, yes…” They crossed their arms over their chest and pouted a little. “When I asked Kabu to help me train, I didn’t think he would put me on blast in front of a kid.”

“I said I would advise you!” Kabu laughed softly, giving their hair a gentle ruffle. “Jacobo can be our referee; I was thinking a 2v2 battle would be alright?”

“That should be fine, yes!”

Key leaned down to look at Alec, “Bubbles won’t battle this time, will she?”

“She’s still recovering!” Alec responded, a grin on his face. “She’s getting better, but I’d still like to wait before she comes back to battling. And I have two other friends who wanna fight today, anyway!”

“I see, good luck, then! I hope it’ll be fun for both of us.” Key smiled as Alec bounded over to his side of the field, and they turned to Kabu, taking a deep breath as they rummaged around their bag for Coco’s Poké Ball. They noticed their hands were shaking, and they grasped them together over their chest. When had they become so nervous about this? It was a battle, their first one, but Kabu had been kind enough to find a suitable opponent for them, right? But wouldn’t it just be even more embarrassing if they ended up losing to a thirteen year old boy? And what about their Pokémon? Was Key even confident enough to command them?

All of these frantic thoughts came to a sudden stop the moment that Kabu placed a hand over theirs, and Key looked up; he smiled softly at them, eyes full of warmth as he said, “Take a deep breath.” They did, closing their eyes as they inhaled, and then exhaled slowly, the shaking in their hands eased as well, and Kabu gave them a gentle squeeze. “What’s worrying you?”

“I…” Key swallowed dryly, gaze turned downwards as a light blush dusted their cheeks. “It’s silly… I really don’t know why I’m so nervous. Normally, I don’t really care for participating in Pokémon battles but…” They tentatively looked up at him. “I-I guess I don’t...want to embarrass myself by failing… I m-mean, I’m not particularly good at anything other than healing, so…”

“I think I understand,” Kabu said gently, and let go of their hands to press their shoulders comfortingly. “No one is immediately perfect at battling, Key, even I struggled with that when I first came here. And like you said, you’re not pursuing Pokémon battles as a profession, so why not let yourself have fun along with your Pokémon? If you can’t find it in yourself to completely trust yourself right now, trust your partners — the Pokémon who are by your side and will love you no matter what.”

Their eyes could have glistened at his words, and their mouth parted open for a second, head becoming lighter already as their heartbeat quickened, “Kabu…”

“Show me what you can do — fan that spark that’s inside you, Key!”

Key smiled, and nodded a couple of times, balling their hands into fists as they psyched themself up after having received a little pep talk from the older man. “Thank you.” With another smile, they turned to face the field, Heal Ball in hand as Jacobo settled himself on the referee spot.

“Alright! Rules are simple, first trainer to run out of Pokémon loses! It’ll be a single battle format, each trainer gets to use two Pokémon of their choice,” Jacobo explained, settling his hands into his pockets with an easy smile. “Are both sides ready?”

“Ready, Dad! I mean, Ref!” Alec exclaimed.

“R-Ready!” Key stammered, glancing down at Coco’s Ball as they repeated Kabu’s words inside of their head over and over again.

“Then — begin!”

Jacobo’s hand came down, and Alec grinned as he tossed out a Great Ball, “Let’s go, Dash!” From within the Great Ball’s bright blue light a small, happy-looking Yamper emerged, landing on his feet as he barked and wagged his tail. 

Key had to stop themself before they began to fawn over its cute heart shaped butt, and they shook their head. “Coco! You, um, got this!” They hesitated for a moment, thinking about how they should throw their Poké Ball. All the Galarian Gym Leaders had such fancy looking throws, but honestly, they would probably die from embarrassment if they attempted to copy someone like Nessa or Raihan, so in the end they settled for a gentle, underhand throw.

_ “Minmin!” _ Coco cried out as she emerged from her Heal Ball, large ears twitching as she looked at the Yamper in front of her, and she turned to look back at Key.

“I-I know we’ve never done this, but I know you can fight, so I’d like to help you, Coco…” Key softly said, and smiled sheepishly. “I know I’m not much of a trainer, b-but I trust you, and I’ll try to learn as much as I can!”

Coco seemed to be quite pleased with Key’s words, and she wagged her fluffy tail from side to side, squeaking in agreement before turning back to face Yamper.

“Alright! Dash, use Nuzzle!” Alec commanded, as Yamper barked in reply.

“C-Coco, try to evade it, please!” Key called out, as the Yamper quickly ran towards Coco, electricity crackling on his thick fur. Coco jumped to the side in time, some of her fur standing up because of the electricity’s proximity, as she glanced back at her trainer. “Umm! Uh, Coco, I—“

“Spark!”

Yamper was close enough to quickly charge up again, and tackled against Coco as Key gasped. They almost walked into the field had it not been for Kabu’s gentle hold on their wrist, and they looked back at him with wide eyes. His gaze was calm, though, with the wisdom of someone who’s been doing this for years, and he gave them a soft squeeze. “Trust that Coco can attack back. Take it easy for now, don’t think too hard about it.”

Coco managed to shake off the electricity that hung to her fur as she huffed and chittered in annoyance; Key nodded, comforted by Kabu’s words as they took a deep breath and turned back to the field.

“Let’s go with Bite!” Alec pumped his fist in the air as he said this, and Yamper began to ready himself for his next attack.

“Evade it again, Coco! A-And then use Swift!” Yamper snapped at Coco, though she managed to scurry away from him, and quickly turned to launch a flurry of stars with her tail — she had put enough distance between Yamper and herself to be able to pelt him with Swift without the Electric type Pokémon being able to bite back right away.

“Dash, Spark!”

“E-Evade and use Swift!”

Yamper was fast on his paws, quickly building up a charge of electricity around his neck fur again as he began to run towards the grey furred Pokémon. Coco was smaller than Yamper was, and that allowed her to slip by him as he jumped at her, quickly launching another Swift attack that hit Yamper directly.

“Bite!”

Key quickly realized that Coco wouldn’t have enough time to avoid that attack, and their mind raced — why was this so hard? Kabu and the others made it seem so easy, but Key was barely able to manage seeing Coco get hurt, even by a Pokémon that was closer to her level and size. As much as they wanted to keep playing it defensively, they knew that there would be no way for Coco to slip by another attack a second time. What had Kabu said again? Trust that Coco can attack back?

Their golden eyes widened as a quick memory flashed by, and they called out, “Coco! Tail Slap!” Yamper was close enough that Coco could bring down her tail with full force on him; she looked just like when she had been trying to fight that Rhydon in the Wild Area, except her target was way smaller and softer now, and Key realized that Coco’s tail could deal some serious damage if taken head on.

Yamper barked and whined, and he stumbled before he slumped over, tongue sticking out as he weakly wagged his tail. “Yamper can’t continue! Alec, send out your second Pokémon!” Jacobo declared, and his son called back his Yamper with a small smile.

“Thanks for your hard work, Dash!”

“You did it, Coco!” Key almost squealed in joy, though they had a shred of self restraint to  _ not _ act too excited over having an advantage over their younger opponent; Coco simply squeaked back, fluffing up her tail proudly as she shook out the rest of the electricity that clung to her thick fur.

“Good job, Key, but the battle still isn’t over,” Kabu reminded them, and they blushed.

“I-I know that!”

“Hero nurse, you said this was your first battle! Did you lie?” Alec pouted, though he quickly shook it off and grinned as he pulled out his second Poké Ball. “I won’t go easy on you just because you're my hero! Stripes, the stage is yours!” A black and white-furred Linoone came out, tongue sticking out in a way that reminded Key of an old rock band, and Alec continued, “Sand Attack!”

Linoone was fast, and he quickly gathered up dust that rested between the cracks of the cobblestone before he threw it in Coco’s direction. “Smack it away with Tail Slap…please!” Key commanded, and though Coco managed to block the attack with her thick tail, she quickly began to fuss at it, clearly upset that her perfectly groomed tail had gotten dusty and dirty as a result.

Alec grinned, “Now, Stripes! Headbutt!”

“Coco, evade it!”

Linoone quickly bounded up towards Coco, who was much too preoccupied with clearing out the dust from her fur to notice the other Pokémon approach her — by the time that Coco had gotten her tail cleaned, Linoone tackled her head-first, and she squeaked as she was tossed back.

Jacobo gave Coco a couple of seconds to try to stand up before he declared, “Minccino can’t continue! Key, send out your second Pokémon!”

“Aw, man…” Key gently knelt down, and recalled Coco back to her Heal Ball as they furrowed their brows together. “Sorry, Coco, I’ll be sure to brush your fur plenty when we get back home.” They brought out another Heal Ball — Buttermilk’s Ball rested on the palm of their hand as they stared down at it, biting down on their lower lip nervously. Were Pokémon battles always like this? Feeling proud and then having that swept away from beneath you?

Kabu came up behind them, having noticed their hesitation, and he had to hold back a chuckle as Key jumped again at the gentle touch on their shoulder. Had they gotten so focused on the battle before them that they forgot he was there? It was endearing, he thought, the way that Key was trying for a more defensive strategy so their Pokémon wouldn’t get hurt, no doubt, ever so concerned over their team’s wellbeing. Still, he had promised to advise them, “Linoone are known to be extremely fast, but you’re doing good, Key! Don’t think about how I would do things, do it your own way.”

“My own way, huh…” Key took a deep breath before they nodded, Kabu stepped back for them to toss Buttermilk’s Heal Ball in the air and the Ball popped open, a flurry of bright pink sparkles emerged from it the moment that Buttermilk did.

The shiny Buneary skipped on her feet a couple of times before she settled down, one ear curled up as the other stuck in the air as she curiously stared at the Linoone in front of her. Like Coco, Buttermilk glanced back at her trainer, curious about what was going on.

Key smiled softly, “It’s our first battle together, isn’t it, honey?” They laughed softly, a blush on their face as their eyebrows furrowed together in concern — they shook their head, and looked back at Buttermilk with a determined look on their golden eyes. “Let’s do our best, okay?” The way that Buttermilk skipped in place and cried out in agreement brought a smile to their face.

Alec’s eyes became wide as he gasped, “You have a  _ shiny _ Pokémon!? That’s  _ so _ cool! Ack— I can’t be distracted by that! Stripes, Fury Swipes!”

“Ah— Defense Curl!” Buttermilk curled into her pink fur as Linoone quickly made his way over, and he began to claw at her with fast and short swipes, most of which were softened by Buttermilk having hid her head inside of her thick fur. Key knew that Buttermilk wouldn’t be able to completely block the damage from Fury Swipes.

_ I have to do it my own way… Don’t think about how Raihan or Kabu fight… That’s it. _

“N-Now, Pound!”

_ “Bun!” _ Buttermilk cried out as she uncoiled her curled ear with force. Linoone was in close proximity from his last attack, and he wasn’t able to get away in time as Buttermilk’s ear struck him fully on the face, and Linoone could only whine and scurry back after being hit.

“Ouch!” Alec winced, though he quickly shook his head, “Night Slash!”

“Baby-Doll Eyes!” Key called out in time, as Buttermilk worked on lowering the strength of Linoone’s attack by putting on her best cutesy eyes; it worked, partially, but Linoone still got a hit in that made her stumble backwards a little bit, and Key knitted their brows together in concern. “Then, let’s go with Defense Curl again!”

“Fury Swipes!”

“Don’t let up on Defense Curl, Buttermilk!”

Once again, Buttermilk tucked her head into her fur as Linoone began to release quick, short scratches — she had curled both of her ears this time, and if she could get another direct hit on Linoone with Pound again, they very well could win.

“Pound!”

“Sand Attack, Stripes!” Buttermilk uncoiled her ears once more, but Linoone had been able to quickly move back this time. Once more, he swiftly gathered up dust and dirt before he tossed it in Buttermilk’s direction, the dust landing on her eyes as she squeaked and rubbed at her face with her paws. “Night Slash!”

“Buttermilk—!” Key’s voice caught in their throat; there would be no time for Buttermilk to use Defense Curl again, and she hadn’t gotten rid of the dust around her eyes — she wouldn’t be able to dodge.

Instinctively, Key moved forward, but they stopped before they were able to throw themself over Buttermilk to protect her — they had asked Kabu for help for a reason. They couldn’t afford to get hurt again, not when it would concern everyone around them, not when they had promised to be better about looking out for their own wellbeing. Their anxious mind slowed down as they remembered the facts — Alec wasn’t a Gym Leader, his Pokémon weren’t as strong as Rhydon were, and Kabu had arranged this battle for those exact reasons. Key’s Pokémon would be able to take on his attacks without being badly hurt; they realized that Kabu had thought ahead about this, that he knew they would probably try to jump in to protect their Pokémon again, and that’s why he made certain to find an opponent for them who would pose no real threat to their Pokémon.

They could only sigh as Linoone got a hit in, and Buttermilk stumbled backwards, stepping from one side to another before she fell back and whined. “Buneary is unable to battle! Key’s Pokémon are both out — Alec is the winner!” Jacobo loudly declared, as the young boy quickly bounded up to his father in joy.

Key walked forward and knelt down, taking Buttermilk into their arms as the Buneary teared up. “It’s okay, you did great! I’ll give you plenty of berries when we get home,” they mused softly, and pressed a small kiss to Buttermilk’s head before they recalled her into her Heal Ball.

Kabu stepped over to them as Key stood up, dusting off their pants with a hand and he tried to decipher what the look on their face meant. He softly tapped on their shoulder, and Key turned to look at him, “For your first battle that was a good attempt, you know.”

Key frowned, and he stiffened for a second, afraid that he had said something wrong — any and all thoughts on the matter quickly disappeared the moment that Key stepped over and leaned against his shoulder, face on his neck towel as they groaned in apparent disappointment. “I know you’re only saying that to make me feel better, sir…” They mumbled against him, and he prayed to Arceus for strength as his heartbeat quickened; it only became harder as Key gingerly looked up at him, a soft look on their face as they pouted slightly. “You can say I’m bad at Pokémon battles, really, it’s okay…”

He grabbed them by their shoulders and pulled them away, mostly for his sake, but also so he could get a good look at them as he spoke, “That was far from being bad, Key!”

“Really…?”

“I mean it,” he nodded, and rubbed their shoulders gently. “It’s your first battle, of course you have a lot to learn, but I think you were doing a good job. You’re more of a defensive strategist, and that fits you!” He suddenly became aware of the fact that he had been holding onto them for too long, and he flushed, removing his hands immediately as he cleared his throat. “Sorry… I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“N-No, I was the one who, um, got touchy first…” Key laughed sheepishly, a bright blush on their face as they brushed aside some strands of hair on their forehead. “S-Sorry… Haha, I was just asking for help but I ended up being more needy than I wanted...”

“Really, Key, it’s fine! I don’t mind if you want to hold onto me,” Kabu started to say, but quickly blushed, and covered his mouth with his hand. “I meant that… W-Well, anyway! Alec! You’ve gotten better!” He opted to address the young boy and his father as they approached, and Key had to get their heart under control at the sight of a very flustered Kabu; they had to wonder the reason for his blushing, but simply left it at that.

“Dash and Stripes have been training in Bubbles’ place!” Alec grinned widely, and he skipped in place, looking up at Key. “Hero nurse, you did good! Your Minccino seems like she could be really strong!”

“Aw, you think? Did you know she tried to fight a Rhydon in the Wild Area?”

“No way!”

Key chuckled; despite the bitterness of having lost, they had to admit that they had fun. Coco seemed to enjoy battling, and Buttermilk’s ears packed quite the punch when she unfurled them; if they could train a little more, Key was sure that Coco and Buttermilk could properly learn how to battle in case they ever needed to defend themselves. Besides, if they had another excuse to spend time with Kabu now that the season was over, they were going to take it.

“I wanna battle, too!” Jacobo exclaimed, and Kabu arched an eyebrow.

“Hm? Come now, you already did your Gym Challenge!” Kabu chuckled.

“Yeah, but I’m way stronger now! Please? My Hatterene has been itching for a rematch!”

“Alright, alright — I can’t really say no to a request like that,” Kabu fixed the towel around his neck. “Don’t think I will go easy on you just because I know you!”

“I’m not planning on holding back, old man!”

“Oops, we’d better get out of the way,” Key said, holding Alec’s hand as they walked off towards a nearby bench to watch Jacobo and Kabu. The young boy brought his Yamper out again, and Key did the same for Coco and Buttermilk; they brought out a bag of berries to feed to the Pokémon while the two sat together. “You know, you can boast to your friends about how you beat an adult in a battle.”

“Does it really count if it was an adult who never battled before?”

“Ah— don’t act so cheeky, little man! My Snom could freeze you!” Key laughed loudly; they rested their face on their hands as they watched the battle between the two men unfold. Jacobo’s Hatterene was putting up a good fight against Yakeru, but Key knew that the Centiskorch wasn’t an easy opponent, and Kabu was no pushover.

They must’ve been staring for a while, because Alec suddenly said, “Are you and Mr. Kabu, like, together?”

If Key had been drinking anything at the moment, they surely would have spit it out forcefully, but since they didn’t, they blushed deeply and quickly stammered, “What!? No! No no no no no! N-Not at all! H-He’s my boss and I deeply respect him!”

“Huh, that’s weird.” Alec cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. “It’s just that you two kinda act like my mom and my dad when they’re together!”

“Really now…” Key hummed; it seemed like their face only reddened more when they glanced at Kabu, his face energetic as he commanded Yakeru in battle, and they had to look away. “It’s really n-nothing like that, Alec. Besides, it’d just be troublesome for someone like Kabu if it turns out he’s, um, dating someone, wouldn’t it?”

“How so?”

“Um, well… I mean that he’s a renowned Gym Leader… I’m not from Galar, originally, so I really don’t know the extent of the media in the region? Like, I’m pretty sure if Raihan suddenly got a partner it’d be all over the news, right?”

“Oh, when you put it like that, it makes sense! But still,” Alec tapped his chin in thought. “I’m only thirteen, but I don’t know, even if you’re a famous Gym Leader you deserve to have love if you want to, right? I mean, my dad and my mom are super in love!”

“Well, yeah, that’s also right…” Key tapped their fingers against their knees thoughtfully. “D-Did you really think that me and Kabu— ah, never mind, I don’t think we could ever be together like that…”

Alec looked like he was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by Jacobo’s groan of defeat, “You’re stronger than ever, Kabu!”

“You’ve become stronger yourself, Jacobo! Your Pokémon really had Yakeru in a corner,” Kabu said with a light chuckle.

“Dad! You lost?” Alec hurried over to Jacobo, “Do I get to tell Mom that I won and you lost?”

“Tease me all you want, Alec, you’re still going to bed early.” Jacobo laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks for indulging me in a battle, sir!”

“Please, it’s no problem at all! Especially when I asked you and your son to come out here first,” the older man said with a small smile. “Thank you for helping Key here with their training!”

Key recalled Coco and Buttermilk before they quickly hurried over to the two men. “Thank you so much! I hope that Bubbles will fully recover soon.”

“I’m taking good care of her, hero nurse!” Alec giggled, and took his father’s hand and waved. “Bye-bye, hero nurse! Bye, Mr. Kabu! You two take care of each other!”

Both Kabu and Key blushed at Alec’s words; they looked at each other for a second before they both turned away bashfully. If Key didn’t know better they would swear that steam was coming out of their ears, and they fidgeted with the edge of their sweater. “W-Well, I should probably get going!” They stammered, voice cracking as they tried to get their beating heart under control.

“Ah, at least I’ll walk you to Turffield.”

“I-It’s okay you don’t have to do that…”

“Please, I insist.”

“Well...okay then.”

The two began to walk back to Turffield; the breeze picked up again, and Key shivered, pulling their scarf around them. “You know, even though I lost, I think I can understand trainers a little better now?”

“Oh? How so?”

“It’s a little silly…”

“Please, I’d love to know your thoughts about it.”

Key could do little else but blush at his words, and they shrugged, “I-I guess… I never really thought much about Pokémon battles because it wasn’t my choice…? I told you about how my father wanted me to, um, become a strong trainer for his benefit or whatever… I guess maybe in a way I’ve been rejecting doing that all this time to reject him, too, but I realize now that it’s not...about him or anyone else…” They smiled softly. “It’s about me and my Pokémon being in sync… I’m a little bit frazzled, still, but I think I also had fun…?”

Kabu chuckled lightly, a smile on his features that made Key’s heart flutter at the sight. “I’m so very glad to hear that, Key. Truthfully, that’s kind of what I was hoping you would get to experience when you first asked me to help you learn how to battle.” He glanced back at them, “I’d be delighted to continue helping you out if you’d like.”

“Oh, th-that would be nice? Thank you…” Key coughed slightly, the Butterfree in their stomach fluttering about wildly as they tried to look for another conversation topic to calm down. “Ah, actually, I wanted to ask you when the Champion’s Cup would start.”

“Well, the season ended this week, so the Champion’s Cup should begin in about two weeks or so,” Kabu mused. “Traditionally, there’s a get together between Gym Leaders before the start of the cup!”

“Ah, really? That sounds really nice!”

“It is— we rarely get together, so it’s a nice occasion to catch up and chat with the others. Usually we meet up in Circhester, I think it’s the same this year.”

“Oh, you’re going to Circhester soon, then?”

“Yes, why?”

“It’s n-nothing, I, um…” Key twirled a strand of short hair between two fingers, a deep blush on their face. “I was planning on going to Circhester myself one of these days…”

Kabu cocked his head to the side, “Oh, what for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“For Manchego,” Key chuckled, and shoved their hands inside of their sweater for warmth. “Did I ever tell you I got him from Circhester? He just stuck to me before I got on my train to Hulbury! Lately with all my free time I’ve been doing some reading, and apparently it’s good for Snom to eat a  _ lot _ of snow for their ice shell to be healthy, and it’s been a while since Manchego came down to Turffield with me, so…”

“Ah, I see, since it doesn’t snow around here…”

“Yep, I wanted to make a quick trip to Circhester and let Manchego eat snow.” Key chuckled. “We might see each other over there, then!”

Key hadn’t noticed that they were walking a couple of steps in front of Kabu, so they hadn’t been able to tell when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, a look of concentration on his face as he took a deep breath and balled his hands into fists.

“Then, why don’t we travel to Circhester together?”

As soon as Kabu had uttered those words, Key stopped. They turned around to look at him with wide eyes; Kabu’s expression was hardy, kinda like when he was preparing to face off against a gym challenger, except for the deep blush on his face and the way that his hand came up to play with the ends of his towel in nervousness. Key, too, blushed deeply, and they felt like burrowing into their scarf to hide just how much they were blushing.

“That— I—“ Key stuttered, but they quickly shook their head and cleared their throat. “Would that...be okay?”

“We’re both headed to Circhester, so, why not? It could be like our visit to Hammerlocke, in a way… Though if you’d rather go by yourself, I completely understand—“

“No! Um, I-I mean, no I do want to go! W-With you, I mean!” Key breathed deeply, and then they smiled. “I th-think that would be nice?”

It was almost imperceptible, but Kabu’s eyes lit up in a way that no one else in Galar had seen, at least for a long time. His lips pulled into a small smile, and he sighed in relief. “Great! I look forward to our trip together then!”

“S-S-Sure! Th-Thank you, I, um, I can h-head home by myself now, thank you! I’ll call you later to s-settle on a date to travel!” Key quickly bowed, eager to run away so that they would be able to get their wild feelings under control. Kabu didn’t seem to have an issue with this, and Key simply waved before they began to hurriedly walk back towards Turffield, but their heart pounded against their ribcage loudly.

_ Thump-thump! Thump-thump! Thump-thump! _

_ No way… I’m traveling with Kabu? Ack, get a hold of yourself, Key! Don’t be weird about it! Don’t be weird about it! _

Still, they couldn’t stop the silly smile that curled up their lips, and their blushing face made them look like a schoolgirl in love.

A trip together — it would be okay, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: THERES ONLY ONE BED??????
> 
> spoilers: no there’s not


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update! im very excited for this chapter and the next ones that will come!

The days leading up to their trip to Circhester were almost unbearable for Key –  _ almost _ being the key word here. After having settled on a day to travel to the snowy northern city, the young nurse had researched ahead of schedule what the weather would be like so as to not get caught by surprise like when they had first visited Hammerlocke. Turnip would still gladly coil himself around their neck to keep them warm, though, and so Key was grateful that the baby worm had been growing a little longer than before — their little scarf, they called him affectionately amongst many other things.

But Key wanted him to rest until later, and so they kept him inside of his Ball as they and Kabu stepped out into Circhester; the weather was just as Key remembered when they had first gotten to Galar, and they wrapped their arms around themself instinctively as a shiver passed through their body. Even though they had gotten a thick coat and a warm scarf that looked like the ones that Cinccino grew when they evolved, the cold still managed to seep through, and they wondered if they would ever get used to the chill and drab weather of Galar.

“I f-forgot how c-cold Circhester was!” Key managed to stutter through their chattering teeth, wrapping up their scarf closer to their face for warmth.

Kabu, on his part, had brought his iconic oversized coat, which Key didn’t doubt was warm and cozy, but even so they still noticed him fixing his own bright red scarf around his neck, brows furrowed together as he did. “Well, it  _ is _ winter…”

“W-Well, it’s just  _ too _ damn cold!” Key huffed, though they couldn’t help but grin a little bit as Kabu continued to fuss with his scarf. “I s-see I’m not the only one having some tr-trouble with the weather!”

If his face had become red because of their teasing or because of the bitter cold, Key wasn’t able to tell, but at the very least the gentle frown on his face was enough to know that he felt pretty much the same way they did about the cold. “You know, I’ve lived in Galar for decades now, but whenever I visit Circhester I can’t help but think — damn, I really miss Hoenn.”

“Oh man, Mr. Kabu’s dropping the cuss words, you’re serious about this!” Key chuckled lightly, their hot breath visible as puffs in the cold air.

“Please, Key, even a man of my age cusses.”

“You usually don’t at the stadium, is all.”

“Well, we’re not at the stadium, so this can be our little secret, no?”

Now it was turn for Key’s face to redden, and though a part of them was grateful for the sudden rush of heat, they had to look away as they continued to walk along the snow covered cobblestone and fixed their shoulder bag. “I h-haven’t been here since I first got to Galar…”

Kabu arched an eyebrow, curious, “You mentioned this is where you met your Snom, correct?”

“That’s right…” They nodded with a hum, a gentle smile on their face as they reminisced on it. “I didn’t even have a place rented out when I got here — I only had Turffield in mind, but only because I saw an ad for it in one of the train’s magazines! And while I’m talking to Lucy on the phone, Manchego — he used to live on top of a trash can — snuck into my bag and just  _ ate _ my apple!” They laughed lightly, a fond look in their eyes, “I quickly realized the poor little thing was probably just hungry, so I got him some food, and I was gonna leave him where I found him. I mean, I didn’t know if he had, like, a Snom family or something but then, what do you know, he  _ leaps _ from the garbage can to get my attention and starts making a racket! My train was about to leave, and so I just took him with me and, well, here we are.”

“Ah, so it was food that brought you together.”

“Well, Manchego and I have a lot in common; I  _ do _ enjoy a good meal,” they sighed happily. “But you know, I’m grateful that I stopped in Circhester before moving on. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met Manchego, and then…” Kabu could’ve sworn he saw their expression become shrouded for a second, their eyes drooped as though some forgotten thought had suddenly made it way back to their mind — they shook their head, and simply smiled at him. “Whatever the case, I’m glad that Manchego became my little partner. In a way, he brought me to the stadium!”

“Oh, did he? How so?” Kabu asked, genuinely curious, though the way his chest tightened at the sight of the bright smile that settled on Key’s features quickly replaced his curiosity for fondness.

Key continued, “I needed a job — I mean, I had to get one either way to pay my rent, but I had some money saved up and it wasn’t completely urgent. But with Manchego…well, my budget had to be thrown out the window if I wanted to keep his voracious appetite on a leash! Then this nursery girl told me about Motostoke stadium and…you know the rest.” 

Kabu nodded, “Of course. I’m glad that all of this led you to finding a job at my stadium! And speaking of Manchego, he’d probably enjoy the weather right now, wouldn’t he?”

“Hm-hmm, I’d better bring him out!” They rummaged inside of their coat pocket and brought out Manchego’s Luxury Ball; with a gentle tap, the Ball popped open and the Snom came out. He cried out happily at the sight of Key, though he quickly noticed the different environment around him and chittered up at his trainer. “This is where we first met, gummy. Do you remember?” Manchego’s head bobbed up and down in recognition, and he continued to chitter up at Key, waving his pincers as they gently laughed and brought him up to his favorite spot on top of their head. “Of course you remember! I put you on my head like this back then, too!”

Despite the cold, Kabu could feel his chest fill with warmth at the sight of Key’s smile; they used to be so meek and anxious around him, like they always had to have their guard up around him and everyone else, so Key being able to smile so easily in front of him now… The older man was certain that even without his coat and scarf, Key’s smile could keep him warmed up and protect him from the cold — well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but that’s just the way he felt.

Ah — but he knew better than to stare like a lovestruck fool, and so he glanced to the side and cleared his throat, “We got here earlier than I expected, we have some time to walk around the city!”

“Walking around in th-this cold?” Key shivered, a slightly horrified expression on their face.

“Can’t stay  _ too _ cold if you just stay moving, I say!” He chuckled lightly. “I prefer the warmer weather, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not somewhat accustomed to training in the cold!”

“Th-That’s insane, Kabu! I can b-barely even handle a light jog in Turffield’s mild weather, and you’re saying you  _ run _ in the snow?” They shook their head. “You’re really something else, y-you know that?”

“So I’ve been told, though I try not to let it get to my head,” he joked lightly. “If you’re too cold, though, why not bring out young Turnip? I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help you warm up.”

“I’m letting him rest a little b-bit longer; I’ve been training him and Lemon, too, just like you said, and the two are making a lot of progress!” Key beamed, proud of their Bug Pokémon. “Coco and Buttermilk have been doing great with their training, too! So, I’m going to let them rest for today, they put in a lot of work yesterday!”

“But not Manchego?”

Key gasped, “Of course not! He’s just a little Snom, I couldn’t possibly ask him to battle! I mean, not that I would have ever thought that the rest of my team would actually be learning how to battle, but Manchego is...well… He’s just my little roommate, you know? No battling for him!”

“I think I get it! Though it looks like he’s quite eager to pick a fight, if you asked me.”

“Maybe that’s precisely why I can’t let him fight — if he gets a taste for blood then I won’t be able to stop him. Curry is easier to make for his appetite,” Key joked, and rubbed their right hand over their cheek.

“Oh, what are you doing?” Kabu asked and they turned to look at him.

“This? I have really warm hands, so I’m just trying to get my face heated up a little! Although, I can only use my right one for now since my left hand is in a cast,” they explained with a playful hum, and much to Kabu’s surprise, they extended their hand over to him with a grin. “You can see for yourself if you want! I’ve always had warm hands!” They laughed a little bit. “Just kid—“

The words caught in their throat the moment that they felt Kabu’s hand settling over theirs; his fingers felt coarse and rugged, but it wasn’t a sensation that Key disliked. In fact, they realized they quite liked it, and they briefly wondered how much work his hands had seen for them to feel this way. Their chest only tightened even more when Kabu made sure to wrap his fingers around their hand, his palm settling comfortably against their own. Slowly, Key lifted their gaze to look at him, and to their surprise, he was looking back at them; he hadn’t made a motion to pull his hand away, and neither did they, as their golden eyes stayed interlocked with his grey irises.

Key felt like their feelings were about to become a volcanic eruption, and so they glanced away, fixing their scarf with their other hand to better hide their blushing face. Kabu, too, glanced away, and he cleared his throat — their hands still intertwined, as he said, “You’re right...it is very warm.”

“It’s n-nothing…” Key coughed out; Manchego’s annoyed cries on top of their head helped them keep their feet on the ground. “Ah, well, m-maybe we should walk around Circhester...if you want?”

“...That would be nice.” 

Kabu began to walk forward, Key in hand as they matched his footsteps besides him. It was silent between them at first, the crunch of the snow beneath their feet and the varied chatter from the locals ensured that it wasn’t an uncomfortable and awkward silence — it was the nice kind of quiet, gentle and soothing, their still intertwined hands like an anchor keeping them together. Eventually, the silence between them dwindled, as they began to chat about this and that; Key would talk about their Pokémon, and Kabu would share fun facts about the different spots in Circhester that they visited. 

They had even stopped for a snack at a local salesman’s cart — despite the cold weather, he offered various frozen treats and desserts, and Key’s sweet tooth definitely ached at the mention of some Vanilluxe Special Delight. Kabu had pointed out that they had mochi ice cream that looked like Snom, but Key became horrified at the concept of eating something that looked so much like their little gummy and outright refused to try it. Manchego, however, had no problem in quickly devouring the mochi look alike that Kabu got for him, much to Key’s chagrin and concerns that Manchego was indulging in visual cannibalism.

Key had enough walking for the moment, so Kabu accompanied them as they sat down on the plaza, but not before they clumped up a pile of snow for Manchego to sit on and feast on. The feisty Snom protested at first, surely because he craved some more fulfilling form of sustenance other than snow, but sooner than later, Manchego started to chow down on his pile — who knew snow could be so delicious!

The sun peeked out from behind a couple of clouds, and Key made sure to relish in as much sunlight as they could get while in Circhester, as they closed their eyes and hummed happily at the warmth feeling of the sun on their skin. Kabu took the spot next to them on the bench; they weren’t holding hands anymore, but the hot sensation of Key’s skin against his own still lingered on his palm, and he dared to steal a glance at his traveling companion. Their soft cheeks were tainted red, surely because of the cold, as well as the tip of their nose — Kabu noticed they had wrapped their scarf around their neck in a way that covered their nape, most likely because of their shorter hair. He briefly wondered what it would be like if he could gently rest his hand on the back of their neck, providing them with warmth, running his fingers through their short, fluffy strands—

No.

Those kinds of thoughts were way too dangerous to even pay any mind to, not to mention how much Kabu considered it would be a grave disrespect to Key if he even dared to have a single thought about them beyond their platonic relationship. They were his worker, for crying out loud, and he was their boss — no matter how close they were now, boundaries still existed, and he would hate himself if he made them uncomfortable just because he was physically starved. They weren’t even dating — not that Kabu thought they could ever become anything more than good friends outside of work. He wouldn’t dare to assume how Key felt about him, after all, and it’s not like he could simply  _ ask. _

Arceus, this was so much harder than when Kabu was a reckless, hotheaded teen back in Hoenn. He was a seasoned League veteran, one of the oldest Gym Leaders next to Opal, not some Deerling-eyed boy about to confess to his first love. He’d already  _ had _ his first love, his first relationship, many years ago back in his homeland — he had plenty of chances in Galar, to be certain, but he had always pushed them aside in favor of focusing on his career and goals. And now, he was but an old man helplessly pining after the younger nurse. The cold seemed to seep its way through to his bones at the thought, and he frowned, his fingers fidgeted with the end of his scarf at the pessimistic thought.

“Kabu?” Their voice broke him out of his train of thought, and he startled, realizing that he wasn’t alone — Key’s big golden eyes studied him with concern. “Are you okay? It kinda looked like you spaced out for a little bit… Ah, b-but if I’m overstepping, please, feel free to let me know…”

Ah, he forgot — he could simply enjoy their company, could he not? There doesn’t have to be anything else; there  _ wasn’t  _ anything else even now, it was just the two of them on a trip together, and he couldn’t be more grateful to simply share this moment with Key.

That’s right, he’s been by himself all these years. It would be no different.

He shook his head, and gave them a small smile. “It’s nothing, I was just thinking about the get together tonight.”

“Oh, right! What time is it again?”

He checked his Rotom phone, “It’s in three hours, it’ll probably end late at night, too, so I’ll be going back to Motostoke tomorrow morning. What about you, Key?”

Key hummed thoughtfully, “I can always head back tomorrow, too... If I leave when you head to the Gym Leader reunion, it’s gonna be pretty late by the time I get to Motostoke or Hulbury’s stations, and I still have to walk back to Turffield… A-And I don’t take taxis...the heights scare me too much.”

“That  _ would  _ be pretty late. I know Pokémon usually don’t bother you, and to be honest, it’s not like we have a huge mugging problem in Galar, but still… I wouldn’t feel at ease knowing you’re walking by yourself so late at night,” Kabu mused, crossing his arms over his chest. “There’s always Hotel Ionia.”

“Th-That fancy looking place right over there? Ah, but it’s only one night…it should be okay…” Kabu could see the gears turn inside of Key’s head as they went over their budget.

To be honest, he couldn’t help but feel concerned. “Are you having money troubles, Key?”

“Huh? Oh! No, no, no don’t worry about me!” They laughed sheepishly, scratching a side of their face absentmindedly. “It’s n-nothing like that! I’ve just been saving up for a pair of Wooloo wool socks...they have a cute little Frosmoth pattern on them, but I can just get them some other time!”

Key really wasn’t making it any easier on Kabu by talking about the cute, warm, fuzzy socks they wanted to get. He could get it for them, if he happened to see the pair of socks in stores; gift giving as friends was allowed, right? Nothing weird about that. He could just keep it as a surprise.

They stood up from the bench and made sure to grab Manchego. “Well, I’d better get a room now, right?” They said with a smile, settling their bag over their shoulder. “It’ll be nice to take a break, and Manchego can eat more snow.”

“Then, let’s go.”

——

If Key thought the hotel’s exterior looked fancy, the inside only helped reinforce the idea that booking a night would be enough to put a dent in their savings. The floor was impeccably clean, its golden accents reflected the light from the chandelier overhead and a grand looking fireplace on the back wall made Key feel incredibly out of place. Then again, what was the alternative? Camping out in the cold? Absolutely not; they could barely tolerate being out in Circhester’s snowy streets for more than an hour without feeling like they wanted to book an express trip to Hoenn.

Kabu always mentioned how warm and sunny Hoenn was all year round in comparison to Galar, it kinda made them want to visit the far off region someday. To be honest, Key hadn’t really had any interest whatsoever in traveling to Hoenn until they got to know the older man better. They kinda wondered what his childhood was like, where he grew up, how he ended up in Galar… then again they could always just ask, right? Maybe they could get some conversation out of him on the ride back to Motostoke tomorrow.

“Good day, welcome to Hotel Ionia! How can we be of help today?” The man at the counter chirped once they’d gotten closer to the front desk.

“Good day. We’d like to book two separate rooms for the night,” Kabu started, and glanced back at Key.

“A-Ah, yeah! Just for one night, please!” They quickly stammered with a sheepish smile; they were silently praying on the inside that the rate for one night wasn’t anything too exorbitant for their wallet.

Or worse — Key hoped it wouldn’t be one of those romance cliches where all the rooms except for one were booked, and there was only one bed available as well, forcing the two unsuspecting protagonists into either dealing with their feelings by talking or diving right into having intercourse and them become awkward because they didn’t properly acknowledged their feelings and now their friendship is ruined.

_ But that stuff only happens in movies and books! So I’ve got nothing to worry about. _

“Two separate rooms for one night, let’s see here…” The clerk hummed to himself, typing away on the desk computer. “Ah, my apologies, we only have one room available at the moment — it’s a single room with a king sized bed.”

_ Arceus dammit. _

“Oh…” Kabu frowned slightly, and turned towards Key. “In that case, you should definitely take the available room, Key.”

“H-Huh? B-But then where are you going to stay?”

“I’ll figure something out, don’t worry too much about me!”

“Hmm, but you’re the one who’s going to stay  _ way _ later at Circhester… M-Maybe you should take the room for yourself, sir, and I can head back to Motostoke before it gets late.”

“But it’ll be nighttime when you arrive at Motostoke, and you would still have to walk to Turffield… Please, I insist, and that way Manchego will have time to eat more snow for his shell.”

Key fidgeted with their scarf, “Are you sure? Wh-What about you…?”

_ Maybe I should just take the room and shut up; it’s not like I can suggest that we share the same room...the same bed… No, definitely not! _

“Ah, well, I could always ask Melony to let me stay over; she’s got plenty of guest rooms, and I’m sure her kids will be happy to see me again,” Kabu mused thoughtfully, tapping his finger against his bicep as he said this.

It was a good thing that Kabu was looking away as he thought about this, otherwise he might’ve noticed the slight change in Key’s expression after he said this — their cheeks blushed brightly, and not from the cold, as a small pout formed on their lips and their gut tightened. Key knew it was silly, ridiculous, and stupid to even feel jealous about the concept of Kabu staying over at Melony’s. Besides, they  _ liked _ Melony! They only ever talked to her once at Gordie’s match in Hammerlocke, some months ago, but Key clearly remembered that she was a nice, beautiful woman who had been nothing but sweet to them. Of  _ course _ it would be normal if Kabu asked a favor from her, they probably have been friends for years, right? It would be no different than if Key asked to stay over at Lucy’s for one night.

Key frowned and shook their head lightly — no, it was no use entertaining silly thoughts and feelings of jealousy when it didn’t even have anything to do with them. They had absolutely no claim over Kabu whatsoever, and even if they did, Key was never the type of partner to tell their lover what to do or what not to do.

_ Arceus, look at me, getting all bothered about a man that I’m not even dating and I probably won’t ever get to date. How ridiculous, come on, stop being so damn silly, Key. _

They quickly smiled, “That sounds like a good idea, then… I’ll take the room.” They turned back towards the front desk to face the worker. “Excuse me! I-I’ll book the room that was available!”

“Oh, my apologies! While you two were discussing the matter, another customer booked the last room that was available by phone. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Ah.” Key could only force a smile, though their face reddened even further in embarrassment, and they nodded. “I-I see, s-sorry about wasting your time, thank you very m-much!” 

Without wasting another second, Key quickly turned on their heel and made a Beedrill-line for the door; the cold air from Circhester’s plaza on their skin felt like a bucket of cold water against their sweaty palms.

Kabu wasn’t too far behind them, “Ah, that’s unfortunate— Key? Are you alright?”

“It’s...fine.” They covered their face with their hands and whined; Manchego on their head simply cried out at them. “I-I-I’m sorry, that was so embarrassing! A-All that indecision from m-my part and it didn’t even m-matter, aaaaaah! I just wasted everyone’s t-time, didn’t I? Oh Arceus, I must look like a real Mr. Mime—“

“Key, it’s okay.” Kabu’s gentle touch on their shoulders made them look up at him through the gaps in their fingers; he was smiling at them, in that simple, polite way that he always did, and they could feel the tightness in their gut relax a little. “It was just poor timing, that’s all! Don’t you worry, you can always stay at Melony’s for the night, as well?”

“Oh...but I don’t wanna inconvenience her…” Key mumbled, slowly removing the hands from their face as they looked up at him. “I-I mean, I’m virtually a stranger to her, aren’t I?”

“Not if you’re coming with me,” Kabu reassured them gently. “Melony’s been a dear friend for many years, so believe me when I say that she would  _ love _ to have you stay the night. And like I said, she has plenty of guests rooms, so we won’t have a problem with getting separate spaces.”

_ Ah, he really doesn’t want to be in the same room as me… Ugh, shut up, what are you thinking? He’s just being polite, the same way that you wouldn’t make him uncomfortable by sharing a room together! Come on Key, don’t start thinking silly things again. _

After taking a deep breath, they nodded, and they smiled back. “Alright, if you say so — I’ll properly thank Melony and apologize for intruding so last minute.”

“Haha, you’re free to do so, but something tells me that Melony won’t let you go if she catches you for conversation once we’re there,” Kabu mentioned; he noticed that his hands still rested on their shoulders, for he quickly removed them and brought them back to his side, clearing his throat once as he looked to the side.

_ Is he...flustered…? Nah, it can’t be…  _

“Lead the way, sir!” Key grinned, fixing their shoulder bag once more. Manchego cried out as if to say,  _ “Go on then, old man! Or I shall freeze you!” _

Luckily for Kabu, Manchego didn’t have to intervene again as the older Gym Leader led the way through the city. They came across many a Snom along the way, though, and Key couldn’t help themself from stopping to fawn over the cute ice-bug Pokémon that lazed around. Of course, Manchego protested to his trainer fussing over a Snom other than himself, and so Key had to tear themself away from the cute little Bug Pokémon and continued to walk alongside Kabu. 

Evening was just beginning to settle in by the time that Key found themself standing in front of a quite big looking house, though despite the initial opulence and the dashing touches of elegance that the snow provided on the windowsills, the place itself gave off a certain warmth that they really couldn’t explain in words.

It occurred to them that maybe they weren’t able to express this because they hadn’t been exposed to an environment like this many times in their life. Key could count with the fingers of one hand how many times they had come home and immediately relaxed, if only because their father hadn’t been around for some reason or another.

Kabu stepped up and gently knocked on the door a couple of times; Key followed right behind him, though they found they were quickly becoming more and more nervous at the prospect of entering Melony’s home — a  _ family’s _ home, and they instinctively raised a hand to touch Manchego. His cool body always helped them keep their feet on the ground, and they took a deep breath once the door opened.

“Kabu!” Melony chimed, a bright smile on her features which only became wider when her gaze landed on Key. “And Key, too! Oh, it’s been far too long. Come in, come in! To what do I owe this visit?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call ahead of time,” Kabu chuckled lightly, making sure to dust himself off from any snow that clung to his clothes by the entrance before stepping inside. “I know this is a bit sudden, but we don’t have a place to stay for the night — we’d leave by morning, of course, but I hoped you could do me a favor and let us stay in a couple of your guest rooms?”

“It’s not like you to get caught by surprise, Kabu! But of course I’d be delighted to have you two here, and I’m certain the kids will be glad to see you again! Come on in, tell me, what brings you all the way to Circhester?”

“Oh, you know, the end of the season and…”

Kabu and Melony’s conversation drifted off, or was it that Key was tuning their voices out for the moment? The feeling they’d gotten before stepping in — being inside only intensified it within them, and their chest tightened almost painfully as they looked around. The inside was just as nice as the house’s exterior, though it was certainly less posh or expensive looking than Key was imagining; family pictures assorted the wall, a neat row of snow boots of different sizes were lined up by the entrance, and the further Key stepped in the more signs of children they were able to see. They sidestepped over a small Darumaka toy — though it looked different than the Pokémon they knew from Unova — and glanced over the many pictures.

Photos of Melony and her children adorned the space wherever Key looked; her children looked a lot like her, they noticed, and they managed to recognize a young Gordie amongst some of the pictures. That’s right, he was Melony’s eldest son, wasn’t he? Though at some point he began to appear less and less in the pictures… Still, looking over the memories of many family vacations and Mother’s Days celebrations finally made the dots connect inside of Key.

This feeling, just like back at the hotel — Key felt incredibly out of place inside of the warm, happy home that Melony called her own. They realized they’d also experienced something like this back at Milo’s home many months ago, when they had accidentally tumbled into his farm and he’d offered some warmth and sound advice. Looking over the pictures of Melony and her family brought out the same feeling as when they had glanced over photos of Milo and his family. They all had an aura, a certain feeling, one that Key could recognize but not relate to, for they never experienced it for themself — this is what a family’s home felt like.

_ No wonder I feel so out of place… _

“Dear?” Melony’s soft voice broke through their stupor, and Key startled, glancing back to see Melony by the hallway as she studied them with gentle, blue eyes. “Everything alright? Kabu already went ahead to drop off his things in one of the guest rooms.”

“Ah…” Key swallowed, and they smiled, though somewhat forced. “I’m sorry, it’s n-nothing… I guess I’m just not used to the cold. I’m really grateful that you’d let me stay, but please, let me know how I could make it up to you? I know this is super last minute and you totally didn’t have to, um, help me…”

“What are you saying? Of course I’m delighted to have one of Kabu’s friends here!” The older woman giggled lightly, and smiled. “I hope it’s not too forward of me to say that I hoped we would meet again someday, after having met you at Hammerlocke.”

“M-Me? Shucks, Ms. Melony, I’m nothing special…” Key chuckled, albeit sheepishly, as they scratched one side of their face. “Although, I’m glad that my trip for Manchego’s snow diet ended up in seeing you again?”

“Is that your little Snom’s name? Oh, that’s just  _ darling!” _ Melony cooed as she stepped closer, giving Manchego a small head scratch, one that he greatly appreciated as he cried out in content. “Aren’t they just adorable? My dear Fria is already a Frosmoth, but I remember when she looked just like yours! Oh, but I am rambling! Come, I’ll show you to your room! Please don’t pay any mind to any stray toys you might find on the floor, the triplets can be a little messy.”

_Triplets!?_ _Damn, Melony sure is strong if she’s a mother to so many children and a Gym Leader in the minor division, too…_

Key had hoped that casual conversation with Melony would have helped ease the heavy feeling within their chest, but nothing was ever that easy, and Key’s feeling of not belonging only intensified the more signs they found of a happy home. They felt bad — here was Melony, glad to share her home with Key who was practically a stranger, and at such short notice, and all Key wanted to do was to run out and lay down in the snow in hopes that their pessimistic thoughts would be driven away.

The guest room that Melony offered them was quite spacious, and Key made sure to thank her properly again and again for letting them stay before they settled their bag down besides the bed. Melony told them that she’d be down in the kitchen if they needed anything, and to make themself at home before she walked back down the hallway.

Key sighed, deeply, and allowed themself to plop down on the bed as they stared up at the ceiling, Manchego by their side as he promptly settled on their hair again.

Was this frustration? They thought they were getting so much better when it came to their feelings of inadequacy, and ever since Lucy’s visit, memories of their father and lack of a mother hadn’t plagued them until now. They were finally making progress, they were on the road to not feeling like a total mistake — hell, they were certain that the Key from some months ago would have  _ never _ agreed to travel with Kabu, as they probably would have thought of themself as nothing else but a troublesome burden.

Was this supposed to happen? Raihan had been kind enough to get them an appointment with a therapist in Motostoke, and while Key hadn’t been going for long, they could tell that it was helping some… Were they disappointing their therapist by relapsing into feeling like they shouldn’t exist? The studied woman had told them that they would probably still have a couple of bad days here and there, but that it didn’t deter their road to healing or completely invalidate all their progress, rather it was completely normal and Key shouldn’t feel bad about it.

But hearing it was different than  _ actually  _ believing it, and Key pinched the bridge of their nose. It would just be one night at Melony’s place, one night of being surrounded by everything that their childhood self had never gotten to experience — they couldn’t be ungrateful, and they didn’t want to, either, but they desperately wished for some way,  _ any _ way for their damaged heart to stop leaking like this.

_ Knock knock. _

A gentle touch against the door; Key sat up to find Kabu standing by the doorway. “All settled in?” He asked, though he didn’t step inside any further and opted to stay by the entrance.

“Ah… Yeah, I was just, um…” Key shook their head and sighed. “Are you leaving for the get together?”

“I’m about to. Is everything okay?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I apologize if I’m overstepping, but I noticed you became a little...clammed since we arrived at Melony's.” Hesitantly, he stepped closer, and when Key didn’t make any movements to suggest they were uncomfortable by the proximity, he sat down next to them on the bed. “Is something the matter?”

“Ah— no, it’s n-nothing…” They fidgeted with their fingers, avoiding his gaze; it wouldn’t do for them to worry him with their silly problems and heavy memories when he was about to head out to a reunion with the other Gym Leaders. He was probably looking forward to it, too, so they really didn’t want to dampen his mood — he’d already been kind enough to invite them to travel with him, and also got them a place to stay for the night. Instead, Key decided to put on a smile, “It’s probably just the shift in weather… The chill at Motostoke I can handle, but it’s so much colder in Circhester; I guess getting to warm up just now only drove in how tired I am!”

Key was uncertain whether their excuse managed to convince Kabu, but they relaxed a little after he nodded and sighed. “As long as you’re not feeling unwell! I can understand you, though, I think when I first got to Galar from Hoenn the cold tired me out way more than the heat ever did…” He mused, and stood up – he stopped by the door, though, and seemed to fidget for a bit before he turned to look back at them. “Actually, I wanted to ask if you would like to join me for the get together? But if you’re too tired or don’t want to, I understand!”

Again, Key felt their heart get stuck in their throat, and they couldn’t help but blush deeply as they pointed to themself meekly, “M-Me? Are you sure, sir? I-I mean, is that even allowed? I th-thought it was supposed to be just for you and the other Gym Leaders…”

“Bringing a companion is always allowed, Raihan’s done so a couple of times, and Leon and Milo have brought their younger brothers along sometimes, too, so if you’re worried about that, please know that it  _ is _ allowed,” Kabu chuckled lightly as he explained. “Of course, if the idea makes you uncomfortable, or if you’re too tired and would rather stay and rest with Manchego, that’s completely fine. It just seems to me that...well.” His face flushed slightly, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I thought maybe it would be best for you to have some company, instead of being left alone with your thoughts? I can tell something’s bothering you, and I won’t make you tell me what it is, but please let me offer you some respite at the very least.”

To his words, Key felt like the heaviness in their stomach started to disappear, and instead, it was replaced by the feeling of a hundred Butterfree fluttering about inside, and the fog that had clouded their mind lifted up for a moment. “I… That’s very kind of you...Kabu.” A small smile on their features, they nodded. “Maybe you’re right… I could use the distraction, and I can catch up with Raihan, too. He needs to know you’ve been an excellent teacher when it comes to helping me learn how to battle!”

“That makes me so happy to hear, Key!” Kabu chuckled. “I’ll let Melony know, and then we’ll be on our way.”

Key nodded, and watched him walk out – they stared for a long moment at the spot where his back used to be, and their heart and chest ached. Has Kabu really been so perceptive to their mood change this whole time? Arceus, the notion made their brain feel like mush, and though they definitely worried over being so transparent around him enough to concern him, they had to admit that a part of them felt flattered by his attention.

“Stop it, Manchego, you don’t have to yell at me…” They giggled, and picked up the Snom from the bed and into their arms as they cradled him. “Maybe Kabu’s right, as much as you probably hate to hear that… Try to behave in front of the other Gym Leaders, yeah?”

Manchego wiggled his pincers in a manner that seemed to say,  _ “No way.” _

Key chuckled, “Alright then, gummy, let’s go. Kabu’s waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these next couple of chapters are gonna be like the real deal my guys


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAMERS...... I STILL LIVE AND BREATHE. This chapter is kind of a LONG one but trust me, it’ll be worth it ;) Character introspections are NOT over actually next chapter is also full of some type of bonding and conversation bc damn i really do be eating that shit up. Anyway enjoy!

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

“I’m certain — besides, I promised the kids that I would indulge them in a Pokémon battle when they got back from the Hero’s Bath,” Melony mused, fixing her platinum blonde hair behind an ear. “You know how I am when it comes to training.”

Kabu chuckled, “Don’t I know it! Next to Opal you’re the strictest teacher someone could ask for!”

“And that is exactly why I managed to be a Gym Leader in the major division just like you, Kabu! At least for a while.” Melony smiled, but Key could tell that it didn’t reach her eyes. “Don’t worry about me, just have a nice evening with the rest of the League, okay?”

“Very well then, we’ll see you later.” 

Kabu waved goodbye before stepping out, and Key did the same, bowing politely for the Ice specialist before they followed him out the door. Evening had already rolled around, and with the sun having set, the cold seemed to seep through Key’s coat even more than before, though they tried their best not to shiver and simply bear with it. Snow crunched beneath their feet as they followed Kabu back into the city, the only sound between them as they walked side by side. They could tell something was on his mind — his brows would scrunch up together when he was thinking about something — but they didn’t want to overstep their boundaries and ask.

Luckily, they didn’t need to, for it was Kabu who spoke first, “Looks like she and Gordie are still not willing to be in the same place together.”

Key fidgeted with their scarf, “You mentioned that before… D-Did they have some kind of fight?”

“Something of the sort— ah, but I know the topic of family can be sensitive for you, Key. We don’t have to discuss this if it’ll make you feel unsettled.”

“Th-That’s fine…thanks for being concerned over me,” Key stuttered with a small smile, but they knew that Kabu was right; talking about a family dispute would only sour their mood as it could dredge up painful memories for them, so they were content to drop the subject, and instead gasped in surprise once they saw where they were headed. “Oh, I’ve been here before!”

“You have?” Kabu asked curiously, and they nodded.

“Hm-hmm; remember when I said that I got some food for Manchego after he snuck into my bag and ate my apple? I brought him here! I couldn’t for the life of me remember what this place was called, though.” They squinted slightly, staring up at the sign with a jolly looking man. “Bob’s Your Uncle?”

“Pretty much a staple of Galar’s particular cuisine,” Kabu mentioned. “And most of the League’s favorite, to be certain! Almost all the get-togethers are done here, also because it’s easier for the younger Gym Leaders, too. The League makes sure to rent out the whole place for the evening.”

“The whole place!?” Key choked out – the League definitely had money to throw around if they were willing to rent out a whole restaurant just for the Gym Leaders. “Man, the Galarian League really goes all out, huh… In Unova, it’s usually the Champion that has to organize things like these. I would know, since my cousin often complained about that to me.”

“Well, the Chairman and the vice president keep themselves busy, though it’s always to favor the citizens of Galar,” Kabu mused thoughtfully, and rested his hand on the door. “Are you ready?”

Key swallowed dryly, and nodded, suddenly aware of how clammy their hands had gotten from their nervous sweating. “Y-Yeah!”

With a small smile, Kabu went ahead and pushed the door open; Key could immediately feel the warmth that came from inside, and they hurriedly stepped in, eager to get out of the cold as the older man held the door for them. The place itself hadn’t really changed much from when Key had last been here with Manchego, but they could tell that it had been spruced up somewhat for the Gym Leaders. Surely the decorations had been organized by the Chairman?

Chatter reached their ears, and they froze in place as they realized that other Gym Leaders were seated already, talking with one another – was Key supposed to just feel out of place wherever they went today? They almost regretted their decision to come here, had it not been for Kabu gently motioning for them to step forward. Some of the Gym Leaders they recognized, like Nessa and Milo, but there were a couple of others that they had never met in person, or really have heard much about as they usually kept themself busy back at the stadium.

“Kabu! Took you long enough!” Nessa exclaimed and waved from her seat; now  _ everyone _ was definitely staring at Key awkwardly standing by Kabu’s side as he greeted everyone back – her bright blue eyes widened when she noticed the nurse. “Key’s here, too! Hey!”

Key could only shyly wave back at the dark skinned woman with a small smile, and Milo exclaimed, “Why don’tcha sit next to us, Key!”

Nessa gently elbowed the farmer’s side. “Dumbass, they’re supposed to sit next to Kabu,” she whispered.

“Well, Kabu could always sit with us, too?”

“That’s not the point!”

“Oh, is that not the nurse that’s working at Motostoke?”

“Aren’t they the one who ended up helpin’ a Drizzile at the stadium? It was all over social media, remember?”

“They look younger than I thought!”

The Gym Leaders’ conversations amongst each other all mingled inside of Key’s eardrums, to the point where they found they couldn’t focus at all on one single voice. Had it been a mistake to accompany Kabu, after all? But they weren’t someone extraordinary to warrant this much attention, they thought. Or what if the others would misunderstand the nature of their relationship with the older man? Oh no, now they definitely felt like their stomach would lurch in place–

“Please do try not to overwhelm them?” Kabu’s voice spoke above the rest, and the gentle touch on their shoulder broke them out of their nervous spiral. “Key was here for their own business, they’re just accompanying me!”

“Ah, that makes sense!”

“Should’ve said so in the first place, Kabu.”

The others laughed gently, and soon enough, they began to talk amongst one another again; without the attention fixed on them, Key felt like they were able to take a deep breath, and they exhaled, holding a hand over their chest as they did.

Kabu gave them a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, and when they looked up at him, his smile was an apologetic one. “I’m sorry, if you’re too uncomfortable I’d be glad to walk you back to Melony’s.”

“N-No!” Key shook their head, a little too much as Manchego whined about the sudden harsh motions, and they put on a smile. “No, I’m o-okay now, Kabu! Thank you for worrying about me, but I-I promise I  _ do _ wanna be here? If anything, I know Milo and Nessa already, so that’s comforting over not knowing everyone else… But please, don’t let m-me take you away from the get together – that’s the whole reason you traveled to Circhester, after all, sir!”

“The whole reason, huh…” Kabu muttered under his breath, though he quickly nodded and smiled at them again. “Alright then – maybe some food will help your stomach settle? That’s part of today’s reunion, the League is paying for all of our food and beverages.”

“O-Oh, that sounds like a good idea!”

“I’ll go save a seat.”

“Sure, I’m just gonna take off my scarf — it’s a little warm in here!” 

As they removed their soft scarf, the door to the restaurant opened again, and with it, a gust of chill wind that made Key shiver again, and Manchego wiggle with delight at the flecks of snow that managed to float inside.

“Arceus  _ damn, _ how can you even  _ live  _ in a town this cold? Sheesh!” Raihan whined, shaking off the snow that clung to his coat; he had replaced his snapback-headband for a similarly Trapinch-themed snow hat, his dreads pushed down rather than sticking up like they usually did. His teal eyes quickly caught sight of Key, and he grinned, “Ei, I didn’t know we would have sprouts for today’s dinner!”

“You look like a frozen leek yourself, Raihan,” Key retorted, though not without a grin of their own — the arrival of their tall friend already made them feel more at ease, less surrounded by strangers.

“Oh yeah? Guess we’ll hafta add frozen sprouts to the menu!”

Before Key could even step away in time, Raihan pulled them into a hug, having to lean down to rub his cold face against theirs as they whined in protest. “Ew! You’re so cold, get away!”

“Come on, Raihan! First you’re late and now you’re bothering Kabu’s plus one?” A handsome looking young man spoke up, and Key recognized him as Melony’s son due to his platinum blonde hair and blue eyes — though the tips of his hair were tinted yellow, but there was definitely a resemblance between the young Gym Leader and his mother. He chuckled and pushed his shades up, shaking his head in playful disbelief. “Keep misbehaving in my city and we’ll have to settle this with a battle.”

“Ha! As if, Gordie! There’s not gonna be a repeat to last match!” Raihan chuckled, and for Key’s sake, finally pulled away and simply mussed up their hair where Manchego allowed him, though the Snom was certainly upset at him and made it very clear by crying out at him angrily. “Come on, Sparks, you’re gonna stand there all night?”

“Ugh, you’re not really selling me on spending a whole night by your side, you know,” Key rolled their eyes.

“Relax, shortie, why don’t you just relax and enjoy the evening?” He patted their shoulder, though he whispered before walking away, “Go on, don’t keep Kabs waiting, then!”

Their face immediately flushed in embarrassment, but Raihan had already sauntered off to greet the rest of the Gym Leaders — damn him and his teasing them about the person of their affection. Raihan  _ knew _ that Key would never confess, he knew that they were content with being by his side as a friend and worker, so all this teasing was quite unnecessary and a little annoying for them. 

Was it annoyance what they were currently feeling? To be honest, Key still had some difficulty with acknowledging their more negative feelings and being okay with them; Raihan had, after all, kept through to his word and hooked them up with a therapist in Motostoke. They’d only been going for, what, a couple of weeks? It was hard to tell if they had any progress in just some weeks; it felt a little discouraging at times, but then Key needed to remember that their therapist had told them that  _ time _ was what they needed, and that the road to recovery wasn’t a straight line, so it was alright for them to have a bad day or two, still.

_ That’s right — Kabu invited me even though he didn’t have to… What was it he said? He wanted to give me some form of respite instead of being left alone with my thoughts? Heh… it’s funny how he can read me so easily now… Maybe I should do what he invited me here for — take my mind off of things. _

After mentally psyching themself up, and giving Manchego some much needed pats, Key walked over to where Kabu had saved them a seat next to Milo and Nessa, respectively. He probably thought it would be more comfortable for them if they were seated with the Gym Leaders that they were already familiar with, and Key couldn’t help the swelling in their heart at the thought of their comfort being a priority for Kabu.

“So,” Key started, carefully sitting down next to Kabu. “Do you all just get together once a year, then?”

“It’s a little hard to get everyone together during the season,” Nessa mused, a gentle smile on her face. “We all have to deal with our Gym Leader responsibilities as well as any side jobs or sponsorship gigs that we gotta take care of! But that doesn’t mean that some of us don’t get to see each other during the season.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here tonight, Key!” Milo chimed in, green eyes wide with joy. “Not ta say that it’s unwelcome, of course! I’m glad you’re here, ya know?”

“A-Ah, that certainly makes me feel more at ease…” Key breathed, and they returned the smile. “I planned on coming to Circhester anyway because I wanted Manchego to eat some snow for his ice shell, and then Kabu mentioned that he was going to be here as well due to the Gym Leader reunion so…” They shrugged. “It ended up being a coincidence, but we decided to travel here together!”

“Quite the coincidence!” Nessa arched an eyebrow, glancing over at the older man who was currently chatting with Opal, and she smirked lightly. “Between us, Kabu always traveled alone when it came to these get-togethers — he rarely wanted us to accompany him! Guess he really did want you around.”

“Stop it…” Key cleared their throat, and their face flushed again. “It’s not about that, alright? He’s just helped me out a lot, and I’m thankful that I can be his friend outside of work.”

“Of course, of course!” Milo laughed softly, and took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Still, you cannae deny that he cares for you. Don’t even argue with us, we know ‘im!”

“You two are giving me the Raihan treatment, aren’t you?” Key groaned, setting Manchego down on the table – the Snom seemed to back up his trainer by wriggling his pincers, like he was saying,  _ “You blockheads better stop messing with Key, or I’ll bite you!” _

Of course, his threats fell on deaf ears, for he is just a Snom, and they can’t understand what he is saying, so Milo and Nessa ended up just cooing and fawning over Manchego. That is until Kabu turned back to their conversation, “Don’t underestimate Manchego, you two. He’s protected Key very well up to this point!”

“Nice try, sir, but Manchego still only likes me,” Key chuckled lightly, giving the Snom a gentle scratch underneath his chin.

“So, you’re a trainer, then?” A younger voice spoke out, and Key turned to look to who it belonged to – a tanned teenage girl, with short ashy hair and a big bow, her grey eyes reflected far more maturity than Key was expecting from a girl her age. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I’m sorry – my name’s Bea, I’m the Gym Leader at Stow-on-Side.”

_ Wow, so polite! _

“U-Um, I’m Key… nurse at Motostoke, haha…”

“Do you also do Pokémon battles?”

“Oh gosh, no, not really… I only started training my Pokémon recently and it’s mostly for, um, self defense more than anything after a certain incident,” Key explained with a sheepish chuckle. “In fact, I had to ask Kabu for advice; when it comes to battling, I’m pretty much, like, a kid.”

“To be fair, your first opponent  _ was _ a kid,” Kabu added, and chuckled when they looked at him with a pout. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed, Key! You did well for your first ever battle!”

“Doesn’t mean you have to tell everyone my first Pokémon battle was against a twelve year old…” Key huffed almost indignantly; only playfully, of course, they weren’t actually upset at Kabu. “We all start somewhere don’t we?”

“My first opponent was my father, and he was the Fighting type Gym Leader before I took over,” Bea mentioned, though not in a bragging tone — far from it, actually, as she looked rather solemn and serious as she said this. 

Key didn’t miss the way that Bea’s hand tightened around her glass of lemonade. “That’s an impressive feat, and you’re a Gym Leader so young, too? They must be proud of you.”

“I… do what is expected of me at this stage,” Bea responded, though her reply was paused by herself. “I’m always learning.”

“You are!” Nessa chimed in, fixing her hair over her shoulder. “But hey, you’re in a one-night event, we’re all here to relax! Why don’t we split a nice parfait after we’ve had dinner?”

Bea’s grey eyes twinkled with excitement for a second at the mention of dessert, though she quickly regained her composure, and simply nodded. “Thank you, Nessa. I think that would be nice.”

“Yo, wait a second! Did you say that Sparks’ first battle was against a twelve year old!?” Raihan guffawed loudly, and Key groaned.

“Raihan, you’re a Gym Leader, isn’t your job fighting said twelve year olds all the time?” They shot back, and that earned a couple of chuckles from around the table.

“That’s different – it’s my  _ job, _ like you said, duh.” The dark skinned man huffed, and rested his arms behind his head with an annoyed expression on his face. “Also, I’m hurt that you didn’t come to me to learn how to battle! I could’ve been an excellent teacher for you!”

“Did you  _ forget _ you’re the strongest Gym Leader in the region, Rai? Of course they wouldn’t come to you!” Nessa said with a playful roll of her eyes. “Guess the lack of oxygen up there is finally messing with your brain.”

“Like it’s my fault that I’m over six feet?”

“Hey – are we still waitin’ on someone?”

“Yeah, Leon! That arse–”

“Bea’s here, Raihan! Language!”

“That  _ blockhead _ probably got lost on his way here,” Raihan finished with a toothy grin. “We all know he’s pretty pants with directions.”

As if on cue, the front door whizzed open again, a chorus of cheers and some words of complaint about the cold breeze resounded within the space, though Key’s eyes widened like plates when they looked to the entrance – a large Charizard stepped in, shaking the snow off from its skin and wings, and by its side, a young man with long, flowing purple hair and draped in a long, velvet red cape chuckled easily.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone!” He began to say, shaking the snow off his snapback as well before he gave his Charizard a couple of pats on its neck. “I might’ve gotten a little turned around–”

“A little?” Raihan laughed. “Leon, your sense of direction is as good as a blind Deino’s.”

“Well, you’ll just have to thank Charizard here for having brought me to the correct place!” Leon, the Champion of Galar, gave another easygoing laugh, and fixed his snapback again on the top of his head. “Now we really can have a champion time!”

“Uuuugh, did you have to say it?” Gordie and Raihan groaned in unison, earning another laugh from the purple haired champion..

“Good thing that Leon finally arrived–” Kabu paused mid-sentence, as he noticed Key shuffling slightly behind him. “Everything alright?”

“N-No, of c-course not! Gym Leaders are one t-thing, but the  _ champion!?” _ Key stammered, clearly starstruck. “I thought you were just joking w-when you said that the champion would also show up! I– This is too much for m-my awkward self, sir, w-what will I even s-say if he talks to me?”

Kabu’s gaze flitted to the side for a second, before he smiled back at them, “Better think of something, because he’s heading this way.”

_ WHAT. _

Unfortunately for Key, they wouldn’t have time to try and hide beneath the table or run off to the bathroom and hide there for the rest of the evening, as Leon was already greeting Milo, Nessa and Kabu – they only stiffened up more when his golden eyes regarded them, and they were a hundred percent certain that their face was probably as red as a Tamato berry.

Leon just grinned, “Oh! It’s always good seein’ a new face around here! What’s your name?”

_ Quick, say something! _

“The–”

_ You’re an absolute fucking idiot, Key. _

Quickly, Kabu stepped in to save them from their miserable performance. “This here’s Key, they worked as the nurse at my stadium for the season! We both had business in Circhester, so I invited them to come tonight,” he explained easily, as Leon tilted his head slightly, his gaze still fixed on Key.

“You kinda remind me of someone…” Leon mused, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “Oh! You wouldn’t happen to be related to the Unovan Champion? The Dragon Charmer?”

“K-Keith…?” At the mention of his cousin, Key could feel their anxiety ease a little – just the tiniest little bit, but that was enough for their shoulders to finally relax as they slowly nodded, a small smile on their features. “H-He’s my cousin… You know him?”

“You have  _ no _ idea how much I’d like to battle against him someday!” Leon said excitedly. “I’ve battled against some of the other regions’ champions, but I haven’t had the chance to personally meet your cousin!”

“Ah… makes sense…” Key chuckled slightly, “I’m sure that when you two have a battle he  _ won’t _ shut up about it for at least a whole month or two.”

“Oi! What’s this about a Dragon Charmer or some nonsense!?” Raihan piped up, puffing up his chest with pride. “C’mon, Leon, didn’t I say that  _ I _ would be the one to finally kick your arse–”

“Raihan, Bea’s still here!”

“–I would be the one to finally kick your  _ butt _ and put an end to your streak! Why are you tryin’ to find another rival!? And a Dragon user, no less! It’s like you actually want me to mess you up!”

“Well.” Leon only crossed his arms over his chest, and shot a smirk at the Dragon Gym Leader. “So, what happens if by some miracle, I’m actually defeated by the Unovan Champion?”

“Then I’ll fly to Unova and kick  _ his _ arse!” Raihan pointed to Key. “Sparks! Gimme your cousin’s contact, I’ll soddin’ put an end to him before he even tries to swipe the honor of dethroning Leon from me!”

“Can you not pick a fight with my cousin when you haven’t even met him?”

The conversation quickly shifted back to banter between Leon and Raihan, as the other Gym Leaders chatted amongst themselves; meeting the beloved Champion of Galar had certainly made Key’s heart race, but he really seemed like a kind and charismatic young man. It was hard to believe that he had been undefeated for almost ten years now — a whole decade of victories to his name. Leon seemed optimistic and driven enough, but still, Key had to wonder what  _ would _ happen if his streak was cut short, and they inwardly hoped that they wouldn’t find out. Messing stuff up had always seemed catastrophic to someone like them, so they didn’t dare to imagine the pressure on Leon’s shoulders to uphold his title.

_ Ah — I’m just overthinking again. Besides, it’s a little rude of me to assume stuff about him, isn’t it? I should just try to calm down and enjoy the evening... _

Soon enough, a couple of waiters came up, and Key had to quickly scan through the restaurant’s menu to figure out what they wanted to order — darn it, it had completely slipped their mind to figure out their order beforehand in order to avoid these kinds of awkward interactions.

“I’ll have the coconut curry,” Nessa said.

“I’ll take the Magikarp strips an’ chips, please!” Milo grinned.

“For me, it’ll be the Centiskorch Heat curry with tofu on top,” Kabu easily said, and Key’s head perked up a little at this.

“O-Oh, sorry, i-is what you ordered spicy...?” They sheepishly asked over their menu, though it was Nessa who chuckled.

“Arceus, it’s  _ beyond _ spicy… Heavens knows how Kabu can even handle the stuff.”

The older man simply grinned. “I grew up eating my father’s cooking — this is no big feat, in comparison!”

Milo tapped Key’s menu with a finger, “Ya can order any of these toppings and also adjust the spice level if you want! Here’s the sauces!”

“Ah, thank you!” Key hummed softly as they read over it quickly before they looked back up to the waiter. “I’ll take one Snorlax curry meal for my Snom here, a-and for me… I’d like the Centiskorch Heat curry as well, only with chopped leek on top, hm… C-Can you add a higher spice level to this one or…?”

The waiter’s eyes widened slightly, though his customer service smile didn’t falter as he explained, “Well, our Centiskorch Heat curry is already the hottest on the menu but… y-yes, if you’d like to add another spice level you can do so.”

“Hmm…” Key tapped their finger against their chin thoughtfully, blissfully unaware of the wide-eyed stares that they were getting from Kabu and the others; with a smile, they folded their menu and set it down. “T-Then, can you add an extra, extra, extra,  _ extra _ level of spice to it, please?”

Now the young waiter was certainly trembling as he wrote it all down on his small notepad, and smiled sheepishly. “A-Are you certain…? It’s really our spiciest on the menu.”

“Even better! Thank you!” The young worker quickly scurried back to the kitchen, and Key finally noticed the stares they were getting from the others. “W-What?”

“You’re mental… you must be! Who adds  _ four _ spice levels to the spiciest curry that they offer!?” Nessa exclaimed incredulously, a mortified expression on her face as she shook her head. “Here I thought that Kabu was the only lunatic to regularly order the Centiskorch Heat curry…”

“Isn’t this like havin’ a little bit of competition, Kabu?” Milo chuckled.

Even Kabu seemed to be at a loss for words, and Key could count on one hand the amount of times that they’d seen him rendered speechless by something they did. “O-Oh, sorry… w-was that wrong of me or…”

“Not in the slightest!” It was the older man who quickly responded, a small smile on his features as he looked at them. “I didn’t know you liked spicy food, though I must admit, you must have a higher tolerance than I do to add four spice levels to that curry.”

“Shucks, i-it’s nothing…” Key mumbled, suddenly flustered. “I’ve just a-always liked spicy things and, well, now that you mention it I  _ do _ have an insane tolerance…”

Kabu chuckled once more, the sound of his low, gentle laughter made their heart swell with affection. He glanced away from them, though, before he said, “That’s the way to a Hoennian man’s heart.”

_ Wait. _

Had they actually heard him right? He kinda turned away from them as he said this, and Key’s heart felt like it had stopped for a split second — were they just imagining things? There’s no way Kabu could have said something so…

_ It’s almost like… it’s almost like he…  _

Key’s chair made a screeching noise as they abruptly stood up, cheeks flushed and gaze turned downwards to avoid meeting Kabu’s eyes. “I— Uh— M-Manchego needs some snow b-before his curry! Haha!” They quickly snatched the Snom up from the table, still avoiding anyone’s gaze,  _ especially _ Kabu’s, before they simply bowed and squeaked out a mousy,  _ “Excuse me!” _ . 

They only stopped to grab their scarf before going out to brave the cold again — the direct contrast between the stark wind and their flaming face made them think that they were surely steaming by now. Inside of their ribcage, their heart was beating at an insane pace, and they were certain that if not for the Butterfree roaming around in their stomach, they would’ve thought that they were actually  _ dying. _

Manchego protested, not because of the cold weather, but at having been snatched so unceremoniously from the table where he rested and basked in the admiration from the other Gym Leaders. He wiggled his pincers some, a small glare in his beady eyes, like saying,  _ “I expect a King sized curry for this.” _

But Key wasn’t listening to the Snom’s complaints and whines of protest, as they were far more preoccupied with getting their feelings under control — if they had actually heard Kabu right, and they weren’t imagining things, then did that mean…

“W-w-was he flirting just then…? Augh, no! Of course he wouldn’t!” Key whined and smacked their cheeks a couple of times. “Get it together, Key! There’s  _ no _ way in all the regions— I mean he— It’s not like he would— You’re only making things weird!  _ UGHHH! _ Why am I s-such a mess!?”

“You know—“

_ “AAAHH!” _ Key almost jumped out of their skin, a short, shrill shriek having left their throat quite unceremoniously. 

In their bewildered state of mind, they hadn’t noticed that there was already another person outside — a pale, rather thin, young man with the wildest hair that Key had seen since they left Unova; long, thick tresses of wild and unkempt black and white hair pulled into an awkward ponytail, not unlike a Pokémon’s tendrils of sorts. His ice blue eyes and dark circles completed the punk vibe that he gave off, and Key didn’t miss the grimace on his face.

“Man— you’ve got quite the set of lungs, huh…” He mumbled, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Nearly damn left me deaf there.”

“O-Oh! I’m s-sorry, I— Uh, I didn’t think anyone else would be outside…” Key sheepishly apologized, though the pale punk waved his hand around nonchalantly, as if to say that they didn’t have to apologize.

“Water under the bridge an’ all that…” Puffs of smoke rose from within his mouth as he spoke, and he gently shook off the remains of his cigarette with one hand. “You came here with the old coot?”

“W-We’re just friends!”

“I… didn’t ask that…” He huffed, though not in a rude way, and he seemed to fidget with the metal ornament attached to his choker. “Your name’s Key, yeah? I caught as much.”

“Y-Yeah, that’s my name… Um, you are…?”

“Piers,” he finished for them, digging his heel into the butt of his cigarette in the snow. “From Spikemuth.”

_ Spikemuth… Oh! I think Darren mentioned him once? I haven’t seen much of him in the media, though… _

“Anyway…” Key perked their head up at the sound of Piers’ voice, looking at them with heavy lidded eyes. “It’s not my business, but is there any other reason you decided on comin’ out here to shatter my eardrums or?”

“Ahaha… sorry.” The young nurse scratched the back of their head sheepishly. “Manchego — that’s my Snom — needs to eat some more snow before his dinner, otherwise he’ll just fall asleep afterwards… Um, I also just… needed some air… I’m not a really extroverted person…”

“Makes two of us, then.” Piers went back to fiddling with the choker around his neck. “Only social gatherin’ I’m interested in is the crowd goin’ at it durin’ one of my gigs.”

“Oh, but… you’re a Gym Leader, too, aren’t you?” Key squeaked the moment that Piers sharply turned to look at them, and they raised their hands meekly. “S-s-sorry!”

“Yeah, I’m a Gym Leader sure ‘nough, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, right?”

“Right, it’s just…” They pursed their lips together, and glanced to the side. “Y-You said social gatherings weren’t your th-thing either, but, um, you don’t… seem exactly thrilled to even be here?”

Piers said nothing — he simply leaned back against the wall and stared at the snow beneath his boots, though, Key could tell there were a lot of emotions happening behind his ice cold stare, and they relaxed a little. Somehow, being able to tell that he was anxious about his own problems made them feel like they would be able to talk more openly with the Gym Leader, and they studied him with golden eyes.

“Umm… I might be overstepping here, but...” They started, a little hesitant, but seeing as there was no complaint from Piers, they continued. “I don’t really know what’s, um, troubling you but… I w-want you to know that I’ve heard a little bit about you from, uh, Kabu.”

“Really now?”

“He said your heart is in the right place, a-and that you’re a great Gym Leader…” They fidgeted with their fingers a little; Manchego stopped munching on some snow momentarily to whine at them to hurry up, and they sighed. “I just feel like… m-maybe I’m not the only one here who feels like a Magikarp out of water. A-And it makes sense for me, you know, I’m not even a trainer, um, not yet anyway, but you’ve… earned your place here? Ah, I’m not making much sense, I’m sorry…”

“Hmm…” Piers stared up at the cloudy night sky; it wasn’t snowing at the moment, but by the look of the clouds up there, it could start any second now. With a bony hand, he simply fixed the thick hair that fell over one side of his face before he turned to look back at Key. “You kinda remind me of my sis… she ain’t really good with words, either… I get what yer tryin’ to say, though.” To their surprise, he smiled slightly. “You’ve got guts for someone so mousy.”

Key couldn’t help but chuckle. “Thanks, but… See, if I really were brave I wouldn’t have come out here to yell at the void.”

“True, but at least you didn’t go scurryin’ back inside after noticin’ me.”

“Ah, well, I guess I feel… more at ease talking with you? You’re pretty lowkey, in the good way!”

“Heh, that so? Don’t think I’ve been described as lowkey much, but… I’ll take it.” Piers stretched his long arms, and Key swore they could have heard his back pop as he stretched and groaned lightly. “Well, if you’re plannin’ on stayin’ out here a little longer before goin’ back inside… I guess there’s no reason why I can’t do the same. It’ll be less awkward if we both come back in, no?”

“Haha, yeah…” 

——

Kabu gently tapped his fingers on the table, daring to steal another glance at the restaurant’s door — no sign of Key coming back yet.

He tried not to think  _ too _ hard about why they would have suddenly stood up like that to go outside, but some things were impossible, and be that as it may, his anxious mind was already beginning to conjure up all sorts of explanations — most of which pointed to himself being the source of their sudden discomfort.

Had he gone too far when he said that liking spicy food was the way to a Hoennian’s heart? Kabu had meant it as a small joke, one of the rare jests and funny moments that even he can have when he’s amongst trusted colleagues, but now he couldn’t help but wonder if he really had just meant it as a joke. He would be lying if he said that finding out Key enjoyed spicy food as much as — if not more than — him made his weathered heart spring with joy. It was a little silly, he realized, to be so excited at the prospect of sharing something in common with the young nurse — it was just food, for Arceus’ sake!

And yet, that was it — sharing food with  _ Key.  _ The older man briefly remembered the rare moments where he had shared a meal with them, like back when he had invited them for breakfast after finding out that their usual diet consisted of nothing but cup noodles… Back then, Key was still so wary around him, but the moment that they took the first bite from their breakfast — Arceus, he felt embarrassed, thinking about it now, but at that moment Key had lit up, a content and relaxed expression on their face as they sighed dreamily over the taste of their omelette. It was just a simple Pikachu shaped omelette, but they had made it look like it was the most delicious thing in the entire world. He realized, then, that Key was able to turn even the most mundane of things into a memorable experience, because of their heart – their big, beautiful and compassionate heart, able to tug at his own whenever he had gotten to see them nursing the stadium Pokémon back to health, or just taking care of the little guys in the downtime before a challenger showed up.

With another glance at the door, and still no Key in sight, Kabu sighed, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Nessa. Her bright blue eyes blinked, and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly before she asked, “Something wrong?”

Kabu could’ve almost jumped by surprise; the notion was a little funny to him, if he thought about it. Becoming startled at the sound of someone else’s voice after being so engrossed in his own thoughts? Was he really pining after Key so badly to adopt some of their own mannerisms? It took only one moment for him to remember that no, it’s not that Key’s rubbing off on him, it was more like they brought out the younger side of him from so long ago – back when he was just a spindly youngster trying to learn the language in Galar, jumpy and nervous but determined to hide it.

Just as he would try to hide it now.

“Ah, no it’s nothing!” Kabu smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I was just reminiscing on some things.”

Nessa arched an eyebrow. “If you say so…”

“Aren’t ya worried about something, Kabu? You’re fidgetin’ with the end of your scarf!” Milo pointed out, though not too loudly for the rest of the table to hear, keeping it between the three of them. “You’ve always done that when you’re thinking too hard about something.”

Damn, he really couldn’t keep anything from these two, could he?

He sighed again, ducking his head a little and murmured, “I might’ve made a mistake…”

“How so?”

“It’s just…” Kabu sighed once more, glancing around the table – the rest of the Gym Leaders were in their own conversations, so it didn’t seem like any of them would be able to overhear his talk with Milo and Nessa. Still, just to be safe, he leaned a little closer to the two younger Leaders, “I fear I might have… said something to make Key uncomfortable.”

“What, you saying that liking spicy food is the way to a Hoennian’s heart?”

“Ah– I thought I had said that quietly enough.”

“Not really, we could hear it, you know.”

Kabu’s face reddened immediately in embarrassment; if he were any younger, he would have certainly hidden his face behind his hands like he did when he was just starting out as a Gym Leader and said some… more than embarrassing things. Still, all he could really do right now was clear his throat slightly, and try to bury the feeling of embarrassment deep within his gut for the rest of the night.

“I think you’re just overthinking things, Kabu.” Nessa piped in, tapping her fingers on the table thoughtfully. “It was Key’s first time meeting Leon, not to mention, that they haven’t been around this many Gym Leaders, well… ever. Sure, you’re also a Gym Leader, and Milo and I are certainly friendly with them, too, but it’s  _ way _ different being surrounded by Gym Leaders and then meeting the Champion. I’m sure they just needed to get some air!”

“Hmhm!” Milo nodded, a carefree grin on his features. “I mean this in the nicest way possible, but Key doesn’t really seem like the type to enjoy social gatherings! I agree with Nessa here, you’re probably just thinkin’ too much, Kabu!”

“Well,  _ we _ know why he’s overthinking, you know,” Nessa hummed, and Milo chuckled back knowingly.

“Please, you two, don’t bring that up here…” Kabu sighed once again, running a hand through his cropped salt and pepper hair.

“Come on, you’re not being exactly subtle by inviting them here,” Nessa argued, and took a sip of her lemonade. “Would it be so bad for you to just, you know, let loose for a change and follow your heart?”

Follow his heart?

Kabu shook his head, eyes downcast.

“I couldn’t do that to them.” Nessa was about to say something else, but Kabu lifted a hand pleadingly. “Please, let’s not talk about this. I’ve already reached a decision over my feelings. It’s for the best, yes?” He procured a smile instead of a frown, though the Water specialist and the Grass farmer had known him long enough to know when he was forcing a smile. “All I want is for Key to have a good time here, and if they can enjoy themselves tonight, that would certainly make me very happy. Now– no more of this.”

It didn’t take long before Key made their way back inside, surprisingly with Piers in tow – had they become friends already? If they did, Kabu couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of joy, proud that Key had managed to come out of their shell enough to even befriend the Dark type specialist. The mess inside of him only became worse when they sat back down, a gentle smile on their face as they mentioned having met Piers outside, and saying something about  _ “I don’t know how Galarians can stand this cold, honestly!”. _

They had come back just in time, too, for everyone’s plates were coming straight from the kitchen – naturally, Kabu’s plate of curry was piping hot, and even more so when he took his first bite, enjoying the bitter and delightful tones of the spices hitting his tongue. To his side, Key had made sure that Manchego’s plate was okay before they even turned to their own, but when they did, he noticed the bright look in their golden eyes as they asked their Rotom – they had named it Paprika, which he thought was adorable – to take a picture of their curry before taking their first bite.

Just like before, Key’s entire expression changed the moment that they took their first mouthful of curry – their smile reached their ears, and their eyes closed in delight as they hummed happily, cheeks full and puffy as they ate. They only really stopped to comment on how delicious it was, and though Nessa pointed out their insane tolerance for spice, Key simply continued to eat happily. And Kabu – oh, he was rendered but a simple minded fool for a second. He couldn’t help but think that he would like to see Key’s reaction to some of his father’s classic Hoenn cooking, or even his own – not that he was an excellent cook, by any means, but he had certainly picked up a couple of things from his parents as he was growing up.

Ah, but that would be too forward, he thought; one thing was simply inviting them to have some breakfast or dinner, but cooking for them was another thing entirely. Isn’t cooking for someone else reserved for family, really close friends or romantic partners? Kabu felt a little silly again for thinking that cooking a meal for Key would be something so… intimate. Perhaps he’d had to simply be content with being able to join them for an outing every now and then, and getting to enjoy the cute expression on their face whenever they ate something they liked.

As the evening went on, Kabu had expected for his anxious thoughts to dissipate the more time he spent around Key, but he realized that quite the opposite was happening. The more they looked at Key with fondness, the louder the voice in the back of his mind would grow – it would say to him, again and again, that there would be no point in Kabu pursuing someone like Key. He was much older than they were, not to mention their worker, and even if they weren’t, Key was about to retake the path to getting their nursing degree and becoming a full fledged nurse. Kabu was certain that his feelings for them would only tie them down, at a time where they were beginning to grow, to spread their wings and fly – he couldn’t be the one to clip their wings by confessing his romantic feelings for them.

Now he really was overthinking about, well, everything.

Kabu realized he hadn’t actually thought much again over Key’s opportunity to get their nursing degree and possibly getting a job at the Pokémon Center — until now, that is. The prospect of Key leaving the stadium made his heart ache, but… Who was he to voice his opinion on what they should do? Kabu could only imagine how much this meant for Key, an opportunity they thought that they would never be able to get after everything they have been through. In a way, wasn’t it just like when he had gotten an invitation to the Galarian League, and he had to leave Hoenn behind?

What would have happened if he had been tied down by love?

How could he ever do the same to Key? No — his feelings were an anchor… a weight that would only serve to tie them down and make them forget all their opportunities.

That wasn’t fair for Key, was it? He was an old man, by most standards, he’d lived his life and built his career and experienced many ups and downs — but Key? They were still young, younger than him, with a whole path ahead of them still undiscovered, and he couldn’t possibly hinder them by tying them down to an old man like himself…

Now his thoughts had turned to the worst.

In a stroke of luck, though, a distraction presented itself to him, in the form of Gordie loudly declaring that since Bea had to leave early, they were all able to order some drinks now if they wished. 

“Aw, yes! It’s been far too long since I last had a beer!” Milo chuckled loudly, giving Gordie a big thumbs up in response.

“Oh, all the yelling really woke me up now…” Opal mused, fixing a hand over the other elegantly.

“Come on, Leon! Drinkin’ contest, you and me, right here, right now! We’ll finally settle the score!” Raihan boasted, to which the young Champion simply had to laugh, and shed his velvet cape.

“Alright then, since you’re so eager to lose!”

“Ah, this is the kind of social I can handle…” Piers pointed at Key. “You drinkin’?”

“Oh! No, no, haha! None for me! I’m a super lightweight, and I really don’t wanna go back to Melony’s drunk…” Key sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of their head.

“Sure, I can respect that.”

“Come on, Kabu, are you gonna leave me hanging?”

Kabu looked at Milo’s pleading face – he glanced over to Key, who was just chatting with Nessa as Raihan and Gordie were starting to order drinks for the rest. It’s not like he couldn’t hold his alcohol, and he doesn’t drink that often…

“Sure. I’ll have some sake!”

––

“Wow, what a carnage…”

Key could only chuckle slightly at the sight of Raihan and Leon being  _ very _ drunk; Gordie, having held his alcohol well enough, shouldered the two men and stated that it would be better if they just crashed at his place rather than take a Corviknight Taxi home and risk making a mess. 

“Ugh, you boys…” Nessa huffed, shouldering Milo by her own side, who had promptly fallen asleep and was currently sweetly napping, surely dreaming about his Wooloo back home. “I can take this oaf back to Turffield – his Mum ought to whip the alcohol out of him next morning!”

“Now, now, do be gentle with him, Nessa!” Kabu laughed, and Key glanced at him; they had decided not to join in on drinking, but Kabu himself had some glasses of sake and they had definitely settled into his bloodstream by now.

It’s not that he was  _ drunk,  _ by any means, rather he seemed more… giggly and outspoken – not that Key didn’t mind hearing the sound of his laughter this often, but it was certainly a rare sight for them, to see their boss slightly drunk and cracking jokes.

“Oh, my taxi’s here. See you guys!” Nessa, despite her slender frame, easily got Milo’s stockier body up into the cab, before she scooted him over to sit down, and she waved goodbye from the window. Key waved back as Corviknight flew higher and higher into the air, until they couldn’t really see it anymore.

“Y’all got a place to stay?” Gordie piped up, directing his question to both Kabu and Key.

“Oh, we’re…” Key paused – would it be okay to let him know that they were staying at his mom’s house? From what Kabu had told them, Gordie and Melony were currently not talking to each other, and though they didn’t know what kind of issue was going on between them, they were sensible enough to not try to shake the Beedrill’s nest by bringing up his mother.

Kabu, on the other hand, was well in his cups to simply blurt out, “There was no vacancy at Hotel Ionia, so Melony’s being a good sport and letting us stay in a couple of her guest rooms!”

Key didn’t mean to, but they couldn’t help glancing back at Gordie for any kind of reaction at the mention of his mother – sure enough, it was faint, almost imperceptible, but they were sober enough to note the way his gaze fell as he fixed Raihan and Leon’s weight against himself.

“You stayin’ with Mum, then, huh…” He gently shook his head, and grinned slightly. “Well, hope you two have a good night! I’ve gotta get these two idiots on the couch for now.” It was then that his gaze fell on Key, and they noticed that he shared Melony’s eyes – bright blue, round, and very cute. “Take care on your walk back, yeah?”

Key nodded, waving at Gordie as he walked away with the other two men in tow. They gently fixed their scarf over their mouth, and glanced to their side – Kabu shivered slightly, and they smiled as they turned to him. “Guess we’d better start walking! I can’t wait to get out of this cold…”

“Good idea!”

It was quite late now – the streets of Circhester were empty at this hour, with the occasional Snom perched up on the streetlights here and there, but the city was relatively calm and empty. Thankfully, it hadn’t started to snow again, but the cold breeze that blew through the cobbled streets certainly made Key shiver, forcing them to pick up the pace slightly, eager to make their way back into Melony’s warm and pleasant home. Like many other times walking with Kabu, a comfortable silence settled between them, and Key was content to not break it; just walking alongside him, listening to the crunch of snow beneath his feet as he walked and fixed his hands inside of his coat’s pockets… that was enough for Key.

Though, they couldn’t help but think about the way Kabu had acted around them after they had come back inside. Key wasn’t certain if they were just imagining things, or if it was too forward of them to even assume that they would know Kabu well enough to notice a slight change in his demeanor, but the way he spoke to them or didn’t speak to them was slightly different. Where Kabu had always been warm and patient with them, it felt as though he was trying to hold himself back, measuring his words around them for some reason.

_ Was he so concerned over me being comfortable that he even took his words into account? Silly Mr. Kabu… I hope nothing’s bothering him, though… _

The cold began to seep into their fingers, and so, Key only stopped slightly to rummage around their pocket for Turnip’s Poké Ball; Kabu noticed they had stopped, and so he waited for them, watching as the little fire worm popped out of his ball and squealed in delight at the sight of his trainer.

“Hey, baby…” Key cooed at him, giving him a little scratch underneath his warm belly.

“Ah, if it isn’t little baby Turnip!” Kabu smiled warmly, stepping closer – soon enough upon having noticed him, Turnip cried out in joy at the sight of the older man, his little fiery mustache burning brightly.

“My hand’s getting a bit cold…” Key chuckled, and soon enough, Turnip coiled himself around their right hand, immediately enveloping them with warmth as they sighed in content. “That’s a good boy…”

“Sizzlipede make for excellent hand warmers, no? I usually carry some of them myself when I visit Circhester, though I must admit I forgot this time around!” Kabu gently laughed. “It’s nice to see Turnip again… He really does seem happy every time he sees me, doesn’t he?”

“Of course, sir! You were there when he hatched, I’m sure he’s really fond of you!”

“Ah– I suppose so!” He smiled, turning to look up at the sky, face red from the cold; Key could only glance at him from the side, before he turned his gaze downwards and sighed, his hot breath creating a visible puff of air. “Key, do you suppose that I’m… No, sorry, I should have asked if you would indulge me in a question first.”

To this, Key blinked curiously, and they shook their head. “It’s f-fine, Kabu, don’t worry… Um, I don’t know how much help I can be, b-but I’ll be glad to listen!”

“You are, aren’t you…” Kabu chuckled, mostly to himself, and he turned to look at them. “Do you suppose… don’t you think that I should stop acting inappropriately around you?”

“Huh? What… what do you mean?” They tilted their head to the side, though they couldn’t stop the sudden rush of blood to their cheeks. “Kabu, you’ve always been respectful towards me… even at times where I was being, um, difficult…”

“That may be so, but… Well, here I am, inviting you out to join me for an occasion where you had no obligation to be there… I’d just like to know that I’m not… forcing anything on you?” His grey eyes softened some, and he glanced away from them. “I know we’ve already discussed this, but first I put you in an uncomfortable situation without your knowing by going behind your back about your nursing papers… And that was when we first met! And now just… asking you if you’d like to come here together, inviting you to our League dinner… Key, I fear maybe I haven’t been fair.”

Key shuffled in place, eyebrows furrowed together — where was all this suddenly coming from? The incident with their papers, the two of them had already talked about it and Key had forgiven Kabu for what he did, and they’d apologized to him for having reacted the way they did. Had it been weighing on his mind this entire time since it happened? And what did he really mean by being inappropriate?

“Kabu, I…” Key stepped closer, hesitantly, as they pursed their lips together. “You know I don’t resent you for what happened… I was upset at first, yes, but… Working at the stadium was the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“I know that — Elle, Darren and Chaka all love you very much, you know? The stadium Pokémon all love you, and I…” His breath hitched, like words that had gotten caught in his throat, and he shook his head. “I… would hate to keep you tied down to the stadium after you finish your studies.”

“My… Oh.” Key exhaled softly. “You’re worried that I’ll leave the stadium after I get my license…” They seemed to have hit the nail right on the head as Kabu simply stiffened up slightly in response. “Oh no, have you been worrying about that this whole time? Kabu, I—“

“Key, none of us at the stadium have any claim over you — you’re free to do whatever will make you happier! And I can assure you that all of us at the gym will gladly support whichever choice you make.” To their surprise, his eyes got a little misty — was it the alcohol? Maybe he had a little more to drink than they initially thought… It seemed he noticed his watery eyes, too, for he chuckled and wiped at them with the back of his hand. “Oh, look at me, I’m this old and crying? Arceus, I thought I left that behind me… Ah, I’m being inappropriate in front of you again. I’m your boss, I really shouldn’t be—“

His voice cut off the moment that Key stepped closer — they pressed against him, awkwardly holding his side with their free arm, still casted, and they rested their face on his shoulder. Their face flushed, ardently, realizing that  _ they _ were hugging Kabu.

The reality of the situation fell on them like a bucket of cold water, then.

_ I am. Hugging. Kabu.  _

And yet, the realization didn’t make them step away — in fact, they only held him tighter against them, a part of them enjoyed the warmth that he provided, while another part miraculously kept a leash on their heart.

“Kabu.” Their voice was a little muffled against his coat, but they pressed further, “I’m not going anywhere… I haven’t made m-my choice… but please, don’t think of yourself as tying me down to the stadium? That’s s-so far from what I feel, sir, I…” They breathed in — his scent invaded their senses, but they pushed on. “I love… I love the stadium… I love working there, and if it hadn’t been for my job there, I would have  _ never _ gotten an opportunity like this again… You and the others have done so much for me!”

“But you might leave…” Kabu replied; he kept his hands to his sides, though one of them tentatively started to make its way to Key’s back, where it gingerly rested, barely even touching them. “And, you know, whatever you choose to do is valid because it’s  _ your _ choice… You… you already had so much taken away from you, it wouldn’t be right for me to ask you to stay, no matter how much I want that…”

“That’s the thing, though.” Key stepped back, just enough to be able to look up at him — they were so close to him, they could feel the heat that his face gave off, the warmth of his breath, and they cleared their throat. “You’ve given me so much, Kabu, more than… more than I ever thought I deserved… And not only you! Elle, Darren, Chaka… Milo and Nessa… Raihan, too, they’ve all helped me out one way or another, and I never would have met them had it not been for you choosing to believe in me when I showed up to that interview.”

Hesitantly, they placed their hand over his chest — was that his heartbeat, or was it theirs resounding in their eardrums? “You’re… You’re my boss, yes, but I hope… I’m not being too forward when I say that I consider you a friend…? I appreciate your concern, but I’d l-like to reassure you of the trust I’ve placed in you, Kabu…” They took a deep breath, and looked up at him, golden eyes interlocked with his grey irises. “You’re not just my boss, because I really do care about you.”

To their words, Kabu’s eyes widened ever so slightly, though Key didn’t have a chance to really keep gazing at his face — Kabu pulled them closer, hugging them further, one hand resting on the back of their head as he embraced them, and Key was certain their heart would burst at any moment.

They remained like that for a long time, in silence, in each other’s arms until Kabu pulled away, wiping at his eyes with his hand. “That’s… embarrassing. I apologize you had to see an old man cry.”

Key chuckled softly, “Well, you’ve probably seen me cry, like, more than four times at least so…” They began to step away. “We should hurry back to Melony’s… It’s really cold out here!”

Before Key could take another step, Kabu gently pulled at their coat, face red as he attempted to hide most of it with his scarf and he mumbled, “Would it be… too much to ask for Turnip? You see, my hand is… quite cold, too.”

Key smiled warmly. “Not at all — I have an idea. If it’s okay with you…”

Kabu nodded, and so Key gently removed Turnip from their hand before they took hold of his — he seemed to immediately relax at their touch, and carefully, Key placed Turnip atop their intertwined hands, where the baby worm happily coiled himself around both, keeping them warm and tightly knit.

Snow was beginning to fall from the sky — beautiful snowflakes floating about, gently and daintily coming to rest on the ground. Amidst the gentle dancing of snow, Key and Kabu resumed their walk back, hand in hand, hearts not quite on their sleeves but the closest to coming out from both their ends.

As each of them inwardly promised to never be this self indulgent again, for they were not a couple, and they still doubted they could be.

But for now, in this moment, they could just be two people who have grown closer in time, who have begun to shed the armor around their hearts and are able to be vulnerable with each other.

They could be just that for this moment, and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kabu couldnt sleep that night having felt keys boobs mush against his chest


End file.
